El Futuro que no Soñe
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: La vida les jugo amargas jugadas, el destino quiso separarlos, su amor prevalecio y todo vencio.... Capitulo Final... DD Gracias
1. La carta del adios

**Aclaracion: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertecen, son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto****, yo solo los uso para mis fantasias… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**Capitulo 1: La carta del adiós**

_Maldito el dia en que mi mirada clave en ti, maldigo la hora en que me enamore de ti._

_No puedo culpar a la narutaleza, ni forzarte a quererme, no puedo hacer que me veas como yo te veo, por que no es lo mismo, Tu amistad y Mi amor._

_Secretamente, durante mucho tiempo, yo te quise, como mas que mi amigo, aunque trate de disimularlo, y quererte como mi amigo, como mi hermano, simplemente no pude, no pude porque al corazón, no se le puede mandar, porque el corazón ,es la parte mas terca que los humanos tenemos la dicha de poseer, porque la razón puede decir que no, pero corazón, te va a amar sin razón._

_Maldito quien dijo que el amor duele, por que tenia razón, duele y no te imaginas cuanto, me duele dentro, muy dentro de mi, es algo que no se puede explicar, por que aunque me veas feliz, aunque me veas riendo, por dentro, me estoy desmoronando lentamente, la verdad es que soy débil, y apenas perdiéndote, me di cuenta, apenas viéndote tan lejos, pude comprender lo débil que era._

_Tu no tienes la culpa, soy yo, que terca, que, aunque se te perdido, sigo pensando que algún dia, algo suceda y tu fijes tu mirada en mi, y me ames como yo te amo a ti._

_Aunque, el amar, es algo tan raro, extraño y a la vez hermoso y placentero, en los animales, se le puede llamar solo instinto, pero aun asi, sienten algo, en nosotros, se llama amor, y nos puede hacer llorar, reir, cantar y hacer las locuras mas grandes, las locuras mas grandes se han hecho por amor, y por amor han muerto tantos en el intento de conseguirlo._

_Sinónimo de amor, es darlo todo por el todo, sinónimo de amor, es lo que siento yo por ti, no soy yo quien te llama, no soy yo quien clama por ti, no soy yo quien quiere estar junto a ti, es mi corazón._

_Corazón que se hizo a la idea de un mundo feliz donde podamos vivir "felices para siempre", todo el mundo sabe que eso no existe, pero el se aferra a ese ideal, a ese capricho que junto a ti solo vera convertido en realidad._

_Dime porque, dime que no me quieres, dime que nunca funcionaria, para asi hacerle saber a este terco corazón , que nada de lo que pueda llegar hacer va a servir, que nisiquiera llorar le dara frutos, que __**apenas**__**dejando de existir**__, podrá dejar de pensar en ti, por que por mas que trate de fingir, mi corazón llora por ti._

_Se que tu sabes sobre mis sentimientos, y varias pregunta rondan en mis pensamientos, si lo sabias y estabas conciente que nunca podría ser…¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué no me ahorraste tanto sufrimiento?, ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilucionara?_

_Quiero odiarte, y mi cerebro me da la razón, pero el corazón, __**terco por naturaleza **__se niega a odiar tu presencia, se niega a saber siquiera, que la razón, sigue mi posición, es tan terco y obstinado, que gracias a el, es que te recuerdo y sueño estar junto a ti._

_Pero ya basta de sueños absurdos y pensamientos que nunca serán y no vale la pena siquiera suponerlos, ya basta de bajar la cabeza cuando te veo pasar, solo para que no veas lo vidriosos que están mis ojos por tanto llorar por ti._

_Ya estoy harta de sufrir por ti, porque soy masoquista y lo acepto, porque me gusta el dolor y lo acepto, pero que no sea otro dolor mas que el tuyo._

_Por que, el solo echo de pensar en ti, abre otra herida en mi ser, herida que yo creía sanada, pues ya es justo que después de tanto tiempo, yo te hubiera olvidado._

_Pero los dos sabemos y muy bien, el hubiera, en ningún tiempo existe, y es que, me es imposible siquiera tratar de dejar de pensarte, y la sola idea de olvidarte, me llena de miedo, porque, tu eres lo que mi vida sostiene, porque tu eres, la razón por la que cada dia me esmero, porque pienso, que sin ti, mi vida no tendría razón de ser._

_Es por eso que los tres llegamos a un trato, mi razón, mi corazón y mi ser, no queremos seguir sufriendo, y aunque al corazón le costo aceptar, el se siente muy lastimado, pero, los tres, estamos decididos a olvidar que una vez te llegamos amar._

_De hoy en adelante, te olvidare, olvidare lo que me hiciste sufrir, olvidare cuando por ti llore, olvidare que una ves estuve enamorada de ti._

_Ahora puedes hacer lo que te plasca, porque ami, no me va importar, porque tu para mi, estas muerto, porque me ire, y muy lejos. Y por favor, no me vallas a buscar, si me fui de ti, fue para no volver nunca mas._

_Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero con las ganas de no volver a llorar._

_Sakura Haruno._

-tanto daño le cause – un joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado en un sillón de su espaciosa sala, si, Sasuke Uchiha.

El y Sakura, antes habían tenido una historia de casi amor, algo turbia, la cual, no acabo de la mejor manera, principalmente, gracias al orgullo de el, y por ese orgullo, es que ahora pierde lo que una vez tanto le costo conseguir, el amor de Sakura.

-**eres un completo idiota –**

-no necesito que vengas hacerme sentir peor de lo que me siento – le contesto el, a la voz dentro de su cabeza

**-muchas veces te lo dije, baka, pero ninguna me hiciste caso –**

-se fue, que no te das cuenta, la perdi! –

**-y dices que Naruto es el idiota, la carta dice, "no me vallas a buscar" –**

-y que con eso?, es obvio que esta harta de mi –

**-lo que tienes de niño bonito lo tienes de tonto, es claro que pide a gritos que no la dejes ir –**

-explicate, que no estoy para tus absurdos jueguitos –

**-Sakura, te ama, es obvio que ella quiere saber que tan importante es para ti, y si no la vaz a buscar, se va ir de ti para siempre –**

Sasuke, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear numero tras numero, a Ino, la cual no le pudo decir nada, pues no tenia idea de la repentina decisión de su amiga, Tenten, aunque era muy amiga de Sakura, tampoco tenia idea, se le acababan las opciones, y entonces algo vino a su mente –Naruto – si, naruto era amigo de los dos desde hace mucho tiempo, el era, el mejor amigo de los dos, asi que el debía saber algo.

-Naruto – dijo algo alterado, frustrado, preocupado y todo lo que termine en ado.

_-teme? – _

-te pido, no, no te pido, te exigo que me digas donde demonios esta Sakura –

_-s-Sakura?...aaaa Sakura-chan!, pues supongo que debe estar rumbo al aeropuerto –_

-aeropuerto? –

_-si, Sakura-chan se va estudiar al extranjero –_

La cara de Sasuke, se torno en una mueca de miedo, Sakura, su Sakura, en realidad se iba, no estaba jugando, ella, se iba a ir para siempre… o por lo menos eso piensa el.

_-teme?-_

-Sakura, extranjero, aeropuerto…Naruto te veo en el aeropuerto – tiro el teléfono y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta de su casa.

_-aeropuerto?…teme! No vallas!, demonios – _

_-Sakura, extranjero, aeropuerto…Naruto te veo en el aeropuerto –_

-aeropuerto?...teme! No vallas!, demonios – en alguna otra parte, un joven rubio tiro el teléfono, el cual, fue a dar contra una pared – el teme me debe un teléfono – tomo sus llaves, salió de su casa y se monto en su auto, debía llegar rápido o su amigo, haría una estupides.

-no va venir – susurro una joven pelirosa, Sakura, se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto esperando que se anunciara su vuelo, sus padres habían ido hace rato a dejarla y despedirse de ella, por consecuencia, se quedo sola – que tonta fui, pensar que se iba a dar cuenta… - una lagrima rebelde rodo por su mejilla, hasta perderse en sus largos cabellos que caian en sus hombros.

_-pasajeros con destino a New York, del vuelo 215, favor de pasar a la puerta 2 – _se escucho por el alto parlante

-mi vuelo, adiós Japon, adiós amigos…adiós Sasuke-kun – se levanto de su asiento, jalo su equipaje y se dirigió a la sala antes mencionada.

-a donde se va! – grito Sasuke a Naruto, al cual tenia agarrado de su camisa y estaba a punto de querer estrangularlo

-s-sueltame! – dijo el

-dime a donde se va – pronuncio el pelinegro un poco mas calmado

-New York –

_-pasajeros con destino a New York, del vuelo 215, favor de pasar a la puerta 2 –_

-Sakura – dijo casi en un susurro y se echo a correr lo mas rápido que podía

-SASUKE! – grito tras el su amigo, quien también comenzó a correr, pero para evitar que hiziera una locura

Con miedo corria a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, esquivando a la gente en su avanze, callo una vez, pero poco le importo, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que esa _molesta_ le importaba no podía dejarla ir.

-dejeme pasar! – exigió estando ya frente a dicha puerta

-muestreme su boleto –

-no tengo, déjeme pasar!, SAKURA! –

-sa-su-ke… - pronuncio apenas Naruto – calmate por kami! –

-tengo que pasar, tengo que detenerla –

-lo siento mucho señor – dijo el encargado – pero el vuelo con destino a New York, acaba de partir –

Sasuke corrió de nuevo, pero ahora no iba a ninguna puerta, iba directo a la pista de aterrizaje.

-señor, no puede pasar por aquí, deténgase – le dijo el guardia

No lo pensó ni dos veces, y de un golpe lo noqueo, siguió corriendo, conciente de que en cualquier momento, toda la seguridad del aeropuerto iria tras el, llego al centro de dicha pista, y frente a el, un avión se estaba elevando, quiso alcanzarlo, pero sus piernas no daban para mas, callo incado al suelo y no le quedo mas que ver como el avión, junto con su amada, se perdían en orizonte.

-SAKURA!, TE AMO! – grito a todo pulmon y con el corazón destrozado

Ni el orgullo, ni el apellido Uchiha le importo en ese momento, ahí, incado se desplomo a llorar, lloraba tan amargamente y tan metido en su mundo estaba, que nisiquiera se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba junto a el.

-Sasuke…vámonos, logre que no te sacaran a la fuerza, pero, vámonos –

-Naruto…-

-que paso –

-prometeme que si me vuelvo a enamorar, me vas a golpear tan fuerte que pierda la razón –

-Sasuke… -

-tu solo promételo –

-deacuerdo… lo prometo –

-gracias…dobe – le dijo con una sincera pero triste sonrisa el Uchiha al Uzumaki.

Cinco minutos después, cuando iban saliendo del aeropuerto, Sasuke recordó algo.

-Naruto… te puedes ir yendo… yo luego te alcanzo –

-seguro? –

-si – dijo secamente

-no te tardes, te estare esperando en tu apartamento – dio la media vuelta y se perdió de la vista de su amigo.

Una vez solo, rebusco en su bolsillo, y saco una cajita, siempre la cargaba con el desde que su amiga se la dio, quien diría que su amiga se terminaría enamorando de el y el, como buen idiota que es, como el mismo se llamo, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, hasta que la vio perdida, tomo la cajita con las dos manos y la abrió, dentro de la caja, habían petalos secos, muchos petalos.

-que mi amor por ti – pronuncio el azabache con notable tristeza – y los recuerdos que tengo de ti, se los lleve el viento, tal como hace con estos petalos – volteo boca abajo la caja y los petalos comensaron a salir y volar lejos, hasta perderse de vista – ojala, que nunca nos volvamos a encontrar – dio media vuelta y se fue del aeropuerto.

Pero, ni el, ni ella, sabían siquiera, lo que el destino era capaz de hacer…

**Pues, primer cap, primer sasusaku, tercer fic en proceso xP.**

**Esta es una historia, emm…con algo de experiencias vividas jajaja, neee**

**Se me ocurrió de improviso cuando hacia una tarea de Ecologia, jajaja que tiene qe ver la ecología con Sakura y Sasuke vda?, pero bueno, es uno de esos momentos en que la inspiración llega y pues, no la puedes dejar ir.**

**Quiere que les cuente como fue el pasado de los dos…o quieren que todo empieze con lo que sigue?**

**Jajaja qe explicita vda?**

**¿Qué le hiso Sasuke a Sakura para que ella se quisiera ir? **

**Bueno bueno, Dudas, Comentarios, Chismes y Sugerencias a los teléfonos… **

**xP para todo lo anterior dejen reviews!**

**Graciaz!!**

**Atto:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	2. La desicion y la duda

**Y después de algunos días sin aparecer por aki, les dejo otro capitulo mas.**

**Aclaracion: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasias… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La decisión y la duda.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5 años despues…**

Una pelirosa con el cabello corton, iba caminando por las ajetreadas avenidas de New York, iba con algo de prisa con dirección a Dream's Coffe, y ya estaba retrasada como por media hora, al llegar al local e ingresar a su interior, rebusco con la mirada hasta encontrar a su amiga.

-disculpa el retraso Hina-chan – se disculpo

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan – respondió Hinata, esta jovencita, se había echo gran amiga de la pelirosa, desde que llego se hicieron amigas, en realidad, se conocieron en el avión y después de tanto platicar pues, se hicieron amigas, Hinata Hyuga, hija de un magnate de negocios, pero nunca le gusto eso de administrar una empresa, asi que renuncio a todo lo que una vez conoció, para irse por su pasión, los niños siempre habían sido su debilidad y que mejor para ella que estudiar pediatría, y aunque en Japon lo podía estudiar, ella quería demostrarle a su padre que sin su apoyo podía salir adelante

En ese momento un joven se acerco y les tomo su orden, luego de marcharse, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia la calle y luego la poso sobre Sakura

– y que pensaste? – pronuncio Hinata

-no tengo alternativa – respondió la pelirosa

Flash Back…

_Sakura iba de regreso a su hogar luego de terminar su turno en el hospital, si, se graduo antes de lo esperado, ya que era muy inteligente y hábil en lo que a medicina respecta, bueno sigamos, se dirigía a su hogar, eran como las 10:30 de la noche y ella se encontraba caminando por la acera, al llegar a su domicilio, una pequeña pero acogedora casa, se encontró con que su buzon estaba lleno, saco la correspondencia sin siquiera ver de que se trataba, camino a la entrada de su casa, saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y entro, fue directo a la cocina con la intención de prepararse un café bien cargado, dejo su maletín, su bata, en fin todo lo que traia cuando recalo que traia las cartas que había sacado del buzon._

_-deudas, deudas, subscripción: Busco novio en línea – el ultimo lo hizo bolita y lo tiro…era de la "vecina" de a un lado – deudas, una carta…de papa –_

_Con cuidado abrió el sobre donde venia, la leyó rápidamente, era verdaderamente extraño que sus padres le mandaran una carta, cuando hablaba cada semana con ellos, a pesar de eso, hacia ya dos semanas que no hablaban, no era por que ella no les llamara, si no por que no los encontraba, termino de leer y sin otra cosa que hacer, salió de su casa y fue donde Hinata._

Fin Flash Back…

-sigo pensando y no es porque desconfie de tus padres, que algo traen entre manos – comento la oji-perla

-no te preocupes, lo mismo pienso yo, algo raro traman –

-y eso de que, los visitara un familiar…tienes un familiar que nunca habías visto? –

-veamos, la tía Tsunade, nee, hable con ella la hace 4 dias, mi hermano, tampoco, Sasori se la pasa fastidiándome por el celular, la verdad, no se –

-mmm…de todas formas, es extraño –

-si lo se, y tu Hina-chan, iras? –

-ire para hablar con mi padre, pero si sigue terco con que tome la presidencia o trata de insultarme, ese mismo dia vuelvo a New York –

Flash Back…

_Una extensa jornada de trabajo deja exausto hasta al mas fuerte, y Hinata no es la escepcion, llego a su apartamento y se dejo caer peresozamente en el sillón mas próximo que vio, iba camino a los brazos de morfeo cuando el molesto sonido del teléfono la despertó._

_-diga? –_

_**-Hinata?-**_

_-si ella habla, quien es? –_

_**-soy Neji –**_

_-a hola Neji, a que debo tu llamada –_

_**-veras, mi tio…-**_

_-si me hablaste para hablar de el, por favor, cuelga tu el teléfono, no quiero ser grosera –_

_**-demo, Hinata…el, últimamente, se ha estado sintiendo mal y quiere verte –**_

_-para que?, para que otra vez me humille y me diga que soy una desgracia?, una deshonra?, no Neji, si me quiere para eso, dile que no me encontraste en casa o que se yo, pero yo no volare a Japon solo para que me insulte como la ultima vez –_

_**-el…el esta arrepentido, en verdad, por favor Hinata, hazlo…hazlo por mi que soy tu primo, y no te pediría esto si no fuera importante –**_

_-deacuerdo, ire, pero si el llega siquiera a insuarme la empresa o empieza a insultarme, en ese instante me voy, me oiste? –_

_**-por su puesto –**_

_-yo te digo cuando salgo para alla –_

_**-deacuerdo, hasta pronto Hina-chan –**_

_-si nos vemos primo –_

_Se tomo su tiempo para devolver el teléfono a su lugar, y mas cansada que antes, se dirigió al comodo sillón, pero antes de que se sentara, alguien llamo a su puerta (sii Sakura xD)_

Fin Flash Back…

-tal vez si esta realmente arrepentido –

-espero que sea asi – dijo con el semblante triste – aunque me haga la fuerte, me duele estar peleada con mi padre –

-animo Hinata, veras como todo se arregla – le dijo la ojijade

-eso espero Sakura –

-aquí están sus ordenes – el joven había vuelto y traia consigo dos cafes y dos rebanadas de pastel – provecho – y se alejo dejando solas de nuevo a las jóvenes.

-comamos –

-hai – dijo Hinata

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-andale teme! Salgamos a distraernos un rato! –

-ya te dije que no dobe –

En una espaciosa oficina, se encontraban "platicando" dos jóvenes, el gran iperactivo Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio tonto, griton, insoportable pero un muy buen amigo, si esa era la definición para Naruto, cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha, y porque estaban en una oficina?, simple, el Uchiha siendo joven y con un gran cerebro, al termino de su carrera, decidió empezar una pequeña empresa, la cual en 2 años tuvo un éxito enorme y se convirtió en uno de los mas grandes empresarios alrededor del mundo, junto a su amigo inseparable, se podría resumir asi, empezaron desde abajo, hasta ahora que tienen Hoteles, Restaurantes y una gran Agencia de Publicidad, si, muchas cosas para poder haberlas hecho en 2 años, pero todo es posible y obviamente para el Uchiha, no había imposibles.

-oh, no me digas que te vas a quedar aquí otra vez hasta tarde –

-… -

-no tienes vida social teme – Sasuke alzo la vista y la fijo en Naruto al mismo tiempo que una media sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro – o noo teme, dije SO-CI-AL no sexual! –

-como sea, es lo mismo – dijo secamente

-nunca cambiaras –

-Hmp –

-bueno teme, si cambias de opinión, me llamas –

-si lo que digas – volvió a fijar su vista en los papeles y se enfoco a ignorar su entorno

-si será teme – dijo Naruto para si mismo y salió de la oficina

Al salir, se encontró con un largo pasillo, el cual recorrió a buen paso, al termino de dicho pasillo se topo con otra puerta, salió por dicha puerta y salió a dar con el recibidor del restaurant, saludo al portero y se fue de ahí, se monto en su auto, lo encendio y se dedico a recorrer las grandes calles de japon

-Sasuke, cuando volveras a ser como antes – penso el Uzumaki – si tan solo no se hubiera ido asi como asi –

Un timbre seguido de un tono algo extraño lo saco de su pensamiento [Si!, un teléfono hace otra vez su aparición!] tomo el molesto aparatejo y vio el numero, era larga distancia y desconocía por completo el numero, decidió no tomar la llamada, pero en cuanto dejo el teléfono en el asiento, este volvió a timbrar, aparco su auto a un lado y se decidió a contestar.

-Naruto al habla – dijo alegremente

_-hola Naruto-baka! – _lo saludo una voz femenina

-si me dijera quien es, tal vez me abstenga de buscarla y mandarla arrestar por…-

_-oh vamos Naruto, si no te hablo, te quejas, y si te hablo te indignas, pues quien te entiende –_

-Sa-Sakura-chan!! – grito eufórico el rubio

_-jajaja, hola Naruto, como te va? –_

-de maravilla –

_-me alegro, y el negocio con tu socio como va? –_

-excelente Sakura-chan!, abrimos un nuevo restaurante y otro hotel, si seguimos a este paso, pronto nos expandiremos al extranjero – Naruto, por obvias razones, omitía que Sasuke era su socio de negocios – a ti Sakura-chan como te va? –

_-me alegro por ti y tu socio, pues a mi me va muy bien, oye, a que no sabes que –_

-que paso? –

_-ire a Japon! – _

-de verdad!!, que bien Sakura!, cuando llegas…bueno cuando sales…donde te recojo…donde te vaz a quedar… -

_-Naruto- _

-debo hacer una fiesta!!, sii, con ramen, con muuuucho ramen! –

_-Naruto –_

-pero…en donde…sii ya se, la casa de Ino seria perfecta, es grande y bonita y… -

_-NARUTO!! –_

_-_a…hola Sakura-chan –

_-jajaja, nunca cambiaras, por favor no le digas a nadie mas, les quiero dar una sorpresa, y por lo demás, no te preocupes, yo te llamo cuando llegue al aeropuerto, saldré de aquí mañana en la mañana para llegar alla en la mañana?...ash odio los cambios de horarios –_

-jajaja Sakura-chan, creo que si llegaras en la mañana, yo tampoco soy muy bueno para eso –

_-no he, ni creas que no me di cuenta jajaja, pero bueno, y por donde me quedare no te preocupes, me voy a quedar con mis papas –_

-bueno, estare esperando con ansias!, 5 años sin verte Sakura-chan!! –

_-si, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte y a los demás también…bueno Naruto, te dejo, es de madrugada y tengo un sueño –_

-jaja, bueno Sakura-chan, nos vemos –

_-adios –_

Sakura volvia, su amiga de la infancia estaría de vuelta en casa dentro de poco, y algo no lo dejaba en paz, ella, había olvidado a Sasuke…seria capaz de volver a verlo, de algo estaba seguro, al regreso de su amiga, habría gran cantidad de cambios.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado…**

**Gracias a:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

**n_n' gomen!, no subi lo que paso antes, por que ps… como decirlo…se me olvido, jaja nee, si lo pondré, y será en el sig cap del cual, por lo pronto no les puedo adelantar nada, solo el titulooo!!  
**

**Una mirada al Pasado**

**No se, creo qe no es algo muuuuy creativo que digamos, pero les prometo que cuando este cap llegue, me ezforzare lo mejor que pueda! ^^**

**Bueno, y sin mas**

**Noz vemos!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Aclaracion: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasias… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recuerdos (1era Parte)**

**Cuando éramos tu y yo **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un molesto rayo de luz de colaba por su ventana y solo le decía una cosa… estaba retrasada, Sakura se levanto como resorte de su cama, se metió a bañar lo mas rápido que pudo y de igual manera al salir del baño se cambio, se le había olvidado, hoy, partía de nuevo a Japón, de nuevo al lugar que la vio nacer, de nuevo, al lugar del cual huyo luego de tal decepción, tomo las maletas que una noche antes había preparado y bajo, al estar fuera del edificio paro un taxi y una vez dentro le indico al chofer que la llevara al aeropuerto, mientras ella en el asiento trasero iba recordando.

Flash Back---

_Sakura iba caminando por el jardín de la escuela, vio una banca y se dirigió a ella, Sasuke, su amigo y nada más que eso, la había citado ahí, necesitaba hablar con ella de algo importante, bueno, eso fue lo único que él le dijo, pero en ese mismo instante, Kabuto hizo su aparición._

_-Hola sakurita – dijo _

_-que quieres Kabuto –_

_-solo hacerte compañía –_

_-no creo que debas estar aquí – le dijo Sakura_

_-y por qué? – dijo acercándose a ella_

_-po-porque es-es-espero a alguien – _

_-ah, es eso… yo te puedo hacer compañía mientras tanto – susurro el_

_-no, no es necesario – respondió tajante_

_-porque no? – le dijo al oído y la atrapo por los hombros_

_-q-que haces, déjame – Sakura subió un poco la voz _

_-después de esto, me vas a querer siempre cerca de ti – Kabuto tomo a Sakura la acerco a él y la beso por la fuerza, por más que ella forcejeara no la soltaba pero de pronto sintió como el peso de mas que tenia sobre ella desapareció despacio y escucho una voz familiar._

_-Sa-Sakura – dijo un joven de cabello azabache_

_-ah, Hola Sasuke – dijo Kabuto sínicamente – bueno Sakurita, me voy – se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de los dos muchachos_

_-Sa-Sasuke-kun – dijo casi en un susurro Sakura_

_-de haber sabido que estarías aquí con él, te hubiera citado…no… no te hubiera citado – le dijo el_

_-demo… -_

_-nada Sakura – el azabache alzo la mirada y vio a Sakura a los ojos, a la pelirosa le dio miedo lo que vio, Sasuke no tenía la misma mirada serena de siempre, ahora, su mirada reflejaba ira y nada más que eso – te creí diferente a las demás, te creí mi amiga, y ahora… ahora me sales con eso –_

_-Sasuke yo… -_

_-ERES IGUAL QUE TODAS SAKURA! – grito Sasuke – nunca debí hacerme tu amigo, nunca – _

_-no…no digas eso – Sakura bajo su mirada_

_-es lo que te mereces Sakura, no me hubiera importado verte besándote con Naruto, incluso con Gaara – le dijo con algo de rabia – pero de todos, tenias que besarte con este imbécil –_

_-yo no… -_

_-oh vamos Sakura, vi como se te fue acercando, pensé que lo detendrías, pero veo que no … sabes, no vale la pena decirte para que te cite, ni siquiera darte esto – tomo una hoja de papel que traía en sus manos, la hizo bola y la metió dentro de su pantalon – no te me vuelvas a acercar Sakura – dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Sakura sola y llorando._

Fin Flas Back---

-señorita…señorita –

-he? – el conductor la devolvió a la realidad

-ya llegamos –

-ah, gracias – se bajo del taxi y le pago al señor, tomo sus maletas y se apresuro a encontrarse con Hinata

-cuando será el día que llegues temprano a tus citas? – pregunto Hinata

-desde aquel día…nunca me gusta llegar temprano – dijo Sakura

-aja, eso o te quedaste dormida –

-o mira – dijo señalando al frente la pizarra donde se anuncian los vuelos – el nuestro esta a punto de salir –

-pff… sí, creo que será mejor que vallamos –

Pocos minutos después ya se encontraban a bordo del Boing 777 [N/A: no se me ocurrió otro xD], Sakura tenía la mirada perdida por las ventanas y al momento de despegar, solo cerró los ojos y se concentro, después de todo, era la 2da vez que viajaba en un avión de ese tamaño, la primera vez fue cuando dejo todo atrás.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Del otro lado del mundo, en una gran mansión, se encontraba un muchacho en su habitación, a pesar de estar ya entrada la noche, el seguía despierto, así que se levanto y fue por un poco de agua a la cocina, se sentía algo nervioso y ni el mismo sabia porque, al regreso a su habitación escucho voces dentro, así que corrió hacia ella, y se encontró con que dejo el radio prendido, un grave error, pues en ese instante en dicho aparato estaba pasando una canción que por desgracia le traía sin fin de recuerdos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Quédate un momento aquí_

_no mires hacia mi_

_que no podré aguantar_

_si clavas tu mirada_

_que me hiela el cuerpo_

_me ha pasado antes_

_que no puedo hablar_

_Sasuke iba caminando por un parque, cuando escucho en llanto de alguien, busco por todo el lugar hasta que dio con el dueño de los sollozos, una jovencita de un extraño cabello rosa estaba recargada en un árbol llorando, así que fue hasta ella._

_-sabes, en un día tan bonito como este, no deberías estar llorando – le dijo y se sentó a un lado de ella – me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, pero llámame solo Sasuke, tu nombre cual es? – la joven se sorprendió, y quien no, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de sus actos nunca había hablado tanto, ni con Naruto, y extrañamente sintió la necesidad de platicar con ella._

_-me…me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura – le respondió ella en un susurro_

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco_

_y es verdad un poco_

_tengo que aceptar_

_pero si no te explico_

_lo que siento dentro_

_no vas a entender_

_cuando me veas llorar._

_Ahora, recordó un momento cuando estaban en la secundaria, en el último año, antes de pasar a la preparatoria_

_-nee Sasuke-kun – dijo una pelirosa_

_-Hmp – contesto el_

_-eres mi mejor amigo – y lo abrazo, tomo por sorpresa al azabachado, pero de igual manera correspondió al abrazo – nunca nos vamos a separar ni herir, lo prometes? – _

_-lo prometo –_

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_como cuando ayer_

_de pronto lo entendí_

_mientras callaba_

_la vida me dijo a gritos_

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_y me explicaba que_

_el amor es una cosa_

_que se da de pronto_

_en forma natural_

_lleno de fuego_

_si lo forzas se marchita_

_sin tener principio_

_llega a su final._

_-Sasuke yo estoy contigo –_

_-gracias Sakura – la abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, su madre acababa de entrar a una cirugía de vida o muerte, a causa de un accidente que tuvo, y se sentía destrozado, de no ser por que Sakura estaba con el_

_-sabes que siempre estaré contigo Sasuke, siempre –_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro por ti_

_que lloro sin ti_

_que ya lo entendí_

_que no eres para mí_

_y lloro_

_-no es genial, estamos en la misma clase, es maravilloso – decía mientras se colgaba de su cuello_

_-así lo creo…pero…suéltame, me asfixias –_

_-gomen Sasuke-kun 'n_n la emoción me gano –_

_Su primer día de escuela en la preparatoria_

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_como cuando ayer_

_de pronto lo entendí_

_mientras callaba_

_la vida me dijo a gritos_

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_y me explicaba que_

_el amor es una cosa_

_que se da de pronto_

_en forma natural_

_lleno de fuego_

_si lo forzas se marchita_

_sin tener principio_

_llega a su final._

_-Sakura, quieres quitarme ya la venda de los ojos –_

_-no, aun no – _

_-por favor, me da miedo que por tu torpeza nos vallamos a caer –_

_-desconfías de mi? –_

_-no de ti no, sino de tus reflejos –_

_-está bien – lentamente se fue cayendo la venda que traía y de todas maneras estaba oscuro – Sakura, a donde me trajiste? – pregunto Sasuke_

_-te acuerdas donde nos conocimos? –_

_-si, como olvidarlo, estabas llorando…en el parque –_

_-si, es por eso que te traje aquí, porque te quiero decir una cosa –_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende_

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_-que es lo que me tienes que decir –_

_-yo… - Sakura agacho la mirada y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos índices – yo…es que… tu… tu me… tu me gustas Sasuke-kun – _

_-lo siento Sakura – le dijo el – pero, por el momento, yo no puedo corresponderte –_

_-no…no importa – levanto la mirada y vio que estaba llorando – solo dime que no te vas alejar de mi, que seguiremos siendo amigos…vale? –_

_-si…pero no llores – dijo limpiando sus lagrimas_

_Que lloro por ti_

_que lloro sin ti_

_que ya lo entendí_

_que no eres para mí_

_y lloro_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apago el radio y se recostó en su cama, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 5 años, aun la recordaba como si estuviera todavía con él, que tonto fue al creer en sus palabras, se decía, sin embargo, el también tenía algo de culpa, Sakura no iba a estar todo el tiempo esperándolo… o si

-otra vez – se reprendió

-**sigues pensando en ella como la última vez en el aeropuerto **– dijo una voz en su cabeza

-pensé que habías desaparecido –

-**nada me gustaría más, pero recuerda, soy parte de ti **-

-y solo sirves para molestar y nada mas –

-**oh vamos, acaso no me extrañaste, de cualquier modo, sabes que aun la quieres **-

-por supuesto que no, yo ya la olvide –

-**sabes que no me puedes engañar, después de todo, tu y yo somos uno solo **–

-sabes, estaba mejor sin que te aparecieras, mejor me voy a dormir –

Se acostó esperando que el sueño lo venciera, pero el sabia, que en el fondo, la seguía queriendo y por más que lo negara era más que evidente, pero de que servía quererla, si ella ni siquiera estaba cerca, lo mejor era descansar, por que al día siguiente, tenía que revisar un sinfín de papeles, y arreglar una junta con una compañía que quería comprar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-de vuelta a casa – dijo con voz nostálgica una joven oji-perla

-vamos Hina-chan, de seguro no ira tan mal, ya lo veras – Sakura sonrió a Hinata y se adelanto – nos vemos adentro, debo hacer una llamada –

El vuelo de Sakura y Hinata ya había arribado a Japón, y solo quedaba una cosa que hacer, avisarle a su hiperactivo amigo que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, y así lo hizo, compro una tarjeta y se dirigió a un teléfono público y desde ahí disco el numero de su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto, como va la negociación? – pregunto Sasuke al frente de su escritorio

-pues, te diré, dicen que no pueden hacer nada hasta que llegue el legítimo dueño de la empresa –

-esos ancianos no saben más que decir mentiras – estaba realmente estresado y sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, no ayudaban en nada – Mati – dijo presionando un botón en el teléfono – tráeme un café negro con poca azúcar –

-valla teme, parece que no dormiste bien ayer – dijo Naruto divertido por la situación de su amigo – o no dormiste? – dijo terminando con una mirada picara

-cállate dobe, no he tenido tiempo para esas cosas – dijo fastidiado

-uy, que humor – un sonido extraño interrumpió la amena platica de los jóvenes, el celular de Naruto sonaba como loco y el rubio, no recordaba donde lo había metido –

-ya revisaste la bolsa trasera de tu pantalón? – pregunto el azabache con una ceja ligeramente levantada

-oh es verdad, gracias Sasuke – saco el teléfono y lo contesto – Naruto al habla – se fue a una esquina de la oficina para tener un poco de privacidad al contestar.

-kami, dale un poco mas de cerebro por favor – dijo Sasuke en un suspiro

(toctoc)

-adelante –

-su café señor - una señora un poco avanzada de edad, llevaba una taza de café muy caliente y el periódico en la otra – y las noticias del dia

-gracias Mati –

-de nada señor – y salió de la oficina

-teme – llamo Naruto – me tengo que ir, te parece si seguimos en la tarde –

-a donde vas? –

-oye, yo también tengo vida personal –

-bueno, ve, pero a las 6 nos vemos aquí, aun tenemos que ver cómo le vamos hacer con eso, los viejos Kazoku no van a vender tan fácilmente –

-si, bueno nos vemos Sasuke – y salió dando un portazo de la oficina

-dobe una vez, dobe por siempre – abrió uno de sus cajones y saco una carpeta, al sacarla del cajón, una bola de papel callo – que es esto – dijo levantando la pequeña bola de papel y la desdoblo…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Nunca digas nunca…por que el amor traicionero llegara a ti…**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado me esmere para traerles este cap**

**Canción por parte de **_Sin Bandera- Que lloro._

**TT-TT pensaba terminarlo con un poema…pero no lo encontré **

**Ni siquiera por qe limpie mi cuarto…y aun asi, no apareció**

**pero, esta es sola primera parte, aun falta la segunda**

**y ahí verán un lado muuuuy sentimental de Sasuke,**

**y también, Naruto conocera a la amiga de Sakura, nacera algo?**

**xD bueno, me voy**

**mis mas cordiales saludos a…:  
**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

**gracias por Pazar y tomarse le tiempo de leer**

**y espero que este cap les haya gustado**

**y sin mas que decir o adelantar**

**nos leemos en la siguiente! ^^**

**Sayonara!**

**Atto:**

_**Shasad Naoko.**_


	4. Recuerdos 2

**Aclaracion: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasias… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recuerdos (2da Parte)**

**Tiempo para decirnos adiós.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Llevaba una hora esperando a su amigo y… nada, Hinata había insistido quedarse con ella a esperar que llegaran por ella, pero nunca pensó que el despistado de Naruto tardara tanto en llegar al aeropuerto, si, era verdad que en Japón había un tráfico de los mil demonios, pero tampoco era para que Naruto, siendo como era, llegara tarde, el era un cafre, y cuando menos, pensó que esperaría media hora, pero su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite, hasta que…

-Sakura-chan!!! – si, ese grito era de su amigo, por fin había llegado, se levanto de la silla donde había estado una hora entera y se giro para verlo – gomen, había un tráfico que…Hinata? –

-Na-Naruto-kun? – la ojiperla se había levantado apenas escucho la voz, era conocida, pero de quien, y si, ahí estaba, Naruto, un viejo compañero de escuela y un amor inalcanzable…tal vez

-Hinata-chan! – grito el rubio y casi fundió en un abrazo a Hinata –que bueno volverte a ver! –

-lo…lo mismo pi-pienso na-Naruto-ku-kun – dijo algo sonrojada –_se acuerda de mi? –_ se dijo algo incrédula – cu-cuanto tiempo –

-si, tienes razón, eto…perdón – dijo rascándose la cabeza y al ver el gesto interrogante de la chica se explico mejor – recuerdas la vez que estábamos en el patio, cuando la pelota te pego… pues…fui yo…-

-ejem, ejem – se había olvidado por completo que Sakura estaba ahí – me perdí de algo? –

-aaa, Sakura-chan!, es que Hina-chan y yo éramos compañeros en la primaria –

-y hasta ahora le pides disculpas?, eres increíble Naruto – dijo Sakura con voz cansada

-n-no te preocupes, Naruto-ku-kun – le dijo Hinata

-_mmm… Hinata tartamudea más que cuando la conocí _– pensó Sakura

-**a mi se me hace que algo hay ahí** – su otro yo empezó a maquinar ideas nada buenas en su cabeza, mientras Sakura negaba mentalmente –**oh vamos, tu misma lo has dicho, no tartamudeaba tanto cuando la conociste, y eso que fue en un avión **–

_-en eso tienes razón, supongo que tendré tiempo para preguntarle después_ –

-te vi unas cuantas veces en la secundaria Hina-chan, pero no me acerque a pedirte disculpas, por que estabas con tu primo Neji – dijo Naruto algo apenado – pero mas vale tarde que nunca, no? –

-s-si, gracias, pe-pero n-no era ne-necesario –

-Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto – vámonos, debo volver a las 6 con mi socio, y tengo tantas cosas que contarte! –

-Naruto, no seas grosero, dejaste a Hina-chan a mitad de una plática –

-n-no importa Sakura-chan, yo, d-de todas maneras, de-debo llamar para que vengan por mi –

-entonces esperaremos a que vengan, no Sakura-chan!? –

-si, asi es, aquí esperaremos, es lo menos que puedo hacer, te quedaste una hora conmigo –

Hinata sonrió y se dirigió a los teléfonos públicos para llamar a su casa, después de todo, nunca les aviso cuando llegaría a Japón, así que por lo tanto, deberían estar atentos a una llamada de ella, por otro lado, Sakura miraba interrogante como Naruto no perdía de vista a Hinata, pensaba agobiar a su amigo con preguntas, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estiro el papel sobre su escritorio, se levanto de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su oficina con las manos en la cabeza, creía haberse deshecho de el hace años, pero no, ahí estaba una hoja de papel arruinándole el día.

-**si tuviera una cámara de video, grabaría este momento para siempre **–

-siempre apareces para molestar…déjame en paz –

-**no, yo vengo hacerte compañía, te sientes muuuuuuuuuuy y cuando digo muy, es por que estas verdaderamente agobiado **–

-que vas a saber tu –

-**soy tu, lógicamente se de ti más de lo que sabría cualquier persona **–

-déjame en paz – repito Sasuke y se sentó de nuevo

-**es que tu no quieres aceptar lo obvio **– la voz dentro de su cabeza se divertía haciéndolo sentirse basura, pero, hasta cierto punto tenía razón, tenía mucha razón

El joven Uchiha estiro el papel y comenzó a leerlo solo para si mismo…

Siento que esto está mal

Amar sin saber querer

Querer sin saber amar

Amar y querer como la última vez

Creo que así no podre vivir

Creo que sin ti podría morir

Dime que hago mal

Dime como remediar

Una voz sin corazón

Un corazón sin voz

Como sabré que hacer

Como es que sigo aquí

Un callejón sin salida

Una vida sin vida

Algo que crece sin saber

Y se apodera de todo mí ser

No hay explicación racional

Que me pueda explicar

Tengo miedo a aceptar

Cuando es que te puedo amar

Siento que esto está mal

No aceptar todo lo que te puedo amar

No querer mirar,

Que contigo quiero estar.

Echo su cabeza para atrás y paso sus brazos por su nuca, lanzo un gran suspiro al aire, cerro sus ojos, y escenas de mucho tiempo atrás vinieron a el como un balde de agua fría…

Flash Back---

_Doblo cuidadosamente una hoja de papel que tenía un escrito con una letra clara y una limpieza impecable, la tomo con sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se iba a encontrar con su amiga, pero para su desgracia la persona que menos quería toparse en ese momento hizo acto de aparición y como todo el tiempo, mostrando una risa tonta y colgándose de su brazo._

_-hola Sasuke-kun – dijo una pelirroja en un vano intento de sonar sensual_

_-déjame Karin, tengo prisa – le dijo el Uchiha_

_-oh, no me saldrás con que vas a encontrarte con la pelos de chicle masticado? – hizo un falso gesto de sorpresa y se echo a reír_

_-no sé qué es tan gracioso pero yo me voy – una mano lo tomo por el hombro y le impidió el avance_

_-me rio de tu situación Sasuke querido, sabes con quien esta Sakurita en estos momentos –_

_-no me importa lo que me tengas que decir – sin prestarle atención dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar_

_-Sakura está con Kabuto – en el rostro de Karin se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa al ver que Sasuke paro en seco y se volteo a verla – no sabias?, llevan saliendo, mínimo creo una semana – al ver el gesto de incredulidad en la cara de Sasuke se animo a seguir – si no me crees, ve ahora mismo y los vas a ver juntos –_

_Sasuke sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, cruzo todo el patio de la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos viendo a Sakura quien, sorpresivamente y cumpliéndose todas las palabras de Karin, estaba con Kabuto, se escondió lo mejor que pudo y agudizo el oído para escuchar de lo que estaban platicando._

_-ah, es eso… yo te puedo hacer compañía mientras tanto – escucho decir a Kabuto, sin embargo no sabia a que se refería con "es eso"_

_-no, no es necesario – dijo Sakura como respuesta, y en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujo una sonrisa, ella no quería estar con el_

_-porque no? – vio como Kabuto poco a poco se iba acercando a la chica, no se movió, pensó que ella podía controlarlo _

_-q-que haces, déjame – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba alto y demandante, decidió salir de los arbustos y en ese justo instante escucho a Kabuto nuevamente_

_-después de esto, me vas a querer siempre cerca de ti – vio como la besaba y sintió como algo dentro de el se rompía, sintió que le faltaba el aire y un calor inmenso se apodero de su ser, vio a Kabuto quitarse de encima de Sakura y lo único que pudo articular fue su nombre_

_-Sa-Sakura –_

_5 minutos después se encontraba recargado en un árbol del área mas lejana, sus brazos tapándole el rostro, significaban que se sentía fatal, escucho pasos, pero poco el importo, se hundió mas y mas en su tristeza, sintió como alguien se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y solo podía ser una persona._

_-Sasuke, tu sabes que tiene Sakura? – pregunto Naruto – la vi llorando pero no me quiso decir –_

_-tal vez Kabuto te pueda decir – respondió el pelinegro de mala gana_

_-te sientes bien? – pregunto_

_-Naruto, las mujeres son una molestia – espeto el, y se puso de pie_

_-molestia? – _

_-si una y muy grande, vamos a comer algo – le dio una mano al Uzumaki y se fueron de ahí como si nada_

_Una semana después, el había aceptado ser "novio" de Karin, solo por el placer que esta le podía ofrecer, su actitud cambio mucho luego de una semana, algo que Naruto vio mal, pero que podía hacer, era su amigo, en una semana había salido ya con 3 muchachas, y ahora, Karin._

_-amor – dijo melosamente la pelirroja – tengo sed –_

_-y eso me debería importar? –_

_-eres mi novio, es tu deber hacer sentir bien a tu novia –_

_-con lo de ayer no te basto – dijo el arrogantemente_

_-eso es diferente – su rostro se pinto de un rojo, casi tan exagerado como el de su cabello _

_-miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí – una joven pelirosa se planto frente a ellos – el cubo de hielo y la zorra plástica –_

_-retráctate en este mismo instante pelo de chicle –_

_-por supuesto que no – Sakura, para desgracia de Naruto, también había cambiado, cada que podía insultaba a Sasuke y a sus novias, las tachaba de zorras, y no la culpaba, pero ella no era asi – eso es lo que eres…o no que error he cometido – fingió culpa y vio a Karin_

_-así es como me gusta pequeña… -_

_-te llame zorra cuando eres la Reyna de todas, no hay palabras para describirte – Sakura le dirigió una mirada de odio y luego vio a Sasuke – nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, imagine que tenias un poco de clase, pero llegar a esto...valla Sasuke creo que estas perdiendo tu toque…-_

_-cállate Sakura – _

_-tu no me vas a callar a mi – y con una mirada glacial fulmino al chico – no tienes ningún derecho, sabes que, no se porque sigo aquí, solo vine a darte esto – le extendió un sobre y se fue de largo – Adios Uchiha – fue lo último que se escucho_

_-Sasukito, no lo leas – Karin tomo el sobre y lo metió en el bolsillo de Sasuke – mejor vamos a divertirnos –_

_Luego de haber terminado las clases se dirigió a su casa, al llegar comió, y se estaba preparando para una ducha fría cuando en la bolsa se su pantalón encontró una carta, y al terminar de leerla, corrió al aeropuerto, pero ya era tarde._

Fin Flash Back---

Tomo el papel y lo arrugo entre sus manos, se dirigió al bote de basura mas cercano que tenia y echo la hoja ahí, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de su oficina, no encontraba calma, y por mas que creía que estaba loco, algo dentro de si, y no su otro yo, le decía que dentro de poco, su pasado o parte de el, vendría a atormentarlo.

-debo llamar al dobe –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Adiós Hina-chan!!! – grito Naruto desde el estacionamiento del aeropuerto

-Naruto, Hinata ya va por la salida del aeropuerto – Sakura y Naruto se disponían a irse, cuando sono el teléfono de Naruto

-un momento, Sakura-chan – tomo el móvil y se alejo un poco de la joven – que quieres –

_-Naruto, te necesito de vuelta –_ dijo con un tono preocupado

-que es lo que paso? –

_-no hagas preguntas, solo necesito que vengas ya _-

-pero estoy ocupado –

_-ocupado haciendo qué? –_

-cosas de un hombre de mundo – respondió Naruto con emoción

_-no ya enserio que estás haciendo –_

-estoy con… - pensó en decir amigo, pero lo iba a interrogar así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – ramen –

_-ramen? –_

-si, me dio hambre y fui a comprar ramen y pues tu sabes, cuando como un plato… -

_-no puedes parar –_ contesto del otro lado con desgane _–bueno, cuando termines vienes, por favor, que sea antes de las 5 –_

-pero si faltan 2 horas para las 5, además, habíamos dicho que a las 6 –

_-si, pero necesito que vengas, así que para antes de las 5 te quiero aquí –_

-esta bien – soltó un sonoro suspiro y miro a Sakura – ahí estaré a las 5 –

Colgó el teléfono y se acerco a Sakura, quien estaba perdida viendo el firmamento, al parecer en New York, no apreciaba el paisaje.

-Sakura-chan? – llamo Naruto – vámonos – y se monto en el lado del piloto –

-si – abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de Naruto – lo siento Naruto, es que en New York, por mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para apreciar lo que me rodea –

-si, lo imagine, te gustaría ir a comer? –

-ramen? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-ramen será! – el rubio encendió el auto y lo arranco.

Las dos horas para Naruto pasaron muy rápido, y Sakura, no había terminado de contarle ni la mitad de lo que en el extranjero le paso, y cuando Sakura, le conto como fue que conocía a Hinata, Naruto recordó algo.

-Sakura-chan…a todo esto…tu…aun amas a Sasuke? –

Sakura tosió escandalosamente y casi se ahoga con el agua, vio a Naruto algo asustada, era algo que ella misma se había preguntado mil veces antes de partir, pero, ni siquiera ella, pudo contestarse.

-para serte franca…ni yo misma se –

-pero, como que no sabes Sakura-chan –

-solo, no lo se – desvió su mirada al gran ventanal que tenia a un lado – es algo, un poco difícil de explicar –

-te entiendo –

-y…a ti te gusta Hinata? –

-Hi-Hinata? – Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate y una sonrisa algo tonta se le dibujo en el rostro, el silencio reino por algunos minutos, minutos en los que Sakura miraba fijamente a Naruto, el, por su parte, no sabia que contestarle, era cierto que Hinata era una chica muy linda, había que admitir que su sonrisa era muy bella, que el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas la hacia ver hermosa, y que su voz era muy bonita, pero de ahí a que le gustara, pues, tal vez no, pensó Naruto

-y bueno, tu respuesta es? –

-oh mira Sakura-chan – dijo con nerviosismo – ya son las 5:30, se seguro mi socio me mata –

-pero, dijiste que tendrías que volver hasta las 6 –

-s-si, pero, hace rato me marco mi socio, diciendo que me necesitaba antes de las 5, y mira la hora – compuso una risita nerviosa y se levanto rápidamente de la mesa

-está bien Naruto, entonces si me podrás llevar a mi casa? –

-por su puesto, vamos –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(toc,toc)

-pase –

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se cerro de igual forma, Sasuke que estaba sentado en su silla dando la espalda a la puerta se imagino que era Naruto el que acababa de entrar, y suponiendo el retraso, tal vez venia con un poco de miedo.

-ya era hora que llegaras, dobe –

-así recibes a alguien que no has visto en años – respondió una voz de mujer

Sasuke automáticamente se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, no era Naruto, mucho menos era hombre, la mujer sonrió y Sasuke solo atino a verla directo a los ojos.

-que haces aquí? – pregunto

-que no es obvio? –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**pues…mis planes, era subir este cap el lunes**

**pero, por causas fuera de mi manos**

**no lo pude hacer**

'**^^ lo siento**

**Pero les prometo qe actualizare cuanto antes!!**

**Y bueno no hay mucho que decir ahora que empezaron las vacaciones**

**solo… lo que tengan vacaciones, disfrútenlas y los qe no…ps espérenlas xP**

**saludos y gracias a! :**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

**Y sin mas que decir, mas que hasta la próxima, se despide de uds**

**Shasad Naoko…**


	5. Intenciones

**Hola hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap…disfrútenlo**

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Intenciones…que es lo que quieren?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Una gran limusina negra se abrió paso entre un portón hacia un inmenso jardín, rodeo una inmensa fuente y se estaciono frente a una casa…bueno, frente a una mansión muy grande y bonita. El chofer se bajo del auto y se fue abrir la ultima puerta del mismo que daba frente a la casa, del auto salió una joven de cabello negro azulado muy largo y ojos perlados, le dirigió una sonrisa al chofer y se encamino hacia las largas escaleras que adornaban la entrada, subió a paso lento y llego hasta una gran puerta de roble, dudo antes de abrirlas y al hacerlo, se encontró con un salón enorme con dos escaleras a los extremos, fue a sentarse en unos de los sillones que ahí se encontraban y decidió esperar.

-Hinata…eres tu? – una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados igual a los de Hinata bajo por las escaleras y se puso frente a ella

-Hanabi…hola –

-Hinata!! – abrazo efusivamente a la ojiperla y comenzo a llorar

-n-no llores –

-q-que bu-bueno que estés aquí – decía la joven aun llorando

-a mí también me da gusto – dibujo una sonrisa triste y fijo su mirada en la escalera derecha – hola Neji –

-Hola – dijo con su semblante serio, se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y abrazo a su prima – que gusto que estés aquí –

-gracias, donde esta mi padre – la chica no se andaba con rodeos y veía fijamente a su primo

-valla Hinata-sama, has cambiado bastante – le dijo Neji – y su padre no esta, se encuentra en la empresa – se agacho y tomo las maletas de Hinata – su cuarto esta como antes, iré a dejar sus maletas –

-ya veo – fijo su mirada en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y sin querer (N/A:si he aja cofcof) se acordó de su encuentro con Naruto hace unos instantes, y se sonrojo.

-Hinata-onechan…te pasa algo? – Hanabi se extraño por como su hermana de repente se puso roja y sonreía como boba, a su parecer, Hinata tenía algo

-y-yo n-no tengo nada – dijo con una sonrisa

-Hinata-sama – llamo Neji – va a venir? –

-si, ya voy – se alejo de su hermana y siguió a su primo escaleras arriba

-_a mi no me engaña_ – pensó Hanabi, al ver como Hinata iba recuperando su color conforme caminaba –_ ella tiene algo y lo voy averiguar_ – sonrió y dando saltitos salió por la puerta principal, una idea iba en aumento en su cabeza: descubrir que tramaba su hermana, y así tuviera que espiarla, lo averiguaría cueste lo que cueste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Neji – llamo Hinata – que es exactamente lo que mi padre quiere –

Los muchachos se encontraban en la habitación de Hinata, ella por su parte desempacando sus cosas, y el por otro lado recargado en la pared viendo fijamente hacia la ventana, era muy parecido a su prima, solo que al contrario de ella, el tenia el cabello castaño, y sus facciones, eran obviamente un poco mas toscas, el muchacho tomo aire antes de contestarle a Hinata, sabia de sobra que ella no estaba interesada en nada en lo que a la empresa o al dinero de la familia respecta, más que nada, eso fue principalmente por lo que se fue, y el por eso admiraba a su prima, y ahora mas, porque había vuelto, sabiendo que tal vez su padre la lastimara igual que la última vez.

-pues – no estaba muy seguro de ser él quien se lo dijera, así que opto por no hacerlo – no soy yo quien debe decirte eso, más bien eso corresponde a su padre –

-Neji –

-que? –

-podrías dejar de llamarme Hinata-sama, somos primos y yo no soy más que tu –

-pero… -

-pero nada – dijo ella enérgicamente haciendo que el ojiperla diera un pequeño respingo – disculpa…por favor, trátame de tú y no de usted…aparte que tú eres más viejo que yo – y sonrió al ver la cara que su primo había puesto

-hmp, uno es viejo cuando se lo cree – se dio la vuelta y se toco el rostro para asegurarse que no tuviera arrugas

-juraría que te tocaste la cara en busca de alguna arruga…o me equivoco? – dijo Hinata en un tono burlón

-no – Neji había adquirido un tono un poco más allá del rojo y veía a Hinata un poco enojado – de todos modos, la edad y la experiencia antes de la juventud –

-jajajaja, con eso compensas tu vejez –

-por lo menos no me sonrojo al ver el suelo –

Hinata se cayó de golpe, y su cara le comenzó arder, miraba a Neji con los ojos muy abiertos y abría la boca para decir algo, pero la cerraba en cuando notaba que no podía hablar.

-no será por un muchacho verdad? – dijo Neji viendo a Hinata directamente a los ojos, y ella, se puso aun mas roja y negaba vagamente con la cabeza – jajaja, lo que sea que haya sido, a mi me dio risa… deberías tratar de controlarte, sabes que yo no soy chismoso, pero, Hanabi podría hacer hasta lo impensable por saber que tienes

-n-no es nada, no creo que a e-ella le in-interesen mis cosas –

-como digas –

-es mucho más agradable platicar contigo sin que seas tan frio, sabes –

-aa, ósea que soy frio? –

-l-lo dije en el buen sentido de la palabra, n-no…digo, es que eres…sabes…olvídalo – una risita nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Hinata y se volteo a seguir desempacando

-voy a ver si ya prepararon la comida, Hinata…-

-hai – sonrió de gusto al escuchar que su primo no uso el sama

-y, me gusta platicar contigo sin usar tanto formalismo – salió de la habitación y dejo sola a la chica

-a mí también me gusta platicar así, Neji – miro por su ventana y vio las nubes vespertinas pasar lentamente – espero poder verte de nuevo…Naruto-kun –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-gracias por traerme – dijo Sakura a su amigo

-no hay de que Sakura-chan, pero me debes un plato de ramen he –

-si, lo que digas –

-entontes, nos vemos, si no, mi socio ahora si me mata, adiós Sakura-chan –

-adiós Naruto – la pelirosa vio como su amigo se perdió en la esquina, suspiro y se volteo a ver la puerta de su casa, una casa sencilla de dos plazas, no era la gran cosa, pero era muy bonita, a los lados de la entrada, debajo de las dos ventanas, había dos pequeñas jardineras, en las cuales había muchas rosas, y una tenía un pequeño cerezo, le dedico una sonrisa a las plantas y camino a la puerta, toco dos veces, _"ya voy"_ escucho gritar a una mujer, seguramente su madre, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos rosas un poco mas oscuros que los de Sakura salió, la mujer al verla comenzó a llorar y la abrazo.

-hija…que bueno que haz vuelto – su madre lloraba…bueno, gritaba llorando, abrazando y dándole besos a Sakura en las mejillas – gracias a dios estas bien!!...me preocupaba que no comieras allá…yo… -

-emm…madre, que te parece si vamos adentro? –

-porque… - su mama giro a su izquierda y vio varios de los vecinos afuera, habían salido corriendo por que pensaron que algo malo pasaba y nada mas era la madre de Sakura – jeje, es que…viene llegando... vamos adentro – esto último lo susurro y tomo una de las maletas de su hija

Kazumi Kazoku, una mujer fuerte, decidida y sobre todo, nunca llora…o no ser que sea por alguno de sus hijos, Sakura y Sasori, su adoración, y por supuesto, ahora que su hija volvía, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, pero no pensó que fuera tanto.

-tu padre y tus abuelos te esperan en la sala – dijo su madre con las dos maletas, una en cada mano – será mejor que vallas ya –

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y espero a que su mama se perdiera escaleras arriba con las maletas, una vez que ya no vio a su mama, se encamino hacia la sala, y antes de entrar tomo aire, si ahí estaban los padres de su mama, algo no andaba bien del todo, y sus sospechas iban en aumento, en su niñez, ella nunca se llevo bien con sus abuelos, porque no consentían que su madre se hubiera casado con Kenji Haruno.

-Sakura bienvenida – le dijo un señor de cabello castaño y ojos verdes muy sonriente

-hola padre – saludo ella respetuosamente

-hola hija – dijo una señora de edad avanzada y cabellos entre castaños y blancos

-como estas Sakura? – pregunto un señor de cabellos rosa y unos cuantos blancos

-hola abuela, estoy muy bien abuelo, gracias…a que debo su visita? – pregunto cortésmente sentándose en un pequeño sillón que tenía cerca

-eres directa, muy directa – sentencio la señora

-Saori, por favor -

-oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas Yoshihiro, solo digo lo veo, y creo que su papa le enseño eso, por que de Kazumi no lo aprendió… -

-no creo que haya venido hasta aca, para juzgar lo que mi padre me enseña – interrumpió Sakura con un tono frio

-muy cierto Saku –

-y a que debo el que estén aquí… padre? –

-hija, veraz, tus abuelos vienen hablarte de unas cosas – respondió Kenji

-y que cosas son? –

-primero que nada, son asuntos relacionados con la empresa – dijo su abuela

-y antes que digas nada mas – interrumpió Yoshihiro al ver el gesto que hizo Sakura – solo escuchanos, por favor –

-deacuerdo – de alguna manera, Sakura guardaba cariño por su abuelo, aveces sentía algo de lastima por el echo que tuviera que lidiar con Saori, por que parecía que lo único que sabia hacer era molestar a la gente, así que con el solo se portaba, "bien"

-no estamos en quiebra ni nada parecido – dijo la señora – pero necesitamos de alguien joven en la empresa –

-y por eso estamos aquí, queremos pedirte que te hagas cargo de ella – prosigio el abuelo – sabemos, que tienes bastos conocimientos en administración de empresas, además, que tienes muy buenas ideas –

-si, no lo voy a negar – interrumpió – pero, mi hermano esta aquí, por que me hicieron venir desde tan lejos, además saben mi respuesta –

-tu hermano se negó – dijo su madre, quien acababa de entrar a la sala – y dijo que nadie mejor que tu para manejarla –

-por favor hija – hablo su padre – acepta –

-por primera vez en su vida, tu padre dice algo coherente – siseo Saori

-madre, por favor, si he accedido que vengar a persuadir a Sakura, es por que quiero lo mejor para ella, por favor, no molestes a Kenji –

-es solo que no entiendo por que te casaste con el –

-se caso con el por que lo amaba…pero creo que usted no conoce esa palabra o si? – dijo un joven de cabello rojo y ojos castaños se paro en el umbral de la puerta de la sala

-Sasori!! – Sakura se paro de golpe sin importarle que sus señores abuelos estuvieran ahí y abrazo fuertemente a su hermano

-que bueno que estés aquí, mounstro – dio unos golpesitos en la cabeza a Sakura, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y volvió su mirada a su abuela – si Sakura llega aceptar, te ruego que no la molestes –

-que te hace pensar que pienso aceptar – dijo ella

-Sakura, se perfectamente que con tu carrera de doctora, te sobra y basta, he odio mucho de ti en New York, pero, esto no es solo por ellos, sino por nuestros padres, yo no puedo aceptar, no manejaría la empresa la mitad de bien de lo que estoy seguro haras tu, así que por favor, acepta –

-que mas tienen que decir – dijo Sakura a sus abuelos con un poco de enfado

-bueno, el principal problema, es que, hay una empresa que tiene, nomas de 5 años en el mercado, y quiere comprar el edificio principal para hacerlo un hotel –

-y yo que tengo que ver, por que no venden y ya –

-sabes, no es tan sencillo – dijo su abuelo – si vendemos el nucleo de todo, lo demás, se nos vendrá abajo –

-ya veo…aceptare con unas sencillas condiciones –

-habla – sentencio su abuela

-quiero saber, la empresa será mia en su totalidad? –

-claro que no – dijo casi en un grito Saori – te haremos dueña de la mayoría de la empresa, Yoshihiro y yo tendremos unas acciones, además que nos quedaremos con la parte de las joyas –

-bien, entonces, mis condiciones son las siguientes, no quiero volver a escuchar algún comentario negativo acerca de mi padre en mi presencia, no espere que en su empresa la trate con respeto – dijo dirigiéndose a su abuela – sabe de sobra que no se lo merece, no voy a estar ahí a altas horas, a menos que sea necesario, y yo voy a conseguir a mi asisitente, no hace falta que me busquen uno –

-algo mas? – pregunto con desgane la señora

-seran, 6 meses –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y bien, piensas decirme que haces aquí?, pensé que estabas lejos de mi vista con el tonto de mi hermano –

-valla, Sasuke, te refieres muy bien ami – dijo un hombre de cabello azabache, un poco mas largo que el de Sasuke y amarrado en una coleta, con algunas ojeras, pero no por eso dejaba de verse guapo (N/A:*¬*)

-Hmp, a que han venido –

-hay Sasuke, si vieras un poco mas allá – dijo la joven de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y ojos azules – hemos venido a invitarte a la fiesta –

-fiesta de que? –

-vamos anunciar nuestro compromiso – se limito a decir Itachi

-ja, así que Ino finalmente te ha atrapado –

-vamos Sasuke, solo por que a ti nadie, y repito, nadie dura contigo mas de una semana, veas el matrimonio como algo horrible – le dijo su hermano en son de burla

-no eres nada gracioso –

-como sea – Ino saco un sobre de su bolsa y se lo extendió a Sasuke – mañana a las 9, te esperamos, Itachi te veo afuera – le dio un beso cariñoso y salió de la oficina

-valla que tu noviecita es algo molesta –

-si, pero que puedo decir, la amo, bueno, me voy, espero que vallas estúpido hermano –

-aunque ese tipo de cosas no me guste, ahí estare –

-bueno, nos vemos –

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-aaaaaa, Sasuke me va a matar! – Naruto iba con destino a la oficina y lloriqueba en el camino – me va a matar, le hubiera traido una caja de chocolates…noo…los odia tal vez seria mejor unos… -

Zaz!...(N/A: si, lo se, soy mala para los efectos especiales..que puedo decir xP)

-fijate por donde caminas! –

-Ino!!! – grito Naruto, el cual, por ir preocupado, no vio por donde iba y choco contra ella

-aa, eres tu Naruto, nose por que no me extraña –

-jeje, perdón…a que no sabes que…Sakura-chan esta aquí! –

-encerio… -

-------------------------------------------------------------

-seis meses? –

-si, en seis meses, no me siento, digamos, agusto con esto, me voy… -

-pero no puedes… -

-dije que les daría mis condiciones, si no quieren, pues, solo digo que no, y ya –

-no, espera, no le hagas caso a tu abuela… -

-pero… -

-he dicho que no te haga caso – por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yoshihiro, levanto la voz a su esposa y el fue quien se encargo de cerrar el trato – espero que seis meses sean mas que suficientes, para que sientas tuya la empresa, debo decirte, que la idea fue mia, por que, pues…no quiero que, cuando mi dia llegue, nunca me lleve bien contigo…así que, tu tienes la ultima palabra…dime…aceptas? –

---------------------------------------------

-y por que demonios no me hablo!!! –

-_creo que la regue_ – pensó Naruto y una película mental de el perseguido por Sakura se dibujo en su cabeza –_ella si me va a matar_ –p-pues es que quería que fuera sorpresa –

-valla sorpresa…y donde esta? –

-en casa de sus padres… -

-menos mal, creo que iré a llevarle una invitación…a toma – extendió un sobre parecido al de Sasuke a Naruto – espero que vallas, y lleva compañía – dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que puso nervioso a Naruto

-Ino, ya dejalo en paz –

-oh Itachi, hace unos meses que no lo molestaba… -

-si pero esa no es razón…nos vemos Naruto…creo que será mejor que te apresures, mi hermanito anda un poco molesto –

Naruto sin decir palabra se fue corriendo al ascensor, rogando por que lo único que Sasuke hiciera fuera gritarle, o algo parecido, así pues, con miedo entro a la oficina.

-ahora si eres Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke con desconfianza desde su escritorio

-si ahora si soy yo –

-menos mal – su tono de voz sono mas relajado y se volteo a ver a su amigo – Naruto, necesito platicar contigo…es acerca de Sakura

El rubio abrió los ojos a no mas poder, su cabeza maquinaba muchas suposiciones, pero ninguna que le gustara,-_esto es el fin, Sasuke se entero que Sakura-chan esta de vuelta, que va a pasar, de seguro se va enojar…_-

-Naruto…yo….-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Acepto –

-bien, te esperamos, mañana en la mañana en las oficinas centrales – Saori se puso de pie y camino directamente hacia la puerta de salida

-nos vemos hija – Yoshihiro intento levantarse por si solo pero no pudo, y una mano blanca y suave se puso frente a el

-vamos, abuelo, yo te ayudo – el anciano tomo la mano de Sakura y lo ayudo a salir de la casa – mañana nos veremos – y le regalo una de sus sonrisas

Yoshihiro Kazuko se sentía bien, tal vez después de todo, si podría llevarse bien con su nieta, era todo lo que el quería, un poco de amor departe de sus nietos…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y aquí es donde yo digo…gracias muchas gracias a todos!**

**emm…hoy eh caído en cuenta, que el titulo de los dos anteriores capítulos, nada tienen que ver con el que había puesto antes…'n_n, creo que ya se han dado cuenta lo despistada que soy**

**pero bueno, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado…ahora si me tarde mas de lo que pensé, pero es que la inspirancia nomas no se me daba xP**

**Gracias por pasar a leer y Saludos a :**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

**Graciaaz speciales a mi oniisan!!...primo arigatou!!, me ayudaste como no tienes idea para terminar esto xP**

**Tmb gracias a la Chabelaaa, jeje, los nombres fueron de mucha ayuda**

**Y saludos a Joluro por que luego se enoja**

**Asi pues…sayonara!**

**Atto:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	6. Sentimientos

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**Tenia mis dudas de subir este cap, pero como ya me había tardado mucho, decidi que tenia que hacerlo asi sin mas los dejo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sentimientos…no los puedes reprimir**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-tu…? – pregunto con mucho nerviosismo

-yo…aun amo a Sakura… - un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por parte de Naruto se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke

-ah…era eso – dijo despreocupado -entonces…si ella volviera tu… -

-no la perdonaría, se fue así sin más, sin siquiera detenerse a darme una explicación –

-querías una explicación después de lo que le hiciste? –

-Naruto se te hace poco que se haya besado con el idiota de Kabuto, después de ese día ella se la paso haciéndome la existencia más difícil de lo que ya era –

-que llorón es – dijo Naruto para sí mismo

-que dijiste? – el Uchiha se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar directo a Naruto

-ee…pues…que con razón…oye pero suponiendo que ella regresara, lo cual dudo, tu…que harías? – Naruto termino jugando con sus dedos y dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-pues…nunca lo había pensado, a decir verdad, ya me he hecho a la idea que nunca la volveré a ver – el rostro de Sasuke se torno triste y camino hacia la ventana de la oficina – tal vez, me enoje, la verdad no sé cómo es que vaya a reaccionar –

-aaa…ya veo, y si alguien, supongamos! – agrego inmediatamente luego de ver la mirada amenazadora de su amigo – si alguien, sabe que ella está de vuelta, y de pura casualidad, ese alguien es una persona muy cercana a ti…digamos yo, y no te dice….qué harías? –

-pues, yo sé perfectamente que tu nunca me mentirías – se acerco a Naruto y le paso un brazo por la espalda – eres mi mejor amigo – palabras que calaron hondo en todo el ser del rubio, pero pudo aparentar – pero, digamos que, si llegas hacer eso, tal vez explote en contra tuya – soltó a su amigo y fue otra vez a su escritorio – de todas maneras…sigo sintiéndome idiota –

-eso es cosa de todos los días – bromeo Naruto – pero… - tomo una postura seria, camino hacia la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, tomo asiento y miro fijamente a su amigo – ya han pasado 5 años, tu amor por ella es igual como en aquel tiempo? –

-no se Naruto no se – el pelinegro tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y se recargo en el escritorio – hoy sentí una necesidad de tenerla cerca, de hablar con ella como antes…vas a decir que es una estupidez, pero, momentos antes de que te fueras me sentí así…como un jovencito estúpidamente enamorado –

-si – rio Naruto nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza – suena muy estúpido –

-aun así, algo me dice que tal vez nos encontremos pronto… Naruto, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, definitivamente el amor no es para mí, creo que nunca me casare –

-pues si sigues con tus salidas nocturnas, tal vez te canses de las mujeres y entonces… –

-dobe… siempre pensé que tu imaginación era basta, pero nunca me imagine que llegaras a tales extremos –

-uno que te quiere hacer reír, pero claro, el señor yo soy mejor que tú, piensa que la risa es un pecado –

-hmp, deja de decir tonterías, quieres? –

-nee, vas ir con alguien a la fiesta de tu hermano? –

-sabes, no lo había pensado…Karin llega mañana por la mañana y… -

-aun sigues viendo a esa… digo…a ella?, discúlpame por citar a Sakura pero, siempre pensé que tenias mejores gustos –

-cállate, no quiero llevar a una loca obsesionada… - Naruto rodo sus ojos con cansancio, "_aquí va otra vez_" – tu sabes que Karin, por más molesta que sea, tiene sus límites y si le impongo un… -

-Sasuke, ya se me tooodo lo que vas a decir, y aunque no lo creas, lo sé de memoria, así que, por favor – se tiro al piso de rodillas y dramáticamente rogaba a Sasuke, una escena graciosa desde el punto de vista de Naruto, una actitud muy bochornosa a la vista de Sasuke – no sigas, no sigas! – dijo terminando con cascaditas que brotaban de sus ojos

-hmp – Sasuke se dio media vuelta un poco avergonzado – tu vas a llevar a alguien? –

-e…a de-decir verdad – por la cabeza de Naruto paso la imagen de Hinata, si, la invitaría, pero había un pequeño problema… donde es que vivía?, fueron juntos a la primaria y eso, pero nunca de los nuncas le había entrado la curiosidad por saber donde vivía –

-y bien… -

-pues, veras es gracioso – se empezó a reír con su típico gesto de rascarse la cabeza – no sé donde vive –

Sasuke rio con ganas por primera vez en muchos meses, el podía ser, frio, calculador, un genio, como solían llamarlo, era tan diferente de Naruto, y era eso principalmente lo que hacía que se llevaran tan bien, amigos como él, no hay dos en este planeta, hiperactivo, exagerado, llorón, gritón, y todo lo que quieran, pero quien se mete con Naruto, se las ve con Sasuke.

-siempre pensé que eras dobe, pero sabes, esto lo confirma –

-teme, de cualquier modo, tal vez termine yendo solo –

-bueno, valla hablar contigo alivia cualquier dolor… deberías considerar meterte como psicólogo –

-enserio! –

-la verdad, no –

-eres realmente malo sabes, oye, tus padres irán al compromiso de Itachi? –

Un sonoro suspiro por parte del azabache alerto a Naruto, era obvio que no quería tocar el tema, pero algún día debía hacerlo.

-sabes que no me importa lo que haga mi padre, pero no te voy a negar que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi madre –

-si, llevan fuera mucho tiempo verdad? –

-si, más o menos, 2 años, supongo que mi hermano los llamara, pero, de eso sabré mañana, nos vemos, iré al restaurant del centro, luego me iré a descansar -

Sasuke salió de la oficina dejando solo a Naruto en las oficinas principales del gran imperio que estaban construyendo, y que iba a hacer Naruto…

-supongo que dejo todos los pendientes arreglados – se levanto de la silla y fue donde una vez estuvo sentado su amigo – mmm… - le llamo la atención una bola de papel que estaba en el interior del bote de basura, era lo único que tenía el bote, así que imaginando que sería alguna cuenta mala, la tomo para así poder burlarse de Sasuke en algún momento – vamos a ver qué es esto – dijo desenvolviendo la pequeña bola, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el sabia del dichoso poema, pero imaginaba que tal vez el ya se había deshecho de él y ahora, se lo viene encontrando en el bote de basura – el teme realmente está mal – se sentó y tomo el teléfono, hablaría a Sakura para pedirle la dirección de Hinata y tal vez para platicar de algo más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un comedor muy grande, estaba reunida la familia Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga al frente de todos, con un aspecto duro aunque también se veía un poco enfermo, se encontraba comiendo en silencio, a su lado derecho estaba Neji y al otro Hanabi, Hinata se encontraba sentada al lado de Neji, comiendo igualmente en silencio, su padre hacia como hora había vuelto, Hinata no había cruzado palabra alguna con él, se decidió hacerlo durante o después de la cena pero…

-Hinata –

-si, padre? – respondió ella un poco temerosa

-yo…pues, quiero…quiero que me perdones –

-padre… -

-escúchame…el orgullo me impidió estar cerca de ti en estos 5 años, y yo…yo no quiero que esto siga así… -

Sorpresivamente Hiashi sintió unos delicados brazos que rodeaban su cuello, Hinata se había levantado y fue abrazar a su papa y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, todo el dolor, toda la impotencia que tenía guardada desde hacía ya varios años, salieron en forma de lagrimas, desahogo todo lo que la quemaba por dentro, su padre, por su parte, se levanto con cuidado y rodeo con sus brazos a su hija, la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, en un simple abrazo se dijeron lo que no pudieron con palabras, y no por qué no pudieran expresarse, si no porque las lagrimas no los dejaban, tanto Hinata como su padre estaban llorando.

-y-yo…te per-perdono – dijo al fin Hinata luego de mucho rato de estar llorando

-gracias, hija –

-que les parece si vamos a ver televisión – todos voltearon a ver a Hanabi, ella tenía en su rostro una radiante sonrisa, como decirle que no, después de todo, una noche viendo televisión con su familia era algo que Hinata no hacía desde hace mucho, así que todos se levantaron y se fueron a la sala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-valla así que finalmente la loca e irresponsable de Ino se va a casar – Sakura se encontraba tumbada en el sillón más grande que había en su casa, Ino se acababa de ir, basta decir que platicaron durante largo rato, sin contar que su amiga casi la mata porque cuando se fue no le aviso y cuando volvió tampoco, menos mal que el prometido de Ino venía con ella, si no, Sakura estaría probablemente en el hospital, hablando de prometido, cuando lo vio sintió algo dentro de ella, una extraña sensación, solo se saludaron y fue todo, pero estaba segura que lo conocía, abrió el sobre que su amiga le dio y comenzó a leer – estamos muy felices de invitarte a la fiesta en la que anunciaremos nuestro compromiso, la fiesta de Ino Yamanaka e Itachi Uchiha… Uchiha – repitió Sakura – claro!, es su hermano…su hermano!!...dios, entonces…eso quiere decir que…no no puedo ir, eso es, no iré, le diré a Ino que me enferme si, que cogí un extraño virus que me imposibilita de ir… - el tono de su celular acabo con sus ideas, con fastidio lo saco de la bolsa derecha de su pantalón y contesto – Sakura al habla –

-_Sakura-chan!! _– gritaron del otro lado de la línea

-ha, eres tú, hola Naruto –

-_emm… Sakura-chan…yo quiero pedirte algo… -_

-si claro que necesitas –

-_pues, veras, supongo que Ino ya te dio la invitación a su anuncio de compromiso _–

-pues…si ya me la dio – nada ganaba con decirle a Naruto que no, además, si su amigo iba, tal vez se animaba a ir

-_pues, yo quería pedirte la dirección de… -_

-de? –

-_de…pues, Hinata-chan –_

-aaa, ósea que la piensas invitar a la fiesta –

-_s-si, pero no sé donde vive _–

-bien – tal vez podría ir con Hinata, por que no lo pensó antes – Naruto no te preocupes, yo llevo a Hinata conmigo –

_-enserio!! Gracias Sakura-chan!! –_

-si no tienes porque, entonces, nos vemos mañana en la noche –

-_si, hasta mañana… -_

-bueno, después de todo si iré – guardo de nuevo su teléfono y subió las escaleras, dormiría un poco, en la mañana tendría que levantarse muy temprano e ir a la empresa, lo bueno es que para su suerte, su amiga Tenten acepto se buena manera ser su secretaria, después de todo, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, a Tenten le pedían mínimo 5 meses de experiencia para poder trabajar como abogada, y Sakura le firmaría el papel que ella necesita, aunque no fuera en un área específicamente para un abogado.

La mañana se fue rápido, de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, revisando los estados de cuenta, poniendo a Tenten al tanto, pero todo listo para empezar a trabajar el lunes, al salir de la empresa se fue más que rápido a la casa de Hinata, tendrían una buena noche, además ya tenía un plan, dejaría a Hinata con Naruto y ella se iba a ir a caminar por ahí, con suerte y sus amigos terminarían siendo más que eso.

-sa-Sakura-chan, n-no creo que esto se me mire bien – Hinata iba vestida con un vestido estrapless color blanco y unas rosas negras al final, a juego con unos sencillos zapatos negros y su cabello suelto brillaba muy bonito

-tonterías Hinata, te ves hermosa – le contesto Sakura que a su vez llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y unos zapatos blancos, e igual que Hinata iba con el cabello suelto, estaban frente al salón en el que la fiesta apenas daba comienzo, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, y Sakura, aunque trataba de disimularlo, tenía miedo de encontrarse con él, seria tal vez desastroso o tal vez no…pero que podría salir mal? – hina-chan, vamos –

-si – las dos chicas entraron a paso decidido y quien sabe con qué sorpresas se encontrarían dentro

----------------------------------------------------------

-aun no entiendo cómo es que la trajiste – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke en un susurro

-ya te dije era la única opción –

-sasukitoo – se oyó decir a una melosa voz

-que quieres Karin –

-ya llegamos? –

-si ya llegamos –

Un elegante auto convertible se estaciono frente a un enorme salón y de él, bajaron tres personas, Naruto, Sasuke y…la zo…señorita Karin (N/A:cofcofzorracofcof…lala), quienes se dirigieron al salón

-suerte Naruto –

-mas suerte vas a necesitar tu – Naruto se metió entre la gente buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien.

Una noche hermosa, un cielo estrellado, un hermoso salón y una fiesta que estaba de lo mejor, además de un jardín atrás del salón, que mas se podía pedir, tal vez… un poco de ayuda ¿no?.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**^^' si me qieren matar…aganloo pero luego nadie les pondrá la conti!!  
muajajajaja… u.u bueno ya, pueees, perdón!!! **

**Inner: hay tomates, tomates grandes gordos y cachetones, y otros tantos podridos, se los dejo baratos si le tiran a esta escritora desalmada que se tardo casi dos semanas en actualizar**

'**¬¬ como eres mentirosa, no me tarde tanto**

**Inner: a no?**

**bueno si pero…es qe se me seco el cerebro…'¬¬ y cállate dejame hablar a mi, bueno aquí les dejo este cap, creo q esta un poco corto y un tanto… inentendible  
pero el siguiente, el cual pienso subir dentro de poco, estará mejor se los aseguro y si hay algo en lo que me haya equivocado háganmelo saber…y no soy buena en eso de la moda como para describir un vestido jeje.**

**Gracias muchas gracias a los que me siguen y saludos a:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

**y sin mas que decir, solo esperen el sig cap, se despide de ustedes esta escritora frustrada**

**Shasad Naoko**

**Djen revieews!!! Se les apreciaa…adiooz!! ^^**


	7. La Fiesta

**Capitulo Dedicado a mi primo…espero que te agrade y a todos ustedes también!**

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Fiesta…me correspondes!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Sakura-chan –

-que sucede Hinata? –

-n-no me gusta como me ven esos muchachos –

-pero si no te están viendo mal –

-pero es que me da pena –

- bueno vamos al jardín –

Llevaban un buen rato buscando a Naruto, pero nada, ya habían visto a Ino, incluso se había encontrado con viejos amigos, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, que por mas extraño que fuera, lo extrañaba, llegaron al jardín y en el camino hacia allá creyó haber visto una cabellera negra con toques azulados, su corazón latió con mucha fuerza y como pudo, alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-oye Sasuke, ya me aburrí – Naruto había ido a buscar por todo el salón en vano, no hayo ninguna señal de vida por parte de su amiga, tal vez se arrepintió y no fue.

-pues nadie te tiene aquí conmigo o si? –

-pero… - una vibración muy fuerte sacudió la bolsa del saco del joven rubio, saco el aparato y vio que tenía un mensaje

_Naruto, llevo horas buscándote  
donde te metiste, Hinata y yo te estamos esperando  
estamos afuera, en el jardín… Sakura…_

-paso algo? – pregunto su amigo

-n-no no paso nada – dijo nervioso y volvió a meter el celular a su bolsa – emm…Sasuke iré a caminar un poco, suerte – se fue muy rápido con dirección al jardín y dejo a Sasuke solo con Karin

-Hmp…dobe –

-Sasukito, estoy aburrida, vamos a bailar –

-no me gusta bailar – contesto en un tono frio

-oh vamos, te encantara – se levanto y jalo al pelinegro a la pista, Sasuke empezaba a pensar que fue mala idea invitar a Karin a la fiesta, estaba siendo empalagosa de mas y lo estaba irritando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura-chan, donde estas – susurro Naruto, el jardín era inmenso y no veía por ningún lado a su amiga, siguió buscando hasta que dio con ellas, se veían hermosas, pero en especial la joven de cabello negro – Hola Sakura-chan!, Hola Hinata-chan! – saludo el joven

-Hola Naruto – respondió Sakura

-Ho-Hola, Na-Naruto-kun – dijo tímidamente Hinata

-como se la están pasando? – pregunto cortésmente el ojiazul

-he tenido mejores momentos – dijo Sakura – saben, me dio sed, entrare por un poco de agua, los dejo – Sakura pudo ver como Hinata movía la cabeza de un lado para otro enérgicamente y como Naruto volteaba a otro lado un poco apenado – pasa algo? – les pregunto

-nada! – dijeron los dos casi en un grito, se vieron y a penados se voltearon a lados contrarios

-aa, entonces, en un rato vuelvo – dio media vuelta y se interno entre la gente que abarrotaba el jardín para llegar hasta la puerta

-y…como has estado? – pregunto Naruto un poco dudoso

-p-pues bi-bien y… y tú? –

-también…a, y…como te fue en el extranjero? –

-d-de ma-maravi-maravilla – le contesto muy nerviosa

-oye Hinata –

-q-que su-sucede Na-Naruto-kun? –

-y-yo quería preguntarte…si…si tú tienes novio? – solo porque Naruto tenía el rostro clavado en el suelo no vio como Hinata se ponía roja

-p-pues no…no te-tengo…y tu Naruto t-tienes novia? – pregunto con un poco de miedo

-pues tenía una…pero de eso ya hace tiempo – respondió Naruto siendo sincero –

-a…y p-puedo sa-saber por qué terminaste con…con ella? –

-pues, no te voy a negar que la quería mucho, hasta pensé que la amaba, pero, cero que no le fui suficiente, po-porque me engaño – dijo Naruto un tanto triste

-y-yo lo si-siento Na-Naruto-kun…n-no era mi in-intención –

-no te preocupes, ya me repuse, como te dije, creí amarla, pero, no era cierto –

-y su-supongo que ahora tienes…mu-muchas admiradoras –

-la verdad, no sé ni me interesa, no podría fijarme en ninguna de ellas –

-y…eso po-porque? –

-pues, porque ninguna se parece a lo que yo estoy buscando –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-estoy aburrida – Sakura había optado por no volver al jardín, dejaría que sus amigos tuvieran un tiempo solos, aunque eso significara que se aburriera de sobre manera, y no es que la fiesta fuera mala, si no porque no estaba con nadie, no supo cómo ni cuándo fue que llego hasta un pequeño balcón que había en el salón, salió y se sentó en una silla blanca, ella imaginaba que Ino iba a hacer una fiesta a lo grande, se la imaginaba, mas…mas…mas desatada, pero para su sorpresa, todo estaba muy bien arreglado, la música era una muy buena selección, entre música movida, y música de orquesta, tal vez su amiga maduro en todo el tiempo que no se vieron, o tal vez su futuro esposo tuvo que ver, aunque le dolía recordar, a Sasuke le gustaba mucho la música clásica y orquesta, así que Itachi siendo su hermano tal vez tenían algunos gustos parecidos – que tonta soy – se dijo a si misma, subió su rostro encontrándose con un lindo cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, el cielo de un negro intenso le recordaba a Sasuke – y solo hubiera una forma de olvidarme de él, no importa lo que fuera, o precio a pagar…solo lo quiero olvidar – gotas saladas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la joven pelirrosa, ya hace mucho que no lloraba, ni siquiera lloro cuando volvió a su casa y ahora ahí estaba, en plena fiesta de su amiga llorando, como le dolía, recordaba el día que se fue, tenía la tonta esperanza que él fuera al aeropuerto y después de eso, todavía albergo la esperanza de que le llamara para pedirle disculpas por no haberla alcanzado o cualquier cosa, pero la llamada nunca llego, dio gracias de haber conocido a Hinata en ese viaje, por lo menos alguien con quien platicar en el avión, además que se convirtió en una gran amiga.

Se limpio las lágrimas con su brazo y se adentro de nuevo en la muchedumbre, algo tenía que hacer para sacarse esos pensamientos, y para su buena suerte se topo sin querer con un joven de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros, dio un respingo pero se calmo al ver quién era.

-hola Sakura, tanto tiempo – dijo el muchacho dándole un cálido abrazo

-hola Sai, si mucho tiempo, que bueno verte – contesto la oji-jade

-mírate, estas tan…tan fea – dijo en un tono burlesco

-sí, yo también te quiero – sonrió con ganas, Sai era otro de sus buenos amigos, y gracias a dios se lo encontró ahí, y la rescato de una u otra manera de toparse con otra persona, tras de Sai se encontraban bailando una pelirroja y un pelinegro, la primera mas entusiasmada con la música que el segundo, pero por alguna extraña razón el joven Uchiha, que era quien bailaba a duras penas con Karin, se mostro interesado por saber con quién platicaba el muchacho frente a ellos, trato de acercarse un poco pero el extraño se iba alejando siguiendo a alguien, le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver unos mechones rosas alzarse por encima del hombro del joven, quiso seguirlo pero Karin lo tomo con fuerza y no lo dejo ir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y co-como te gu-gustan la-las chi-chicas Na-Naruto-kun? – _Hinata tranquilízate _– se decía mentalmente, estaba muy nerviosa por el hecho de Sakura los hubiera dejado solos, afuera en el jardín y en un lugar, muy, muy apartado de toda la gente que ahí afuera se encontraba.

-pues, para empezar, que sean sinceras, que les guste el ramen! – dijo casi gritando

-q-que mas? –

-haber, yo dije dos cosas, ahora te toca a ti y luego a mí, vale? … como te gustan los chicos Hina-chan? – pregunto el joven rubio

-p-pues, alegres, y que siempre so-sonrían…sigues –

-que cuando sonrían, tengan una hermosa sonrisa y siempre me apoyen si importar lo que se venga, sigues –

Y así siguieron un largo rato, Naruto sonreía sin parar, Hinata era muy agradable, y algo dentro de el empezó a calentarse, pensó que era el ambiente pero luego sintió un calor muy agradable a la altura de su corazón y sin darse cuenta se había quedado embobado viendo a Hinata la cual estaba muy roja y decía algo que Naruto no entendió.

-eh… Hinata-chan…podrías repetir lo que dijiste por favor? –

-a…decía que, me gustan que sean fuertes, no física, sino de pensamiento, que sean buenos amigos – sorpresivamente Hinata dejo de tartamudear y hablo fuerte y claro a Naruto – que tengan voluntad de hierro, que lo que quieran lo alcancen pase lo que pase –

-aaa – fue lo único que atino a decir Naruto, a decir verdad se sorprendió de Hinata toda su vida la escucho tartamudear pero ahora, le había hablado de tal forma que la hacia quererla mas

-si-sigues -

-pues, principalmente que tengan ojos perlados y cabello negro con algunos destellos azulados, largo y muy bonito – dijo sin mucho tacto y viendo al cielo, cuando de pronto escucho un golpe seco volvió su mirada a donde se encontraba Hinata y encontró…nada, entonces volteo rápidamente al suelo y la encontró desmayada, Naruto se asusto tanto que grito y atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en el jardín, tomo a Hinata en brazos y camino hacia dentro del salón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-me da gusto que estés de vuelta – dijo Sai a Sakura

-si a mi también, según se tus cuadros se están exhibiendo en el museo del centro verdad? –

-si, conseguí una buena plaza, mucha gente va a verlos y ha habido una muy buena critica –

-me alegro, tal vez compre ese que me gusta –

-ese esta especialmente reservado para ti saku –

-jaja, eso espero –

-esta en un área especial, muchos lo han querido comprar, pero es especial tuyo –

-gracias Sai… -

-AYUDAAA!! – grito una voz muy conocida

-Naruto? – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada

-se desmayo!! –

Sakura se acerco a Naruto y vio que traia a hinata en brazos, tal vez fue una mala idea dejarlos solos, nunca pensó que algo así pasaría.

-hay que llevarla afuera – le dijo Sakura – AQUÍ NO PASO NADA – dijo en voz alta – TODO ESTA BIEN - camino delante de Naruto, antes de sacar a Hinata del salón se dirigió a Ino y se disculpo con su amiga, ella le dijo que todo estaba bien, y entonces se fue con Naruto directo a su auto – que fue lo que paso? – le pregunto a su amigo

-este… -

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- AQUÍ NO PASO NADA – Sasuke instantáneamente dejo de bailar con Karin y se giro en dirección a donde escucho la voz - TODO ESTA BIEN – no podía ser…o si?, no!, ella se encontraba a kilómetros de ese lugar no podía ser ella…pero entonces de quien era esa voz?, se olvido de su pareja y comenzó a caminar directo a donde se había amontonado la gente para ver que paso, momentos antes de escuchar los gritos, vio a Naruto correr con alguien en brazos, tal vez tenia algo que ver, hizo a la gente a un lado y solo pudo ver a Naruto salir de salón, siguió avanzando con mucha dificultad hacia la salida, debía saber quien era.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-bueno, la llevare a su casa – Sakura suspiro cansada, tonto Naruto sin tacto, decir las cosas así sin mas, solo por decirlas – probablemente mañana no recuerde nada de esto, y para evitarle otro desmayo mmm…diremos que se callo, entendiste? –

-s-si Sakura-chan –

-bueno, adiós Naruto –

-adiós Sakura-chan!! – Naruto camino a mitad de la calle para seguir despidiendo a su amiga aun cuando ella ya no lo veía

-Naruto?...que estas haciendo aquí afuera? –

Naruto se dio vuelta con algo de miedo, Sasuke lo había seguido, y si vio algo?, y si lo escucho cuando grito su nombre?...peor aun, vio a Sakura?

-ho-hola Sa-Sasuke…jeje, que haces aquí? –

-pues, te vi correr con alguien en brazos y luego gritos, así que quise venir a ver –

-haa…y viste algo? –

-la verdad es que no, por eso te estoy preguntando –

-pues… una muchacha se desmayo haya afuera, y… - _"piensa Naruto, piensa" _– había una doctora en la fiesta y me ayudo, se llevo a la muchacha, dijo que la llevaría a su casa –

-ya veo, volvamos adentro – _"sabia que no era posible que ella estuviera aquí "_

-si –_ "de la que me salve, será mejor tener mas cuidado"_ - ah Sasuke! –

-que quieres dobe –

-el lunes tenemos junta con los viejos de la empresa Kazuko –

-bien – el joven pelinegro se metió las manos a los bolsillos y camino hacia el salón un poco cabizbajo

--------------------------------------------------------

Domingo, día aburrido, Sakura se la paso la mayor parte del día leyendo papeles y mas papeles, tuvo que ponerse al corriente para estar lista el lunes, cuando por fin llego el día "soñado" Sakura se levanto muy temprano, bajo a desayunar, se despidió de su papa y su mama y se encamino a su nuevo trabajo.

-Buenos días… Kagome cierto? – pregunto Sakura a la recepcionista

-si, así es señorita Sakura, buenos días – le respondió una joven de cabello y ojos castaños

Sakura camino entre una amplia recepción directo a los elevadores, iba vestida formal, una falda roja hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca, un saco rojo y zapatos del mismo color, el cabello lo tenia recojido en un elegante moño y traía una pulsera, una que nunca se quitaba, llego al ultimo piso, salió del elevador y camino directo a una enorme puerta de roble.

-Buenos días Tenten – saludo a su amiga, quien estaba apenas a un lado de la puerta de roble en un bonito y grande escritorio

-Buenos días Sakura, y muchas gracias a otra vez –

-oh vamos, no tienes nada que agradecerme – se paro frente a la puerta y giro la perilla

-ha Sakura, toma – extendió una pequeña tarjetita azul con letras naranjas – es el nombre de la compañía que viene hoy –

-aaa, esa que quiere comprar –

-si la misma –

-bien, a que hora tienen la cita –

-dentro de hora y media Sakura –

-bien, cuando lleguen avísame –

-si –

-gracias – abrió las puertas de par en par, una grande y bonita oficina se extendía a lo largo de una gran estancia, dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio y camino a los ventanales, desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad, era hermosa, se sentía relajada pero…

-Sakura! – grito su "querida" abuela

-es muy temprano para molestar abuelita – pronuncio Sakura con cansancio, fue directo al escritorio y se sentó en la silla negra y muy cómoda que había allí

-chiquilla insolente –

-Saori, déjame a mi – Yoshihiro venia entrando al interior de la oficina con gesto cansado, su mujer no era una blanca palomita y tratar con ella era desesperante – Sakura, Hola buenos días hija – saludo a su nieta

-buenos días abuelo – dijo ella sonriendo-

-veras – dijo Yoshihiro sentándose frente a su nieta – estamos aquí para presentarte a la modelo que usaran en los comerciales –

-la que va a promocionar a la Corporación N,S? –

-si la misma… -

-y ella es? –

-pasa querida, por favor – llamo Saori

En la puerta se planto una mujer de cabellos rojos, y una silueta muy bien formada que resaltaba con el vestido negro que llevaba pegado al cuerpo

-ella es… - dijo Saori a medias

-Karin… - susurro Sakura

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola hola!!!...jojo les dije lo pondría pronto, ni yo misma me la creo**

**Ineer: si no fuera por q te desvelaste pensando**

'**¬¬ cállate…espero que les haya gustado, fue un verdadero reto escribir la parte de Hinata y Naruto pero creo qe me qedo aceptable ^^**

**Saludos y gracias a!:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

**Espero que les haya gustado, primo, muchas gracias, otra vez jeje, **

**noz vemos en el siguiente capitulo…jojo lo que han esperado va a suceder**

**bueno me voy, noz vemos hasta pronto**

**Atto:**

**Shasad Naoko **


	8. Reencuentro

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El Reencuentro…juntos?...yo creo que no**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Que hace ella aquí – dijo Sakura irritada viendo a su abuela

-ella es una de las mejores modelos que puedes encontrar en Tokio –

-si, de eso no hay duda…pero es una zorra – lo ultimo lo susurro ladeando su cabeza levemente

-dijiste algo querida? –

-no, no dije nada abuela… y ella va a ser la imagen de N.S. –

-por supuesto, alguien mejor no pudimos encontrar – contesto Saori

-mmm... me pueden dejar sola con ella por favor? –

-estas segura hija? –

-si abuelo, estoy totalmente segura – agrego viendo fijamente a Karin

Los abuelos de Sakura salieron de la oficina, su abuelo no estaba seguro de dejarla sola, pero igual haría lo que su nieta le pidió, para el Karin no era de fiar, y su querida nieta estaba allí dentro sola con una hiena.

-Saori-san tenia razón al decir que su nieta era una desabrida y fea jovencita, pero creo que exagero con lo de jovencita –

-sabes, creo que tu y mi abuela serian muy buenas amigas, ella la abuela despiadada e interesada y tu… bueno mas bien serian casi hermanas, eres tan vieja como ella, solo que ella aun conserva su dignidad – dijo Sakura enojada

-escúchame bien pelo de chicle… -

-no, escúchame tu – interrumpió Sakura – mi "querida" abuela te trajo aquí para ser modelo publicitaria, y eso es lo que vas hacer –

-tu a mi no me das ordenes – espeto Karin

-apuesto que si, estas frente a la dueña por mayoría de todo el imperio Kazuko, y quieras o no, tienes que rendirme cuentas a mi -

-yo no voy a soportarte –

-bien, si no quieres, puedes irte, la puerta esta ahí – Sakura se dedico a ignorar a Karin y se volteo a contemplar la ciudad

-_"estúpida, si por mi fuera en estos momentos me iba… pero Saori me prometió muy buena paga" – _pensó Karin – cuando comienzo a trabajar? – muy irritada Karin tuvo que acceder, la vieja le había asegurado 3 millones si hacia bien el trabajo extra, y no consistía en nada que tuviera que ver con la publicidad.

-empezaras en cuanto tengamos las platicas con los ejecutivos – respondió Sakura con un poquito de arrogancia en su voz – ve con Tenten, ella sabrá decirte en que consiste la publicidad, y hazme el favor de esperar en el área de mercadotecnia, yo te voy a llamar cuando te necesite – _"procurare no hacerlo" _–

Solo se escucharon pocos pasos, pero fuertes, con lo cual Sakura dedujo que logro hacer enojar a Karin, luego la puerta se azoto, dando paso a un silencio muy cómodo para la pelirosa, camino hacia su escritorio, tomo la tarjeta que minutos antes Tenten le había dado y la vio con detenimiento, algo le llamaba mucho la atención de esa tarjeta, no era como las demás, era demasiado especial, dejo la tarjeta de nuevo en su lugar y se sentó, se estaba quedando dormida cuando un molesto timbre le quito el sueño, abrió sus ojos con molestia y se fijo en el teléfono, tomo la bocina y se limito a escuchar a su amiga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke, si llegan aceptar el trato, me dejas a mi decorar el futuro hotel? – pregunto un ilusionado Naruto

-tal vez lo considere –

Los dos jóvenes venían saliendo de un edificio de cristales muy alto y muy bonito, Sasuke iba ataviado en un traje de vestir color azul marino, camisa manga larga color blanco y una corbata que combinaba con su traje, zapatos negros y su cabello revuelto como siempre, mientras que Naruto portaba un traje café oscuro muy bonito, a pesar de que Sasuke pudo deshacerse del traje naranja que Naruto quería usar, de la camisa naranja no se pudo librar, ya que Naruto insistió en usarla, zapatos negros y corbata café, se dirigieron al auto del azabache, un Mustang blanco muy bonito, cuando lo prendió el suave rujido del motor lo relajo, momentos después ya se encontraban recorriendo las transitadas calles de Japón.

-espero que ahora no tengan excusa los viejos –

-tal vez si les hablas un poco mas amable… - solto Naruto

-Hmp –

-los dos sabemos que te refieres muy mal a Saori-san –

-es una vieja bruja – refunfuño Sasuke

-pero es la vieja bruja que tiene la última palabra sobre la compañía – insistió el rubio

-la ultima decisión la tiene Yoshihiro, espero que ahora se comporte como un hombre, esa mujer lo maneja muy fácil, yo nunca dejaría que una mujer me tratara asi –

-no digas palabras de las que algún dia te arrepientas Sasuke –

-Hmp, es la verdad Naruto, nunca veras a Sasuke Uchiha a los pies se una mujer cumpliéndole sus caprichitos tontos –

-espero que no te arrepientas – Naruto se inclino hacia atrás en el asiento y cerro sus ojos, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando Sasuke freno de repente haciendo que Naruto se golpeara con el tablero – eres un idiota por que haces eso!! – grito sobándose la cabeza

-ya llegamos – le dijo su amigo sin emoción alguna

-es un tonto – Naruto salió del auto aun sobándose en el lugar del impacto, se paro junto a su amigo, y como venían haciendo desde que se enteraron que existía ese edificio, se quedaron contemplándolo un momento, era una figura imponente, uno de los edificios mas hermosos que existían en Japón, dejaron de ver el edificio y se adentraron en el, pasaron por donde la recepcionista.

-buenos días – saludo ella

-buenos días! – dijo enérgicamente Naruto

-Somos de la corporación N.S. – dijo Sasuke

La joven asintió y les entrego dos gafetes, en cuando vio que los muchachos se metieron en el elevador se apresuro a avisar a la secretaria de la presidenta.

-Tenten-san, los ejecutivos de la N.S. ya van en camino –

-a, entendido, muchas gracias Kagome-san –

Arriba, Tenten, recibió rápido la llamada, acomodo los papeles que Sakura le había pedido que tuviera preparado por si eran necesarios, entonces tomo el teléfono y aviso a Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura, los de la corporación N.S están subiendo en estos momentos – informo Tenten

-bien, cuando lleguen hazlos pasar por favor –

-de acuerdo, Sakura, los papeles que tengo aquí… -

-síguelos guardando, si se pone algo mal, yo te llamo –

-bien –

Bien, al fin los egocéntricos que querían la célula de todo el imperio de los Kazuko harian acto de presencia y como era de esperarse, Sakura los pondría en su lugar, se negaría rotundamente a vender, y ellos no tendrían otra opción mas que desistir.

-Sakura, ya los dejare pasar –

Nuestra joven dio vuelta a su silla, no quería ver el rostro del enemigo todavía, esperaría que dijeran algo antes de hablar, tal vez no tendría que ser tan ruda, tal vez fueran hombres racionales con los que podría dialogar, o mejor aun si venia una mujer, seria mas sencillo, escucho la puerta abrirse, se oyeron pisadas recias, _"lo mas seguro es que sean hombres"_ pensó, evito voltearse, seguirá con su plan, estaba tan cómoda hasta que…

-bien, hagamos esto rápido – una voz fría se hizo sonar en la oficina, Sakura se tenso al escuchar la voz – no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar a su esposa, es muy… -

-Sasuke!, cállate… - grito el otro

-Hmp, solo digo la verdad –

Bien, eso no era posible o si, digo, ese podría ser otro sasuke, pero entonces el de la voz chillona, no conocía a otra persona con esa forma de gritar, respira Sakura, mucha gente en el mundo habla asi.

-Naruto, dile que se voltee –

Bien, no mucha gente en el mundo, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero tenia que mantener su postura, respiro hondo y se concentro, por otro lado, tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban un poco molestos, el sujeto en la silla no se dignaba a mostrarse, y el pelinegro de verdad estaba a punto de explotar.

-disculpe a mi socio – dijo Naruto – esta algo irritable el día de hoy y que usted no nos de la cara lo pone un tanto furioso –

-debería domarlo – por fin Sakura se animo hablar, su voz había sonado muy firme y muy clara, además, denotaba seguridad, Sasuke y Naruto estaban un tanto impresionados, Naruto por que sabia perfectamente quien era el sujeto en la silla, bueno, mujer, y Sasuke por que era la misma voz que escucho en la fiesta – las fieras salvajes aumentan el peligro de decesos entre las personas – la silla dio vuelta y Sakura se encontró de frente con Naruto y Sasuke alrededor de su escritorio

-Sa-Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto aun sin creerlo

-muy buenos días señor Uzumaki, igual para usted señor Uchiha –

-buenos días – pronuncio Sasuke muy distante

-háganme el favor de tomar asiento –

-Sakura-chan que haces aquí? –

-eso no es lo que vamos a debatir cierto señor Uzumaki?, solo debe saber que ahora soy la presidenta ejecutiva y accionista mayoritaria de esta empresa –

-entonces tenemos que hablar contigo acerca de la venta? –

-asi es, Uchiha-san, conmigo es con deben hablar –

-entonces si ya estas enterada de todo, cuando te depositamos? – Sasuke denotaba arrogancia a miles de kilómetros, ni Naruto lo había escuchado hablar asi, temía que esa reunión terminara de mal forma

-las cosas no funcionan asi – Sakura se paro y comenzó a pasearse en la oficina – según tengo entendido, mi dulce abuela ha metido la pata infinidad de veces – vio como Naruto asentía y prosiguió – mi abuelo se vio forzado a tomar medidas drásticas, convirtiéndome asi en la presidenta, y como recordara señor Uchiha, mi abuela estuvo pretendiendo vender este edificio por 3 millones de dólares, cifra muy por debajo del precio comercial, pero mi abuela que sabe de negocios – platicaba como si de sus mejores amigos de la infancia se tratara, no se inmuto ni un segundo – asi que, puesto que conoce la postura de mi abuelo de sobre manera, interpretara mi respuesta a la perfección –

-tienes que vender – dijo de pronto Naruto

-porque es tan importante para ustedes? –

-queremos expendernos –

-vamos Uchiha, si pretenden expandirse que mejor que Estados Unidos, y no Japón, han logrado crecer mucho, que los detiene –

-tu – soltó Sasuke sin pensarlo

-Yo?, jajaja, no será que tu ego y tu tonto pensar de que lo que yo quiero lo tengo es lo que te tiene asi, conmigo no va a funcionar, si este edificio es de tu gusto, construye uno igual…o espera, no puedes, el arquitecto que lo diseño fue mi abuelo –

-Sakura por favor, solo queremos el edificio – rogo Naruto, pero no logro mucho

-no, no y no, no venderé el centro de toda la corporación, y es mi última palabra, lo siento mucho Naruto, pero no podrá ser –

-esa es tu ultima palabra? – pregunto Sasuke

-así es, es la ultima –

-Hmp, igual que la ultima vez? –

-_"o no, esto esta comenzando a ponerse mal"_- pensó Naruto

-a que te refieres con la ultima vez? – Sakura se había girado a ver fijamente a Sasuke

-cuando te fuiste y me dejaste, cuando sin decir palabra te largaste –

-no se si sepas mantener relaciones de negocios y sentimentales apartadas, pero yo si, asi que no tengo por que contestarte –

-tienes que contestarme Sakura – Sasuke había tomado del brazo a Sakura y la estaba apretando muy fuerte – porque te fuiste? –

-por que quería hacerlo, además tuviste tu oportunidad, y suéltame me estas lastimando –

-contéstame –

-Sasuke… no creo que… -

-Sakura, tienes que… - Tenten había entrado de repente a la oficina e interrumpió la "agradable" charla –oh yo, lo siento –

-no te preocupes Tenten – la Haruno fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke indicándole que la soltara, el, sin tener otra opción tuvo que hacerlo – que se te ofrece –

-a, que tienes una comida en la tarde, alrededor de las 5 –

-bien, con quien –

-con una franquicia de perfumes –

-de acuerdo, gracias – Tenten abandono la estancia y Sakura regreso a su escritorio haciendo como si el incidente nunca hubiera pasado – bien, dejando de lado el asunto de la venta, la cual rechace – añadió viendo a Sasuke aun de pie – tenemos su publicidad – esta vez se dirigió a Naruto

-a si, la publicidad, pues queremos algo super mega especial – dijo muy emocionado

-seria mejor algo un poco mas serio – apunto Sasuke

-no creo que la palabra seriedad sea una virtud de la modelo que mi abuela consiguió –

-no dijiste que eras la dueña? – pregunto Sasuke con arrogancia

-si, así es, pero dije Accionista mayoritaria, esas cuestiones las resuelve mi abuela – pulso un botón en el teléfono y llamo a Tenten – por favor, llama a la modelo dile que la necesito y tráeme esos papeles – en cuestión de segundos Tenten entro en la oficina seguida de cerca por Karin, quien al ver a Sasuke en la oficina corrió literalmente para sentarse en sus piernas, acto que Sakura ignoro olímpicamente y se enfoco en los papeles que Tenten le acababa de traer –

-que demonios haces aquí – le dijo Sasuke a Karin, ligeramente enojado

-de haber sabido que para ti era la publicación hubiera venido desde ayer –

-respóndeme, que estás haciendo aquí? –

-ella es la modelo – respondió Sakura sin despegar la vista de los papeles – Tenten, lleva esto a mi abuelo – bajo uno de los papeles y los firmo – dile que los lea y si le parece que los firme, por favor, que sea rápido, los necesito para terminar esta junta –

La aludida asintió y salió con paso veloz por la puerta

-ella es la modelo!! –

-Naruto, es lo mejor que mi abuela pudo encontrar, por favor Karin, compórtate y ven aquí –

-no soy gata de nadie –

-que vengas – elevo un poco mas su tono de voz – esto es profesional, quítate de sus piernas y siéntate aquí – Sakura acerco a ella una silla y le indico a Karin que se sentara – a mi tampoco me hace gracia tenerte cerca – a regañadientes la pelirroja arrastro los pies hacia donde Sakura le indico

-entonces, por que ella va a ser la modelo –

-aceptémoslo Naruto, no hay otra mejor, además, es perfecta –

-y dices que esto nos va a ayudar? –

-si, Uchiha los va ayudar –

-no veo en que forma, no te ofendas Karin, pero nosotros podemos conseguir modelos, que digo modelos, Supermodelos –

-tu ego, no te deja ver mas allá, aunque no me guste admitirlo, Karin es de la revelaciones entre las modelos, de una u otra forma, además, su carrera va en asenso, será buena para su imagen, eso si a ella no se le ocurre hacer algunas estupideces – agrego fulminando a Karin

-bien, entonces háganlo – Sasuke se levanto con la intención de irse pero…

-espera, tienen que firmar el contrato y además de eso un acuerdo – en ese momento Tenten iba entrando con los papeles que minutos antes Sakura le ordeno llevar a su abuelo, se los extendió a Sakura y volvió a salir de la oficina – aquí dice que aceptan que Karin sea su modelo – le dio un par de hojas a Naruto y luego prosiguió – estas otras libran a la compañía Kazuko de cualquier idiotez que Karin haga, así como a ustedes, si haces alguna cosa tonta por la que tengamos problemas ambas corporaciones, serán problemas solo tuyas y tu los tendrás que arreglar – indico a Karin al mismo tiempo que extendía una hoja a Karin y otra a Sasuke y Naruto.

Después de revisar de arriba abajo los papeles, tanto Karin, como Sasuke y Naruto, los firmaron, se los entregaron a Sakura, y cuando se disponían a salir ella los detuvo una vez mas.

-Karin, ya te puedes ir, déjame sola con ellos por favor – indico a la pelirroja, Karin hizo mala cara y dejo la oficina dejándolos solos – uno de ustedes tendrá que estar viniendo cuando lo llamemos para revisar las grabaciones, asi que cuando lo haga, espero que estén listos – dijo ella

-era todo? –

-no Naruto, le voy a contestar a tu amigo lo que me estuvo preguntando, me fui, por que aquí ya no había nada que me atara – silencio por parte del pelinegro, y a Sakura le dio mas fuerza de seguir – me fui, por que tu estúpido ego te cegó, y si antes no me quisiste escuchar, ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar, la reunión termino, nos vemos luego – se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para que pudieran salir, Sasuke salió aun sin creerlo y Naruto salió apenado, una vez que Sakura los fio fuera, azoto la puerta y corrió a su escritorio, se recargo en el y comenzó a llorar, libero toda la opresión que sentía en el pecho, ver de nuevo a Sasuke, comprobar que su ego era mas que cualquier cosa, la dejo devastada.

Podrán ser como antes, dos almas separadas, dos corazones rotos, dos simples personas, que lo único que desean es estar una con la otra, los dos con un mismo sentimiento, el amor.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**aun creo que estoy actualizando seguido xD jejeje, aquí les dejo**

**el esperado encuentro, espero que les guste, puse un poco mala a Sakura,**

**y el pobre de Sasuke sigue sufriendo…pz zperen el sig cap!**

**Los qieroo!! ^^**

**Gracias por leer y muchos saludos a :**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

**Espero que en verdad les guste, Dejen Review!! Alimentan**

**mi ser jejeje y me aletan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Se despide de uds!**

**Shasad Naoko…**


	9. Plan

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Plan…los vamos a separar**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Tu lo sabias!!? –

-Sa-Sasuke ca-calmate, por favor –

-tu sabias que ella estaba aquí cierto!? –

-pu-pues…saber, asi en toda la extensión de la palabra, n-no, po-porque, y-yo no sabia que ella era a quien los viejos esperaban –

-pero tu sabias que ella estaba en Japón!, porque rayos no me lo dijiste – Sasuke dejo su a pasiva apariencia y comenzó a seguir a Naruto alrededor de la oficina

Hacia ya mas de media hora que habían abandonado la empresa Kazuko, cuando subieron al auto, iban un Naruto echo un manojo de nervios y también miedo, y un Sasuke, enojado consigo mismo y con cierta pelirosa, además que estaba algo sentido con su amigo, ahora estaban en la oficina del edificio central de su corporación y Sasuke estaba echo una fiera.

-no te dije porque algo como esto iba a suceder! – grito el rubio mientras corria para no ser alcanzado por Sasuke

-debiste haberme avisado grandísimo idiota!! – grito tomando del cuello a su amigo

-Sa-Sasuke…su-suéltame… -

-porque!?, porque no me lo dijiste!? –

-po-porque…n-no podía… - la falta de aire estaba comenzando a afectar a Naruto, entonces Sasuke lo soltó haciendo que callera con un ruido sordo en el suelo – tu y ella se merecen ser felices, y si te decía que ella estaba aquí, tu hubieras echo hasta lo imposible por encontrarte con ella, y la hubieras echo sentir mal, exactamente lo que paso hoy! – Dijo Naruto con mucho enojo en sus palabras

-soy un grandísimo idiota – se dijo el azabache tumbándose al suelo y quedando recargado en una pared

Naruto se levanto y camino hacia el escritorio y presiono un botón junto al teléfono – Mati, Sasuke no se siente muy bien, y digamos que yo me encuentro indisupuesto, por favor, si vienen a buscar a cualquiera de los dos, no estamos – al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa del otro lado se dirigió a donde su amigo se encontraba

-Naruto, tuve la oportunidad y la deje ir –

-ella también se siente mal –

-pero por que me hablo asi, ni siquiera un hola, fue tan fría –

-siéndote sincero, ella no te iba a esperar precisamente con los brazos abiertos – le dijo Naruto

-no esperaba eso, pero por lo menos una sonrisa –

-Sasuke, por favor, trata de olvidarla, se merecen ser felices, y el destino esta decido que no sea juntos –

-como voy hacer eso? –

-ya has estado 5 años sin ella, puedes estar un poco mas, no vez que solo te haces daño –

-pero… -

-Sasuke, te voy a ser sincero, no quiero verlos sufrir, los dos son como mis hermanos, pero si se hacen daño estando juntos, será mejor que cada uno continue por su lado y se olvide uno del otro, se que no es lo mejor, pero no quiero verlos sufrir mas –

-tal vez, tengas razón – Sasuke muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir su verdadero yo, la ventaja de tener a Naruto de amigo, es que con el no necesita marcaras, desde su niñez siempre se sintió solo, excepto por que tenia a su hermano, con el era igual que con Naruto, lo que le hizo falta fueron sus padres, tenia el cariño de su madre, cuando no estaban viajando, pero le falto el cariño de su padre, nunca lo veía, y a una muy corta edad, dejo de insistir, dejo de buscar su padre, y ahora, sentía que eso era lo que mas falta le hacia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-me vaz a pagar muy poco por lo que voy hacer – espeto Karin

-si lo haces bien, te dare 2 millones mas –

-por que tienes tanto interés en deshacerte de tu nieta, se que es molesta, pero es tu nieta después de todo –

-yo no la veo asi, solo es un engendro que nunca debió haber nacido –

-eres cruel Saori-san, pero me gusta – Karin se encontraba en la modesta mansión de la abuela de Sakura, estaban en el salón principal, aprovechando que Yoshihiro no se encontraba en casa, podrían viborear…digo, conversar – todo lo que tengo que hacer, es que ella renuncie, verdad? –

-por su puesto, tienes que hacerlo lo antes posible, ya que evito vender la compañía… -

-no creo que lo haya logrado ya, Sasuke-kun es muy persistente, ten por seguro que volverá a insistir con la venta –

-si eso pasa, Sakura no venderá, de cualquier modo, la quiero fuera de mi empresa lo antes posible, y también la quiero lejos de ese tal Sasuke Uchiha, se que fueron buenos amigos en la infancia –

-su amistad quedo sepultada, se lo aseguro –

-por que lo dices? –

-no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice – dijo con falso arrepentimiento – pero un amigo y yo, en el pasado, nos encargamos de separarlos, para su mala suerte, Sakura es muy molesta y orgullosa y no pudo conquistarla, aunque sinceramente, no se que es lo que le vio –

-Sakura suele perdonar muy rápido a las personas – añadió Saori y tomo un sorbo de vino – suele ser muy, carismática y amistosa, es algo que odio de ella, asi que tal vez se reconcilien –

-lo ultimo que permitiría es que ellos volvieran a ser amigos! – dijo Karin casi a gritos muy enojada

-entonces, esa será otra parte de tu trabajo, quiero que los separes para siempre –

-creeme, lo hare con gusto, esa frentona no se merece ser feliz con mi Sasukito-kun –

Siguieron "conversando" largo rato, hasta que la peliroja se tuvo que ir por una emergencia de trabajo, salió de la mansión, durante el trayecto hizo varias llamadas, cuando finalizo la ultima, se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez el truco que uso la ultima vez le funcione de nuevo.

-_Bueno? –_ contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-como has estado? – pregunto como si fuera lo mas casual del mundo

-_no se para que me llamaste, pero créeme, no creo que sea para algo bueno –_

-me gusta que pienses mas allá –

_-ahora que quieres Karin –_ espeto la voz de un hombre del otro lado del teléfono

-que no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo? –

-_tu no me hablas a menos que sea para ayudarte a hacer algo –_

-aun te gusta Sakura? –

_-eso a ti que te importa –_

-solo quiero saber, por que tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad –

_-explícate –_

-mira, una vieja loca me va a pagar para tener a Sakura lejos de su empresa, y lejos de Sasuke –

-_jajaja – _rio con ganas el hombre –_ me crees estúpido?, se que Sakura esta en Nueva York y el tonto Uchiha esta aquí en Japón, muy lejos de ella –_

-bueno, no exactamente, ella llego hace una semana mas o menos, y ya se ha encontrado con Sasukito –

-_y que es lo que sugieres? _– pregunto con mas interés

-lo de la vez pasada nos sirvió… -

-_te sirvió a ti no se si te acuerdes, yo no obtuve nada _– interrumpieron en la línea

-si lo se, pero esta vez, tal vez tengas mas oportunidad, y pues, tendrás que irte ganando la confianza de Sakura, arreglare algo con la vieja para que te meta en la compañía –

-_bien, pero estas segura que esta vez obtendré algo a cambio? –_

-por su puesto, si no la tienes a ella, por lo menos 1 millón será tuyo –

-_bien, nos vemos –_

-yo te llamo para avisarte en donde te van a asignar en la empresa –

-_de acuerdo –_

-adios Kabuto –

_-si Karin, adiós –_

-tal vez el plan de la ultima vez nos resulte tan bien como antes – se dijo a si misma Karin

Flash Back---

_Una altanera y presuntuosa jovencita peliroja se paseaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, lucia una falda escolar de color negro extremadamente corta y traia una blusa blanca atada a la altura del ombligo, se detuvo en uno de los pilares con una pose absurda en su intento de lucir sensual, enfoco su mirada al patio donde estaban todos los demás, y veía en especifico a un joven pelinegro muy atractivo que estaba platicando con una pelirosa y un rubio gritón, no se acercaba a ellos, aunque pudo haberlo echo, mas bien se encontraba ahí por que esperaba a alguien._

_-espero que esto merezca la pena Karin – dijo con notable enojo un joven de cabello en tono grisáceo atado en una coleta baja y que también portaba un par de lentes_

_-claro que lo valdrá Kabuto, que tanto te interesa la desabrida rosadita? –_

_-eso no te importa – le dio la espalda a Karin dispuesto a irse cuando ella siguió hablando_

_-vamos vamos, somos amigos no? –_

_-yo no soy tu amigo – dijo a una distancia considerable_

_-no lo serias siquiera si hago que Sasuke-kun se aleje de Sakura? –_

_-por favor Karin – detuvo su andar y volvió sobre sus pasos, se coloco mas cerca a la peliroja y hablo casi en su cara – llevas mas de un año intentando algo con Uchiha, y nomas nada de nada, no le interesas, por que no te metes eso en la cabeza –_

_-con lo que tengo planeado, Sasukito va a venir a mi como las abejas a la miel –_

_-un ridículo plan me imagino yo –_

_-ridículo, pero va a funcionar, esto los va a separar, lo que mas odia Sasuke además de ser comparado continuamente con su hermano es a ti –_

_-a mi?, yo nunca he tenido nada que ver con el –_

_-Kabuto, tonto, te acuerdas del niño que una vez golpeaste en el parque? –_

_-el rubio ese cara de tonto? –_

_-si, se llama Naruto y es como un hermano para Sasuke, no se que le ve, pero te ganaste su odio cuando te atreviste a tocarlo –_

_-y como pretendes usar ese odio? –_

_-pues…. –_

_Días después…_

_-Tu estúpido plan solo te sirvió a ti, hicimos todo como tu dijiste, y solo tu obtuviste a Sasuke –_

_-yo no tengo la culpa de que la rosadita no te quiera Kabuto, yo pensé que con ese beso la tendrías a tus pies, yo por otro lado, obtuve fácilmente a Sasuke –_

_-eres la maestra de lo fácil – susurro por lo bajo Kabuto_

_-eres un idiota cuatro ojos –_

_-no me llames para otra de tus estúpidas ideas – _

Fin Flash Back---

-mi querido Kabuto, que idiota eres –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-adiós Kabuto –_

-si Karin, adiós – un hombre joven de no mas de 25 años un poco mas tal vez, de cabello grisáceo devolvió el teléfono al escritorio, se encontraba en una oficina, aunque estudio medicina, su vida estaba destinada al fracaso por asi decirlo, su carrera se vino a pique, y no le quedo mas remedio que trabajar como oficinista en una de las secciones de un periódico.

-si cree que esta vez podrá salirse con la suya sin que yo tenga lo mío, esta muy equivocada – Kabuto empezaba a pensar en una manera de tener lo que quiere usando a quien mejor que Karin, si no tenia a Sakura como ella se lo había prometido, se enteraría de quien es Kabuto Yakushi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue horrible Hinata, jamás pensé encontrarme con el, y menos aquí – Sakura después de que Naruto y Sasuke se hubiese ido, llamo de inmediato a Hinata para que fuera a verla, se sentía realmente abatida, nunca penso que le pesara tanto haberse encontrado de nuevo con Sasuke, pero no le daría preocupaciones a su amiga, no le demostraría lo mucho que le dolio ver de nuevo a Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, p-piensa que es una prueba que el destino te puso, solo eso –

-que destino mas cruel Hina-chan, yo lo único que quería era no encontrarme con el otra vez, y mira, resulta que es el idiota que quería comprar la compañía – había dejado de llorar, pero su tono sonaba muy ofensivo cuando al Uchiha se refería

-Sakura, deja de fingir – le dijo Hinata muy seria – yo se que te sientes mal, no me quieras engañar, te conozco perfectamente –

-Hinata, yo no estoy fingiendo asi es como realmente me siento, enojada y muy… - una bofetada por parte de Hinata la hizo callar y solo atino a tocarse su mejilla – por que hiciste eso Hinata –

-no sigas con tus estupideces Sakura – Hinata acababa de hacer lo que nunca imagino, golpeo a su amiga, pero era necesario calmarla o se saldría de control – si para esto me llamaste, mejor ni te hubieras molestado –

-Hina-chan… -

-escúchame Sakura, y escúchame muy pero muy bien, no tienes por que hablar asi de Sasuke, el que te sientas mal no te da derecho para hablar asi de el, después de todo, tuviste la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas antes, pero optaste por compórtate como el, sabes que es lo que pienso, que los actuaron asi por su orgullo, ese orgullo que no los deja ser Sakura, mírate, se te nota que estuviste llorando, y ahora estas intentando mentirme, no puedes hacerlo, 5 años me bastaron para conocerte y se cuando me estas mintiendo, con verte es suficiente para saber que aun amas a Sasuke, pero eres muy orgullosa para admitirlo, ahora dime, que es lo que piensas –

-Hinata…yo… - Sakura no lo aguanto mas y rompió a llorar en los brazos de su amiga, el dolor era mas que ella, la impotencia de haberlo tenido frente a ella y haberlo tratado de esa manera – fue tan…desastroso, no se como no llore frente a el… -

-tranquila Sakura, ya paso – decía la ojiperla acariciando el cabello de su amiga – pero deberías olvidarlo, seguirte atormentando…d-de nada te va a servir –

-n-no puedo Hina-chan, n-no p-puedo – Sakura lloraba cada vez mas, y se le dificultaba hablar, en verdad estaba deshecha por dentro.

-si puedes Saku, si puedes, 5 años alejada de el, puedes hacerlo mas tiempo aun estando el presente, por favor Sakura –

-n-no e-es imposible, p-por favor no insistas –

-no me gusta verte llorar, ni verte sufrir asi, lo mejor que puede hacer es olvidarte de el, se que no será fácil, pero por lo menos inténtalo y veras que funciona –

-en-enserio? –

-si, funcionara, no de la noche a la mañana claro esta, pero, trataras –

-si, tal vez tengas razón Hinata-chan, tal vez lo mejor sea que me olvide de el para siempre –

-Sakura, se que esto tal vez no te haga feliz, pero, ya veras que asi estarás mejor, o por lo menos intentaras, ocupa tu cabeza en otras cosas y veras que te resultara fácil –

-gracias Hina-chan – las dos amigas se abrazaron, sin darse cuenta se encontraban sentadas en la alfombra de la oficina, no sabían en que momento llegaron ahí, pero a quien le importa, Hinata ayudaría a Sakura a realizar su objetivo cueste lo que cueste – por cierto Hinata, que fue lo que paso cuando te desmayaste en la fiesta? – pregunto Sakura

-p-pues, etto, f-fue algo gra-gracioso en ve-verdad – rio nerviosamente

-que paso?, cuéntame todo –

Hinata fue sometida a un extenso interrogatorio por parte de Sakura, quien no dejaba de jugar con su amiga respecto a Naruto, esos dos harían una grandiosa pareja, pero si uno de los dos se atreviera todo seria mejor, asi que tal vez tendría que seguir intentando.

-no puedo creer que no recuerdes que paso –

-p-pues creo que el golpe me afecto –

-si eso creo – _valla suerte que tiene Naruto, mira que Hinata no recuerda nada de lo que le dijo, pero que le vamos hacer, pero para eso estamos los amigos, y estos dos van a terminar juntos o dejo de llamarme Sakura Haruno-_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**n.n' se que me quieren golpiaar, pero tengo algo qe decir u.u**

**xD no es que no haya querido actualizar pronto, sino que mis padres me restringieron el uso de la computadora, '¬¬ según ellos solo la debo usar en la escuela asi que por eso no he actualizado, casi no me dejan usarla.**

**La otra razón es que me la paze casi una semana entera en el universo de Harry Potter, se estreno la peli y desde ese momento qede O_O hipnotizada, aunque no estuvo muy buena, ps si me qede alucinando.**

**Y aquí también les aviso, que puede qe me ausente dos semanas, asi que en esas dos semanas no entrare a actualizar, aunque voy a tratar de hacerlo, asi que no se preocupen seguire este fic qe aun le faltan algunos capítulos.**

**Pasando a otras cosas, se ve un Sasuke sentimental, pobree TT-TT hasta a mi me dieron ganas de llorar, y por otro lado se ve a una Karin super interesada, además de una Hinata como nunca me imagine, pero hay que admitir que cuando se trata de sus amigos hace lo que sea.**

**Gracias por leer y muchos saludos a :**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

**una cosa les adelanto, Karin es tan capas de hacer lo que sea por tener a Sasuke solo para ella, que su locura la puede llevar muy lejos, que tal…un secuestro?**

**Proximamente en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews!, son mi alimento jejeje**

**Sin mas Gracias**

**Atto:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	10. Amigos

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amigos…Perdona y trata de olvidar.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El resto del día fue agotador y muy molesto para Sakura, después de haber llorado junto a Hinata, de haber pensado un plan para poder juntar a sus amigos y la reunión que tenia por la tarde que por cierto, fue de lo mas aburrida, estaba ahora de vuelta en su oficina revisando papeles y contratos que el dia de mañana tenia que resolver con su abuelo.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche y Sakura aun se encontraba en al oficina leyendo papel tras papel, tecleando la computadora y haciendo algunas llamadas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-pase – dijo con tono cansado

-Sakura – llamo Ten ten – si no me necesitas, me puedo retirar? –

-si y disculpa por tenerte hasta tarde aquí, es solo que había mucho trabajo –

-no te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí –

-oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta ? – pregunto Sakura

-si, la que quieras –

-tu crees en el amor? –

-por supuesto que si, es el sentimiento mas puro que existe en el mundo –

-tu, lo has sentido? –

-que te puedo decir, si, lo he experimentado –

-y te ha sido correspondido? –

-porque me preguntas todo esto Sakura? –

-es solo que quiero saber –

-pues, si, me fue correspondido, pero ya hace tiempo de eso –

-ya veo –

-sabes, en mi opinión, deberías perdonar y olvidar –

-a que te refieres con eso –

-deberías dejar el pasado en el olvido, y ver hacia delante, piénsalo – Ten ten salió de la oficina dejando a Sakura muy pensativa.

Tal vez se quedaría más tiempo en su oficina, rebusco en uno de sus cajones y encontró lo que estaba buscando, una tarjeta azul con letras naranjas muy intensas, la tomo y la puso sobre su escritorio.

-sería una tontería llamar, de seguro no hay nadie a esta hora – volvió a meter la tarjeta en el cajón y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina, apago la computadora, guardo los papeles y cerro las cortinas, se sentó un momento mas en su silla y se puso a pensar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke, ya es muy tarde, vete a dormir –

-tenemos muchos problemas que resolver Naruto –

-bueno, si es cierto, oye, hablando de problemas… tenemos uno muy grave –

-cual –

-te acuerdas cuando pedimos el préstamo para empezar la empresa –

-que hay con eso –

-pues, no lo hemos pagado –

-creí que el depósito ya se había hecho – dijo Sasuke en tono preocupado

-despediste al contador por no haberlo hecho y luego se vinieron mas cosas encima y no pagamos – explico Naruto

-y?, solo haz el deposito mañana y listo – Sasuke volvió su mirada a los papeles como si ya hubiera resuelto el problema

-no es asi de sencillo Sasuke, mira – extendió un sobre a las manos del azabache y prosiguió – nos quieren embargar –

-que!, pero porque?, no lo pueden hacer! –

-de hecho, si pueden, los intereses se elevaron hasta los cielos y les debemos demasiado –

-60 millones, esto es demasiado –

-si, los intereses se triplicaron Sasuke, y no se como le vamos hacer para pagar –

-es demasiado problema Naruto, si pagamos de contado esto, podríamos quebrar – Sasuke se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la ventana – los negocios van bien, pero, hacer eso seria desfalcarnos totalmente -

-tenemos que hablar con Sakura –

-para que Naruto, de nada va a servir –

-la publicidad Sasuke, podemos pedirle que lo haga lo mas pronto posible y asi tendremos incrementos –

-si Naruto, pero también tendremos la deuda con Sakura… demonios, cuando fue que esto se salió de control –

-podrías tratar, llámala, tal vez aun este en su oficina –

-pero que le voy a decir…"hola Sakura como estas, oye, necesito un favor, podrías apurarte con la publicidad, veras andamos algo urgidos, nos quieren embargar tu crees? ", por favor Naruto, lo primero que haría seria gritarme y luego colgarme por querer presionarla –

-o puedes citarla aquí mañana, seria mas fácil –

-si, tal vez sea lo mejor – dijo muy pensativo – aunque seria muy arriesgado, golpea fuerte, y no quiero arriesgarme a terminar en un hospital –

-tu déjame a mi –

-que…que vas a… -

-shh – Naruto tomo el teléfono y tecleo un numero muy rápido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ya se hizo demasiado tarde –

**-si, pero te tenias que quedar dormida en la silla Sakura! –**

-no necesito que vengas a molestar, esta bien sin que te aparecieras, pensé que te habías ido–

**- y yo que te vengo hacer compañía, además, todo este tiempo he estado contigo, nunca me fui –**

-y entonces si siempre has estado conmigo, como es que en 5 años, no me molestaste?, o por que no aprovechaste la oportunidad de hace rato para reírte de mi?, tu eras quien me decía "te lo dije" o no? –

**-quería que te desahogaras, somos uno mismo, yo soy tu, y no me gusta sentirme, ni que te sientas mal –**

-deberías olvidarlo, ya no importa –

**-importa siempre y cuando tu aun sientas algo por el, no lo olvides, Hinata puede estar equivocada, lo que deberías hacer, es arreglar las cosas –**

-jajaja, te daré puntos por eso, tratar de arreglar las cosas con Uchiha Sasuke es como enseñarle a un perro a hablar –

**-Sakura, escúchame, te conozco mejor que nadie, porque soy parte de tu ser, y en el fondo, tu no quieres seguir asi con Sasuke –**

-aunque yo lo quiera arreglar, el orgullo de Sasuke va a empeorar todo –

**-pero nada pierdes con intentar –**

-no le veo el caso .

**-inténtalo, asi estarás bien con tu yo interno – **dijo con una enorme sonrisa la Sakura interior (N/A: digamosle Inner jeje)

-algo me hace pensar que haces esto por algo mas –

**-yo?, como crees, solo quiero que estes bien con Sasuke-kun –**

-eres increíble, aun ni siquiera intento arreglar las cosas y tu ya le dices Sasuke-kun…loca –

Sakura y su inner se engancharon peleando sobre quien de las dos tenia la razón y de cómo era la forma correcta de llamar a Sasuke, cuando el teléfono en el escritorio de Sakura comenzó a sonar.

**-que?, no vas a contestar? –**

-se supone que a esta hora ya no hay nadie en la empresa, claro que no voy a contestar, y si me quieren secuestrar? –

**-Sakura no seas paranoica, anda contesta –**

-voy a contestar, pero si nos pasa algo, sobre ti queda – camino despacio muy despacio hacia el escritorio, lentamente estiro su mano y el teléfono dejo de sonar – tal vez no era nada importante – se estiro y se sentó en su silla

**-tal vez, aunque uno nunca sabe –** un singular sonido proveniente de la bolsa de mano de Sakura hizo que se estremeciera **– y ahora no piensas contestar? –**

-bien, voy a contestar – perezosamente metió la mano en su bolsa y saco su celular – b-bueno? –

_-ah, Sakura-chan, espero no haberte molestado, hace rato llame a tu oficina pero… -_

-eras tu, que alivio –

_-entonces si estabas…digo estas en tu oficina –_

-si aquí estoy, pero como tu sabes, es de suponerse que nadie esta en su oficina a esta hora, pues no conteste –

_-si, tienes razón –_

-y cual es el motivo de tu llamada Naruto? –

_-veras, Sasuke y yo necesitamos que vengas mañana al edificio central…puedes? –_

-el va a estar presente? –

_-tiene que estarlo Sakura –_

-y de que se supone que vamos a hablar? –

_-que te parece si te lo digo aquí? –_

-esta bien, estaré ahí temprano, de acuerdo? –

_-si, gracias Sakura-chan, adiós –_

-adiós Naruto –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-son las 10 y aun no llega Naruto –

-Sasuke, llegará –

-pero dijo que vendría temprano, demonios –

-te veo muy desesperado por ver a Sakura-chan he –

-yo solo quiero arreglar los problemas – y sin mas que decir tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio

-se amable con ella, es nuestra única salvación – dijo Naruto en forma suplicante

-si, ya se que tengo que ser amable, pero si empieza a ser molesta no te quejes que le responda –

-bien, no dire nada si ella empieza a pelear –

-muchachos – llamo una anciana de cara amigable desde la puerta – la señorita Haruno acaba de llegar, la dejo pasar? –

-si Mati, por favor – dijo Sasuke

-bien… señorita Haruno, puede pasar –

-gracias – respondió Sakura y entro a la oficina de Naruto y Sasuke – Buenos días –

-Buenos días Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto y corrió a abrazar a la peli rosa

-Buenos días – respondió Sasuke frio como siempre

-y a que se debe su llamada? –

-veras – Naruto se apresuro a mudar una silla para que Sakura tomara asiento, una ves que se sento prosiguió – queremos pedirte un favor –

-y de que favor estamos hablando? –

-como tu sabes – hablo Sasuke – planeamos extendernos, y para eso, necesitamos que las personas nos conozcan mejor –

-si, eso lo entiendo – dijo Sakura al mismo tono de voz de Sasuke – y su pequeña reunión se va a tratar de eso, supongo –

-supones bien – retomo el azabache – mira lo que pasa es lo siguiente, nosotros… -

-pero es que no puede pasar! – grito la secretaria

-que pasa allá afuera – Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta después de escuchar el grito de Mati, abrió la puerta y un hombre bajito y con lentes entro muy deprisa, traía consigo un maletín y unos papeles en alto

-Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, el banco exige su pago de inmediato – dijo el hombre llegando frente a Sasuke

-se-señor, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para esto – Naruto se puso a un lado de Sasuke y se dirigió cortésmente al hombre – le parece si vuelve en otro momento? –

-no, es una orden, y me temo que tendré que embargarlos –

-no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo – le dijo Sasuke

-claro que si, en estos papeles, las clausulas me permiten embargarlos en el momento que quiera –

-le suplico, por favor, vallase y vuelve en otro momento – rogo Naruto algo desesperado

-no me voy y no me voy, hasta que me paguen –

-disculpe – hablo Sakura que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación – a cuando asciende la deuda que los señores tienen con usted? –

-eso es información confidencial, y no tiene por que saberlo, sería una falta a las normas –

-asi como también es una falta a las normas que un distinguido señor como usted, entre asi como asi a una oficina, donde se está llevando una junta ajena a usted – rebato Sakura un tanto enojada pero sin perder el control – asi que como ya rompió una norma, puede romper otra, además, si los señores asi lo deciden, pueden mandar sacarlo de aquí inmediatamente, pero optan por tratarlo con respeto –

-y usted quién es?, además no le importan los asuntos que tenga que tratar con ellos –

-señor, conoce usted a la corporación Kazuko, asi como a su imperio? – pregunto un poco altanera

-como no lo voy a conocer, son los magnates mas ricos de Japón, además le dan ingresos muy jugosos al banco central –

-me da gusto que sepa quiénes son, entonces, se debió enterar que cambiaron de presidencia, aunque los dueños, aunque en minoría siguen siendo los mismos –

-si me entere de eso también, y es una lástima, la señora Saori me caía muy bien, pero su esposo no –

-si, y le caia bien porque derrochaba el dinero y al banco le iba cada vez mejor con las inversiones de la vieja tonta, y con Yoshihiro, por favor, no se meta –

-usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablar asi de Saori-san, es una falta de respeto –

-ignorando lo que usted acaba de decir – Sakura seguía sentada y hablaba fuerte para que el hombre tras de ella lo escuchara – sabe usted, quien tomo la presidencia? –

-hmp, al banco llega toda esa información, tenemos que hacer tramites, ¿sabe?, supe que la presidencia quedo en manos de Sakura Haruno, la nieta que tanto detesta Saori-san, en lo personal, creo que esa niña, porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera, llevara a la ruina a la empresa que su abuela con tanto esfuerzo ha construido –

Sakura soltó una carcajada y lentamente se levando de su asiento, Sasuke escuchaba a Sakura muy tranquilo, y Naruto estaba cada vez mas nervioso, no tenia idea de lo que su amiga iba a hacer

-Sa-sakura… - pronuncio apenas Naruto casi en un susurro

-déjala Naruto, hace mucho tiempo no la veía asi – dijo Sasuke con algo de nostalgia

-Sasuke… -

-que la vieja de Saori construyo?, eso si fue bueno, ella solo se dedica a desperdiciar dinero, por que no sabe hacer otra cosa, el único que construyo esa empresa es Yoshihiro Kazuko, por eso esta donde esta, la torpe de Saori, ni en mil años podría hacer lo que el logro –

-no puede hablar asi de Saori! –

-por supuesto que puedo – se dio vuelta lentamente y miro fijamente al hombre del banco – yo soy esa niña que va a llevar a la ruina a la empresa de mi abuelo, yo soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto – extendió su mano y dibujo una sonrisa burlona dirigida al hombre

-u-us-usted es… - dijo tembloroso

-asi es, señor, soy yo, y adivine que, puedo mandar arrestarlo por todo lo que ha dicho sobre mi persona, y haber dado información que no debía, pero no lo hare si me hace el favor de decirme, a cuanto asciende la deuda de los señores –

-d-de in-inmediato – tomo los papeles que traía con las dos manos y comenzó a buscar con la vista – so-son alrededor de 60 millones, se-señorita –

-podría esperar un segundo? – al ver que el hombre asintió Sakura saco su celular, se dirigió a un rincón de la oficina de Sasuke y marco a la suya – Ten ten, necesito un favor –

_-que paso Sakura? –_

-revisa las utilidades libres de impuestos y que la empresa puede usar sin que se exponga la estabilidad de los negocios –

-_enseguida, espérame un momento… -_

-bien… -

_-Sakura, las utilidades ascienden a mas de 90 millones –_

-bien, es perfecto… -

_-que es lo que piensas hacer? –_

-ayudar a unos amigos en apuros, escúchame, convoca a reunión con mis abuelos y los socios de ellos, dentro de unas horas por favor –

-_y eso para que? –_

-habrá una reducción considerable de esas utilidades, asi que tengo que dar explicaciones, bien, nos vemos –

_-estas loca, nunca cambiaras, adiós –_

-señor – guardo su teléfono y se dirigió al escritorio – me gustaría comprar la deuda de los señores –

-pe-pero… -

-Sakura-chan, no…no es necesario –

-no tienes por que hacerlo Sakura, si nos van a embargar que lo hagan de una vez – dijo Sasuke con firmeza

-somos amigos después de todo – les dijo con una enorme sonrisa – además, tómenlo como un préstamo, fijaremos los términos de los pagos, me lo pagaran, eso es seguro, por favor, déjenme ayudarlos –

-pues…que dices Sasuke? –

-si queremos salvar la empresa tenemos que aceptar, verdad –

-asi es - asintió Sakura

-en vista que no tenemos otra opción, además de dejarnos embargar, has lo que vallas hacer Sakura –

-gracias Sasuke… volviendo al asunto, señor, tiene algún problema en que yo compre su deuda? –

-pu-pues, ha-hay tramites… -

-los tramites que hagan falta los hare después –

-s-si –

-ahora, me da las hojas? –

-disculpe… -

-supongo que si voy a pagar, tengo que quedarme con las hojas no?, si no, como voy a depositarle? –

-s-si ti-tiene razón, tome – extendió a Sakura las hojas y retrocedió casi hasta la puerta

-me asegurare que el deposito se haga dentro de unas horas, si a las 7 de la tarde no se ha depositado, por favor, no dude en llamar a la oficina –

-l-lo tendré en mente…gracias – el hombre salió de la oficina lo mas rápido que pudo y cerro la puerta tras de el, en ese instante Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto y a Sasuke

-bueno, supongo que ahora el asunto de su junta cambio verdad? –

-sigue siendo el mismo – sentencio el ojinegro – pero ahora cambiaron algunas cosas solamente –

-como cuales? – Sakura camino de vuelta a la silla y tomo asiento, Naruto también se sentó, a un lado de la pelirosa

-pensábamos, adelantar el proyecto de la publicidad, para pagar la deuda con el banco, pero ahora será para pagarte a ti –

-no tienes por que presionar a mi producción, arreglaremos esto de poco a poco, tienen 5 meses máximo para pagarme la deuda, se que pueden hacerlo –

-entonces, supongo que ya es todo… -

-aun no, me gustaría que en la tarde, fueran a mi empresa para una junta, sobre este tema –

-si, era de suponerse – dijo Sasuke

-y, terminando la junta…me…me gustaría invitarlos a...cenar – lo ultimo fue un susurro lo suficiente audible a Naruto, quien esbozo una gran sonrisa y a Sasuke arqueo una ceja incrédulo

-estas segura que eres Haruno Sakura? – pregunto en tono burlón – digo, andas demasiado amable el día de hoy

-mira Uchiha, no empieces quieres, si te gusta bien, si no, puedes irte a…-

-Sakura-chan! – interrumpió Naruto – no es necesario verdad Sasuke –

-Hmp –

-siempre tan comunicativo – dijo Sakura

-Hmp –

-no tienes otra palabra en tu gran vocabulario? –

-Sakurita, mi vocabulario no es algo que te deba preocupar –

-asi –

-Si! – grito entonces Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a verlo algo extrañados por su actitud y entonces agrego – digo que si, nos gustaría mucho ir a cenar contigo, verdad Sasuke –

-Hmp –

-ves, dijo que si –

-esta bien… - dijo con desconfianza Sakura – los veo a las 6 – dio vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la oficina, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron ambos en su lugar, hasta que uno se decidió a romper el silencio

-Naruto, que pasaría si volvemos a ser amigos –

-eh… -

-Sakura y yo, que pasaría –

-Sasuke, eso es algo a lo que no tengo respuesta -

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Después de tiempo de ausencia por cosas sin sentido, vuelvo con el capitulo 10, espero que sea de su agrado, y espero sigan leyendo, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta este capitulo, se les quiere.**

**Ahora, debo decir que tal vez me tarde un poco con el siguiente capitulo, pero vendrá muy bueno, se los aseguro, la razón esta vez, es por que mi pc anda enferma, y debo llevarla a un técnico, pero como aun no entro a la escuela tal vez me tarde un poco, pero seguire escribiendo, y si es necesario desde la pc de mi padre les subo el capitulo.**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

**y si no esta alguien en esta pequeña lista, y ha leído mi fic, hágamelo saber, soy algo despistada jeje, pero aun asi, gracias a todos los que leen, son muy amables en tomarse su tiempo para ver lo que con cariño hago para ustedes y claro, para mi también.**

**Y sigo diciendo, Esperen el Secuestro, será genial, y, gracias de nuevo.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko**

**PD: cualquier cosa, dejen review o mje, si tienen dudas, o sugerencias, háganmelas saber, todo es valioso para mi. Sayoo.**


	11. Cena

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cena…Amanecer a tu lado**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Todo esta listo Tenten? –

-Si, todos están esperando en la sala de juntas, solo faltas tu –

-técnicamente, no –

-a que te refieres? –

Sakura llego alrededor de las 5 de la tarde a su oficina, se le hizo un poco tarde haciendo llamadas y viendo departamentos, muebles, etcétera, no iba a llevar a Naruto y a Sasuke a un restaurant, ella iba a cocinar para ellos, si quería arreglar las cosas, lo haría en privado y sin nadie mas que ellos tres.

-ves que te dije de los amigos en apuros? –

-si, me lo dijiste por teléfono, que con ellos? –

-pues, se trata de Sasuke y Naruto, tenían un problema con el banco y si no pagaban los iban a embargar – explico Sakura

-esa fue la razón de la reducción de las utilidades – afirmo Tenten sin necesidad que Sakura se lo dijera.

-asi es, y como comprenderás, sin ellos… -

-la junta no puede empezar –

-exacto, van a llegar dentro de poco – dijo Sakura, extendió su brazo y reviso su reloj – supongo que unos minutos bastaran, les dije que a las 6 –

-ire a mi escritorio, por si, Kagome habla –

-cualquier cosa, avísame –

-claro – asintió Tenten y salió de la oficina, la pelirosa vio cerrase la puerta y se sentó en su cómoda silla, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar varias cosas

-**tal vez Sakurita, tal vez **– le dijo su inner

-la verdad, no creo que pase – se negó ella

-**a que le tienes miedo? **–

-a que me diga otra vez que no, no creo poder soportarlo –

-**es algo inevitable, tu no…**-

-lo puedo controlar, pero es que estos estúpidos sentimientos no dejan de molestar! – Sakura se puso de pie muy enojada consigo misma por lo que estaba pensando

-**no debes molestarte, la verdad es que tu nunca olvidaste **–

-por su puesto que si, si no, como vivi tan lejos tanto tiempo? –

-**la cabeza puede bloquear al corazón, pero aunque lo haga, el nunca dejara de sentir, tu lo sabes muy bien **-

-entonces, esta bien? –

-**eres un ser humano, tienes derecho a sentirlo **–

-entonces si esta bien, esta bien si vuelvo a enamorarme sin control de Uchiha Sasuke – solto al viento, llego hasta la ventana mas grande de su oficina y su vista se perdió en el horizonte – solo que aun tengo miedo, que el, me diga lo mismo de la otra vez –

-**los malos momentos se reviven, pero no pasan de la misma manera, y es difícil que se repitan, Kabuto no esta, a Sasuke no le interesa Karin, tu misma lo viste y la verdad, lo vi muy enojado por haberlo dejado solo **–

-el lo pidió… pero, olvidemos eso y concentrémonos en lo que va a suceder hoy, ya no quiero seguir asi –

-**y haces realmente bien **–

-Sakura – el intercomunicador que tenia en su escritorio comenzó a emitir una tenue luz roja, y la voz de Tenten salía de el – Naruto y Sasuke ya están aquí –

-excelente, hazlos pasar por favor-

-de acuerdo –

Sakura se aproximo a su escritorio y se sentó a esperar a que los muchachos entraran, a los pocos minutos Sasuke y Naruto pasaron por el umbral de la puerta y fueron directamente a sentarse en las sillas que había frente al gran escritorio.

-ya nos tienes aquí – dijo Sasuke

-si, bueno, todos los demás ya nos están esperando en la sala de juntas, si son tan amables de seguirme – decía Sakura al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia una puerta anexa, la cual abrió y dejo ver una mesa de reuniones y muchas personas sentadas alrededor de ella, Sakura y los chicos caminaron lentamente y se sentaron al frente de la mesa, los señores, entre ellos sus abuelos, estaban algo contrariados por la presencia de la empresa que los quería comprar, y sin dudar, Saori fue la primera en hablar.

-Que significa esto! – dijo casi en un grito la abuela de Sakura – que están haciendo ellos aquí!?-

-por favor, siéntate y guarda silencio abuela – pidió amablemente Sakura

-no!, hasta que me digas que rayos hacen ellos aquí! –

-si te sentaras y me dejaras hablar, te lo podría explicar a ti y a todos los presentes –

-la reunión tiene que ver con ellos? – pregunto Yoshihiro

-asi es, por favor, me gustaría que todos tomaran los folders que tienen frente a ustedes – Sakura saco unas hojas del folder frente a ella y prosiguió – si se dan cuenta, hay una reducción sifnificativa de las ganancias que la empresa tiene… -

-significativa dices!? – Saori esta vez se puso de pie en un acto de querer echarse sobre su nieta – te lo dije Yoshihiro, tu nieta lo iba a arruinar todo –

-por favor, siéntese, como les estaba diciendo, hay una reducción grande en las ganancias, pero no afectan a ningún asociado, solo a mi –

-como es que se dio esta reducción tan repentina? – pregunto un señor de avanzada edad

-los señores aquí presentes, tenían un problema, yo me presente en su empresa esta mañana, para fijar algunos acuerdos de su campaña, y escuche de su problema – Sakura vio a Sasuke dándole entender que prosiguiera

-teníamos un problema económico, grande, a decir verdad, y gracias a la señorita Haruno lo pudimos resolver – dijo muy confiado de si mismo aunque un poco nervioso – y pretendemos pagarle a la brevedad –

-los señores se han comprometido a pagar la deuda que tienen conmigo y con la empresa en un lapso de 5 meses, la cubrirán en su totalidad, y a cambio de no incluir intereses en dicho adeudo, les pido a los señores que renuncien a la idea de comprar la empresa –

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sorprendieron, en sus planes futuros estaba intentar negociar de nuevo por la compra del edificio, pero al parecer Sakura previo eso, asi que se pusieron pensar, y llegaron a un acuerdo.

-accedemos a la proposición, sabemos que si se le incluyen intereses a la deuda, será mas grande y mas difícil de pagar, asi que, renunciamos a la idea de algún dia comprar el edificio – anuncio Naruto

-señores – Sakura se dirigió a todos los presentes en la mesa – espero que estén deacuerdo con lo que acabo de hacer – vio a la mayoría asentir gustosos, y otros, entre ellos su abuela, refunfuñaba por lo bajo – y lo siento por los que no están de acuerdo, de todas maneras, lo iba a hacer – hubo risas generales y un enojo notable por parte de Saori – les agradezco estuvieran presentes, y doy por terminada esta… -

-aun no – Saori se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba Sakura – yo tengo algunas cosas que decir –

-bueno abuelita – dijo burlonamente la pelirosa – di lo que quieras –

Sakura se hizo a un lado llevando consigo a los dos muchachos y dejo a Saori en el lugar que ella ocupaba.

-señores del consejo, quiero que recapaciten acerca de los que mi nieta acaba de decir, si gasto tanto dinero en un par de amigos, que creen que hará con lo demás, tiene mas amigos saben?, si cada vez que uno de ellos este en apuros ella va a intervenir, nos vamos a quedar en la ruina… -

-Saori, esto es una junta, no un mercado – le dijo su esposo muy enojado – deja de hablar y siéntate –

-no abuelo – intervino Sakura – déjala –

-Sakura no es competente para estar al frente de la empresa – dijo sin poner atención alguna a Sakura – solo derrochara dinero sin pensar, hara contratos malos y quien sabe, tal vez hasta venda el edificio –

-ya terminaste? – pregunto la pelirosa y se puso a un lado de su abuela – señores, quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo que acaban de ver, no era mi intención, y por otro lado, quieron que sepan que de esta deuda saldrán cosas buenas, si recuerdan N.S, es una empresa en expansión, tienen hoteles, restaurantes y otros negocios mas, una unión parcial con ellos, nos vendría muy bien, las ganancias se triplicaran, y por ende, mas asociaciones y corporaciones vendrán a nosotros, no tienen que preocuparse de su dinero ni de sus acciones, todo va a estar bien –

-como puede asegurarnos eso? –

-bueno señor, hace unas horas, cerré un trato, por teléfono claro, con una gran empresa exportadora de alimentos y textiles, asi que imagínese la magnitud del contrato, les aseguro que todo esta bien, y si no funciona como esperan en las próximas semanas, podrán cambiar de presidencia, pero eso si, los contratos y demás que haya echo en ese tiempo se mantienen – los presentes murmuraron una vez mas y Yoshihiro se puso de pie

-a mi me parece una muy buena estrategia, además, que no es lo que queríamos, carne joven al frente de los negocios?, Sakura, tienes mi aprobación –

Y así como su abuelo, uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie todos los señores, con esto había concluido la junta, y todos salieron poco a poco, a excepción de Saori, quien abrió al puerta contigua a la oficina

-por que hiciste eso Sakura? – pregunto encolerizada la anciana

-por que era necesario –

-no quiero que pienses que tengo pensado hacer algo, pero vas a pagar si la empresa cae –

-de acuerdo, estoy lista – le contesto Sakura retadoramente

La vieja abrió la puerta y se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke, los miro y les hizo un gesto, salió a paso veloz y ni siquiera miro atrás, entre tanto, los muchachos entraron a la oficina y se sentaron.

-Sakura-chan, estas segura, digo, aun puedes retractarte de lo que hiciste, nosotros veremos como pagamos – dijo el rubio

-no te preocupes Naruto, yo puedo con esto –

-estas segura? – pregunto Sasuke

-por supuesto, se que me van a pagar, los conozco, asi que no tengo que perder –

-Hmp –

-sabes, considero comprarte un diccionario universal, te sorprenderías de cuantas palabras existen en este mundo –

-y tu necesitas terapia para controlar la ira – contraataco el azabache

-sabes, olvídalo… oh casi lo olvido – tomo una pluma y cogió un pedazo de papel, en el apunto una dirección y se la extendió a Sasuke – la cena sigue en pie, los espero a las 9 –

-de acuerdo, Naruto, vámonos – Sasuke se paro, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y abandono la oficina sin decir nada mas

-disculpa Sakura-chan, ya sabes como es, nos vemos en la noche! – Naruto salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo y Sakura se quedo sola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Sasuke!_ – grito Naruto al teléfono en cuanto Sasuke contesto

-que quieres Naruto –

-_va a llover_ – dijo sin pensar el rubio hiperactivo a su amigo

-ya eres candidato para ser el señor del clima! – le dijo el ojinegro a su amigo con falsa emoción

-_eres tan cómico_ – dijo cansinamente Naruto

-no fastidies y dime hacia donde –

-_en donde vas? _–

-acabo de pasar la fuente –

-_entonces estas muy cerca, dos cuadras mas y doblas a la derecha, luego vas a ver un edificio de cristales rojos ahí es –_

-de acuerdo, en unos minutos estoy ahí –

_-ok!, Sayonara!! –_ y colgó

-si sigue gritando de esa manera, me quedare sordo –

Eran alrededor de las 9:15 y a Sasuke se le había hecho tarde para ir a cenar con Sakura, por suerte Naruto se la paso mandándole mensajes después de las 9:02, Sasuke se encontraba arreglando unos pendientes en uno de los hoteles que quedaba mas o menos a las afueras de la ciudad, y ahora se encontraba atravesando mas de media ciudad para llegar al apartamento de Sakura.

Al fin se detuvo frente al edificio y pudo reconocer el auto de Naruto, estaciono el suyo y bajo, camino al interior del edificio y se detuvo en el elevador, oprimió un botón y se dispuso a esperar que se abriera, mientras muchas preguntas pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, ¿Por qué Sakura se porto amable?, ¿Por qué insistió en pagar su deuda?, y lo mas importante ¿Por qué dijo la palabra amigos, si hace tiempo habían dejado de serlo?.

-**y si quiere volver a ser tu amiga? **–

-imposible, yo la aleje de mi –

**-sabemos muy bien como es, debió haberle tomado tiempo, pero te perdono** –

-no es tan fácil, la lastime –

-**el tiempo cura **–

-pero no te ayuda a olvidar –

-**realmente eres terco, pero acuérdate de mi cuando eso pase **–

-Hmp –

El elevador paro y se abrió ante Sasuke, presiono el numero 15 y se puso en marcha hacia el apartamento de la pelirosa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Na-Naruto-kun, no creo q-que eso sea bueno –

Sakura estaba en la cocina y dejo a Naruto y Hinata solos en la sala, su plan de unirlos seguía en pie, asi que invito a Hinata a la cena, pero cometió un error, dejo una botella de Sake en la mesita de centro y Naruto estaba apunto de beberla

-no pasa nada Hina-chan, mientras Sakura-chan no se de cuenta… -

-de que no me voy a dar cuenta Naruto? –

-Sa-Sakura-chan… -

-por que tienes la botella de sake en tu mano? –

-y-yo veras, yo… -

-Naruto-kun la iba a poner mas cerca para cuando la bebieras – respondió Hinata por el

-aa, asi que era eso? – pregunto viendo al rubio

-s-si, exactamente eso iba a hacer – puso la botella un poco mas a la orilla y agrego – vez, es mas fácil de alcanzar ahora –

-nunca cambiaras Naruto – en eso el timbre sonó y ella fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla, vio a Sasuke recargado en el umbral de la misma – Hola Sasuke, pasa por favor – le indico haciéndose a un lado para darle paso, Sasuke camino un poco rápido y fue donde Hinata y Naruto.

-Sasuke! – grito Naruto y lo jalo del brazo – mira, ella es!! –

-ella es…? –

-Hinata-chan!! –

-aa, ya veo, es la joven que me dijiste que te… -

-conoce desde la primaria, si ella es – dijo Naruto arrebatándole la palabra a Sasuke, sabia perfectamente que es lo que iba a decir, así que mejor ganarle la palabra.

-mucho gusto – Sasuke extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Hinata, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona a Naruto

-e-el gusto es mío – dijo ella estrechando la mano del albino

-bueno, pasemos al comedor – dijo Sakura

El apartamento que compro tan repentinamente, era amplio, con buena vista, dos habitaciones, un comedor muy amplio también el cual estaba separado de la sala con un muro falso, las paredes eran una combinación de blanco con rojo y los muebles en su mayoría eran negros, daba un aspecto moderno y cómodo.

La cena fue agradable, bromas de Naruto hacia todos los presentes, Sakura regañándolo por hablar con la boca llena, Sasuke mofándose de su amigo y Hinata extremadamente roja, Sakura logro lo que quería, sentarla al lado de Naruto, y al parecer tenia un cómplice, Sasuke cada que podía hacia un comentario con doble sentido hacia la pareja, el cual hacia poner a Naruto muy rojo y Hinata no dejaba de tartamudear.

En fin, la cena acabo, y los cuatro se reunieron en la sala para seguir hablando, dieron las 11:30 de la noche, y Hinata se disculpo, alego que tenia que irse, por que tenia varias cosas que hacer al siguiente día, entonces Naruto se ofreció a llevarla, y asi también el se iba.

-Adiós Hina-chan, Naruto conduce con cuidado –

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan!, no pasa nada –

-esta lloviendo Naruto, ten mucho cuidado, con el agua el auto se puede derrapar –

-lo tendré en cuenta –

-hasta mañana Sakura-chan – agrego Hinata antes de que el elevador se abriera y ambos entraran, Sakura regreso al apartamento y fue ahí que se dio cuenta, que se había quedado sola con Sasuke, no le dio mucha importancia al principio, pero después un silencio sumamente incomodo se poso sobre ellos, ella incapaz de decir alguna palabra por los nervios, y el no sabia exactamente como expresarse.

-Sakura… -

-Yo… -

-tu primero – Sasuke cedió la palabra a la joven y ella asintió, los dos sentados en el mismo sofá, pero a una distancia prudente, Sakura se decidió a hablar

-los invite a cenar, por que quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, lo de esta mañana, lo hise sin pensar con la cabeza, no se que fue lo que hice en el pasado, pero te pido disculpas por las cosas que te dije y las que hice, espero que, podamos volver a ser amigos – termino con la cabeza gacha esperando alguna respuesta

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, como dice el dicho, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, yo también te trate mal, te juzgue sin siquiera escuchar lo que tenias que decir, así que soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón –

-que te parece, si, dejamos todo olvidado, y volvemos a ser amigos? –

-por mi esta bien –

-genial, entonces – alargo su brazo y ofreció su mano a Sasuke – amigos? –

-de los mejores gruñona – el estrecho su mano y asomo una sonrisa sincera – sabes, es noche, creo que yo también me tengo que ir –

-si, tienes razón, esta lloviendo y mas tarde seria peligroso –

Sasuke noto un tono nervioso en su voz, y casi pudo jurar que la vio temblar, Sakura lo acompaño hasta la puerta, donde antes de decirse adiós, un trueno sonó muy fuerte y estremeció a la pelirosa que se tapo los oídos e hizo una mueca de miedo, entonces, lo recordó, a Sakura le daban mucho miedo los días de lluvia, no por el agua, le encantaba el agua, sino por los rayos y especialmente por los truenos, en repetidas ocasiones, cuando eran pequeños y Sasuke iba a visitarla a su casa, se quedaba a dormir con ella.

-todavía te dan miedo los truenos? – pregunto en un tono arrogante

-n-no, solo que este me tomo po-por sorpre-sorpresa – le contesto ella con miedo y Sasuke noto el miedo en sus palabras, asi que volvió a entrar al apartamento y cerro la puerta tras de si –q-que estas haciendo? –

-me voy a quedar contigo hasta que pase la tormenta, después me ire, no tienes de que preocuparte, vivo solo, así que nadie me esta esperando –

-b-bueno –

La Haruno camino hasta llegar al sillón, se sentó y tomo una revista que yacía sobre la mesita de centro, Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero en un sillón contrario, se cruzo de brazos y fijo su mirada hacia Sakura, pasaron largo rato sin decir palabra alguna, era un silencio muy cómodo para ambos, hasta que otro trueno hizo su aparición, uno mucho mas ruidoso, el cielo se ilumino y el apartamento quedo a obscuras, Sakura ahogo un grito, sentía mucho miedo, cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y sin saber como, sintió como unos brazos musculosos sin exageran, la encerraban en un abrazo conciliador.

-no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo – susurro Sasuke en su oído

-s-si – respondió ella apenas presa del miedo, bajo sus manos y se dejo abrazar mejor, pasaron las horas, y la lluvia en vez de parar, arrecio, Sasuke estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, hasta que el sueño los venció, primero a ella, quien se acurruco en el pecho de el, y luego Sasuke, quien al sentir que el sueño lo atrapaba, cargo a Sakura en brazos y la llevo a la que supuso era su habitación, la recostó en la cama y se dispuso a salir, cuando un trueno se oyó y Sakura grito, casi corrió hacia la cama y la abrazo.

-n-no me dejes – gritaba ella entre sueños – no qui-quiero quedarme sola –

-tranquila, aquí estoy – la abrazo y ella se acurruco en su pecho de nuevo – no me voy a ir – beso su frente y se acostó en su cama, no supo ni como ni cuando, pero callo dormido y no supo nada mas.

Seis de la mañana en punto, un miércoles, nublando, había chaparrones, pero los rayos y los truenos habían acabado, un despertador situado a un lado de una cama taladraba los oídos con su escandaloso sonido, una fina mano se estiro y lo apago, los parpados comenzaban a moverse dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos verdes, Sakura ya estaba despierta, se volteo al lado derecho y se llevo tremenda sorpresa.

-Haaaa! –

-que pasa! – exclamo Sasuke despertando de golpe

-q-que ha-ces…que haces aquí!? –

-dormí contigo – soltó así como así

-pe-pero…no paso… -

-oh, si, tres veces… - Sakura abrió grande los ojos, y su boca se curvo en una "o", Sasuke rio y se adelanto a seguir hablando – como crees Sakura –

-en-entonces? –

-te quedaste dormida en el sofá, y yo te traje a tu habitación –

-y por que amaneciste conmigo – dijo indignada

-por que tu me lo pediste – respondió acercándose a su rostro – n-no me dejes… no qui-quiero quedarme sola – Sasuke imito a la perfección la voz de Sakura y se burlo de ella

Sakura salió muy enojada de la habitación y se fue directo a la cocina, el por otro lado, se puso sus zapatos, cogió su saco y se dispuso a marcharse, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Sakura apareció fuera de la cocina.

-come algo antes de que te vallas, hice desayuno para dos, no me gustaría que se desperdicie – dijo y volvió a la cocina

-Hmp – dejo el saco sobre el sillón, y fue a la cocina, había dos platos servidos, jugo y leche a su alrededor, se sentó y comenzó a comer, poco mas de media hora, ya habían terminado, y Sasuke ahora si, se dispuso a irse.

-Gracias – le dijo Sakura antes de que saliera – por quedarte conmigo, significo mucho –

-somos amigos, eso hacemos – le recordó y le beso la frente otra vez – cuídate gruñona, nos vemos luego –

-tu también, tempano de hielo – se sonrieron y cerro la puerta

Una bonita amistad, volvió a nacer, pero se vera afectada por terceras personas que lo único que buscan es lastimar a toda costa, sin importarles lo que llegase a suceder, pero de una u otra manera, no iban a terminar lo que tanto costo volver a unir.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(8) just beat it, so beat it (8)… se qe no va asi, pero es lo único que recuerdo de la canción xD  
mmm…Cap 11, espero q les guste, lo termine hace unos minutos, por que mañana de vuelta a clases y casi no tendre tiempo, asi que por eso me apure, además que me entregaron la lap hace unos días, ya curada =DD.**

**Dejando de lado mis cosas, espero que les guste este capitulo, con todo cariño para ustedes, espero que sea lo que esperaban, y de aquí comienza lo bueno, tal vez paze el tiempo rápidamente, pero será por cuestiones necesarias.**

**Gracias a todos, y saludos a: **

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

**gracias por tomarse tiempo para leerme, significa mucho para mi ^^**

**esperen la conti el próximo viernes o sábado, loz qiero!, noz vemos.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**

**PD: si falta alguien en la lista, díganme, a mi se me va el rollo, djen reviews!.**


	12. Simplemente

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Simplemente…Te Amo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-no tienes idea de lo bien que me sentí Hina-chan, que todo se hubiera arreglado, no fue como yo esperaba pero, salió de buena forma – dijo Sakura al teléfono

-_que bueno que todo se arreglo, Sasuke me parece un buen tipo, no entiendo como fue que se pelearon –_

-yo estoy igual que tu –

-_pero algún dia el tema… tendrá que salir a flote n-no pueden evitarlo todo el tiempo –_

-eso no te lo discuto, se que tarde o temprano tendremos que tratar esos asuntos, pero por lo pronto, me siento bien teniéndolo cerca, como amigos –

-_me alegra que estes tan contenta Sakura –_

-gracias Hinata, pero…y a ti como te fue con Naruto? – pregunto pícaramente la pelirosa

-p-pues… -

(Toc,toc…N/A: u.u Efectos de sonido pobre… falta de presupuesto)

-Pase – grito – Hinata, hablamos luego si? –

-_esta bien, sayo! –_

-Sakura, te buscan – dijo Tenten

-quien es? –

-Naruto y Sasuke –

-aa, ok, déjalos pasar –

Tenten salió y en cuestión de minutos, entraron a la misma los dos muchachos, uno sonriente como siempre y el otro con un semblante serio en su rostro pero emanaba confianza.

-Hola Sakura-chan! – grito el Uzumaki

-Buenos días… otra vez fiera – le dijo Sasuke poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y dándole un tono pícaro

-Hola Naruto, ja ja, mira nomas como me rio Sasuke – le dijo con falso enojo la pelirosa y una gran sonrisa en su rostro – tomen asiento, a que debo su visita? –

-estamos aquí para ver lo del comercial –

-es verdad, tienen razón, tenemos que empezar lo mas pronto posible – le respondió a Naruto

-siendo sinceros, me gustaría que comenzáramos desde ya – dijo Sasuke

-Ok, vamos al área de mercadotecnia, veremos que tan adelantados van con el proyecto – Sakura se puso de pie, así como los muchachos, y fue hacia la puerta, salieron de la oficina y abordaron el elevador, una vez dentro, se puso en marcha, no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera la música del elevador, y a un Naruto tarareándola feliz de la vida, en fin, llegaron al piso 12 y bajaron, caminaron y pasaron por varios cuartos cerrados, Naruto y Sasuke supusieron que eran los estudios de grabación, así llegaron al final de todos, el cual era un tanto especial, pues tenia vidrios polarizados de tamaño muy grande, entraron y se quedaron en una esquina viendo como iba todo.

-Karin por favor, menos sobre actuado, parece como si ir a uno de los hoteles o restaurantes te resultara excitante en el mal sentido de la palabra, hazlo menos sensual – decía el director algo, o mejor dicho muy estresado

-es que esa es mi naturaleza – Karin movió exageradamente su cabello en pos de parecer sexy y vio a Sasuke, se acomodo el vestido y se dispuso a ir, pero cambio de opinión al ver como este picaba las costillas de Sakura para hacerla reír – maldita pelo de chicle – siseo por lo bajo

-dijiste algo? –

-n-no, nada – respondió al director

-entonces, lo harás menos sobreactuado? –

-tratare –

-bueno… prepárense, listos, acc… -

-director! – interrumpió Karin

-y ahora que!! – grito ya fuera de si

-necesito ir al baño –

-si no es el baño, es tu peinado, si no es tu peinado es el vestido, luego que será!! –

-le juro que es la ultima vez –

-de acuerdo pero rápido!... descanso… otra vez – dijo resignado

-gracias! – Karin sonrió falsamente y corrió directo a la puerta de salida, procuro no pasar junto a los muchachos y salió

-Kaoru – llamo Sakura al director

-que se le ofrece señorita –

-aquí los señores quieren que les digas como va todo con el trabajo –

-con mucho gusto les dire, por favor síganme – los tres siguieron al joven, (N/A:por que era joven, no estaba viejo) hasta una mesa con fotos y hojas sobre toda su superficie.

-las cosas van bien, pero la modelo me estresa – dijo halándose los cabellos

-no es el único – dijo Sasuke

-no seria la primera vez – opino Naruto

-suele suceder – remato Sakura

-nunca pensé que la conocieran tan bien –

-te sorprenderías Kaoru – le dijo Sakura y reprimió una carcajada – bueno, entonces, en una semana máximo? –

-en ese tiempo se terminaría la grabación, para que salga al mercado serian mas o menos dos semanas –

-esta muy bien – dijo Sasuke – me parece perfecto –

-bueno, entonces, nos vamos, sigan trabajando, y Kaoru, tenle un poco mas de paciencia a Karin –

-tratare señorita, pero no le aseguro mucho – el director le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura y Sasuke se irrito un poco, tanto que se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir

-pero esta seguro que dos semanas? –

-por supuesto, en dos semanas, señor Uchiha –

-Hmp –

-creo que es suficiente con eso – opino Sakura – nosotros nos vamos, te dejamos trabajar –

-Ok – el joven se quedo en la mesa mientras que los muchachos iban a la salida

-"porque hice eso?"- se cuestiono Sasuke mientras salían del estudio

-**siempre supe que ese sentimiento nunca murió **–

-"de que sentimiento hablas tonto?"-

-**no me insultes bobo, yo hablo de que todavía hay amor **–

-"por primera vez en mucho tiempo, debo admitir que si, aun hay amor de mi para ella, pero no se si de ella para mi, y si no lo hay, no tengo por que mostrar que me interesa" –

-**no seas estúpido otra vez, solo demuestra que te importa**-

-a quien llamas estúpido!? –

-Sasuke..? –

-que!? –

-creo que ya se volvió loco – dijo Sakura haciendo señas – ya habla solo

-y-yo dije eso en voz alta? – vio como sus amigos movían su cabeza afirmativamente y se ruborizo – pensé en voz alta –

-ay aja, ni tu mama te cree esa – le dijo Naruto

-bueno salgamos de aquí – Sasuke camino por delante de ellos, mientras Sakura y Naruto reian a carcajada libre tras el.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mientras tanto en el baño, Karin no iba precisamente a asearse o a retocarse el maquillaje, una vez dentro, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie, saco su celular y teclo un numero.

_-diga?_ –

-Saori-san, tienes que integrar rápido a Kabuto –

-_por que tanta prisa?_ –

-porque tu querida nieta ya resolvió sus problemas con Sasukito – dijo de muy mala manera

_-QUE! –_

-así como lo oyes, los acabo de ver muy juntitos y la verdad, yo propongo que metas rápido a Kabuto en la jugada –

-_esto me complica todos los planes, mira, Kabuto estará en la compañía mañana temprano, entendido? –_

-a mi de que me sirve saber cuando estará aquí el idiota ese, solo quiero que venga!! –

-_tienes que buscarlo, y pónganse de acuerdo, no quiero que ellos estén juntos, si no lo haces bien, te juro que te hundes! –_

-a mi no me amenaces vieja tonta –

-_aquí la única tonta eres tu –_

-maldita – siseo Karin

-_cuida tus palabras niñita, sabes que puedes caer bajo, y mucho muy bajo – _el sonido constante de línea ocupada indico a Karin que Saori le había colgado

-maldita vieja, si tanto "quiere" a su nieta, por que no la asesina y ya! – grito irritada, conto hasta 10 y salió del baño, para su suerte, en el pasillo, se encontró con los tres amigos, así que se dispuso a salvar el dichoso plan – Sasukito!! – grito con voz chillona y corrió a abrazar al azabache – tenia tiempo sin verte – le dijo al oído

-aléjate de mi – dijo secamente

-no me extrañaste? –

-sinceramente, me sentí aliviado – dijo de mala manera

-yo si te extrañe – la pelirroja ignoraba por completo lo que Sasuke le contestaba, solo le importaba ver como Naruto y Sakura ponían la cara de enojados y la alentaban a seguir adelanta con su farsa – sabias que te quiero? –

-como si me importara – en su interior Sasuke rogaba por que alguien lo salvara del calvario por el que estaba pasando, nunca le había agradado Karin, pero no dejaría de ser caballero solo por hacerla a un lado, así que, no iba a tratarla mal

-Karin, Kaoru te necesita ahora – dijo en un tono firme y muy frio Sakura

-que espere –

-no puede esperar, y te recuerdo que soy yo quien tiene tu paga en sus manos, así que, muévete – dijo tronando sus dedos

-uush, ya voy – le dedico una mirada de odio a la pelirosa y volvió a ver a Sasuke – nos vemos – se acerco y beso la comisura de sus labios, se separo de él y paso a un lado de Sakura – es mio – le dijo en voz baja y se dispuso a seguir, pero la mano de Sakura en su brazo se lo impidió

-y tu crees que me importa?, mira Karin, no pienso alejarme de él, si es lo que pretendes –

-yo no pretendo nada, solo cuido lo mio… -

-tuyo?, que yo sepa, no tiene tu nombre, no me rendiré sin dar batalla, óyelo bien, no me importa lo que hagas para separarme de él, es mi amigo y hagas lo que hagas, buena suerte – soltó el agarre y le permitió marcharse

Naruto y Sasuke miraron la escena sin saber que fue lo que se dijeron, solo vieron la cara de Karin, la cual se veía muy irritada, y una sonrisa de triunfo en el de Sakura, ni idea de lo que se dijeron, pero debió haber sido algo que lleno de alegría a la pelirosa.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A la mañana siguiente, sobre el escritorio, a Sakura le esperaban unos papeles, entro como todos los días, con su cara de aburrimiento, se sentó en la gran silla, pidió un café negro y comenzó a leer, todos trataban sobre contratos, cenas, contratos, una hoja entera de chistes de Naruto, y un sobre.

-tu café Sakura – Tenten iba entrando con una bandeja y dejo el café a un lado – no hay nada nuevo? – pregunto esperando algún gesto de parte de su amiga, quien solo se limito a mover la cabeza negativamente – tal vez aun no lo lee – dijo en susurro, tomo la bandeja y salió de la oficina

Tomo el sobre con las dos manos y lo abrió, saco una carta oficio que venia dentro, tomo un sorbo de café, y la desdoblo, era una hoja en la que le informaban que un nuevo empleado había entrado a la empresa por orden de Saori, leyó detenidamente, tomando un sorbo cada tiempo, cuando llego al final, en donde decía el nombre del empleado, escupió el café y dio el grito en el cielo.

Tenten, del otro lado de la puerta imaginándose lo que paso, no se movió, sabia que era peligroso entrar y tratar de calmar a Sakura, por otro lado, Sakura, opto por llamar a su abuela y pegarle de gritos.

-_diga? –_

-que es lo que pretendes!? – grito encolerizada

-_de que estas hablando?_ – pregunto falsamente ofendida la anciana

-que estabas pensando cuando contrataste a Kabuto Yakushi! –

-_inteligente, eso es todo, me pareció buen prospecto para que ayude con las computadoras, sabias que tiene mucha experiencia en ese ramo? –_

-si lo se, pero pudiste haber contratado a un experto –

_-no te quejes, además es conocido tuyo, según me dijo –_

-ni siquiera me cae bien –

-_no me importa, estará en la empresa y es mi ultima palabra –_

-bien! – grito Sakura al teléfono y colgó

Las semanas posteriores, fueron de estrés al por mayor para Sakura, con Karin y Kabuto en la empresa, el dia se le hacia eterno, si Sasuke iba con frecuencia a la empresa, ahora mas por el echo de que Kabuto estuviera ahí, aunque tomara de pretexto el comercial y el adeudo que tenia con la pelirosa, y por otro lado, las cosas con Naruto y Hinata iban viento en popa, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke peleaban cuando fueron al carnaval que había en la ciudad, ellos, estaban a punto de besarse, de no haber sido por Sai, que también los acompaño, entre el azabache y la ojijade, casi lo matan, por haberlos interrumpido, entre otras cosas, la boda de Ino, estaba cada vez mas cerca y el sentimiento entre los muchachos crecía, así llego el cuarto mes, Sakura, había tenido grandes avances en la empresa, y la N.S poco a poco iba librando su deuda millonaria.

-Sakura – era la quinta vez en el bendito día que Kabuto subía para hacerle una estúpida pregunta, y aun así tenia que contestarla

-que… es… lo que quieres – dijo Sakura tratándose de controlar

-las maquinas necesitan servicio –

-les dimos servicio completo la semana pasada, no creo que sea necesario, así que te puedes retirar, estoy ocupada – fingió leer unos papeles e ignoro a Kabuto

-porque? –

-disculpa? – Sakura arqueo una ceja y fijo su vista a Kabuto, quien ahora veía hacia fuera de la oficina

-porque me tratas así, si yo lo único que deseo es tu amor –

-Kabuto, se que tus sentimientos, son nobles, pero… es que yo no puedo quererte, no como tu quieres y lo sabes perfectamente – dijo ella con algo de nostalgia

-el no te quiere –

-quien?, Sasuke, teniéndolo como amigo me basta, no necesariamente quiero que me ame –

-como puedes ser amiga de alguien a quien amas? –

-sencillo, no lo quiero perder, si como amigo lo puedo tener cerca de mi, no quiero perderlo por querer que me quiera como yo a el –

Kabuto sintió que algo dentro, pero no fue ira, se sintió algo extraño, llevaba ya tres meses tratando de conquista a Sakura, y aunque el odiara admitirlo, Uchiha la protegía mucho, por un lado le agradaba que lo hiciera, porque el no quería lastimarla, en verdad la amaba, y si para verla feliz, tendría que dejar de insistir, lo haría, pero seguía en pie hacer saber a Karin, que no iba a jugar con el, ahora que entendía todo a la perfección, no pretendía hacerle mal a Sakura.

-bien, ya no te molesto, presento mañana mi renuncia –

-de que estas hablando? –

-no quiero molestarte, así que voy a renunciar – dijo secamente

-no es necesario que renuncies, solo que comprendas, que yo no te puedo querer, solo puedo ser tu amiga –

Luego de pensarlo un momento, Kabuto acepto la oferta de Sakura, serian amigos, prefería tenerla como amiga, a perderla, era una buena forma de ver las cosas, aunque bien sabia que Karin, no iba a tomar a bien la resolución de él.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-PORQUE TOMASTE ESA DECISION TAN ESTUPIDA! – grito Karin

-no es estúpida, me di cuenta que no vale la pena seguir con este estúpido plan, no pienso dañarle la vida a Sakura, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no es sano seguir con tu estúpida obsecion –

-a mi no me importa las idioteces que esa pelo rosa te haya metido en la cabeza, yo seguire con el plan –

-entonces haya tu, no me metas en esto – Kabuto salió del departamento de Karin azotando la puerta, mientras, la zo…peliroja ardía de la ira, no le avisaría a Saori acerca de la extraña decisión de Kabuto, actuaria por su propia cuenta si quería a Sasuke para ella sola.

-lo que la boba debe hacer, es desaparecer, y para eso, yo le voy a ayudar – tomo su teléfono y marco un numero, era larga distancia, así que tardo un poco en entrar – Juugo? –

_-ha, Hola Karin, tanto tiempo –_ respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea, un poco grave, pero amigable

-Hola… aun tienes contacto con Suiguetsu? –

-_si, para que lo quieres? –_

-necesito que me hagan un trabajo –

_-Karin, ya hace mucho dejamos esas cosas –_

-háganlo por los viejos tiempos y además, no será gratis, les voy a pagar –

_-dime que es lo que quieres –_

-necesito que desaparezcan de la jugada a un estorbo – la voz de Karin adquirió un tono sombrío y lleno de maldad

_-quieres un asesinato?_ –

-no, eso sería muy obvio, quiero que secuestren a Haruno Sakura, yo les voy a dar los datos y les voy a ayudar con el trabajo –

-_estás segura?, aun estas bajo investigación en Norte América por la desaparición de esa modelo –_

-nunca podrán comprobarme nada, ella era un estorbo en mi camino a la cima, digamos que yo solo le adelante su descanso, y ustedes me ayudaron, no lo olvides –

-_pero eso que tú me pides, es algo, peligroso, yo no he salido de aquí en años, recuerdas que soy bipolar verdad!? –_

-oye, no me grites, se perfectamente cómo eres, no te preocupes, tengo como controlarte –

-_llamare a Suiguetsu, y si acepta, mañana te estaremos marcando por la tarde –_

-está bien, dile al dientes de tiburón que tengo muchas ganas de verlo –

_-si, si, yo le digo, hasta luego –_

-adiós – colgó el teléfono y se tiro en el sillón – esa estúpida modelo, ni siquiera era bonita, no se por qué aun siguen con la investigación, ya tiene más de 3 años que no saben nada de ella, los tres años de mi éxito, pobre idiota, siempre se lo advertí – miraba el techo y sonreía con malicia, mientras recordaba la cara de pavor de quien fuera una modelo de talla internacional minutos después de haberla secuestrado - quien diría que su cuerpo terminaría en un basurero esperando a ser destruido con toda la basura - lanzo una risa maniaca al aire y se imagino a Sakura encerrada en un cuarto sin luz y gritando por su vida.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mientras, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el departamento de ella, platicando amenamente con Naruto, Hinata y Sai, quien se había convertido en un gran amigo de todos, se encontraban en medio de uno de los chistes mas "graciosos" de Naruto, después de varios mas que no dieron risa.

-y entonces la niña dijo, no mama, gratis! – Naruto estallo en risas mientras que a los demás les resbala una gotita en la cabeza, solo Hinata se encontraba seria y al verla Naruto se sintió algo decepcionado – no te gusto el chiste Hina-chan!? – pregunto con cascaditas en los ojos

-n-no es es-eso Na-Naruto-kun, e-es que, n-no le enten-entendi – dijo un poco apenada

-aaa, mira, te explico, es que a la niña le pico una víbora, pero la mamá pensó que era una cobra, y le pregunta a la niña y ella entendió que si la víbora le cobraba, ahora entiendes? – de todas las reacciones que todos esperaban de Hinata, la que tuvo fue la menos pensada, al terminar de escuchar a Naruto, Hinata comenzó a reír a carcajadas, incluso lloro de la risa y cayó al suelo tomándose el estomago, la cara de Sakura, Sai y Sasuke no era otra más que la de susto, las risas de Hinata se escuchaban muy fuerte y no fue hasta que casi se le acaba el aire que paro.

-es… muy… gracioso una vez… que l-lo entiendes – dijo casi sin aire

Luego del pequeño percance con los chistes de Naruto, la mayoría (tres xD) se marcharon y solo quedaron Sasuke y Sakura en el apartamento, estuvieron buen rato platicando de cosas sin sentido, cine, series de tv, el trabajo, el tiempo, etc…

-sabes, Kabuto ya dejo de acosarme – dijo Sakura de la nada

-así, menos mal, a lo mejor en una de esas y te violaba –

-ja ja, mira como me rio –

-Sakura, nunca has pensado en tener novio, digo, eres algo muuuuy amargada! –

-pues fíjate que si, pero por desgracia el prospecto de hombre que tengo es un altanero, egocéntrico y molesto! – dijo ella en tono sarcástico

-pues, es algo idiota, digo, para no ver lo que tiene frente a sus ojos, y si no es mucho meterme en tus asuntos como se llama el idiota que no te ve? –

Sakura agacho la cabeza y lagrimas rebeldes la traicionaron, entonces Sasuke comprendió que había cometido un error y cuando se iba acercando a su amiga ella lo detuvo con sus manos – s-se llama Uchiha Sasuke – y sus lagrimas engruesaron, Sakura estaba llorando y él sabía perfectamente por que, entonces, importándole un comino todo lo demás, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-su-suéltame… no es bueno – dijo sollozando

-esta vez, no será como aquella – fue lo que Sasuke le dijo al oído, Sakura abrió grande los ojos y Sasuke se alejo un poco de ella, entonces metió su mano en una de las bolsas de su saco y extrajo una hoja de papel doblada.

Flash Back---

_-Sasuke, mira lo que encontré en la basura – Naruto movía por los aire una hoja de papel un poco vieja y arrugada – supongo que algún día te va a servir – le extendió la hoja y la guardo en su saco con una sonrisa nostálgica_

Fin Flash Back---

-recuerdas la vez que te cite en el jardín – Sakura movió de arriba abajo su cabeza y el prosiguió – quería darte eso – le extendió la carta, ella la tomo entre sus delicadas manos y comenzó a leerla, conforme avanzaba, sus ojos derramaban mas lagrimas, al llegar al final, solo atino a ver a Sasuke a los ojos – lo que te quería decir, es que me había enamorado de ti, por eso cuando te vi con Kabuto, sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero ahora entiendo que jamás debí haberte gritado –

-yo… yo tampoco debí haberme comportado así – dijo apenas – p-pero me era imposible pensar –

-eso ya no importa – subió una mano y retiro los mechones rosas del rostro de la chica – solo contéstame algo, aun me amas como esa vez? –

-mucho más que esa vez – le contesto

-me da gusto que hayas dicho eso – Sasuke poso su mano derecha en la cintura de la pelirosa y la otra la apoyo en su cuello y se acerco poco a poco a sus labios, esos labios rosas y carnosos que tanto deseaba besar, le quedaba poca distancia y ya podía sentir su respiración.

Por fin, los dos enamorados revelaban sus deseos, se sentían uno, ya no eran dos mitades de un corazón destrozado, ahora se completaron y así seria siempre.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, lo debí haber subido el dia de ayer, pero tenia tarea de inglés y como me llevo taaan bien con el idioma, solo me tomo 4 horas hacer un ensayo.**

**Dejando de lado eso, se que no tengo perdón, pero trate de hacer este cap lo mas largo que pude, y espero que les agrade ^^**

**Y ahora mi pregunta es…Quieren leemon?**

**Ustedes mandan y yo obedesco**

**Gracias, muchas gracias por seguirme a travez de tantos capítulos, este fic esta próximo a terminar, y espero lo sigan: **

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

**siento mucho no haber subido el cap el finde, pero ps, tuve algunas complicaciones, primero escribiendo el cap, por que mi mente estaba divangando en un universo paralelo xD y segundo por que el domingo me ocupe en arreglar un carro q no prendía y ps ocupe casi toda mi tarde.**

**Bueno, esta vez, si es seguro, mi inspiración volvió y estoy al 100 % para seguir con esto.**

**Proximo Cap. Secuestro**

**Y lo que se agregue dependiendo de si quieren lemon o no**

**Noz vemos, loz qiiero mucho!! Y gracias!!!**

**Sayo!!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko**


	13. Tú

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tu, mi razón de ser**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los sentidos se confundieron, en ese instante, ninguno de los dos sabia que sentir, y es que, para Sakura, tener a Sasuke tan cerca era un trauma y para él tenerla asi era un sueño hecho realidad, el problema ahora era… ¿¡porque demonios no la besaba!?, sus músculos se tensaron y su cabeza no daba una, lo único que él podía pensar en esos momentos era, besarla, pero…¿Por qué no lo hacia?, por otra parte, Sakura se preguntaba que sabor tendrían los labios del moreno, es cierto que todo el tiempo había pensado en como seria besarlo, y ahora, teniéndolo a tan corta distancia, podía fácilmente besarlo, pero no quería parecer desesperada, aunque le importaba poco, lo único que sabia, era que esos ojos azabaches, profundos y con ese brillo, la tenían loca, hipnotizada y si añadimos el olor a pino y tierra mojada que desprendía el muchacho, era de sorprenderse el que Sakura no se hubiera desmayado ya.

Sasuke por fin pudo moverse y apretó su agarre, puso a la pelirosa aun mas cerca de el, y cuando por fin, los dos iban a explorar diversos sabores y muchas emociones… el cerrojo de la puerta sonó, ambos voltearon a ver quien era, pero Sasuke hizo un mal movimiento al girarse, provocando que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el sillón, él sobre ella.

-Sakura-chan!!! – se escucho gritar a Naruto quien iba entrando al apartamento con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió, apunto con su dedo acusadoramente a Sasuke – QUE LE HACIAS A SAKURA-CHAN!!! – le grito

Ni el Uchiha ni la ojijade, se habían percatado de la situación y cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos se sonrojaron.

-n-no e-es lo que parece – se apresuro a "decir" Sakura – l-lo que pa-pasa es que… -

-Sakura intentaba enseñarme a bailar – solto Sasuke de repente

-bailar!?...tu!?... jajajajajajajajajajajaja…no ya enserio que hacían – a pesar de tener la cara, Naruto no era nada tonto y sabia perfectamente que algo había ahí, aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada

-es enserio – rebatió el azabache

-aja, y yo soy Harry Potter – dijo Naruto haciendo señas de sacar una varita

-ganas tienes, te falta mucho para ser como el…hmp – dijo Sakura

-te gusta Harry Potter!!? – Naruto casi grito

-no tiene nada de malo, es guapo, tiene ojos lindos, cabello negro – de reojo vio a Sasuke y este le dio a entender lo que pensaba con una sola mirada, una mirada con odio hacia el "maguito" -y… a que viniste? – pregunto Sakura tratando de eludir la primera pregunta de Naruto y al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Sasuke

-neee, no soy tonto, díganme que estaban haciendo – y para variar, hoy se le prendió el foco

-lo estaba enseñando a bailar para cuando sea la boda de Ino e Itachi – dijo Sakura con una muy convincente explicación

-mmm… seguros? –

-si – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-les creeré – dijo Naruto haciendo señas de "los tengo bien vigilados" – ah y estoy aquí por que mi carro se quedo sin gasolina y vine a ver si Sasuke puede llevarme a conseguir un poco – dijo con mucha ilucion

-y quien te dijo que te voy a llevar? – dijo a modo de desafanarse de su amigo para seguir con lo que tenia con Sakura

-por favooor!!, y serás mi mejor amigo para toda la vida! – Naruto se tiro al piso y como medida extrema, beso los zapatos de Sasuke

-ire contigo si dejas de hacer eso! – le grito el azabache un poco molesto

-yay!!, por eso te quiero – se paro y abrazo a Sasuke, Sakura por su parte los veía y lo único que podía hacer era reir, le daba gusto estar ahí con ellos, aunque, sinceramente, Naruto llego en el peor momento – de que te ríes Saku-chan? –

-eh…no de nada de nada – dijo negando con las manos y con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza

-bueno baka! te espero afuera –

-Naruto! – llamo la pelirosa

-quep¡ - Sakura extendió su mano dándole entender a Naruto que quería sus llaves – aah, jeje – metió su mano en su bolsa derecha y saco las llaves de Sakura

-la próxima ves, te asesino Naruto – dijo en forma de amenaza la ojijade

-jeje…entendí – y salió como bólido del apartamento y dejo a los muchachos solos nuevamente

-yo… -

-te parece que hablamos mañana? – dijo Sakura a Sasuke, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, se aserco a Sakura y se despidió de ella con un beso muy cerca de sus labios

-adiós – le dijo en su oído casi en un susurro y salió del apartamento

-adiós – dijo ella y apenas llego a los oídos de él, Sakura poco a poco fue cerrando la puerta y al terminar, se recargo en ella y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, jamás pensó que eso era lo que Sasuke tenia que decirle, que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella.

---Flash Back (N/A: anteriormente Sasuke había recordado con una canción, pero no tal como era)

_-__**Bueno?**__ – contesto Sasuke al teléfono_

_-Sasuke!!!____–_

_-__**ah, Sakura eres tu, que se te ofrece, me disponía a dormir **__- le contesto el ojinegro algo adormilado_

_-e-es que n-necesito que nos veamos____– dijo ella_

_-__**en donde**__ –_

_-tu espérame afuera de tu casa, si?____–_

_-__**esta bien**__ –_

_Y de echo, Sakura se encontraba frente a la casa de Sasuke, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando lo vio salir y fue corriendo a encontrarse con él._

_-hola! – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo_

_-es la primera vez que llegas puntual – le dijo a modo de saludo, al que Sakura correspondió sacándole la lengua_

_-vamos – halo a Sasuke de la mano y se puso en marcha_

_-a donde me llevas? – pregunto un poco desconfiado_

_-ya veras –_

_Caminaron por un buen tiempo, Sasuke quejándose cada 5 minutos y Sakura muy, pero muy nerviosa, tenia que sacar fuerzas de alguna forma, asi que antes de llegar al lugar indicado saco una venda negra y la ato cubriéndole los ojos al azabache._

_-Sakura, me voy a caer –_

_-no te caes, ni siquiera vamos a caminar lejos –_

_-pero es de noche, y tu estas casi ciega – replico el_

_-y?, te aguantas, y sígueme – tomo a Sasuke de la mano y comenzaron a internarse en el pequeño bosque, en si, era un parque, cerca de las casas de ambos, era el lugar en el que se sentían ellos mismos, llegaron al claro del pequeño bosque, dieron con el lago, totalmente negro y hermoso a la luz de la luna._

_-Sakura, quieres quitarme ya la venda de los ojos – _

_-no, aun no – _

_-por favor, me da miedo que por tu torpeza nos vallamos a caer –_

_-desconfías de mi? –_

_-no de ti no, sino de tus reflejos –_

_-está bien – lentamente se fue cayendo la venda que traía y de todas maneras estaba oscuro – Sakura, a donde me trajiste? – pregunto Sasuke_

_-te acuerdas donde nos conocimos? –_

_-si, como olvidarlo, estabas llorando…en el parque –_

_-si, es por eso que te traje aquí, porque te quiero decir una cosa – dijo ella estando a la orilla del lago, Sasuke, por instinto se acerco a ella_

_-que es lo que me tienes que decir – dijo muy cerca a su oído_

_-yo… - Sakura agacho la mirada y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos índices – yo…es que… tu… tu me… tu me gustas Sasuke-kun – _

_-lo siento Sakura – le dijo el con pesadez – pero, por el momento, yo no puedo corresponderte –_

_-no…no importa – levanto la mirada y vio que estaba llorando – solo dime que no te vas alejar de mi, que seguiremos siendo amigos…vale? – dijo con la voz quebradiza_

_-si…pero no llores – dijo limpiando sus lagrimas y abrazándola fuertemente._

Fin Flash Back---

-aaaah – suspiro aun recargada en la puerta – creo que…iré a dar un paseo – agrego viendo su reloj – las 10, es buena hora – se quito de la puerta, tomo sus llaves, su abrigo y salió de su apartamento, bajo por en ascensor, y llego hasta la recepción.

-va a salir señorita? – le pregunto el portero

-si Kai – respondió amablemente Sakura

-tenga cuidado – le dijo

-gracias – salió del edificio, paso a un lado de su auto, pero prefiero ir caminando, y no sabe que bien hiso en hacerlo de esa manera.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Naruto…idiota! – dijo a secas Sasuke

-tienes diciéndome idiota desde que salimos del apartamento de Sakura!, que rayos te pasa? – Naruto y Sasuke iban de vuelta de comprar gasolina, ahora iban a ponérsela al auto de Naruto, el cual, se había quedado tirado (N/A: es una expresión aquí en México, para decir que un carro se quedo sin gasolina) a unas cuadras de la casa de Hinata

-es solo…que eres idiota! – dijo aun mas enojado recordando que estaba a punto de besar a Sakura, y pensando, se sonrojo

-estas rojo, porque estas… oh, ahora entiendo, Sakura-chan no te estaba enseñando a bailar verdad? –

-no te interesa! – replico él

-aaaah, entonces, tu y ella… - dijo en tono pícaro

-no Naruto, no, llegaste tu y nada mas paso! – le grito, se estaciono atrás del auto de su amigo y se bajo azotando la puerta

-oye, tranquilo, es un auto, no tiene la culpa – dijo el ojiazul bajando también del auto

-entonces te voy a golpear a ti! –

-pero, entonces si, ya sabe que la quieres como mas que amiga? – decía Naruto mientras le ponía la gasolina a su auto

-creo que se lo deje en claro, hasta le di lo que había escrito ese dia –

-mmm… yo opino que vuelvas a su apartamento, no se, tal vez suceda algo –

-no lo creo – el pelinegro se recargo en el auto de Naruto y se cruzo de brazos – la quiero de verdad… pero tu tenias que interrumpir maldita sea! – le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte al rubio que casi tiraba el bote con gasolina

-oye!! –dijo sobándose – no tenias por que hacer eso –

-te mereces eso y mas –

-bueno, mi auto ya tiene combustible, asi que, ya me voy, tengo mucho sueño –

-son apenas las 10:20, eres marica – el objetivo de Sasuke, era fastidiar a su amigo pero, por mas que lo intentaba, nunca lo sacaba de sus casillas

-es que gasto mucha energía en el dia – dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa, subió a su auto y lo encendió – nos vemos en la mañana – le dijo a Sasuke

-hasta entonces –

-buenas noches – Naruto puso en marcha su auto y se perdió al final de la calle, por su parte, el azabache se quedo pensando un buen rato que podía hacer, para ser honestos, no tenia sueño, se quedo muy pensativo imaginando que pudo haber pasado si Naruto no hubiese llegado

– ire a caminar, pero no aquí – subió a su auto y lo encendió, tenia en mente un lugar muy especial para ir a pasear, se puso en marcha y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba frente al parque, ese parque que se había convertido en parte de el, desde el momento en que conoció a su pelirosa – tal vez aquí me distraiga – y de hecho, asi lo hiso, no por que ya estuviera caminando, si no porque, aun en el interior de su auto vio una melena rosa deambular por el parque, en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba fuera de su auto siguiendo el rastro de los cabellos – espero que sea ella – murmuro y para su suerte, era ella, Sakura se encontraba de frente al lago, se veía igual de maravilloso que esa vez – Hola, gruñona – dijo

-Sa-Sasuke? – pregunto muy incrédula al momento que se daba vuelta

-el mismo – dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella – es curioso, vine a caminar, y me encuentro contigo, y precisamente en ti estaba pensando – dijo con voz suave

-ah…enserio? –

-por supuesto – cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella cuando dijo – recuerdas que aquí me declaraste tu amor –

-como olvidarlo, llore mucho esa vez – dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

-si, y no sabes como lo siento, y tienes idea de por que no te correspondi? –

-ni la mas minina –

-pues, fue por que era un estúpido – se fue acercando mas y mas a ella hasta que pudo tomar sus manos entre las suyas – no vi, que en tus ojos, puedo ver toda mi vida, no me di cuenta, que contigo, mis penas se esfuman, no supe apreciar, todos los momentos que me regalaste de alegría, y jamás comprendí, que lo que sentía cada vez que estabas cerca de mi, no era otra cosa que amor, estaba ciego, y no comprendo como es que no caí, si jamás pude ver lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, Sakura, aquí, frente al lago, donde tu me confesaste tu amor, quiero que sepas, que eres lo mas importante para mi –

-Sasuke… -

-que, por fin comprendi, que era a ti, a quien estaba esperando, que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y que jamás pensé podría encontrar, pero aquí estas, frente a mi, y quiero gritar que te amo, pero quiero que este mas presente para ti, por que poco me importa lo que los demás piensen – Sasuke guardo silencio, esperando la respuesta de la joven, esperando, quedo prendado de esos ojos jade que lo volvían loco, de ese cabello y esos labios que lo hacían suspirar

-y-yo – fue lo único que por el momento, Sakura pudo articular, si bien, en su apartamento, se habían dicho varias cosas, tal fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con el y que, se declarara formalmente, a lo largo de los 5 años que estuvo lejos, jamás se sintió tan vulnerable, como en esos momentos, sentía que Sasuke, con el solo echo de verla a los ojos, podía ver sus mas íntimos pensamientos, que con esa mirada negra intensa, la dejaba totalmente desarmada, sentía sus piernas fallar y su corazón palpitar muy rápido y sin pensarlo mas, se lanzo a sus brazos, fue un abrazo cálido, lleno de amor por parte de ambos, ella aun abrazándolo, se decidió a hablar – yo… te amo como no tienes idea – el sentimiento que los embargo fue inexplicable, en el rostro del chico, se dibujo una sonrisa como pocas y se separo un poco de ella.

-dímelo otra vez – pidió

-te amo y podría decirlo mil veces… no mil no, muchas, muchas pero muchas veces mas – dijo ella igualmente con una gran sonrisa

-eso es suficiente para mi – se acerco poco a poco a los labios de su amada, sus respiraciones chocaron, y Sasuke aspiro lo mas que pudo de ese rico olor cereza que tenia ella, jugo un poco con ella, alejándose un poco de sus labios, pero al final, fue ella quien lo beso, sentir los labios cálidos y carnosos de su niña, lo volvieron loco, sentir su aliento con el suyo, experimentar como mil mariposas volaban en su estomago, fue lo mas maravilloso que podía permitirse sentir, puso su mano en la nuca de la chica, para poder besarla mejor y así empezaron un juego con sus lenguas, explorando la boca del otro, degustando la miel que emanaba el uno para el otro, probando un pedazo de cielo y en cada suspiro, comprobando, el amor que se tenían, hasta que, por falta de oxigeno, se separaron, la vista que Sasuke tenia de Sakura era hermosa, tenia los labios ligeramente hinchados y su mirada tenia un brillo precioso, uno que jamás había visto, no desde el dia en que la conoció – te amo – le dijo al oído

-y yo a ti – se fundieron, nuevamente en un abrazo y por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha, el menor de todos, el cubo de hielo, señor no tengo sentimientos, lloro de alegría – estas… llorando? –

-estoy tan feliz – fue lo que dijo y la volvió a besar, otro beso largo, pero lleno de cariño – te llevo a tu casa, no quiero que andes fuera a estas horas – le dijo con ternura y la tomo de la mano, llegaron hasta su auto y el como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y espero a que ella entrara, luego rodeo el auto y entro al lugar del piloto, echo a andar el auto y antes de ponerse en marcha, beso a su niña una vez mas – sabes, jamás me cansare de esto –

-yo menos –

Comenzó a andar por las calles iluminadas solo por los faroles, la luna llena se veía preciosa al contraste con los millones de estrellas que había a su alrededor, luego de un corto trayecto, llegaron al edificio de la pelirosa, bajaron del auto y entraron a la recepción, Kai, el portero ya no estaba, tal vez ya se había ido a dormir, entonces, pasaron de largo y llegaron al ascensor, donde siguieron con su sesión de besos, al llegar al último, se separaron y caminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano, llegaron a su destino y Sakura busco sus llaves, abrió e invito al azabache a pasar, el cual, gustoso acepto, una vez adentro, los juegos comenzaron.

Sasuke comenzó a besar a su chica lentamente y con mucha ternura, y ella correspondía de igual manera, se sentaron en el sillón sin dejar de besarse, pero los besos inocentes, iban subiendo de intensidad, cada vez tenían mas profundidad, y Sakura se veía muy exaltada igual que su compañero, entonces, él comenzó a besar y morder levemente el cuello de su niña, le arrancaba leves suspiros, pero lo suficiente para excitarlo, cada vez mordía un poco mas fuerte y ella, suspiraba con mas frecuencia.

-n-no cre-creo…aaah, el si…aah sillón sea adecuado – dijo con mucha dificultad Sakura

-por…que? – pregunto el pelinegro haciendo pequeñas pausas en su labor

-p-porque…aaaah, e-es muy in-incomodo – dijo ella sonrojándose de sobre manera

-y que es lo que sugieres – dijo él mirándola a los ojos

-p-pues… ven – tomo su manos y se internaron en su apartamento, se dirigían específicamente a su habitación, entraron besándose y Sasuke la tumbo sobre la cama – p-pero… -

-pero que? –

-s-soy virgen – dijo con algo de pena, Sasuke la vio, ahora le parecía mas hermosa que antes, sonrojada y con los cabellos desarreglados.

-es lo que esperaba – acaricio su rostro y le sonrió tiernamente – no sabes el gusto que me da, saber que seré el primero y espero, que el único – dicho esto, volvió a besar a… ahora que lo pensaba, aun no quedaban en nada – espera – dijo parando de pronto

-que sucede? – pregunto contrariada la pelirosa

-quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto como lo mas normal

-claro que si! – respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-te amo – ahora si, volvió a besar a su novia, con una pasión que jamás pensó tender dentro de si, la beso de la manera que jamás pensó hacerlo, porque por fin, encontró lo que había perdido, su razón para ser feliz.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TT-TT casi lloro la verdad, aaay, este cap, siento que es de los mejores que eh escrito, el próximo, será lemon, esto, solo para empezar ^^**

**Inner: si la qieren golpear por arruinar el momento al inicio… tienen tooooodo mi apoyo**

'**¬¬ se supone qe debes apoyarme no desgraciarme**

**Inner: u.u lo siento, pero eres extraña, es solo eso**

**Y tu no eres extraña? ¬¬ estando dentro de mi tienes qe serlo**

**Inner: es que lo qe tu no sabes es que te hablo por radio =) y, si no pones el lemon a tiempo… te matooo!! Muajajajajajaja**

'**n_n ignórenla, tomo café, y esta algo loca, subi el cap a estas horas, por qe, tenia problemas con la pag**

**No podía entrar, pero ahora si, espero qe les agrade ^^**

**Gracias por seguirme siempre: **

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

**jeje, debo decir que la carta que Sasuke entrego a Sakura, no era otra mas que el poema que el mismo escribió y que aparece en el Cap 4, aclarando ese punto n_n jeje, espero que sea de su agrado este cap, y si les gusto, esperen el próximo, será mejor ^^**

**Saludos!! Los qiero**

**Sigan dejando sus reviews **

**Atto:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	14. Solos tú y yo

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Solos tu y yo, al amanecer**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna llena, un hermosa noche estrellada, corria una brisa agradable afuera, el escenario perfecto para dos enamorados, y dentro del apartamento de Sakura reinaba una atmosfera cálida, llena de besos, y caricias, y ellos con esos abrazos que se daban cada cuanto, los hacían sentirse completos, tumbados en la cama, saciándose con el sabor del otro, probando lo que una vez jamás imaginaron, acabándose a mordidas, el fruto que pensaron prohibido, Sasuke se comía a besos el cuello de su Sakura y ella, halaba cada vez mas los cabellos de su azabache, llegando a tal punto que ya no podían controlar sus acciones, Sasuke comenzó a subir su mano debajo de la falda rosa que ella portaba, lentamente subia y bajaba su mano dándole masajes en su pierna.

-Sasu…aaah…ke… ya…aah…yaa –

-aun no – le dijo el con voz ronca y comenzó a morder un poco mas fuerte el cuello de su novia dejándole pequeñas marcas de dientes y haciendo que ella lanzara cada vez mas suspiros al aire, empezaba a molestarle algo en su entrepierna, y entonces supo que había llegado el momento, con un poco de molestia se separo del cuello de la pelirosa y de un tirón le saco el saco rosa que traía puesto, la dejo tendida sobre la cama y la observo, se veía aun mas que hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente haciendo que el se excitara cada vez mas, y sus ojos, esos ojos que lo tenían prendado brillaban con toda su intensidad al contraste con su cabello que estaba todo enmarañado.

Como un salvaje comenzó a literalmente devorar los labios de su amada, al tiempo que ella pasaba sus manos por el pecho de el, Sakura, lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del albino, uno a uno los botones iban dejando de estorbar, cuando iba llegando al pantalón, halo la tela para que esta quedara totalmente suelta, para darle una vista muy buena, un abdomen bien formado, comenzó a frotarlo e hizo la prenda hacia atrás, dejándolo semidesnudo, con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logro poner a Sasuke bajo ella y dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, lentamente comenzó a cubrirlo de besos y uno que otro mordisco, dibujo un camino de besos desde el comienzo de su pantalón a su boca, dejando en el trayecto un poco de saliva, era demasiado para el, se sentó y acomodo a la pelirosa sobre sus piernas y tomo por asalto su boca, mordiendo y jugueteando con sus lenguas.

Una vez con Sakura sobre sus piernas, se puso en marcha y quito los botones de la blusa de ella, cuando termino con el ultimo, hizo a un lado la blusa y la avento por ahí, descubrió las formas femeninas que esa molesta prenda no le dejaba ver, su pequeña cintura que fácilmente podía rodear con un brazo, las curvas que casi seguían ocultas por una pequeña prenda que estaba a punto de desaparecer, acaricio sus hombros desnudos al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos por los tirantes de su sosten, llego a donde nacían sus pechos, se separo un poco y con la mano temblorosa rozo las marcadas puntas.

-aaaah! – arranco un sonoro gemido de su querida – no… solo tu… puedes jugar – le dijo en forma retadora

-a si? –

-por… supuesto – dijo con un poco de dificultad y tiro a Sasuke en la cama, se echo sobre el y comenzó a besarlo, mientras, lentamente, su mano iba bajando por su tórax y llego al pantalón, no dejo de besarlo en ninguno momento y entonces, bajo su otra mano para ayudarse, aflojo el cinturón y lo hizo a un lado, acto seguido, desabrocho el pantalón e introdujo su mano dentro de el.

-aaah Sakura….aaah – el pelinegro ahora recibía una probada de lo que le hacia a su amada y lo recibió de buena forma, y sin poder contenerse mas, puso a Sakura bajo él y deslizo una mano por su espalda, buscando el broche del molesto sostén, cuando por fin lo encontró lo destrabo sin ninguno problema, y ella con un poco de dificultad se deshizo de el, ahora lo único que Sasuke podía hacer era obsevarla, ver la perfección de sus pechos, blancos, turgentes, cálidos, se quedo estatico, y ella, solo se sonrojaba mas y mas, sentía un poco de vergüenza, puesto que era su primera vez. – te vez, hermosa – le dijo y se lanzo a besar y lamer uno de sus pechos

-mmmm…aaah… - era lo único que Sakura podía "decir", su querido Sasuke, besaba, mordía y lamia uno de sus senos, mientras que le daba masajes al otro, haciendo que ella se encorvara ligeramente y suspirara cada vez mas.

-te amo – dijo él con una voz sumamente ronca, dejo de besarla y se alejo de ella, bajo de la cama y se dio la vuelta, por su parte, la ojijade lo miro extrañada de su repentina acción y fue entonces cuando entendió, Sasuke comenzó a deshacerse de su pantalón y quedo solamente en bóxers, y fue entonces, que sin previo aviso, jalo la falda de Sakura, quien no supo en que momento había bajado el cierre, en fin, le quito la falda y la dejo solo en unas pequeñas bragas rojas, se lanzo sobre ella y rozo sus sexos, provocándole una sensación irrepetible, lo hizo dos veces mas, solo para ver el rostro de placer que tenia su novia.

-mmm…ya…ya! – le pidio Sakura a Sasuke, y lo único que hizo el, fue sonreír

-no, todavía no, primero esto – con los dientes, mordió uno de los elásticos de la braga y lo fue bajando hasta que llego a los pies de ella, ahí, se la quito y tuvo el mismo fin que la falda y todo lo anterior, se dispuso a prepararla para recibir a un intruso asi que humedeció dos de sus dedos y se acomodo en 4 sobre ella, fue acercando sus dedos hacia la abertura, lentamente los intrudujo y los movio de lado a lado arrancándole una serie de suspiros a su chica, saco sus dedos y los lamio, era un sabor salado, pero que le agrado y asi, fue subiendo hasta llegar a los labios de la pelirosa, ella, no se dejo besar y por el contrario, tumbo a Sasuke en la cama y bajo sus manos hasta su bóxer, con una mano lo bajo hasta donde con un pie, lo pudo sacar de la humanidad del chico y haciendo casi omiso de la cara que ponía el, tomo al "pequeño" amiguito con sus dos manos y comenzó a frotarlo.

-aaah…rápido…rápido… - pedía el, y Sakura ni lenta, ni tardía le hizo caso, al ver la reacción del pelinegro, comenzó a lamer y besar el miembro, hasta que lo chupo y el amiguito, soltó su liquido en la boca de ella, extasiada comenzó a dejar un camino de saliva por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha hasta llegar a su oído

-hazme tuya – le susurro y mordió su oreja, se acomodo bajo del azabache y el con sumo cuidado tomo en sus manos las caderas de su querida, la coloco en posición y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, vio como una mueca de dolor se apoderaba del rostro de Sakura, ese rostro que parecía de porcelana y se vio obligado a parar.

-dime que pare y lo hare – expreso preocupado, quería hacerla suya, pero no quería que ella sufriera en el proceso, su objetivo era hacerla gritar su nombre y hacerla sentir querida, amada… especial, sintió como dos manos blancas, delicadas y suaves pasaban por su espalda y luego un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-no pares – le dijo lentamente y se aferro a su espalda, el azabache siguió su labor y poco a poco se iba introduciendo en Sakura hasta que sintió una barrera, tomo un poco de impulso y la atravesó – AH! – grito y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de su querido provocándole un gruñido de placer, una vez que se acostumbro al intruso, comenzó el leve vaivén, escondió su cabeza entre el cuello de Sasuke y profería de vez en vez pequeños suspiros que elevaban la lujuria de su pareja haciendo que acelerara sus embestidas a la vez que ella se arqueaba mas y mas, Sakura llego a su primer orgasmo, mientras que el quería mas, y asi sus embestidas eran un poco salvajes, hasta que sintió que tocaba el cielo y dejo su esencia dentro de su pelirosa, pero la cosa ahí no se detuvo, siguió besándola y ella revolvía sus azabaches cabellos, mordió el lóbulo de su orejan, incitándolo a seguir, entonces, las embestidas volvieron, ese olor natural que Sakura desprendía, volvía loco a Sasuke y cada vez mas y mas, volvió a correrse dentro de ella y ahora mas que cansado, se tumbo a un lado suyo.

-te amo – susurro al oído de la pelirrosa y quito un cabello de su rostro

-y yo a ti – le dijo ella y sello su declaración con un tierno beso, se acurruco en el pecho del azabache y se quedo dormida sin preocuparse de su desnudes.

Se quedo contemplándola a la luz de la luna, su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de sudor se veía tan hermoso que le hubiera gustado inmortalizar su figura para siempre, pero no podía, por que ahora, siempre que quisiera, la podría ver, por que ahora era su Sakura

-eres toda mía – dijo hablando solo, puesto que ella, por el cansancio, ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo – mía, que bonito se escucha – jalo unas sabanas y tapo a su chica con ellas igual que a él y se quedo profundamente dormido, recordando lo que esa noche había sucedido.

_-te amo Sakura – _es escuchaba tan vago que podría ser un sueño, los primeros rayos de la mañana se colaban por su ventana, pero lo extraño era que el despertador no sonó, podía escuchar la ducha, y también…la ducha?, pero si ella estaba en la cama, se despertó de golpe y vio a su alrededor, había ropa tirada, en la cama, al parecer ella no fue la única que esa noche la ocupo.

-entonces…si paso – dijo para si misma y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se quito la sabana, aunque de inmediato se la puso, porque no era costumbre de ella, andar por su casa sin ropa, se levanto y tomo una toalla, y se fue directo al baño, donde se encontraba cierto pelinegro tomando una ducha.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

[Narración por parte de Sasuke]

El agua tibia recorre mi humanidad, baja lentamente por mi cabeza, baja por mi cuello, roza mi pecho, toca mi sexo, no quería deshacerme de tu aroma, pero sabia que pronto lo tendría de nuevo sobre mi, tu recuerdo viene a mi, cierro los ojos y recuerdo, casi morbosamente lo que paso anoche, evoco tú mirada, tu sonrisa, mientras me veo frente a ti, mordiéndome los labios y no aguantándome las ganas de besarte, aunque trate de lavarme, tu sigues en mi.

Entreabro los ojos, para hacer mas firme tu imagen, y cual si fuera un espejismo, te veo perfectamente, pero no lo es, tu estas ahí, ahora creo eso de las señales telepáticas, por que sin necesidad de llamarte, estas aquí, junto a mi, estas desnuda y mi hombría se hace presente, me sonries, esa sonrisa que me desarma por completo, es tan delicioso tenerte aquí conmigo.

Sigo embelesado de ti… Me das masaje en los hombros, te acercas a mi cuello y lo besas suave, despacio… me necesitas también, lo siento en tus caricias.

Te giras y apareces detrás de mi, el agua sigue recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, húmedos y ansiosos de besos, abrazos, caricias, jamás lo he intentado en el baño, ahora lo hare contigo, es nuestro santuario por el momento y mejor disfrutar cada minuto que estemos aquí, recorro con mis manos tus caderas, ahora acaricio tus senos, esos monumentos que solo yo he besado y devorado, mientras tu boca busca la mia y nos unimos en un beso lleno de pasión.

Nuestras caricias calientan mas el agua, lo que antes era tibio ahora esta caliente, que nos importa, no la sentimos, lo único que me interesan, son tus manos recorrer mi piel y las mías caminar por la tuya, sin dejar un solo lugar sin explorar.

Sabes perfectamente donde tocar, conoces muy bien ese lugar que me exita, eres tan dulce, tierna con tus manos, tus labios, con tu boca, que nuestro éxtasis va en aumento.

Me volteas a ti, quedamos frente a frente, nuestras miradas se funden, nuestras bocas se buscan, tus manos se aferran a mi cuello y las mías a tus caderas, se perfectamente lo que estas pensando y créeme no deseo nada mas, y me lo confirmas con un beso.

-no sabes como me encantas – te digo al oído – me gustan tanto perderme en esos posos verdes que llevas por ojos, en tus caderas, en tus senos – y me agacho a besar uno de ellos, tu solo suspiras.

Te atraigo hacia ami y comienzo a besarte con necesidad, con ganas, con pasión, me estremezco al contacto con tu lengua y comenzamos a jugar, mi lengua delinea las finas líneas de tus labios húmedos y deliciosos, tus manos dibujan un camino desde mi espalda hasta mi pierna y asi sigues hasta llegar a mis cabellos, los cuales halas, debido a la excitación, es tiempo lo puedo sentir, mis manos traviesas se posan en tu trasero, ¡Qué me encanta!, y tu lo disfrutas, te dejas llevar por mis movimientos, tu pierna roza mi sexo suavemente, nos aferramos uno al otro, mis dedos recorren tu cuello, tu espalda, tu sexy trasero, y de frente llegan a su objetivo.

Me detengo, no quiero que aún llegues al final… Tomo tu mano derecha y mojo tus dedos con mi saliva para que luego recorran tus pezones, lo se, el juego te esta encantando, asi que tu bajas tu mano izquierda y juegas con mi amiguito, se siente tan bien, me encanta, yo mismo urgo dentro de ti y extraigo un poco de eso que la noche anterior me encanto probar.

-lo recordaras por siempre Sa-ku-ra – te digo al oído con una voz seductora, tienes una mueca de satisfacción, me encanta y me quedo embelesado en tu rostro.

-me dejare llevar por ti corazón – pronuncias ronca pero con felicidad

Nuestras miradas se buscan, estoy frente a ti, pegada a la pared, enganchas tus piernas a mi torax y yo, te penetro con cuidado, no quiero lastimarte, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, te abrazo fuerte, nos besamos, nuestros cuerpos siguen su cadencia natural del momento. ¡No queremos que este candente momento termine! Nos aferramos más uno a otro; te mueves tan bien, que doy en tu punto exacto, te siento temblar y te abrazo aun mas fuerte para que no caigas, entonces, lo pude sentir, llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo, muerdo tu labio, nuestras lenguas húmedas juguetean nuevamente y al fin, llegamos al gran momento, escucho un gran gemido de tu parte y yo echo un gruñido al viento, Nos quedamos abrazados, besándonos, aún con el agua recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, por hoy, entregados a disfrutar en pleno, estas débil, debió ser por el momento, despacio, vas bajando tus piernas y ya en el suelo, te paras de puntitas y me das un gran beso.

No fue nuestra imaginación o algún sueño reprimido, realmente fuiste mía, y yo fui tuyo, y no sabes que gusto me da, terminamos de ducharnos, no sin dejar de besaros o jugar un poco y cuando al fin terminamos, salimos de la ducha aun besándonos.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

[Ahora si, voy yo ]

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana y el par de tortolitos, apenas venia saliendo de la ducha, cuanto duraron ahí, solo Dios lo sabe, Sakura venia envuelta en una toalla blanca, mientras que Sasuke, solo tapaba lo necesario [Inner: O_O vez a lo que me refería con Lemon…Yo: mejor cállate…inner?...inner?...ay algún doctor, creo qe se va a desangrar…sigamos], Sakura fue directo a sus cajones para sacar ropa limpia, mientras que el albino, tupo que ponerse la del dia anterior, ya después iria a su casa a cambiarse, una vez con la ropa interior puesta, Sakura busco ropa en su armario, pero para su sorpresa, su novio ya se le había adelantado.

-Sakura, me gustaría que te pusieras esto – dijo él con un vestido rojo con figuras de rosas blancas al final del mismo – me gusta, además, te quedaría muy bien – como respuesta, obtuvo una sonrisa y una seña de que fuera el mismo quien se lo pusiera, y como el niño es risueño y le hacen cosquillas, obviamente fue y le ayudo a ponerse el vestido – ves – dijo una vez que subió el cierre – te ves preciosa – la tomo por la cintura y deposito muchos besos en su cuello

-Sa…Sasuke no creo que… -

-ya entendí – dijo un poco molesto, pero después, mostro una sonrisa picara

-que? – pregunto la pelirosa

-que ahora si fueron tres veces – le dijo recordando el comentario de la ultima vez que estuvo en su casa, logro que se pusiera roja y entonces comenzó a reir

-n-no me da gra-gracia! – le dijo e hizo un puchero

-es que hiciste una cara tan graciosa – para calmar a su novia, la abrazo por la espalda y recargo su mentón en su hombro – crees que seria apropiado decirle a Naruto? –

-pues, si quieres que todo el mundo se entere – respondió ella sarcaticamente

-jajaja, si, es cierto, pero sabes, no me parece mala idea que todos lo sepan –

-mi abuela pegara el grito en el cielo –

-ella…que nos importa – volteo a su chica y comenzó a devorarle sus labios, cuando se separaron, por falta de aire [Inner: maldita naturaleza humana!...Yo: '¬¬ que no estabas desangrada? Inner:..eto… doctooor!], sus labios quedaron hinchados y tenia sus mejillas encendidas. – te amo –

-y yo a ti – se abrazaron, pero un sonido muy familiar los hizo soltarse, tenían hambre, Sakura se sonrojo, pues había sonado muy recio, pero Sasuke no hizo caso y camino, ya vestido, hacia fuera del cuarto. – a donde vas? –

-ahora, me toca a mi preparar el desayuno – respondió el y salió, dejándola sola.

Saco unos papeles de un cajón, que se suponía debía firmar y tomo su bolso, salió de su habitación, saco su celular y lo prendió, 50 llamadas perdidas, era todo un record.

-pasa algo? – le pregunto Sasuke, puesto que ya había llegado a la cocina.

-eh…a no, es que, estaba viendo y tengo 50 llamadas perdidas, 5 de la oficina, 10 de mi mama, y las demás de Naruto y Hinata, pero mas de él – dijo entretenida.

-aver – Sasuke saco entonces su celular y lo prendió, tenia a lo menos 100 llamadas – 20 de la oficina y las demás…de Naruto, este baka jamás cambiara – en eso, suenan los dos celulares, en la pantalla del de Sakura decía Hinata y en el de Sasuke, decía Naruto, ambos intercambiaron miradas y decidieron no contestar.

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo y lleno de amor, bueno, no desayuno, comida, por que pues, ya ven, se levantaron tarde, pero todo sea por su amor.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sakura no llegaba, poco le importaba que ella estuviera presente, tuvo un descanso y fue al fondo del estudio a sentarse, sus amigos, le dijeron que la llamarían por la tarde, pero la de ayer, y estaba en verdad desesperada, tomo un vaso con agua, y cuando se disponía a beberla, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-diga? –

_-Karin? –_

-Suiguetsu? –

-_el mismo, fosforito –_ dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea en tono burlon

-ja ja, que gracioso… que es lo que quieres –

_-Juugo y yo acabamos de llegar a Japon, en dos semanas estaremos preparados para el trabajo –_

-perfecto, ya vera la pelo de chicle que conmigo no se juega –

_-estas tan enferma como para hacer esto? –_

-no estoy enferma, es amor, yo amo a Sasuke y hare lo necesario para separarlo de ella –

_-si tu lo dices, bueno, tenemos que irnos, el taxi ya llego, luego te mando un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde nos quedaremos –_

-okey… -

_-y Karin, piénsalo mejor –_

-no tengo nada que pensar – y colgó – ahora verán, yo me quedare con Sasukito, y ella, no tendrá absolutamente nada, que disfrute, la semana que le queda – dijo con mucha malicia

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-SAKURA-CHAAAN! – gritaba Naruto del otro lado de la puerta, debido a esto, Sasuke no podía salir del apartamento de su novia – ESTAS AHÍ!?...O NO!, TE SECUESTRARON!, AHORA QUE HARE!! – [Inner: sabes se adelanto a ese dato porque…Yo: '¬¬ cállate por favor y dejame seguir…Inner:ussh, esta bien]

-Na-Naruto-kun, ca-calmate, ella esta bien – trataba de tranquilizarlo Hinata, pero poco se escuchaba su voz, por los gritos del rubio

-le abro? – pregunto Sakura a Sasuke

-no nos queda otra verdad? – la miro a los ojos y le dedico una mirada consoladora al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios.

-bien, estas listo? – pregunto al azabache y este solo asintió.

Sakura se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta, por el otro lado, Naruto golpeaba y casi tiraba la puerta a patadas, y cuando Sakura la abrió, el rubio callo tendido en el piso del apartamento, Hinata se asomo tímidamente por el umbral de la puerta, mientras los dos tortolitos están parados a un lado de un Naruto semi inconsciente, la ojiperla los veía interrogante.

-que? – fue lo que salió de la boca de Sasuke

-porque estas tu aquí? – pregunto, y para sorpresa de los dos, no tartamudeo

-emm…pues… - en mucho tiempo, Sakura no había visto a Sasuke titubear, además de estar sonrojado

-no me digan q-que us-ustedes dos…? – los dos bajaron la cabeza algo apenados y dieron sin si quiera hablar, la respuesta a la pregunta inconclusa de Hinata, quien se puso colorada hasta los cabellos, por el echo de lo que se imaginaba

-sakura…chan – murmuro Naruto, quien poco a poco iba recobrando el sentido – Sakura...chan…SAKURA-CHAN! – grito parándose de golpe, tardo un poco en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba y cuando lo hizo, por inercia se volteo quedando de frente con sus amigos – tu! – dijo y apunto a Sasuke con el dedo – tengo toooooda la mañana buscándote y ni siquiera dices, "ah, Hola Naruto, estoy con Sakura en su apartamento", por lo menos… - se callo de repente y analizo las palabras que acababa de decir - porque estas aquí? –

-es que… -

-somos novios – interrumpió Sasuke a Sakura, bueno, de alguna forma se iban a enterar, no?, pero, nose, como que el azabache fue algo, directo [Inner:algo? ¬¬ ], bueno, muy directo, lo cual dejo con los ojos como platos a Naruto y Hinata, quienes solo atinaron a balbucear palabras como..."cuando…fue que" o "como paso?"

-esperen un segundo – dijo Naruto poniendo cara seria – cuando? –

-ayer – le respondió a secas el azabache

-como? – siguió Hinata

-pu-pues, asi nada mas – dijo Sakura

-mmm…SI LE HACES DAÑO TE ROMPO LA CARA SASUKE! ENTENDISTE! – grito Naruto tomando a Sasuke del cuello ante las miradas atónitas de las dos chicas.

-s-si…p-pero suel-sueltame – entonces Naruto se dio cuenta que a su amigo le faltaba el aire y lo solto

-jeje, aveces no mido mi fuerza…pero cambiando de tema…QUE NO PIENSAN IR A TRABAJAR PAR DE SUCIOS!! –

-Na-Naruto-kun, no creo que debas seguir gritando –

-dobe –

-teme –

-animal –

-insensible –

-tarado –

-impotente – ante este ultimo comentario de parte de Naruto, Sasuke solo volteo a ver a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo tanto que parecía tomate- O_O okey…creo que no – dijo Naruto sorprendido

-hmp – "dijo" a modo de triunfo el ojinegro

-que tal si todos nos tranquilizamos, salimos del apartamento y cada quien va a su trabajo? – opino Hinata

-yo concuerdo contigo – se apresuro a decir Sakura, antes de que su querido novio siguiera sacando los trapitos al sol, en fin, luego de la tan productiva platica, los cuatro salieron del apartamento y se fueron directo al elevador, una vez dentro, Sasuke abrazo a su pelirosa tan cariñosamente, que a Naruto le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo con Hinata, pero no se animaba

-si no lo haces ahora, no lo harás jamás – le dijo Sasuke adivinando sus pensamientos, el rubio solo clavo su mirada al suelo pero enseguida la levanto, una mano delicada, blanca y muy suave le había levantado el mentón y unos suaves y carnosos labios se pegaron a los suyos, sin decir palabra, Sakura y Sasuke salieron del elevador, puesto que lo habían detenido a cuatro pisos antes de llegar a su destino, irían por las escaleras, tenían que darle un momento de privacidad a sus amigos, y el ascensor, cerro sus puertas, dejando a dentro a una joven de cabello negro y a un rubio muy impresionado.

Cuando Hinata despego sus labios de los del ojiazul, solo atino a decir una cosa – perdón – Naruto no tenia idea del porque lo dijo, hasta que la vio llorando, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-porque me pides perdón? – pregunto con dulzura

-porque se que siempre habías estado enamorado de Sakura – Naruto se echo a reir y Hinata puso cara de no entender, al verla, Naruto se apresuro a explicarle la situación

-me gusto una vez, pero ya hace mucho, de hecho fue cuando íbamos en preescolar, pero cuando vi a una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro y ojos blancos, mi mundo cambio por completo –

-Na-Naruto.. –

-quede prendado de esa hermosa mirada y mas cuando ella se sonrojaba, Hinata, quien tiene que pedir perdón, soy yo, porque te tenia frente a mi, pero nunca me anime a decirte lo que sentía por ti – se acerco a sus labios y la beso tiernamente, ella rodeo el cuello de su amado con sus brazos y poco a poco seguía el compas de sus besos hasta que lo profundizaron, y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron al final del camino.

-COFCOF – tosió una voz familiar para los dos y de inmediato se separaron, los dos estaban rojos, y Sakura se partía de la risa

-vámonos – dijo muy rápido Naruto para salir casi corriendo del edificio con Hinata tomada de la mano.

Casi dos semanas pasaron desde el percance con el elevador, los cuatro amigos ahora si eran completamente feliz, Naruto y Hinata habían formalizado un día después en la casa de esta, frente a su padre, Neji casi golpea a Naruto pero todo salió bien, por otra parte, Sasuke y Sakura, tuvieron mas de sus encuentros amorosos y cuando su abuela se entero que eran pareja, casi le da un infarto, pero lo que mas preocupaba a nuestra pelirosa, era su estado, como doctora, sabia que no podía revisarse asi misma, así que fue a una clínica a hacerse un chequeo de todo a todo.

-buenas tardes – le dijo al doctor el día que fue a recoger sus análisis

-a Dra. Haruno – le dijo el doctor con respeto – ya tengo los resultados, pero por que no esta aquí el padre? –

-padre? –

-si, felicidades, usted esta esperando un bebé – dijo de lo mas calmado el medico, mientras que Sakura palidecía, un bebé, estaba feliz, pero también confundida, como tomaría esto Sasuke, lo peor era, que volvía hasta dentro de dos días, estaba fuera del país por cuestiones de negocios, y volvería justamente para la boda de Ino, dos días después, seria una eternidad para ella y que era lo que le iba a decir.

-aa…jeje, gracias – dijo sin poder esconder su asombro

-no le da gusto? –

-no es eso, es solo que, no me lo esperaba…tan pronto – se apresuro a agregar al ver la cara del doctor – emm, gracias – tomo los resultados y salió de la clínica, tenía que hablar con Hinata o con Ino, ellas tendrían algo para decirle, o no?.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**u.u **

**Inner: '¬¬ por qe esa carita?**

**Pues, por que soy inocente, yo no escribi eso **

**Inner: jajajajajajajajaja…porfavor, eres mas pervertida de lo que los demás piensan, andale no seas modesta**

'**¬¬ cuanto apoyo me daz…dejando de lado a mi Inner, la cual, por cierto, casi se muere desangrada**

**Inner: (haciéndose tonta) mira una mariposa**

**Ojala les guste el cap, lo hize con mucho cariño…**

**Inner: y perversidad y cofcofjolurocofcof**

'**¬¬…con mucho cariño para ustedes que siguen esta historia, espero que el Lemon sea de su agrado…y si, jeje un agradecimiento muy especial a JoLuRo0 que me ayudo mucho para poder terminar este fic, muchas gracias amigueto!...y no me odien por lo que viene a continuación, se que será cruel pero…ni modo**

**Inner: maldita…apenas empiezan y tu ya quieres….**

'**^^ cállate (tapándole la boca) esperen el próximo capitulo, les gustara.**

**Gracias muchas gracias a:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

**Que puedo agregar…qe odio a Karin…algo mas… xD creo que ya no, de corazón, espero que les guste, y pues, no es lo que yo esperaba para el Lemon, pero, ustedes opinaran, si me hace falta algo…o me exedi jejejeje**

**Inner: y hangale saber lo burra que es si tiene alguna falta de ortografía**

**Si te das cuenta, ya te equivocaste como muchas veces ¬¬ quieres dejarme en paz**

**Inner: no ^^… por lo menos hasta que Sasuke y Sakura sean totalmente felicez**

'**¬¬ enfadosa…bueno…'^^ ignórenla xD**

**Gracias y saludos, dejen reviews! ^^**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko**


	15. Secuestro

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Secuestro, la gran noticia**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ino…po-porque n-no hablas? – luego de salir del consultorio, Sakura saco su celular y llamo tanto a Ino como a Hinata y las cito en su apartamento, puesto que ya sabia casi todo el mundo que ellos eran novios, pero, nadie se esperaba lo que ella acababa de contarle a sus amigas, la reacción de Hinata fue enmudecer por completo y la de Ino, pues, se quedo pálida.

-QUE TE PASA SAKURA! – le grito – NI ITACHI Y YO QUE NOS VAMOS A CASAR VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ TAN PRONTO! –

-I-Ino-chan... n-no le grites a-asi – dijo Hinata y trato de calmar a Ino

-es que…es que…kya!! Felicidades! – y abrazo a la peli rosa, algo que nunca terminaría de comprender de Ino, son sus cambios de estado, un momento, súper triste y al siguiente, muy feliz, era extraña y por eso era de sus mejores amigas

-g-gracias –

-de verdad, felici-felicidades Sakura-chan – le dijo la ojiperla

-tu y Naruto para cuando? –

-Ino! – le grito Sakura

-que!, quiero tener mas sobrinitos, tiene eso algo de malo?...nee nee, cuando me das el sobrino? – pregunto Ino de nuevo a Hinata, quien solo se puso mas colorada que el color rojo y Sakura solo se echo a reír, la rubia también se rio y decidió dejar en paz a la Hyuuga

-y ya se lo dijiste? – pregunto Hinata

-aun no, quiero que llegue de su viaje para poder decírselo, pero no se como lo hare –

-pues solo dilo – "aconsejo" Ino

-Ino-chan, estas cosas no se dicen así como así, debes tener tacto – dijo sabiamente Hinata – yo opino que le preguntes primero si le gustaría tener hijos y así –

-pero… es que si me dice que no? – pregunto la peli rosa jugueteando con sus dedos

-le pegas!! – dijo Ino

-me disculpas? – Hinata se levanto y fue directamente sobre Ino y empezaron una pelea innecesaria, Sakura solo pudo bufar y ver como sus amigas casi se mataban una a la otra, en eso, su móvil sonó, era de larga distancia asi que, solo podía ser una persona

-Hola? –

-_como está la niña más linda? –_ pregunto una voz muy conocida para Sakura

-pues, depende de quién estamos hablando_ –_ bromeo ella

-_jajaja – _rio el suavemente –_ como estas? –_

-bien, muy bien –

-Ino!!! Ven aquí! – grito Hinata y comenzó a perseguirla por todo el apartamento

-_así que te tomaste el día libre en la empresa e hiciste una reunión –_ le dijo Sasuke luego de escuchar los gritos de las chicas

-mmm…algo así jeje, oye, llegas en dos días verdad? –

_-a, ya me extrañas?, jajaja, si llego dentro de dos días, paso algo? –_

-necesito hablar contigo – dijo un poco nerviosa y con pocos animos

-_a…es eso, pues, espérame a mi regreso, y no olvides que te amo –_

-yo también te amo – le respondió ella y cortaron la comunicación

-ya le dijiste!? – pregunto Ino emocionada luego que logro sacarse de encima a Hinata

-que eso no se hace así! – rezongo ella

-no…le diré cuando este de regreso – dijo con un poco de nostalgia – solo espero que sea algo que el quiera – sus amigas compusieron una mueca de tristeza, sabían que si Sakura volvia a perder a Sasuke, jamás volvería a ser la de antes, era una situación que ponía a todos muy tensos.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Hola estúpido hermano menor – Saludo Itachi

-yo también te quiero – le contesto algo cabizbajo

-que te pasa? –

-Sakura quiere hablar conmigo – expreso el

Habían ya pasado los dos días y Sasuke estaba de vuelta de su viaje de negocios, se encontraba con su hermano, arreglando unas ultimas cosas antes de marcharse a la iglesia para su boda con Ino, aun faltaba que Naruto llegara, pues, el rubio seria en encargado de acompañar a Itachi a la iglesia, mientras Sasuke volvía a la empresa a dejar algunas indicaciones.

-ya veo, pero, porque te pones asi? –

-no lo se, supongo que son los nervios –

-jaja, nervios?...pero porque?, desde que son novios, ninguno se ha dado motivos para dudar del otro –

-la oí extraña, no me hablo como siempre…si ella quiere terminar conmigo yo… -

-no seas estúpido Sasuke – Itachi acababa de golpear a su hermano, una leve bofetada, pero lo suficiente como para que lo viera a los ojos – como puedes pensar eso, Sakura es una mujer maravillosa, aun me cuestiono que fue lo que vio en ti – dijo a modo de burla – pero no cabe duda que te ama, si no, jamás se hubiera enfrentado a la alimaña que tiene por abuela, lo sabes muy bien –

-pero, jamás había estado en una situación parecida Itachi!, compréndeme! –

-lo se, jamás te habías enamorado –

-nunca había sentido algo asi, ella es la única que permito que ponga mi mundo de cabeza –

-entonces, no pienses que la vas a perder, tal vez quiere hablar contigo de algo mas…no te imaginas? – a Itachi se le ocurría una razón para que Sakura quisiera hablar con su hermano, pero primero se aseguraría antes de plantear su hipótesis

-sinceramente…no –

-mmm… te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? –

-dime –

-haz usado preservativo en tus encuentros con Sakura? –

-he… - el rostro de Sasuke se torno a un color rojo y sus ojos se abrieron mucho

-es obvio que alguna vez tuvieron que haberlo hecho…o me equivoco? –

-ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! – le grito a su hermano – p-pero n-no… n-nunca he usa-usado preservativo –

-y si…está embarazada? – de rojo Sasuke paso a un blanco, palideció por completo y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas – que…es malo? –

-em-embarazada… - se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos – Sakura, en cinta?... –

-Sasuke… -

-seria maravilloso – dijo con voz calmada – un bebé, te lo imaginas Itachi – agrego viendo a su hermano, quien compuso una sonrisa y se acerco a sentarse junto a el

-un sobrino…solo espero, que si es eso, el bebé no sea tan amargado como tu, bastante tengo que lidiar contigo –

-cállate… un bebé… - dijo ensoñado

-eso los acercaría todavía mas, verdad? –

-que si lo haría – Sasuke sonrió ampliamente al igual que su hermano – seria genial –

-hermano, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, y si es un bebé ten por seguro que seré un buen tío –

-si, me imagino el gran tío que va tener…estúpido sobrino de mi estúpido hermano menor – dijo Sasuke imitando la voz de Itachi

-síguete burlando y no llegas siquiera a enterarte para que te quiere Saku-chan –

-llegue!!! – grito un rubio entrando de golpe a la habitación

-'¬¬ se supone que cuando entras a alguna parte, siempre se toca la puerta, dobe –

-teme –

-no quiero ver una de sus peleas conyugales…podrían omitir el resto de su "platica"? – pregunto Itachi

-hmp –

-jeje, como que te vas ¿no? Sasuke –

-vienes llegando y ya me corres, eres un extraño –

-nee nee, tienes que llegar a tiempo a la boda de tu hermano asi que vete! – Naruto se puso tras Sasuke y comenzó a empujarlo a la salida

-nos vemos Itachi –

-si, pues ya no te queda de otra – le respondió este antes de que Naruto cerrara la puerta, pego una oreja para ver si el azabache ya se había ido y luego se dirigió a Itachi

-Sakura-chan esta embarazada! – soltó de inmediato

-entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas… bien por ti hermano – dijo Itachi viendo por la ventana

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-y eso es lo que quiero que hagan…pero será mañana, hoy tienen el día libre – Sasuke se encontraba en la junta con todo su personal el cual, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Sasuke Uchiha, el señor, un minuto perdido son miles de dólares, les daba lo que quedaba del día libre?, o estaban soñando o él estaba drogado

-e-esta seguro señor? – pregunto confuso uno de sus empleados

-porque no habría de estarlo? – pregunto con autoridad

-n-no…este…yo solo decía –

-bueno, váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión –

-si señor – todos los empleados de la N.S salieron inmediatamente de la empresa, dejando a un Sasuke bastante pensativo

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-es casi la hora –

-Karin, estas completamente segura de esto? – cuestiono un joven de cabello blanco y dientes como de tiburón

-cállate Suiguetsu, no es algo que deba importarte, solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo – dijo ella enojada

-eres un desastre –

-Suiguetsu, Karin, tranquilícense – dijo un hombre de cabellos naranja y figura imponente – no es momento de pelear –

-como sea, entrare y cuando vean que una chica de cabellos rosas corre lejos de la empresa, la atrapan, entendido? –

-si –

-bien, comencemos – Karin sonrió maléficamente y salió del auto en el que se encontraban

-deberías decírselo – aconsejo Juugo una vez que la mujer se alejo lo suficiente del auto

-el que? –

-que la quieres –

-tks… esa mujer es un problema andante…y aun asi… – dijo con algo de nostalgia

-te duele que lo haya elegido a él y no a ti…? –

-no, eso no me duele, me duele que llegue a estos extremos, teniendo gente que la quiere –

-tendrá que aprender a la mala –

-eso es lo que no quiero… -

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Sasukito! – grito Karin con voz melosa – Hola – y se colgó de su cuello

-Karin…suéltame – le dijo sin emoción alguna

-ahora me vas a decir que ya no sientes nada por mi… -

-solo…aléjate de mi – Sasuke ni siquiera volteaba a verla, se limitaba a salir de la empresa cuando, en el vestíbulo, la pelirroja lo jalo de su camisa y lo beso

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-el mensaje de Sasuke dice que aun estaba aquí… supongo que sería mejor decírselo ya, a tenerlo esperando – Sakura llego caminando hasta la empresa de su novio, no le quedaba lejos, se quedo contemplando por unos segundos el edificio y luego, semi-entro en el, la razón?... ahí en el vestíbulo, Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas a ella y una pelirroja que conocía muy bien, lo estaba besando, sin poder contener las lagrimas, salió sin decir palabra y derramando muchas lagrimas.

Tenía planeado correr e ir a desahogar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, en el parque, en su lugar especial, pero recordó, que también lo era de él, y lo menos que quería en esos momentos, era pensar en él, que equivocada estaba al no ir al parque.

Sakura corrió y estando a una distancia considerable de la empresa, detuvo su andar, a lo lejos, en esa misma dirección, estaba un auto color rojo, que avanzo y detuvo su marcha al mismo tiempo que ella, un hombre alto salió del auto y se dirigió a Sakura

-disculpe, usted es Haruno Sakura? –

-…si…se le ofrece algo? – pregunto muy triste

-no me tome rencor por esto – dijo y sin mas, tapo la boca de Sakura con un pañuelo bañado en morfina, ella forcejeo de principio, pero luego se acordó de su bebé y por mas que quisiera librarse del tipo no podía y poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron desapareciendo, casi al instante que callo desmayada, el auto rojo se acerco a ellos, cuidando que nadie los viera, el hombre de cabello naranja, abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros e introdujo a la chica inconciente y luego se subió él.

-no se lo merece – mustio Suiguetsu

-es muy linda, y Karin, esta enferma, pero, nada podemos hacer –

-eso es lo que crees – dijo por lo bajo y arranco el auto, se llevarían a Sakura lejos de la ciudad y luego avisarían a la peli roja

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-nee, Itachi, te sientes nervioso? – pregunto Naruto

-un poco – dijo el con gran calma

-Itachi!, Naruto! – Sasuke venía a lo lejos y se le veía muy agitado, llego junto a los dos muchachos, quienes se habían vestido muy elegantemente, Itachi, obvio con su traje blanco y Sasuke y Naruto con un traje negro

-que pasa? – inquirió Itachi

-no encuentro a Sakura por ningún lado, ni siquiera su celular contesta –

-y ya fuiste a su casa? – pregunto Naruto en un tono poco convincente

-ya fui, no esta en ningún lado –

-deja de preocuparte Sasuke – le dijo su hermano

-a lo mejor esta con mi Hina-chan –

-si, tal vez este con las chicas, ya sabes como son – volvió a decir Itachi

-espero que si… -

-y si esta con las chicas, entonces, ya debe estar a adentro – concluyo Naruto

-si eso debe ser…Itachi, prepárate – dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar calmado, pero la verdad era que en su ser, tenia un muy mal presentimiento acerca de su peli rosa

Las puertas se abrieron, y entraron los tres, Itachi al frente de ellos, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke al final, a los lados, toda la gente se había puesto de pie, y al final del corredor, estaba Ino, con un vestido color blanco y su cabello suelto, no traía su flequillo de lado lo que hacia que sus ojos se vieran por completo y le dieran un toque angelical. (N/A:amm…no les pondré toda la boda, por cuestiones imaginativas jeje…Inner: '¬¬ tonta)

Al termino de la ceremonia religiosa, todos se dirigieron al salón, para festejar, y Sasuke, seguía preocupado, seguía tratando de localizar a su niña, pero nomas no daba con ella, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando Naruto llego con él.

-teme, aun no encuentras a Saku-chan? –

-no, Naruto, siento que algo malo le paso, me muero si le paso algo a Sakura –

-cálmate teme, ya hablaste a sus papas? –

-Naruto…sus padres están aquí – le dijo Sasuke irritado

-bueno bueno, y que crees que… -

-QUE SECUESTRARON A SAKURA!? – grito Ino muy asustada

-que!? – grito Sasuke de igual forma y corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia – como que la secuestraron!? –

-no se pregúntale a sus papás – dijo Ino señalando a los señores Haruno que tenían la cara pálida y la madre de Sakura no paraba de llorar

-nos llego un mensaje hace unos minutos – dijo muy triste Kenji

-algo malo le pueden hacer! – gritaba Kazumi de dolor

-cálmense – decía Ino pero todo era en vano, pues a ella también le dolia

-que decía el mensaje? – pregunto Sasuke tratando de controlarse

-decía que Sakura estaba bien, pero asi sería, siempre y cuando hiciéramos todo lo que nos pidieran, que la tenían lejos de aquí y que sería una lastima que ella muriera…Sasuke tenemos que encontrarla – rogo el padre de la chica

-mierda – dijo Sasuke

-hermano contrólate – dijo Itachi quien se dio cuenta de la conducta que estaba tomando su hermano asi que tomo su celular y marco un numero – Sasori? –

-_Itachi, Hola, felicidades por tu boda –_

-gracias…pero no es el momento –

_-pasa algo?, te oigo muy preocupado –_

-alguien se llevo a la novia de mi hermano y quiero saber si tu, Deidara y los demás aun siguen en el negocio? –

_-sinceramente, nos hemos metido ya en muchos problemas por ayudar a la policía, ser detectives es un trabajo molesto, pero por un amigo, haríamos hasta lo imposible –_

-entonces cuento con ustedes? –

_-claro que si, nos vemos mañana –_

-ok – guardo el celular y se dirigió a su hermano y a los demás – hable con unos amigos, son detectives, de los mejores, tomaran el caso de Sakura –

-gracias… - dijo Sasuke apenas

-no tienes nada que agradecer hermano –

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-por que no despierta ya!?, solo es un estorbo –

-Karin, cálmate, la morfina es un sedante muy poderoso, es entendible que aun este dormida, además, si no te callas te va a reconocer – le trato de explicar Juugo

-yo sigo pensando que esto es una estupidez, que necesidad tenias para secuestrarla Karin?, celos?, por que ella consiguió lo que tu no? – le dijo Suiguetsu

-eso es algo que poco te debe importar cara de pescado, por ahora me ire, pero cuiden de ella, aun no quiero que desaparezca – dio media vuelta y salió de la pequeña cabaña que tenían en las afueras de la ciudad.

-creo que jamás va a cambiar – opino Juugo

-poco me importa – Suiguetsu estaba muy cabizbajo, no podía hacer nada por la mujer que amaba

-me preocupa la chica – dijo cambiando de tema – se ve un poco palida, que habrá hecho Karin para que ella saliera así de la empresa, me la encontré llorando –

-Karin es capaz de cualquier cosa Juugo, si no fuera por el sentimiento hacia ella, hace mucho que la hubiera traicionado. –

-el amor, es extraño – comento Juugo

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-tenemos que encontrarla a como de lugar! –

-Sasuke, cálmate, todo va a estar bien –

-Itachi como quieres que me calme, Sakura esta secuestrada, en quien sabe donde, que pasa si le hacen algo, si la quieren violar… -

-el bebé! – grito Ino de repente

-de qué diablos hablas!? – la cuestiono el azabache

-Sa-Sakura no te lo dijo? –

-el que!? – pregunto irritado

-teme Sakura-chan esta embarazada! – le grito el Uzumaki casi en el oído

-embara…que! – de un momento para otro, Sasuke se desplomo en el suelo, era mas de lo que podía soportar, encima de que le quitaban a la mujer de su vida, ahora se venia a enterar que estaba en cinta, ¿Qué le espera a la peli rosa?, una cosa esta segura, con Karin, todo se puede esperar, seria tan capaz de volver a asesinar, para conseguir lo que quiere, aunque esta vez, ni haciendo eso lo lograra.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emm…creo qe me tarde un poqito n_n, lo siento, es que la escuela me trae muy atareada y poes, no me da tiempo casi de nada**

**Inner: cofcofvagacofcof**

**Si, yo vaga?, andale poes…bueno '^^ creo qe tendre qe actualizar cada sábado o viernes**

**Por que, poes además de que tengo q inspirarme, no tengo tiempo, pero, como ya llego a esta parte, espero que el próximo capitulo lo pueda subir en viernes, ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado xD**

**Muchas gracias por seguir este fic hasta donde va a:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

**Nee, no se suiciden xD, de qe actualizo actualizo, eso esta 100% garantizado**

**Inner: a menos que se le atraviese el…**

**Callateee impura! Jeje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap y para los que leen mis otros fic's, ténganme un poqito de paciencia, yo soy de las que tienen que entrar en el personaje para podre escribir, y aveces me viajo con este fic o con los demás y me hes difícil seguir la continuación de los demás, aveces, solo aveces, pero no se preocupen, espero hoy, poder actualizar otros dos además de este.**

**Gracias!**

**Atto:**

**Shasad Naoko**


	16. Corazones Rotos

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Corazones rotos, amor no correspondido, amor tardío.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Narrado por Sakura]

Los parpados me pesaban, sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y un pañuelo alrededor de mi boca, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentí como mis manos estaban atadas así como mis pies, quise abrir los ojos, pero aunque lo hiciera, no podía ver nada, algo estaba obstruyendo mi vista.

Estaba muy asustada y solo me preocupaba una cosa: mi bebé.

No me importaba nada mas, ni siquiera donde estaba, mis manos estaban atadas al frente de mi, así que las acerque a mi vientre y comprobé que el calor que emanaba me comprobara que mi niño o niña estaba a salvo, bendito dios todo estaba en orden, recordé como eran los síntomas de una mujer embarazada y los dolores si se llegaba a presentar un aborto.

Por suerte, tenía todos los de alguien embarazada y ninguno que me alarmara respecto al aborto, mi bebé y el de…Sasuke, me dolía pensar en el, sin querer comencé a derramar lagrimas y a sollozar, él se estaba besando con esa, como pudo haberlo hecho, tal vez solo me uso como su juguete, pero quién soy yo para juzgarlo, el no sabe nada del bebé, solo lo ata el saber que somos novios.

Además, Karin es mucho más bonita que yo, tiene el cabello largo, él una vez me dijo que así le gustaban las mujeres, así que…tal vez es lo más viable…antes de seguir con mi suplicio, escuche como se abría una puerta, sentí como alguien se acercaba poco a poco a mí y por instinto me fui pegando a la pared, hasta llegar a una esquina, donde ya no me quedo escapatoria.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

[Yo]

-veo que ya despertaste, disculpa el haberte dormido… era necesario – Juugo había entrado al cuarto casi de inmediato luego de haber escuchado algo parecido a unos sollozos, gracias a dios, la muchacha ya estaba despierta, se había asustado un poco al ver como no despertaba luego de las primeras 5 horas, pero ahora, ya todo estaba bien – oh, lo siento, no puedes hablar – se acerco mas a la peli rosa y desato el pañuelo que le opacaba los gritos

-q-quien e-eres tú? –

-no te puedo decir mi nombre, solo, discúlpame, no es mi intención que te sientas mal, solo es un trabajo –

-q-quien te ma-mando!? – grito muy asustada

-eso tampoco te lo puedo decir…tienes hambre? –

-no… -

-tienes que comer, los animales me dijeron que tienes algo dentro de ti, y si no te alimentas, lo vas a lastimar –

-no tengo nada! – le dijo asustada de la seguridad de su bebé

-de cualquier forma…te traeré algo de comida – Sakura solo escucho como salían y cerraban la puerta

-tengo q-que sa-salir de aquí… a-algo te-tengo que hacer – abrazo sus piernas y siguió llorando en silencio

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES! – le grito Sasori a Itachi luego de haberlo golpeado en el estomago

-p-porque n-no lo sabía – le respondió él con el poco aire que le había dejado

-DE HABERME DICHO QUE ERA MI HERMANA VENGO DESDE AYER! – le volvió a gritar

-Sasori…hijo no tiene caso que te pongas a gritar – le dijo Kenji

Sasori había llegado a la dirección proporcionada por Itachi, y cuando llego con sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que era su propia casa, entro como alma que lleva el diablo y de inmediato se fue sobre Itachi

-Itachi no tiene la culpa! – le grito Ino al hermano de su amiga muy enojada

-no tiene caso que estemos peleando, Sakura puede estar en mucho peligro, y ustedes aquí moliendo – les dijo Hinata

-nee Sasori, deberías calmarte, piensa con la cabeza fría, se trata de rescatar a tu hermana – le dijo Deidara – no es un simple juego –

-tenemos que ponernos a pensar – dijo ahora Kisame

-espero que Jashin-sama la proteja –

-Hidan no digas estupideces, ni él la puede salvar de lo que ellos le vallan a hacer – dijo Pain

-y si vamos y preguntamos en la calle? –

-Tobi, pareces nuevo, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo y qué decir de dinero, solo por ser Sasori, no cobraremos nada – le dijo Kakuzo

-QUIEREN CALLARSE Y DEJARME PENSAR!!? – grito de nuevo Sasori

-que es lo que está pasando aquí!? – grito un tenso Sasuke con cara de sueño

-ya era hora! – le grito Naruto – mira que desmayarte nomas por saber que Sakura-chan es embarazada! Y en un momento como este! –

-en-entonces no lo soñé? – pregunto incrédulo

-algo más que quieras decir Itachi? – pregunto a modo de sarcasmo el pelirrojo

-está bien, se me paso decir ese detalle! –

-que mi hija que!!! – grito la madre de la chica

-Naruto!! –

-Ino, no tengo la culpa que Sakura no haya dicho nada! –

-QUIEREN CALLARSE TODOS! – Sasuke estaba al borde de la histeria y todos se dieron cuenta – DIGANME QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ? COMO QUE SAKURA ESTA EMBARAZADA!? –

-Sa-Sasuke…tranquilízate – intento calmar Naruto

-como quieres que me calme, si me entere ayer que mi novia fue secuestrada y peor aún, está embarazada!! –

(toctoc)

-tocan la puerta…iré a abrir – dijo Kazumi y salió de la sala

-como la vamos a recuperar!? –

-Sasuke cálmate!!! – le grito su hermano

-no puedo calmarme! Que no entiendes!, ella…mi hijo…los dos!! –

-oye, yo también estoy preocupado, es mi hermana! –

-Sasuke, Itachi – Mikoto Uchiha entro rápidamente a la sala y se dirigió a sus hijos – como esta todo….saben algo…hay noticias? –

-madre, no sabemos nada – le dijo Itachi

-y lo dices así tan calmado!! – le grito su hermano

-Sasuke, no es momento para desesperarse – le dijo su Fugaku quien también venia entrando a la sala

-Hinata-chan!! – Hanabi también llego, al igual que Neji y Hiashi – todo estará bien – dijo abrazando a su hermana

-estas bien hija? – pregunto el ojiperla

-si papa, pero, estoy muy preocupada por Sakura – Naruto se acerco para calmar a su novia y en ese preciso momento la víbora de Saori iba entrando también

-que le paso a Sakura!? –

-usted! – grito Sasuke señalando con su dedo a la vieja – de seguro fue usted!... usted no quiere a Sakura!! –

-y-yo…y-yo no… -

-varias veces escuche como hablaba de ella! Y jamás le decía algo bueno!, es una mala abuela…. No tiene corazón! –

-Sasuke… - llamo su hermano

-p-pero yo… - Saori estaba al borde de las lagrimas y Sasuke seguía atacándola

-no me venga a decir que ahora se arrepintió!, ella le dio muchas oportunidades para poder ser familia y usted siempre la desprecio! –

-Sasuke… – ahora fue su madre

-jamás le dio un poco de cariño!...como se atreve siquiera a presentarse –

-SASUKE! – grito su padre – no es momento, que no entiendes!? –

-QUE NO ENTIENDEN USTEDES!?...Sakura está embarazada de nada sirve sentarnos y pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer… -

-embarazada? – repitió Yoshihiro quien venía entrando abrazado de su hija quien no dejaba de sollozar – mi nieta…embarazada? –

-veo que nadie sabía… - volvió a decir Sasori viendo a Itachi

-puede alguien poder todo en orden! – se quejo Deidara

-Sasori, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar – dijo Pain acercándose al pelirrojo – Sasuke tiene razón, no podemos estar aquí dándole vueltas al asunto todo el tiempo…vamos –

-de acuerdo… - camino hacia su madre y le levanto el rostro – madre, te aseguro que traeré a Sakura de vuelta sea como sea – luego les hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran a la salida

-y quiero ir con ustedes –

-hermano, solo serias un estorbo – le dijo Itachi

-yo quiero encontrar a Sakura, es lo único que me importa!! –

-cuñadito – Sasori fue hacia Sasuke y lo vio a los ojos – no me queda duda que amas a mi hermana, pero esto se trata de su seguridad, ahora mismo nosotros y la policía somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo, lo único que podemos hacer nosotros, es conseguir toda la información que podamos y los lugares donde posiblemente la tengan… si vas con nosotros de nada serviría, mejor quédate y contacten a la policía – se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, así mismo todos sus compañeros a lo ultimo venia Tobi

-señora Haruno! – dijo en un tono feliz – le aseguro que la vamos a encontrar – le dio una flor a la madre de Sakura y corrió para alcanzar a los demás

-todo estará bien – dijo Itachi tratando de consolar a su hermano

-tengo que salir – Sasuke solo se aseguro de llevar consigo su celular y las llaves de su auto, ya que alguien tuvo que haberlo llevado ahí dicesese Naruto, salió de la casa y arranco de inmediato

-hija – dijo Yoshihiro – debo ir a la empresa a revisar algunas cosas, vuelvo dentro de una hora – al ver el gesto de aprobación de parte de su hija se dispuso a irse – Saori, vamos –

-no – respondió tajante

-vámonos, si te dejo aquí solo harás mas grande el problema –

-tengo que hablar con mi hija – dijo con tristeza

-aa…entiendo, Hija, Kenji, nos vemos – y salió de la casa

-pues, creo que también nos vamos nosotros, buscaremos por nuestra cuenta señor y señora Haruno, si sabemos algo, se lo informaremos – dijo Fugaku y tanto él como su esposa e Itachi con Ino se marcharon de la casa

-supongo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Hiashi, entendiendo que era un momento familiar – también ayudaremos con la búsqueda, hasta entonces – Hinata se despidió de la madre y el padre de Sakura al igual que Naruto, la hermana de Hinata le regalo a la madre de Sakura una pequeña muñequita y se fue junto con todos.

-hija…Kenji…perdónenme… -

-porque ahora mamá?...tuviste tanto tiempo…porque ahora!? – grito Kazumi debido a la impotencia que sentía

-querida…tranquila… -

-yo…se que no es el momento…pero…es que no…hija, te quiero, pero, no se, jamás quise aceptar que te hubieses casado con Kenji –

-y mis hijos que culpa tenían!?...todo el tiempo molestando a Sasori y a Sakura…ellos no tenían la culpa de que yo me haya casado con su padre… -

-señora Saori…sabe que no estamos en las circunstancias indicadas, no espere una respuesta positiva de parte de nosotros…y le pido por favor que salga de mi casa, solo está alterando mas a mi esposa – dijo Kenji respetuosamente

-está bien…hija…vamos a encontrar a mi nieta… - Saori salió con un semblante sumamente triste del hogar de su hija, le partió el corazón verla tan abatida, y por fin se había dado cuenta que de nada valía estar enojada y odiar tanto a Kenji, si al final, la sangre llama.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-quiero entrar a verla! –

-claro que no, aun está muy débil, y no vas a ir tu para acabarla – regaño Juugo a Karin

-o porque simplemente no acabas con esta estupidez? – opino Suiguetsu

-mira, dientes de tiburón, cuando pida tu opinión, lo hare yo misma, no necesitas darla así como así – le dedico una mirada de odio al muchacho y volvió su vista hacia Juugo – ahora, se supone que en un secuestro maltratan a sus víctimas, yo quiero hacer eso…déjame pasar! –

-y yo ya te dije que no vas a entrar, no quiere comer y no pretendo que se nos muera de hambre –

-que me importa a mí el hambre que esa zorra pueda tener, lo único que me interesa es causarle dolor! –

-KARIN!, porque demonios no lo dejas!, que no entiendes, no te entra en la cabeza…Sasuke jamás se fijara en ti! –

-cállate –

-como crees tú que se va a fijar en alguien que solo causa mal a los demás – Suiguetsu se levanto de su silla y comenzó avanzar hacia la chica – nunca te volteara a ver! –

-el…me quiere… -

-hablas de esa vez en que fueron novios?...él lo hizo solo por despecho, porque dese entonces, la amaba a ella y a ti no –

-que te calles! –

-porque no buscas a tu alrededor!, no existe solamente ese Sasuke!, hay muchos mas allá afuera, porque no lo dejas por la paz!? – dijo dándole una indirecta que Juugo capto muy bien

-porque no quiero a otro que no sea él, quiero que el sufra, como yo sufrí cuando me dejo… -

-fuiste tú quien propicio todo!, que ya no te acuerdas que lo fastidiabas y que ya no te soportaba!?...el jamás te quiso no te aferres a un imposible!, él no te me… -

-CALLATE! – Karin había abofeteado a Suiguetsu y tenía la mirada gacha –no es algo que deba importarte…son problemas míos – levanto la mirada y la tenia vidriosa y un rio recorría sus mejillas – limítate a hacer lo que te diga… - salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina de la cabaña

-fuiste un poco duro –

-Juugo…no hay otra forma de hacerla entender….aunque, a mi me dolió mucho verla tan triste –

-si queremos que termine con esto…no importa lo triste que se ponga, si no lo que puede rescatar con no ir a la cárcel –

-pero – Suiguetsu llevo su mano a su mejilla ligeramente hinchada – no se si pueda aguantar más… -

-tenemos que…aunque, es enserio, veo a la chica un poco pálida… -

-dame las llaves –

-que vas a hacer? –

-voy a platicar con ella – respondió Suiguetsu

-espero que tú si logres algo – dijo dándole las llaves del cuarto donde estaba encerrada Sakura

Suiguetsu camino aun con su mano sobre su mejilla, llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado, en una esquina pudo ver a una chica hecha un ovillo y se acerco a ella sigilosamente, mientras iba acercándose a ella, pudo ver que no había comido nada, movió la cabeza negativamente y llego hasta ella.

-Hola – la saludo

-DEJAME! – le grito ella

-estas muy sensible…estas embarazada? –

-y-yo no…claro que no – balbuceo sin saber a dónde dirigirse

-si estas embarazada…con más razón deberías probar bocado…pero eso que te trajeron ya está muy frio, te haría daño –

-no quiero nada! – dijo con un tono fuerte

-oye, no planeo dejarte morir de hambre…es más, vamos a hacer algo…te parece? –

-q-que es lo que q-quieres? –

-te voy a quitar la venda de los ojos, pero lo hare solo cuando yo venga a verte…entendido? –

-b-bueno…. –

-pero, a cambio de quitarte la venda…vas a comer – hubo un silencio un poco prolongado de parte de Sakura, pero después escucho un sí – bueno, iré a traerte algo de comer, vuelvo en un minuto – Suiguetsu se incorporo y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa y llego donde Juugo – creo que a ti, todo mundo te tiene miedo así te vea o no – dijo para luego irse directo a la cocina

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! – grito Karin cuando el joven peli blanco iba entrando

-nada que tenga que ver contigo – le respondió de mala manera

-tonto – la pelirroja abandono la cocina y dejo solo a Suiguetsu

-lastima que yo no piense lo mismo… - saco unos platos y coloco en ellos unos panes, puré y un poco de carne, tomo dos vasos y los lleno de jugo de naranja, coloco todo en una bandeja y fue de regreso a la habitación donde tenían a la joven peli rosa

-eres tú? – pregunto ella un poco asustada

-claro que si – le respondió él, cerró la puerta con un pie y coloco la bandeja sobre la cama, puso el cerrojo y fue donde Sakura para quitarle la venda – yo no tengo inconveniente en que me veas, es por eso que te la quito – le dijo antes de retirarla

Sakura abrió los ojos, el cuarto era blanco y la luz lo llenaba, se encandilo por el exceso de luz en el lugar, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, era una habitación grande, y tenía una ventana muy amplia, por donde se podía ver un bosque, por lo que dedujo que probablemente este en las afueras, luego, volvió su vista hacia el interior y los enfoco en un chico con una gran sonrisa, cabello blanco, ojos con un tono morado, tenía una mirada sincera y no parecía del tipo que le haría daño.

-me llamo Suiguetsu – le dijo al mismo tiempo que estiro una mano hacia ella – y tú? –

-S-Sakura – con un poco de temor acerco su mano y la estrecho con la del chico

-ahora come, o tu bebé lo resentirá –

-si – se levanto de la esquina donde estaba y fue a su cama

-espero que no te moleste que coma contigo, pero es que allá afuera es incomodo comer en estos momentos – agarro uno de los platos y se acerco a la ventana para comérselo

-p-porque estás haciendo esto? – pregunto temerosa

-digamos que me hace falta el dinero…y lo hago como un tipo de favor…aunque en cierta forma…no me agrada –

-piensan matarme? – comenzó a comer poco a poco la carne pero sin dejar de ver a Suiguetsu

-ni yo, ni mi compañero tenemos la intención…te voy a pedir una cosa –

-mmm… -"dijo" a modo de respuesta

-no le digas a nadie que te he dejado verme, y sobre todo, cuando abran la puerta no digas nada, solo si se acercan a quitarte la venda…y ten mucho cuidado, y protege mucho tu vientre –

-pogque? – pregunto con la boca ligeramente llena

-porque alguien en verdad quiere hacerte daño…pero no te preocupes, procurare ser yo quien te venga a ver todo el tiempo – le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura y siguió comiendo.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que cayó la noche, ambos había descubierto tantas cosas, Sakura se dio cuenta que Suiguetsu era un hombre de fiar y que le caía muy bien, no entendía cómo es que le tuvo tanta confianza y él por su parte, no entendía cómo es que Karin le podía hacer algo tan atroz a una persona como Sakura, era en realidad casi un ángel.

-bueno, te dejo descansar, ese bebé necesita mucha fuerza de parte de su madre, y espero que pronto vea al padre – vio como Sakura bajo la vista así que se atrevió a preguntarle - paso algo con su padre? –

-es…solo que…creo que no le intereso… -

-que te parece si hablamos de eso mañana…tal vez logres desahogarte – al ver un gesto afirmativo de parte de ella, se dispuso a colocarle de nuevo el pañuelo – discúlpame pero es necesario – amarro el pañuelo, tomo la bandeja y salió del cuarto – buenas noches –

-buenas noches – le dijo ella

-que hiciste haya adentro? – pregunto Juugo una vez que Sui llego donde el

-solo, platique con ella, es una chica muy agradable en verdad –

-los animales me lo dijeron –

-y también te dijeron que…esta Karin? – pregunto antes de decírselo

-no, se canso de esperar que salieras del cuarto para entrar ella y se fue –

-menos mal… -

-porque?...paso algo? – pregunto Juugo muy preocupado

-la chica está embarazada…no debemos permitir que Karin se le acerque o le hará daño enserio –

-me suponía algo así… - los dos se sentaron a la mesa a tomar una taza de café, tendrían que inventarle una excusa a Karin para que no se le acercara a la chica, y una muy buena.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-eso es todo Tenten…gracias – dijo un cansado Yoshihiro, su nieta había hecho una gran labor en la empresa y tenía muchos contratos, aun no entendía cómo es que no se sentía mal con tanto trabajo

-señor… - llamo Tenten

-si dime? – en esos momentos, por el pasillo a la oficina principal, iba Kabuto cargando unos papeles, era el único en la empresa que no sabía que Sakura no había ido a trabajar, pero se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta al escuchar la voz de su abuelo

-tienen noticias de Sakura? – pregunto temerosa

-_que le paso a Sakura_ – pensó Kabuto y se acerco a escuchar mejor

-aun nada – dijo triste el anciano – tenemos a todos los elementos de la policía buscando, y nada –

-pobre Sakura, quien sabe donde la tendrán escondida –

-me pone muy mal el estar en esta situación, con mi nieta secuestrada…y peor, aun, está embarazada – le dijo a Tenten

-embarazada… -susurro Kabuto, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio de Tenten, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del edificio, eran como las 10 de la noche, y marco el único numero que podía saber algo sobre Sakura

-_diga? –_

-Karin…donde la tienes – dijo en un tono frio y amenazador

-_tener?...a quien? –_ pregunto haciéndose la que no sabía anda

-a Sakura, se que fuiste tú, dijiste que harías hasta lo imposible –

_-si, odio a Sakura, pero no haría eso…bueno…tal vez si –_

-fuiste tú verdad!? –

_-bueno querido, no tiene caso mentirte, se algo de la rosita, pero no pienso decirte nada –_

-te vas a arrepentir – le advirtió y colgó – algo tengo que hacer…ya se – marco un numero que recordaba vagamente y espero un poco en la línea

-_QUE! – _escucho que gritaron desde el otro lado de la línea

-Sasuke? – pregunto para cerciorarse

-_quien eres…? –_

-soy Kabuto…necesito hablar contigo –

_-no tenemos nada que hablar, además tengo un problema muy grande… -_

_-_lo se, secuestraron a Sakura – Kabuto iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento y llego hasta su auto

-_como sabes eso… -_

-se muchas cosas, y creo saber quien tiene a Sakura…te veo mañana en el café y poetas…de cuerdo? –

-_espero que sea algo que valga la pena… -_advirtió –_ porque si gasto el tiempo contigo me la vas a pagar… -_

-te aseguro que valdrá la pena – y colgó, abrió su auto y arranco, debía juntar las pruebas que le expondría a Sasuke antes de hablar con él.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-_te vas a arrepentir –_ luego escucho el tintineo del teléfono cuando te dejan colgado en la línea

-tengo que desaparecer a Kabuto, antes que hable de mas – se dispuso a pensar algo y saco una pistola de su cajón – le voy a cerrar la boca – lanzo una carcajada maniaca y se tiro sobre su cama.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap terminado con un record!, a la buu, no había escrito tanto y tan rápido xD, deje empezado este cap el jueves creo, ayer no escribi nada y hoy termine las 8 paginas de Word qe me faltaban!, en un record, menos de una hora!!**

**Inner: '¬¬ y eso es motivo para alegrarse?**

**Ya llegaste con tus negatividades, qe no vez que la vida es hermosa y hay qe vivirla y ser positivos!?**

**Inner: #¬¬ que tomaste, lo de ayer te hizo daño vda?**

**Mejor…cállate, eso no tiene nada qe ver, aunque…qiero mas!!**

**Inner: ebria**

**Aash, tu también en todo caso xD, bueno, les dejo el cap 16 espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Gracias: **

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

**Gracias por leer, en verdad, me dan muchos animos para seguir ^^, sigan dejando Reviews, y no se olviden de comentarios y sugerencias, chismes y mucho mas jeje.**

**Pasen por mis otros fic's, seria maravilloso para mi**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	17. Sincerándonos

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías, la mayoría alimentadas por mi creciente estrés mi falta de cosas que hacer xD.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sincerándonos, la verdad al fin contada.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-y bien? – pregunto Karin a Juugo y Suiguetsu – piensan dejarme entrar? –

-solo con una condición – espeto el de cabello naranja

-cual? –

-que Suiguetsu entre contigo –

-entonces no quiero entrar!...además, soy yo quien les va a pagar!, asi que dame la llave – exigió

-no las tengo yo – se excuso Juugo – él las tiene – añadió señalando a su amigo

-sabes la condición…la aceptas o no? – le dijo el de ojos morados

-no me queda otra – dijo con fastidio evidente

-ven – ordeno él chico y ella, sin mas, lo siguió, llegaron hasta la habitación y con cuidado abrió la puerta – contenta? – dijo sarcásticamente por un lado, porque quería decirlo y por el otro, para que Sakura supiera que esta vez no venia solo.

-me las vas a pagar maldita perra – espeto Karin y se abalanzo sobre ella

-tranquila! – grito Suiguetsu tomándola del brazo

-q-que es l-lo que m-me quieres hacer? – pregunto una temerosa Sakura

-nada que no te merezcas pelo de chicle! –

-Ka-Karin? –

-por supuesto!...a quien esperabas?...a santa Claus? –

-cálmate! – Suiguetsu sujetaba con mucho problema a la pelirroja, la abrazo por el abdomen para asi poder retenerla mejor – vez porque no te dejamos entrar!? –

-cállate! Y suéltame! Tengo que dejarle en claro muchas cosas! – como pudo se zafo del agarre del chico y corrió hacia la peli rosa y le dio una gran bofetada – quien te crees para decirme que hacer!, quien te crees para quedarte con Sasuke!, no eres mas que una mosquita muerta, pero óyelo bien, Sasuke es mío! – tomo impulso y pateo a Sakura en el abdomen y ella como pudo metió las mano y estas recibieron el golpe

-DEJALA – grito Suiguetsu y bruscamente tiro a Karin en el suelo – no tienes porque ser tan agresiva, vámonos – halo a Karin de una mano y la saco casi a rastras de la habitación

-maldita, te juro que me las vas a pagar!! – Sakura ya no pudo escuchar nada, pues la puerta se cerro y solo quedo ella en una esquina llorando del dolor, pero segura que su bebé estaba bien.

-todo va a estar bien – dijo llorando a su bebé – verás que vamos a salir de aquí – con una mano en su abdomen se levanto del suelo y tanteando fue hasta donde estaba la cama y se acostó en ella, realmente le había dolido la patada, pero no sabia que tanto habrá afectado al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-que es lo que te pasa!? –

-ya te dije que es lo mínimo que se merece! – Karin se encontraba dando vueltas en la cocina luego de que Sui la saco de la habitación

-pero eso no te da derecho a golpearla –

-por supuesto que si… además, no es algo que yo tenga que discutir contigo –

-Karin… - dijo Suiguetsu con un tono serio

-que es lo que quieres!? –

-en verdad quieres hacerle daño a la chica? –

-si…no me digas que tu también te enamoraste de ella!? – pregunto a modo de reproche

-no…pero, tu estas enamorada u obsesionada con Sasuke? –

-yo… yo lo quiero, lo amo! – grito

-ese no es amor, es solo una obsesión, una que te hará daño…si no es que ya lo esta haciendo –

-yo…yo no…déjame en paz! – grito para luego salirse de la cocina, a lo lejos, el muchacho escucho como la chica le gritaba unas frases incoherentes a Juugo y salía azotando la puerta de entrada.

-otra pelea? – inquirió Juugo entrando a la cocina

-la golpeo – sentencio

-QUE HIZO QUE! – grito saliendo de sus casillas

-Juugo tranquilo – Suiguetsu camino hacia una de las puertas de la alacena y saco una jeringa, del interior de su pantalón extrajo una pequeña botella y lleno la jeringa con ese liquido, el cual se dispuso a inyectar a su amigo – sabes que te hace mal alterarte

-lo…siento – dijo bajo los efectos de la droga – pero…porque no se lo haz dicho?...tal vez…eso marque la diferencia –

-no puedo decírselo, si su corazón esta tan aferrado a seguir con eso… yo no quiero lastimarla, tal vez, solo empeoro las cosas – fijo su vista al suelo, Juugo le había visto pocas veces asi, por lo general, él era todo risas

-no puedo entenderte…porque jamás me ha pasado…pero, me da pena que sufras por amor –

-no te sientas así por mi – Suiguetsu compuso una media sonrisa – es lo que nos pasa a los tontos enamorados –

-a veces pienso que el amor, es un veneno, un mal – dijo Juugo viendo por la ventana

-es un veneno para el alma, que nos mata los sentidos y nos deja volando en un cielo de ilusiones y es un mal necesario para que los tontos enamorados como yo, nos demos cuenta que el mundo no es de colores – soltó amargamente

-tal vez eso es lo que le pasa a Sakura – soltó Juugo

-de que hablas? –

-no fuiste tu quien me dijo que se puso triste cuando le mencionaste al padre de su hijo? –

-si…así fue… -

-y que tal si Karin le hizo algo, te lo digo, porque fui yo quien le llevo al interior del auto, y cuando la encontré, estaba llorando amargamente –

-jamás entenderé como es que el corazón de Karin se lleno de ese amor enfermizo –

-sabes, en vez de estar aquí platicando conmigo – dijo Juugo saliendo de la cocina – deberías ir a ver a Sakura, esos golpes deben tenerla muy mal –

-tienes razón – dijo Suiguetsu saliendo de su letargo, rápidamente tomo unas dos o tres cajas de pastillas un poco de agua, alcohol y algodón, y literalmente corrió a la habitación donde estaba la chica, como pudo abrió la puerta y una vez dentro la cerro con su pie – estas bien? –

-me…duele – dijo entrecortadamente tomándose con ambas manos el vientre

-no hay sangrado…el niño debe estar bien, el dolor debe ser externo – dijo y se acerco a quitarle la venda de los ojos – tomate estas pastillas – le tendió una caja de comprimidos a la chica y al ver el rostro interrogante de ella se apresuro a añadir – ya he revisado y si las puedes tomar, te traje un poco de agua – le acerco el vaso y espero que se las tomara

-gracias – expreso ella

-no tienes porque, ahora déjame ver tu labio – se acerco a examinar la boca de la peli rosa y lo encontró abierto – si que te pego duro – humedeció un algodón con alcohol y lo puso en la herida, ella respingo un poco por el dolor pero luego se acostumbro al ardor – se que duele, pero es lo único que puedo hacer –

-esto es el colmo – bufo la chica

-porque? – pregunto el en tono burlesco

-siendo doctora y atendida por alguien mas – dijo y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada

-aaah, era eso – Suiguetsu sonrió dejando ver su dentadura en forma de sierra que le enmarcaba el rostro

-porque hace esto? – pregunto en tono sombrío y dejando ver mucha tristeza en su rostro

-quien? – pregunto el al tiempo que quitaba las cosas de la cama para poder sentarse junto a la chica

-Karin…porque es que lo hace y porque le ayudas? –

-… - se levanto y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación – lo hace porque esta celosa de ti – soltó de repente

-celosa?...de mi?...pero si ella es mucho mas bonita y…además ella ya tiene a Sasuke – termino su frase con tristeza

-de que estas hablando? – Pregunto extrañado – que ya tiene a Sasuke?…si lo tuviera no estaría haciendo esta estupidez –

-yo…los vi besándose…cuando iba a contarle del bebé – expreso

-asi que eso fue lo que paso – pensó en voz alta

-de que hablas? –

-mi compañero, me dijo que te encontró llorando cuando te recogió, supongo que debió haber sido eso…verdad?-

-s-si… - una gota salada recorrió la mejilla de la chica aun sonrojada por el golpe de Karin

-no llores – pidió el limpiando la lagrima – Karin y el…no tienen nada que ver –

-hn… -

-solo lo hizo para que te trajéramos aquí, Sasuke…pues, él no la quiere – dijo con tristeza

-y quien si?...tú? –

-… -

-el que calla otorga – cito Sakura viendo el techo

-… - el peli blanco suspiro sonoramente y se limito a mirar hacia afuera – se que es una revoltosa, pero, la amo… -

-y tu la ayudas…justamente por eso verdad?... tienes la esperanza que deje su obsesión – dijo

-eres muy segura ante tus palabras todo el tiempo? –

-por lo general… y entonces…haces esto porque…ella te lo pidió? –

-así es…pero francamente…desde un principio, no me gusto la idea, una vez hicimos esto y…no salió nada bueno de eso – recordó como Karin golpeaba a la joven modelo ante sus ojos y se sintió sumamente culpable.

-y…ella si quiere matarme? –

-francamente…no se hasta donde planea llegar y no me gusta la forma en la que te insulta – dijo reprobando la actitud de la pelirroja – pero, créeme, que hare lo que pueda para sacarte de aquí…tienes hambre? –

-mucha –

-entonces, vuelvo en 10 minutos, no te preocupes, no va a volver…salió, no se a donde…pero salió – lo que no se imaginaban era que Karin, salió para llenar su conciencia con mas basura.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Llevaba media hora esperando y nada, si no fuera porque le urgía información acerca de Sakura, hace mucho que se hubiera ido, de hecho, hace 10 minutos estaba a punto de irse, pero recibió un mensaje de Kabuto, diciendo que se le había hecho un poco tarde que esperara un poco mas, cuando parecía que su paciencia se acababa, vio como por la puerta del café, venia entrando un peli gris, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba, levando un brazo haciéndole señas para que fuera donde él y asi lo hizo.

-siento el retraso…Sasuke – dijo a modo de saludo

-Hmp…lo que tengas que decir…dímelo ya –

-las cosas no funcionan así…primero…quiero pedirte una disculpa –

-y porque? –

-yo obligue a Sakura que me besará, ella…ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso –

-explícate mejor – pidió Sasuke un poco molesto

-el día que te ibas a encontrar con ella, me pidió que me fuera en cuanto me presente, y yo no hice caso…Karin y yo habíamos planeado todo –

-sigue –

-ella estaba tan obsesionada por tenerte que, hizo que creyeras que Sakura no te quería, y así correrías a ella…tal y como lo dijo, pero, Sakura, por el contrario, jamás me permitió acercarme, ella…solo te quería a ti, y a nadie más –

-porque me dices eso? –

-porque Karin es capaz de hacer lo que sea…con tal de tenerte con ella – Sasuke ladeo su cabeza a un lado dándole a entender que prosiguiera – hace poco, Saori-san, le pidió a Karin que hiciera hasta lo imposible para que Sakura renunciara a la presidencia, y para que no se te acercara… -

-YO SABIA QUE ESA VIEJA TENIA ALGO QUE VER! – estallo de repente el azabache, llamando la atención de todos, en especial de una chica que se encontraba al fondo del café enfundada en una gabardina negra

-cálmate…y escúchame – pidió Kabuto con calma

-esta bien… -

-Karin no pudo sola y me llamo a mi para que la ayudara, y así fue como entre a trabajar con Sakura, pero ella me dejo bien en claro que a quien quería era a ti, en fin, desistí, y aconseje a Karin que hiciera lo mismo, no tenia caso que siguiera tras de ti si tu nunca le harías caso…y entonces…Sakura y tu se hicieron novios –

-eso que tiene que ver con que ella este secuestrada!? –

-mucho…como ya te dije, Karin es capaz de cualquier cosa, y cuando se entero que eran novios, exploto, ayer escuche a Tenten hablar con Yoshihiro-san acerca de la situación de Sakura y llame a Karin, me dijo que sabía algo, y su tono fue, no se, de burla y felicidad…Sasuke, Karin fue quien la secues… - un disparo corto las palabras de Kabuto

-Kabuto! – grito Sasuke y enseguida se arrodillo frente a él, por otro lado, todas las personas del local gritaban alarmadas y corrían por todos lados, Sasuke pudo ver al causante de todo, una mujer con gabardina negra que trataba de salir pero la muchedumbre se lo impidió.

-v-ve….p-por ella – balbuceo Kabuto y escupió sangre – y-yo es-estaré bi…en – Sasuke lo dejo en el suelo y corrió a alcanzar a la desconocida, cuando estuvo frente a ella la jalo por el hombro y la volteo frente a el

-Karin… - susurro al ver que era la pelirroja

-así es – escupió con cinismo

-po-porque?... –

-lo siento… - tomo a Sasuke con la guardia baja y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con el mango de la pistola que lo dejo inconsciente y lo dejo tendido frente a la puerta del café, corrió hasta perderse en una esquina, donde abordo un auto rojo y se fue del lugar, tenia que llegar donde Suiguetsu y Juugo, tenían que irse.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, y vino a encontrarse en una habitación completamente blanca, le dolía la cabeza a horrores, recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado, Kabuto, engaños, un disparo.

-Karin… - susurro para si mismo

-valla por fin despiertas! – grito Naruto entrando de golpe a la habitación – ya me había asustado –

-gracias a Dios estas bien baka – le dijo su hermano

-donde esta Kabuto –

-esta en terapia intensiva – respondió Hinata – dijeron que tal vez no se salvaba… -

-Itachi…necesito que le hables al hermano de Sakura…creo que se quien la puede tener –

-ok – el Uchiha mayor se retiro hacia una esquina del cuarto y comenzó a marcar un número

-a dónde vas! – grito Naruto, al ver que su amigo se levanto de la cama así sin mas

-necesito respuestas… - salió de la habitación y vino a encontrarse con un pasillo igual de blanco que donde se encontraba antes, lo recorrió casi a trote, llego a la sala de espera, donde pudo ver a los padres de su novia, a los suyos propios y al padre de Hinata.

-Hijo! – exclamo Mikoto y corrió a abrazarlo – gracias a Dios estas bien… -

-me da gusto que estés recuperado – expreso su padre

-gracias…pero no es el momento, debo entrar a ver a Kabuto – dicho esto, se alejo de su madre y camino hacia la enfermera que estaba en la recepción – por favor, podría decirme la habitación de Kabuto Yakushi? –

-permítame un momento – le dijo ella, se acerco a la computadora y tecleo el nombre – lo siento, pero en estos momentos no puede pasar a verlo acaba de salir de terapia intensiva –

-necesito entrar! –

-lo siento pero no puede –

-ES QUE USTED NO ENTIENDE!, NECESITO HABLAR CON EL! – sus gritos llegaron hasta los oídos del medico que había atendido a Kabuto

-que pasa aquí!? –

-el joven insiste en ver a Kabuto Yakushi – explico ella

-necesito entrar a verlo… -

-Sasuke! – grito Naruto quien había llegado a un lado de su amigo

-para que? –

-el tiene información, por favor, déjeme entrar… - decía el pelinegro con desesperación

-su novia esta secuestrada, y tal vez él sea el único que sepa donde esta – explico Naruto con un tono serio fuera de lo normal en él.

-Sasuke! – escucho que lo llamaban, volteo y vio a Sasori atravesando a grandes pasos el área de espera y también pudo ver como los demás se quedaba rezagados en el vestíbulo – quien es? – pregunto una vez que llego donde él

-veo que es urgente…no creo que aguante mucho…pero…pasen – dijo y sin mas le indico a la enfermera que los guiara a la habitación donde se encontraba, cuando iban llegando Itachi los alcanzo y entro junto con ellos en la habitación.

Al entrar pudieron ver a un Kabuto demasiado pálido postrado en una cama, tenia cables por todos lados y sus labios estaban resecos, sudaba a chorros y aunque hace unas horas sufrió el percance, tenia marcadas ojeras.

-Kabuto… - susurro el joven Uchiha

-Sa…suke – dibujo una media sonrisa y cerro los ojos – Ka..rin la secu…estro – decía con voz pausada y apenas audible

-donde la tiene!? – se apresuro a preguntar el hermano de Sakura

-ella…teni…a una caba…ña en las afu…eras de la ci..udad –

-en las afueras?... – se pregunto Naruto

-en…el gran…lago –

-ya sé donde es – dijo Itachi – vamos – todos asintieron con la cabeza

-necesito quedarme un poco mas – dijo Sasuke

-entiendo – añadió Itachi – te esperamos afuera – los tres salieron dejando al pelinegro dentro con un moribundo Kabuto

-gracias –

-no…ti…enes na-nada que agra…decer – le respondió con una media sonrisa triste – so-solo pro…meteme q-que la cui…daras –

-lo prometo –

-q-que bien….ahora p-puedo irme en…paz – la maquina a la que estaba conectado emitió un sonido estridente, la mano de Kabuto callo a un lado tirando un papel que Sasuke intuyo que traía desde que estaban en el café, lo tomo y lo leyó.

-"se que te hice daño, pero siempre te amare, así estés con quien estés, comprendí que el amor, es la felicidad del otro, y no solo la mía, que seas feliz Sakura Haruno…Kabuto Yakushi" – compuso una sonrisa melancólica y salió de la habitación, al tiempo que doctores y enfermeras desfilaban por el umbral de la misma

-tenemos que apresurarnos! – dijo Naruto alterado – Sasori ya encontró la cabaña –

-siempre la amaste…te juro que la protegeré – dijo Sasuke al viento y siguió a Naruto quien iba saliendo de la sala de espera a encontrarse con Sasori

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-pero como que nos vamos!? – Exclamo Juugo muy enojado – prometiste que no nos moveríamos de este lugar! –

-así como te digo…de pronto, salió una urgencia, tenemos que irnos! – apremio

-que fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto desconfiado

-y-yo n-no hice nada… -

-que hiciste! –

-le dispare…a Kabuto…tal vez ya murió –

-acaso eres estúpida, acabas de firmar tu sentencia – le dijo a la pelirroja reprobatoriamente

-tenemos que irnos! - repitió

Suiguetsu que iba pasando con una bandeja cargada de comida, escucho la "platica" de sus compañeros y casi se le cae al escuchar lo que Karin dijo –" debo avisar a Sakura" – pensó y se apresuro a llegar a la habitación con bandeja en mano, abrió la puerta de golpe y así mismo la cerro.

-qué pasa? – pregunto la chica peli rosa con curiosidad

-conocías a un tal Kabuto? – le pregunto

-si…porque? –

-creo que Karin acaba de terminar con su vida…dice que tenemos que abandonar este lugar… -

-p-pero…Kabuto…muerto – dijo sin poder creerlo

-TE DIGO QUE NO ME ESTES REGAÑANDO! – el grito de Karin alerto a Suiguetsu, quien al instante, coloco a Sakura la venda en los ojos y comenzó a darle de comer él mismo.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y Karin entro casi corriendo.

-que es lo que pasa? – pregunto el chico tratando de disimular

-vámonos…la policía puede venir en cualquier momento… -

-a dónde iremos? –

-solo toma a la pelo de chicle y llévala al auto! – ordeno y salió de la habitación

-esto se pondrá feo – se dijo a si mismo.

Su plan para sacar a Sakura de ahí, se había ido por el caño, ahora tenían otra cosa en mente, escapar, pero de la policía y proteger a las dos mujeres, a la que se gano su amistad a base de sonrisas y a la que le gano el corazón, aun sin saber el porqué, pero ella, era dueña de su corazón.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**amm..lo siento mucho por los que no querían que matara a Kabuto, pero de cierta forma, era necesario…**

**Inner: TT-TT asesina, como crees que me siento…ni siquiera tengo animos para molestarte el dia de hoy.**

**tampoco es para tanto…o si?**

**Inner: tonta [avienta un sarten]**

**bueno…tal vez si, me odio a mi misma por poner a Karin tan, pero tan agresiva, pero es lo que le da el sabor al fic…qe no?, espero que piensen igual que yo, Capitulo 17, que bonito se escucha, creo que aun faltan tres o cuatro mas si no es que 5, pero sean los que sea, gracias por leer, encerio que si, Capitulo terminado un dia después de otro de mucho estrés xD**

**Inner: si la vieran cuando ve los reviews, la sonrisita que pone…asesina!**

**u.u ya dije que lo sentía…como sea, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y si no, háganmelo saber, acepto de todo.**

**Gracias muchas Gracias a: **

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

**Muchas gracias a Geanella-Asakura por leer los 16 capitulos, me sentí muy feliz jeje, gracias.**

**Pasen a mis otros Fic's SasuSaku por favor se los agradeceré mucho**

**Entre el cielo y la tierra**

**Una Rosa Venenoza**

**Espero puedan darse una vuelta por ellos jeje.**

**Y amm…qe maz…algo qe se me este pasando…amm…see, seria cruel hacer que Sakura perdiera al bebé?**

**Háganme saber sus opiniones.**

**Sayo!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	18. ¿Amar o Sufrir?

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Decisión, ¿Amar o Sufrir?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un auto negro irrumpió en la quietud del bosque, iba directo al gran lago, detrás, venían mas autos y policías, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

-debemos apurarnos! – apremio Sasuke

-esto no puede ir mas rápido? – se quejo Naruto

-no me estén presionando! – grito Sasori – es lo mas rápido que puede ir –

-es ahí adelante – advirtió entonces Itachi

El auto freno de repente, y todos los que en su interior viajaban se bajaron, atrás los autos de la policía se quedaron a una distancia prudente, Sasori, junto con sus demás compañeros, sacaron sus armas y con cuidado se fueron acercando, Sasuke fue quien abrió de golpe la puerta de la cabaña, entraron cautelosamente y la encontraron vacía, revisaron todas y cada una de las habitaciones, pero no encontraron nada.

-Sasuke! – grito Sasori – ven acá –

-que es lo que pasa – dijo él entrando en la habitación

-conoces esto? – pregunto levantando un pendiente en forma de corazón

-no puede ser… - susurro y le dio la vuelta, vio en el inscritas las iníciales de la peli rosa – es de Sakura –

-estuvieron aquí – señalo Deidara

-Sasori-sempai! – grito Tobi entrando también en la habitación – no tiene mucho que se fueron –

-como lo sabes? – pregunto Sasuke

-fui a revisar la cocina, y los quemadores aun están calientes –

-Kisame, Kakuzo, Hidan – llamo Pain – quiero que vallan con la policía y revisen el área, si lo que dice Tobi es cierto, no pueden estar muy lejos de aquí –

-si – dijeron los tres y salieron corriendo del lugar

-la vamos a encontrar – animo Naruto a su azabache amigo

-Sakura… - susurro Sasuke al viento

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-considero que escapar, fue lo más estúpido que pudimos haber hecho – opino Juugo

-Juugo, estas equivocado – dijo Suiguetsu

-porque? – pregunto el de cabello naranja

-porque lo más estúpido que pudimos haber hecho, fue ayudar a Karin con sus idioteces – siseo al tiempo que conducía por un camino rural

-cállate pescadito! – reprendió Karin

- y ahora, a donde se supone que vamos? – inquirió Juugo para apaciguar el momento

-si Karin…a donde vamos? – siguió fastidiando Sui

-no se… - volteo a ver a Sakura, quien venía en el asiento trasero junto con Juugo – como esta? –

-valla! – dijo sarcásticamente el peli celeste – hasta que te preocupas por ella –

-solo quiero saber si aun está viva – dijo con desprecio

-si está viva – le respondió Juugo – aunque te excediste con la morfina, era solo un poco para que durmiera durante el camino, no para todo el día – la regaño

-un rato…todo el día…que mas da – dijo Karin volviendo su mirada al frente – podemos parar en esa granja – dijo señalando un lado del camino

-aja, y que ahora no solo nos arresten por secuestro, si no también por allanamiento de morada – le dijo Suiguetsu

-cierra la boca y hazme caso –

-esta bien, lo que tu digas – se abrió paso con el auto entre la maleza y llegaron a la estructura de madera muy deteriorada – estas segura de esto? – pregunto con desconfianza

-no del todo…pero espero que aquí no se les ocurra buscar – una vez que el auto se detuvo, Karin fue la primera en bajar, se acerco a la puerta y se encontró con que estaba abierta, entro y vio un establo en muy malas condiciones, paja y herramientas por todos lados, busco en un lugar en especial y se acerco a el, palpo por encima de unas sabanas viejas algo que aparentaba ser la estructura de un auto y después de miro la mano – que asco – espeto y salió inmediatamente de ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que sea que hubiera ahí, estaba en buen estado y listo para usarse

-la casa esta sola – informo Juugo quien se encontraba recargado junto al auto

-parece que esta abandonada – dijo Suiguetsu

-perfecto…lleven a la frentona adentro y amárrenla a lo que encuentren –

-esta bien – dijo de mala gana Juugo

-deja – se apresuro Suiguetsu – la llevo yo – el grandote acepto y saco a la joven peli rosa del auto, se la dio a su amigo – vigila que Karin no haga otra cosa tonta – le dijo

-yo veo que no se le ocurra nada – lo tranquilizo

-gracias – le dijo y se dio la vuelta, camino una pequeña vereda libre de pasto con Sakura en brazos, entro en la casa y vino a encontrarse con detalles estilo colonial y muebles muy bien conservados a pesar de que la casa estuviera en ruinas, vio las escaleras, tenían hoyos por doquier, pero aun así se veían resistentes, se decidió a subir y poco a poco, llego a la planta alta, vio varias habitaciones, pero decidió dejar a la chica en la que tuviera mas vista hacia el exterior, entro en la habitación y la encontró totalmente empolvada – te hará daño – susurro para si mismo y como pudo, aun con la chica en brazos, tiro la sabana al suelo y coloco a Sakura en la cama – yo te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir, te sacare de aquí – le susurro y salió de la habitación, iba ya por las escaleras cuando escucho a Karin y a Juugo discutir

-es la estupidez mas grande que he escuchado en mi vida! – grito Juugo fuera de si

-que demonios esta pasando aquí? –

-Karin quiere quemar el granero… – le dijo Juugo

-no veo nada de malo en eso… -

-pero con Sakura dentro – completo el peli naranja

-que!...estas loca! –

-quiero des hacerme de ella!... –

-pues en primera, te hubieras ahorrado muchas molestias si no la hubieses secuestrado – recrimino Suiguetsu a Karin

-lo que yo haga con ella no tiene porque interesarte… -

-para tu mala suerte, me interesa, no voy a permitir que si la policía nos atrapa, aparte de secuestro nos achaquen asesinato…eso no lo tolerare Karin –

-que es lo que te molesta de esto? – pregunto ella

-todo! Maldita sea, todo! – estallo el dientes de sierra por primera vez

-creo que, yo mejor me voy a dentro – dijo sabiamente Juugo y desapareció de la vista de los dos

-y porque aceptaste? – pregunto Karin – o es que son razones secretas? –

-… -

-me vas a decir que aceptaste porque somos "amigos" – dijo haciendo señas con los dedos – no…ya se, estas enamorado de mi! – fingió emoción y dio un saltito

-con el amor no se juega Karin…y ninguna de esas estúpidas razones son verdaderas – mintió – la única razón por la que acepte, fue porque tenia mucho tiempo sin visitar Japón…ja y que bonita forma de pasársela – dijo sarcásticamente

-sea cual sea tu tonta razón, no es motivo para que interfieras en mis planes, desde un principio tenia planeado acabar con la vida de la zorra esa y ni tu, ni Juugo van a cambiar mis planes – empujo a Suiguetsu a un lado y entro en la casa, él la venia siguiendo de cerca y se aseguro que no entrara en el cuarto donde se encontraba Sakura

-por más tonto que sea mi amor por ti – susurro – no voy a permitir que la lastimes – sentencio y camino en dirección al cuarto de la chica, la iba a proteger, se lo prometió, por mucho que le doliera traicionar a Karin.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-llevamos horas buscando y nada! – grito Sasuke

-tranquilo, sabemos que no pudieron ir lejos, pero ya me esta preocupando que no vuelvan – dijo Sasori quien se encontraba dando vueltas en toda la habitación

Se quedaron en la cabaña esperando noticias, llevaban cerca de dos horas y nada, comenzaba a hacerse de noche, y Sasuke cada vez estaba mas preocupado, Naruto andaba de aquí para alla buscando alguna pista para poder encontrar a su amiga.

-Sasori-sempai! – grito Tobi – llegaron! –

-quienes!? – grito desesperado

-Hidan, Kakuzo y Kisame! – dijo terminando con un saltito

-vamos – dijo Itachi y se coloco rápidamente al frente de los 4 que estaban ahí, llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con Pain, quien no se había movido ni un segundo de su lugar

-que fue lo que encontraron? – le pregunto Sasori

-no mucho – respondió él

-y como es que se atrevieron a volver!! –

-Sasuke…cálmate – aconsejo su hermano

-no se que tanto nos sirva una granja abandonada – agrego Kisame

-es el único lugar al que pudieron haber llegado – dijo ahora Kakuzo – con el poco tiempo que tenían –

-si Jashin-sama quiere…ellos estarán ahí – tercio Hidan

-no perdemos nada con ir a investigar – le dijo Pain a Sasori y a Sasuke, quienes al no tener otra alternativa accedieron – saldremos dentro de media hora, iré a infórmale a los policías – salió de la cabaña y los dejo solos

-maldita sea! – grito Sasuke y golpeo una de las paredes una y otra vez

-Sasuke deja eso! – grito Naruto lanzándose a detenerle la mano

-déjame!...me lo merezco…debí cuidarla, nunca debí dejarla sola, soy un idiota! –

-hermano…estas son cosas que nadie prevé…no tiene caso que te martirices, todos estamos preocupados, y Sakura lo menos que necesita es que su novio se ponga asi en momentos como este –

-me siento impotente Itachi, no sé qué hacer… - se desplomo en el suelo y gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el piso – la amo…y si la pierdo yo… yo… no sabría que rayos hacer con mi vida –

-la vamos a encontrar…ten fe – apoyo Sasori en igual estado que Sasuke, los dos lloraban, los dos la amaban, uno con amor incondicional de hermano y el otro, con todo su corazón de enamorado.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_-Sakura… - escuchaba su nombre vagamente y no sabía el porqué que sus parpados estuviesen tan pesados – Sakura – volvió a escuchar, era una voz familiar, pero aun así no la reconocía – despierta…todo está bien… - lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró atada a una cama, frente a ella, estaba Sasuke de pie, mirándola fijamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Sasuke… - susurro – SASUKE! – grito esta vez y lagrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos_

_-por fin te encontré – le dijo él y se aproximo a des atarla de la cama – no sabes que mal me sentí cuando… - un disparo perturbo las palabras del pelinegro_

_-no…no…NO! – grito la peli rosa y como pudo se quito la atadura de su otra mano, se levanto de la cama y como pudo llego hasta su amado_

_-Sa…ku…ra…yo…yo… -_

_-jajajaja – escucho una risa burlona, alzo la vista y se encontró con Karin _

_-porque? – le pregunto entre lagrimas_

_-si no es mío…no será de nadie y ese engendro que llevas en tu vientre…más vale que desaparezca también… - se acerco a Sakura con la pistola en alto, por su parte, ella no podía hacer nada más que alejarse instintivamente de ella, miraba horrorizada como Sasuke yacía en el suelo perdiendo mas y mas sangre, cuando Karin por fin estuvo frente a ella, la pateo y esta cayó al suelo – perra! – le grito la pelirroja_

_-te prometo que volveré – dijo para luego besar a su novio y salir corriendo de esa habitación_

_-me encanta jugar! – escucho gritar a Karin – al gato y al ratón! – luego escucho como reía desenfrenadamente_

_-Juugo! – grito pero nadie salió a su encuentro – Suiguetsu! – y tuvo la misma suerte, bajo corriendo las escaleras y no vio a nadie en el vestíbulo, empujo la puerta de entrada y se abrió de par en par, era de noche, no podía ver nada, corrió y fue a esconderse en el granero, tal vez no la encontraría ahí_

_-estas por aquí rosita? – pregunto la voz de la chica – oh vamos…no tienes otro lugar al cual ir, sabes…esto de asesinar es tan…relajante, ya te dije que desaparecí a Juugo y Suiguetsu? – ahogo un grito y se escondió mas – eran tan molestos, y ahora solo me faltas tú – pronuncio malvadamente – siempre quise saber que se sentiría quemar una casa…y lo más parecido a una …es esto – se asomo un poco y vio como Karin rociaba gasolina a la paja y luego encendía un fosforo – espero que no te duela, rosita – horrorizada vio como tiraba el fosforo a la paja, salió de su escondite y quiso correr, pero una bala a la altura de su abdomen se lo impidió – el ratón, jamás le gana al gato – espeto Karin y salió del granero riéndose_

_-Sasuke…perdóname por no ser mas fuerte…– dijo en susurro, para luego sentir como el fuego rozaba su piel._

-no…no…NO! – grito Sakura y se incorporo

-estas bien? – le pregunto Suiguetsu muy alarmado

-yo…tuve una pesadilla – le dijo, llevo una mano a su rostro y lo sintió mojado, estaba llorando, lo había visto tan real

-cálmate – dijo el peli blanco y la abrazo – ya paso, toma un poco de agua para que te tranquilices – le paso un vaso con agua y no la dejo de abrazar

-gr-gracias – balbuceo y se empino el vaso

-que fue lo que te puso tan mal? –

-so-soñé que Karin, ma-mataba a todos…a Sasuke…a ti, a Juugo y a m-mi – el tan solo recordar su sueño la hacia llorar y tiritar

-no esta lejos de la realidad – dijo por lo bajo

-dijiste algo? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

-no nada, no te preocupes, nada malo te va a pasar, te lo prometo – dijo terminando con una sonrisa

-don-donde esta ella? –

-esta allá afuera…te trajimos a una granja abandonada…el otro escondite fue descubierto –

-Sasuke… - soltó inconscientemente

-si…es probable que él estuviera de tras de eso… - le dijo él – fue una desgracia que Karin se halla dado cuenta –

-a mi solo me preocupa mi bebé- se expreso la peli rosa y tomo su vientre con ambas manos

-me gustaría estar presente cuando tu hijo nazca – le dijo Sui a la chica

-sabes, me encantaría que fueras su padrino – dijo con una sonrisa

-no creo que quieras un padrino criminal – dijo con un poco de tristeza

-eres una gran persona – dijo ella tomándole una mano – solo que…el amor te cegó… -

-prepárate – indico Suiguetsu a Sakura – en unas horas sales de aquí… - no dijo nada mas y salió de la habitación dejando sola y pensativa a la peli rosa, la sacaría de ahí, el se lo prometió…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-llegamos – anuncio Naruto

-no veo rastros de ellos… - dijo Sasori echando un vistazo a la granja desde el auto – en verdad creen que están aquí? – pregunto incrédulo a Hidan y Kakuzo

-dudas de nosotros?... – se ofendió Hidan

-cállense los 3 – reprendió Pain

-yo!? Y yo porque!? – Pregunto Kakuzo – ni siquiera he dicho pio… -

-lo acabas de hacer –

-jajaja, por eso me caes bien Tobi – dijo Deidara

-se callan o los mato a todos – amenazo Sasuke, Naruto se pego a la puerta y vio en los ojos de Sasuke un ligero tono rojo, en verdad estaba preocupado y podía oler el miedo que el peli negro irradiaba

-Sasuke… - llamo Itachi para que su hermano se contuviera

-miren, alguien sale… - informo Kisame

-yo…lo conozco… - dijo Naruto – es Juugo –

-Juugo?...ese nombre me suena – Tobi comenzó a hacer memoria mientras los demás no perdían de vista al chico – a si! –

-que!!! – grito fuera de si Sasuke

-lo conocí cuando comía un plato de ramen… -

-si serás! – dijo Sasuke abalanzándose sobre él

-quieren estarse quietos!, no hay espacio para hacer sus estupideces en la camioneta! – grito ahora Pain

-ya se! – todos voltearon a ver a Naruto quien había gritado – lo vi una vez con Karin – recordó – una vez fue a visitarla a la empresa de Sakura-chan…dijo que era su amigo –

-lo más probable es que él le este ayudando con todo esto…es mejor estar alerta – aviso Pain y tomo su celular

-que pretendes? – le pregunto Sasuke

-avisar a la policía… -

-déjalo así… -

-pero… -

-Sasuke tiene razón –apoyo Sasori – si llamas a la policía y es verdad que ellos están aquí, solo empeorarías las cosas… -

-debemos actuar bajo nuestro propio riesgo - Sasuke bajo del auto y siguió con la vista al hombre que estaba fuera de la granja, había llegado la hora de recuperar lo que era suyo

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Juugo – llamo Karin saliendo de la casa con las manos atrás en su espalda

-que –

-donde está Suiguetsu? – pregunto

-estaba con Sakura-san… -

-maldición… -

-paso algo malo? –

-no está ninguno de los dos!! – grito Karin y de repente desvió su mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaría el auto – se lo llevo –

-yo pensé que habías movido el auto de lugar! – Juugo se sentía un poco nervioso, no sabia cuanto mas podría mantener la farsa

Flash Back---

_-Juugo – _

_-Suiguetsu…que paso? – pregunto_

_-necesito un favor enorme… - le respondió muy serio_

_-tu dirás –_

_-voy a sacar a Sakura de aquí –_

_-ya te estabas tardando…y en que necesitas que te ayude? –_

_-quiero que distraigas a Karin, no quiero que se de cuenta de nada… -_

_-estas seguro?... –_

_-la amo, pero tú sabes que para que se olvide del Uchiha va a ser difícil… - le dijo con tristeza_

_-y crees que lo mejor sería…alejarte de ella?... –_

_-siéndote sincero…sí, yo creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer… -_

_-cuenta conmigo…pero date prisa, no creo poder entretenerla mucho tiempo –_

_-gracias…amigo – Suiguetsu le dedico una gran sonrisa al peli naranja y entro de nuevo en la casa_

_-amigo… - repito él y de igual manera sonrió, lo consideraba su amigo, eso era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad_

Fin Flash Back---

-oye! Te estoy hablando!! – grito Karin, devolviendo a Juugo al presente

-eh?... –

-tu sabes algo verdad?...dime lo que sepas – dijo Karin amenazándolo con el cuchillo que traía escondido

-con esas cosas no se juegan – espeto él un tanto nervioso – haz a un lado eso Karin, por favor –

-tu sabes donde están verdad?...dímelo o aquí mismo te mueres – acerco amenazadoramente el cuchillo a su cuello, mientras Juugo se alejaba cada vez más de la pelirroja

-esto no llevara a nada, además, aunque supieras donde están…jamás los alcanzaras, no tienes en que seguirlos… - entonces callo, vio como Karin sonreía con malicia

-eso crees tú…sabes lo que hay en el granero? – vio el gesto negativo del chico y siguió – esta granja, pertenecía a mi familia, por eso los traje hacia acá, en ese granero, hay un auto, y te aseguro que cuando quiera los encuentro…ahora dime…donde están? –

-ja – le respondió – tendrás que matarme, no te diré nada… -

-tus deseos…son ordenes – bajo el cuchillo y apuñalo a Juugo a la altura del abdomen, tres veces introdujo el arma para luego tirarla a un lado y patear al joven tirado en el suelo – no importa que no me digas, los autos, dejan marca – dijo para luego dirigirse hacia el granero.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-no es esa Karin? – pregunto Naruto viendo hacia la granja

-si es ella – rectifico Sasuke

-que es lo que trae en la espalda? –

-no se Tobi…pero no creo que sea algo bueno – dijo Kisame

Observaron atentos toda la conversación entre los dos, hasta que vieron como Karin sacaba algo de atrás de ella.

-les dije que no era nada bueno! – grito Kisame

-no creo que se deje herir por ella – observo Deidara

-uno nunca sabe – dijo Pain

-cayó al suelo…esta herido! – grito ahora Naruto

-debemos seguirla – dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la granja

-espera! – le grito Sasori

-ahora que!? –

-parece que Sakura no está ahí…cuando fue que salió…? – pregunto Itachi

-tal vez fue cuando…el chico de cabello blanco se llevo el auto no? – pregunto Kakuzo

-si, salió de la casa y se subió al auto… - respondió Kisame

-pero porque dio una vuelta a la casa si salió con dirección al norte – dijo Hidan

-tal vez saco a Sakura por atrás de la casa – observo Pain

-bueno…me agrada que saquen conclusiones, pero…Karin se nos escapa!!!!! – grito Sasuke ya fuera de sus casillas

-suban – indico Sasori y arranco el auto

-yo me quedo – dijo Hidan – tal vez el herido necesite atención –

-de acuerdo, cualquier cosa, llámanos – indico Pain y subió a la camioneta

Era la última oportunidad para rescatar a Sakura, la ultima que tenía Suiguetsu para hacer algo por la peli rosa, la ultima que le quedaba a Karin para retractarse, y quizás, la Ultima vez que uno de todos los involucrados verá la luz.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amm…creo qe ahora si me tarde muchooo en actualizar…'n_n Sorry es qe amm… tenia muchaaz asi como se oye, muchas tareas qe hacer y pss…no tenia tiempo para escribir, pero creo qe ya se equilibraron las cosas por aki y ps, ya tendre tiempo.**

**Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, y como les venia diciendo, ya quedan pocos, pero estarán muy buenos, o al menos eso espero yo.**

**Amm…qe maz qe maz…oo si, ya no voy a asesinar al hijo de Sakura y Sasuke…eso seria un atentado**

**Inner: contra tu propia vida**

**Asi es contra mi propia…'¬¬ a ti quien te llamo, estaba muy bien sin tu presencia**

**Inner: es que cuando dices, el nombre de Sakura y el de Sasuke en una oración y principalmente cuando estos nombres están unidos por una "Y" yo tengo que estar presente**

'**¬¬ ahora resulta…vete a dormir andale**

**Inner: no gracias y ahora, pongamos a platicar como gente civilizada, que es lo que pretendes hacer para el próximo cap?**

**amm…es qe si lo digo me ahorcan!**

**Inner: solo dilo, nadie te hara daño**

**Suiguetsu morirá…**

**Inner:…**

**Ves!**

**Inner: …**

**Les dejo el cap, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a los que…**

**Inner: TE VOLVISTE LOCA!!!, asesinar a Suiguetsu!!, te matare antes de qe lo hagas**

**[perseguida por Inner] Amm…Gracias a los que firman y muchos saludos a: **

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

**Para los qe probablemente lean mis otros fic's, La Rosa Venenosa, la tendre parada momentáneamente, solo mientras termino este fic, asi como los otros proyectos ajenos a Naruto amm…Entre el Cielo y la Tierra, seguirá, porque no pretendo olvidarme de la trama ya qe si lo hago luego ya no la podre continuar xD**

**Inner:…aun te odio…**

**Uno nunca puede tener a todo el mundo contento…bueno, Espero qe haya sido de su agrado el cap y ya saben, Dudas, Comentarios y/o Sugerencias, dejen Reviews! ^^**

**Inner: te asesinare cuando no te des cuenta**

**Si tu, cuando me duerma??**

**Inner: '¬¬ adiós!...la autora se tuvo qe ir por problemas fuera de sus manos…jojojojo**

**Cofcof, '¬¬ casi me ahorcas mendiga….saben qe!....**

**xD adiós, y nos vemos en el próximo Cap!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko…. Inner tmb.**


	19. Te encontre

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Te encontré **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La noche los cubrió con su manto negro, la brisa los acariciaba y el tiempo apremiaba, Suiguetsu iba tan rápido como el auto de lo permitía, y Sakura trataba de regular su respiración, estaban verdaderamente locos como para escapar a mitad de la noche, con menos de ¼ de tanque, a sabiendas que tal vez no encontrarían otra cosa que no fuera campo.

-sabes a donde vamos? – pregunto Sakura muy nerviosa

-no tengo idea, pero mientras sea lejos de Karin está bien – le respondió él

-Sui – llamo la chica en un susurro

-hn… -

-tengo mucho miedo – cubrió su vientre con ambas manos y derramo una lagrima – solo quiero volver con Sasuke… -

-y así lo harás – dijo Suiguetsu volteándola a ver y regalándole una sonrisa, sin siquiera pensar que solo a unos cuantos metros tras ellos los seguía el peligro.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-tengo que alcanzarlos… no pueden ir muy lejos – iba diciendo Karin en voz alta conforme avanzaba por el camino – quizás…se refugien en las ruinas que están más adelante…si es así…acortare camino – dibujo una macabra sonrisa y se desvió a la derecha, algún plan tonto tenía planeado

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-no piensas apurarte? – presionaba Sasuke a Sasori

-Sasuke por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo – pedía Naruto

-Sasori, no les prestes atención y concéntrate en el camino – le ordeno Pain

-porque mejor no se callan!! – grito ahora Tobi ya desesperado

Iban siguiendo la pista de Karin, pero gracias al polvo y al viento que comenzó a correr esa noche, la pista sobre la que iban se empezó a borrar, ahora solo les quedaba ser guiados por Sasori, dios quiera que sepa a donde va.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-estas seguro que por aquí se puede andar…no será propiedad privada? – preguntaba Sakura a Suiguetsu

-la verdad no tengo idea, pero es mejor esto a quedarse donde estábamos – dijo mientras seguía conduciendo

-que hay al frente? – pregunto nuevamente la peli rosa

-son unas ruinas…pero…parece que hay alguien ahí? – subió las luces para poder ver bien mejor, cuál fue su sorpresa al divisar frente a ellos alguien conocido –

-es Karin? – Sakura se había inclinado hacia el frente para poder ver mejor

-salta!! – grito Sui de repente

-que?... – el chico abrió la puerta del lado de la peli rosa y salto del auto junto con ella, unos metros lejos de ellos el auto exploto dado que Karin le había disparado directamente al motor y este exploto.

-corre! – Suiguetsu tomo a Sakura de una mano y la levanto, comenzaron a correr directamente hacia las ruinas consientes que la peli roja ahí estaría – metete aquí y no salgas por nada del mundo – indico el chico dientes de tiburón a Sakura después de esconderla en algo parecido a un hoyo, luego él salió en busca de Karin – aquí estoy!...que es lo que quieres!? –

-la quiero a ella – le respondió

-Karin, deja todo esto aquí…nadie ha salido lastimado…aun puedes retractarte – su voz sonaba suplicante en verdad la quería, quería que dejara toda esta locura y así poder escaparse con ella

-que nadie ha salido lastimado? – pregunto irónicamente – ya se te olvido Juugo?... o es que acaso solo estas pensando en ti? – la voz de Karin sonaba distante y el eco la hacía sonar macabra en las paredes de las ruinas

-Juugo… - dijo por lo bajo – que fue lo que le hiciste? –

-nada…solo adelante su partida…era un buen chico –

-lo…lo mataste!? –

-eso se oye feo…digamos que, lo libere…es todo –

-tan lejos llego tu obsesión? –

-ya te lo he dicho…no es obsesión…es amor, amor de verdad –

-estas loca…ya dime donde estas!! – exigió él

-justo atrás de ti – sintió un susurro a la altura de su oído, se dio la vuelta e instintivamente comenzó a retroceder, podía ver en su rostro a la muerte en carne propia, pero aun así, no pretendía lastimarla

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-llevamos mucho dando vueltas! –

-Sasuke estoy igual de desesperado que tu y no estoy gritando! –

-Sasori-sempai…ya gritaste – le dijo Tobi

-debimos haberte dejado con Hidan – le dijo Kisame

-miren allá! – advirtió Pain y señalo al frente con su índice, frente a ellos se alzaba una gran columna de humo

-parece que hubo una explosión – dijo ahora Kakuzo

-algo me dice que mi hermana está ahí – Sasori piso a fondo el acelerador y se dirigieron al lugar de donde venia todo el humo debían apurarse, o en verdad algo feo iba a pasar.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Karin…baja eso por favor –

-ahora quien es el valiente mi querido sui? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico

-porque? –

-porque que? – pregunto extrañada

-porque no te das cuenta que no solo existe el Uchiha… - clavo su mirada en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar

-no me digas que ahora te dará por llorar? – sin si quiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba acorralada en las desgastadas paredes – que… -

-quieres que te cuente un cuento? – pregunto irónico Suiguetsu – recuerdas el día que te conocí…quizás para ti no haya sido el mejor…pero para mí ese día fue el mejor que pude haber tenido –

Flash Back---

_-maldito calor…cada vez me da más sed – decía un jovencito de cabello celeste y dientes como de sierra mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa – si tan solo la bruja de la maestra no hubiera dejado tanta tarea no tuviera que cargar tantos libros – sin darse cuenta casi tropieza con una mata roja_

_-quieres fijarte por donde andas? – le dijo la joven_

_-disculpa, no pensé que las zanahorias tuvieran pies – dijo para después pasar de largo_

_-como me dijiste!? – _

_-zanahorita…tiene algo de malo? – se dio la vuelta y se quedo hipnotizado, era bonita, pero si tan solo no trajera esas gafas se vería mejor _

_-decías? – reto la chica_

_-nada, que me llamo Suiguetsu – le sonrió y ella exploto en carcajadas – que…dije algo malo? –_

_-es que tienes dientes de sierra – dijo ella cuando dejo de reírse_

_-ja ja ja no me da mucha gracia niñita –_

_-mejor cállate quieres – la chica se volteo y trato vanamente de esconderse tras una pared _

_-que es lo que estamos viendo? – le pregunto_

_-a Sasuke-kun – respondió la niña sin pensar_

_-Uchiha?... – se asomo y pudo ver como Sasuke se inclinaba a platicar con una pequeña niña de un extraño cabello rosado – creo que ya tiene novia – dijo sin darle importancia_

_-no – dijo ella – yo tengo que ser su novia – _

_-estas traumada…por cierto cómo te llamas? –_

_-mi nombre es Karin –_

_-tienes un lindo nombre –_

_-lo sé cara de pez –_

_-quieres un helado? – pregunto él_

_-me caería muy bien – le regalo una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que él le había visto_

_**Años Después**_

_-Hola Karin, te presento a mi amigo Juugo – dijo un sonriente Suiguetsu_

_-a, hola – respondió sin prestar la mínima atención_

_-mucho gusto – dijo el joven de cabello naranja_

_-ahora que estas planeando Karin? –pregunto él peli celeste _

_-aun planeo ser la novia de Sasuke-kun, y si tu no me ayudas lo hará alguien más – dijo acida_

_-y dale con lo mismo, pobre hombre lo vas a enfadar –_

_-no me importa, la pelo de chicle tiene que dejarlo algún día, y es mejor que reciba ayuda…te presento a Kabuto – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran ver al chico de lentes – él es quien me ayudara –_

_-estas enferma – dijo Suiguetsu para luego marcharse del lugar junto con Juugo_

Fin Flash Back---

-recuerdas? – preguntaba mientras hacía más fuerte su agarre – esa fue la última vez que nos vimos, hasta que tiempo después me contactaste para que te ayudara con algo, de haber sabido que querías lastimar a esa modelo no hubiera siquiera tomado tu llamada –

-pero lo hiciste y ya no hay nada que hacer – le dio una patada en la parte baja lo cual lo dejo tendido en el suelo – ahora que vas a hacer?... la rosadita no puede esconderse toda la vida, algún día tiene que salir –

-yo no pienso esconderme de ti – le dijo Sakura a sus espaldas, Karin se dio la vuelta y esta la recibió con una cachetada, el arma que Karin traía consigo callo a unos metros lejos de ellas

-por lo menos das la cara – dijo Karin tomando impulso y tirando a Sakura al suelo, corrió hacia la pistola y la tomo antes que Suiguetsu – tonto – dijo para después patearle las costillas – y ahora tu…perra – se acerco a Sakura y le apunto con el arma – buenas noches –

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-esto se está poniendo en verdad feo… - dijo Pain una vez que llegaron al lugar

-si esto sigue así, pronto las llamas llegaran a las ruinas – dijo ahora Naruto

-Sakura…SAKURA! – grito Sasuke para luego salir corriendo con dirección a las ruinas

-ESTAS LOCO! VUELVE! – grito Sasori

-ESPERA!! – le grito Naruto siguiéndolo pero Pain lo detuvo

-puedes salir herido…esperemos a ver que sucede –

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-No!! – grito Suigetsu

-por favor no… - sollozaba Sakura

-déjala! – grito otra voz

-Sa-Sasuke… - pronuncio sin creerlo la Haruno

-aquí se termina todo… - apretó la pistola y la acerco mas a Sakura

-ESTA EMBARAZADA!! – grito Suigetsu tratando de frenar a la pelirroja

-embarazada… - Karin miro perpleja a Sasuke y luego a Sakura – embarazada? – repitió y comenzó a temblar – un hijo de Sasuke-kun… - sonrió y miro a Sasuke – tiene que morir –susurro y halo a Sakura por los cabellos y la hizo levantarse – ni se acerquen, o aquí mismo la mato – Sasuke y Suigetsu detuvieron su andar y se quedaron en su lugar, mientras Karin jalaba a Sakura del brazo y se la llevaba hacia el exterior

-Karin detente! Te prometo no levantar cargos...pero déjame – suplicaba Sakura a su captora

-he llegado hasta aquí rosita y no pienso parar – caminaron hasta llegar a un precipicio donde Karin comenzó a golpear a Sakura – ese niño no merece nacer –

-no…por favor…no – pedía Sakura ya sin fuerzas

-mi querida rosita…aquí termina tu vida – tomo con las dos manos la pistola, se distancio un poco de la chica y le apunto directo al corazón – hasta nunca – la descarga resonó en todo el lugar, corrió sangre y la pistola dejo las manos de la pelirroja

-NO!!!!!!!! –

-SAKURA! – grito Sasori que venía llegando al lugar con los demás tras de él

-te…dije…que te ayu…daría…y ya…lo hice – decía con dificultad Suigetsu

-noo!... – grito de nuevo la peli rosa – Suiguetsu…tu…debes vivir…serás el padrino de mi hijo…no te vayas – la bala que iba directo a la chica la recibió el peli celeste a la altura del los pulmones, un chorro de sangre salió al momento que la bala impacto en su cuerpo y se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de la chica

-siento frio…mucho frio – mencionaba y volteo a ver el rostro de la chica – no llores… - sonrió – nos volveremos a ver… - y perdió el sentido

-Suigetsu!!! – grito asustada y se apresuro a tomar su pulso –rápido llamen a una ambulancia!!! – grito fuera de sí a los otros, los cuales, con el grito de la chica salieron del shock

-llama rápido a una ambulancia Tobi – índico Pain y se acerco al chico ensangrentado – Kisame y Deidara, encárguense de la chica, Kakuzo ven a ayudarme –

Todos se movilizaron y una vez que los chicos se hicieron cargo de Karin, Sasuke corrió a abrazar a su amada, olerla, besarla, tenerla con él, le hacía tanta falta y ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo beso y lloro en su hombro.

-te extrañe tanto – le dijo el albino – no sabes cómo me preocupe – decía mientras le besaba la frente

-Sasuke…Sasuke… - repetía Sakura una y otra vez sin dejar de sollozar, aun no podía creer que fuera verdad que fue a rescatarla – perdóname –

-no, perdóname tú a mí por no venir pronto –

-te amo – le dijo ella para volver a llorar pero ahora en su pecho

Pasado un tiempo, llego la policía, la ambulancia llego casi inmediatamente después de que le llamaron, se llevaron a Suiguetsu y a Karin la estaban transportando a la patrulla, reía y reía como loca, sus ojos ya no sabían hacia donde ver y su rostro se componía en una mueca macabra, entonces volteo a su derecha y vio a Sasuke y a Sakura dirigirse a la camioneta, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la pistola de uno de los oficiales – Sakura – llamo y la aludida volteo – nos vemos – y disparo, a nadie le dio tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando lo hicieron la bala ya estaba en curso, con lo que Karin no conto es que Sasuke estaba a un lado de Sakura y se interpuso

-Sasuke! – grito ella entonces

-estoy…bien – dijo él – solo me rozo el hombro –

-estas seguro que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar muy preocupada

-lo estoy – dijo para luego voltear a ver a Karin – llévensela – ordeno a los policías, quienes ya la habían esposado después de lo que hizo, el pelinegro ayudo a su novia a subir a la camioneta para luego subir él.

De inmediato Naruto le dio la buena noticia a todo mundo y se pusieron más que contentos, iban en la camioneta cuando Sakura pidió ir al hospital, quería saber cómo estaba Suigetsu, en verdad le preocupaba, en realidad lo quería, se había convertido en un gran amigo a pesar de las circunstancias.

- Suigetsu Hozuki por favor – pidió Sakura una vez que llegaron al hospital, la enfermera de inmediato busco en la base de datos y los llevo directamente a donde se encontraba el chico

-solo dos por favor – pidió amablemente, todos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que Sakura y Sasuke entraran en la habitación, la chica entro despacio y sin hacer ruido se acerco a la cama, pudo ver a Suigetsu, estaba mas pálido de lo normal pero su sonrisa de sierra permanecía en su rostro.

-mírate nada mas como estas… - le acaricio el rostro y una gota salada cayó en el – vive…quieres?... –

-para…ver la sonrisa de…un ángel como tú…volvería a la vida 3 veces – dijo él con un poco de dificultad

-Sui… - Sakura se lanzo a abrazarlo

-auch…duele – Suigetsu se dejo abrazar por la chica y pudo ver al fondo de la habitación a Sasuke – hola… - fue lo que le dijo

-hn…gracias –

-no tienes por que darlas…ella es muy especial – dijo refiriéndose a Sakura la cual ya se encontraba al lado de su novio

-quiero pedirte que seas el padrino de nuestro hijo – pidió Sasuke amablemente

-será un honor – le respondió él y extendió su mano hacia la de Sasuke y él se la estrecho

-no levantaremos cargos en contra tuya, me ayudaste mucho con Sakura – dijo Sasuke y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-se los agradezco – dijo con cansancio

-dejémoslo descansar – le dijo Sakura a Sasuke y salieron del cuarto

Afuera todos sus amigos los estaban esperando y Naruto estaba peleando con unas enfermeras porque no los dejaban entrar a todos y porque eran muchos en el vestíbulo, Hinata a un lado de él volteo a ver el pasillo y diviso a la pareja, de inmediato le aviso a Naruto y este fue corriendo a donde ellos.

-Sakura-chan!!!!! – grito – no había podido abrazarte porque el baka de Sasuke no me dejo – dijo y estrecho con muchas fuerzas a su amiga – me alegra que estés bien, hay algo que quería pedirte…quiero ser el padrino de tu hijo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-etto…Naruto…lo que pasa es que… -

-nuestro hijo ya tiene padrino – dijo Sasuke a secas

-… - Naruto agacho la cabeza y un aura negra se apodero de él

-Naruto-kun?... – llamo Hinata

-tiene….padrino….tiene…padrino – repetía una y otra vez sin creérselo

-pudiste a ver sido más sutil… - dijo entonces Sakura y Sasuke en ese momento rompió en la carcajada más grande que en su vida había dado.

La joven pareja hizo entrar a el rubio en razón y le explicaron la razón del porque Suigetsu sería el padrino del hijo que esperaban, pero que el próximo que tuvieran el seria el padrino, Sakura casi se desmaya al escuchar que Sasuke quería más hijos.

-otro? – pregunto atónita

-otro no… - dijo el azabache y se acerco a su oído –cinco – Sakura palideció y todos los que estaban ahí con ellos empezaron a reírse.

Todo estaba bien, Sasuke ya había sido revisado por su herida y Sakura por los golpes que traía y en cuanto les dijeron que estaban bien, se fueron, en parte porque Sakura quería ver a sus padres y porque Naruto hacia mucho escándalo en el hospital, llegaron rápido a la casa de la Haruno y entonces Sasuke decido que era el momento preciso para decirle que Kabuto ya no estaba con ellos.

-Sakura… - dijo casi en un susurro afuera de su casa

-hn… -

-Kabuto murió – le dijo, vio como su rostro se torno triste y serio – me dejo esto para ti – le extendió el pedazo de papel que había quitado de su mano, la vio leerlo y cuando termino derramo unas cuantas lagrimas y miro al cielo.

-gracias Kabuto – sonrió y miro a su novio – gracias amor –dijo para después abrazarlo y entrar con él así a su casa, adentro, encontraron a todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y a los papas de la Haruno con lagrimas correr de su rostro, los cuales corrieron a abrazar a su hija, Sasuke se hizo a un lado y los dejo.

-hijaaa – sollozaba su mama – que bueno que estas bien –

-estoy tan feliz que estés aquí de nuevo hija – le decía su padre en igual estado que su mamá

-Sakura… - llamo una anciana y cansada voz, la peli rosa dejo de abrazar a sus padres y se giro a donde escucho la voz

-Saori – dijo sin alguna emoción

-me gustaría platicar contigo…pero solo si tu quieres – le pidió amablemente, Sakura miro a sus padres y con la mirada les dijo que la dejaran sola con ella, ellos entendieron y sacaron a todos del cuarto

-que es lo que quiere? – pregunto igual de seria

-Sakura…perdóname, se que fui una estúpida, que no me di cuenta de lo que tú y tu hermano valen para mí, sino hasta que te vi perdida, fue mi culpa, yo traje a Karin para que te sacara de la compañía, no vi hasta donde podía llegar mi ambición… yo solo…. – Saori recibió un cálido abrazo de su nieta y todo lo que le faltaba por decir, fue dicho con las acciones

-me hacía falta un abrazo de mi abuela – le dijo Sakura y compuso una gran sonrisa

-gracias – le respondió la vieja

La nieta y la abuela se complementaron una a una, ahora toda la familia estaba completa o eso parecía.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Yoshihiro-san – llamo Tenten

-que sucede? –

-hay problemas – informo

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***escondida* **

**Inner: '¬¬ miedosa…como la autora no quiere dar la cara, tendre qe hacerlo yo, les pedimos disculpas por habernos tardado tanto, pero es qe a mi qerida contraparte, se le fue la inspiración.**

**Etto…perdón, pero es que, después de haber subido el cap 18, cuando pensé q ya no tendría tanto trabajo…zaz, me cae mucha tarea, aparte qe me surgió un problema sentimental y ps, me dio para abajo, pero gracias a dios se soluciono todo y ya estoy de regreso, y con inspiración hasta el tope**

**Inner: si es cierto, fue feo lo qe paso, pero ya estamos bien ^^**

**Espero qe el capitulo sea de su agrado y gracias nuevamente por seguir este fic, que ya esta oficialmente en sus capítulos finales, ahora si puedo decir qe faltan 2 o 3 capitulos definitivamente.**

**Inner: y estarán muy buenos**

**Gracias a :**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

_alichaSxS_

_coolstar_

**muchas gracias por seguir este proyecto, me hacen muy feliz**

**inner: #¬¬ ya se puso sentimental**

***lloro***

**Inner: bueno me tocara a mi despedir, mañana subiremos la continuación de "Entre el Cielo y la Tierra" el cap ya esta terminado, y por primera vez me puse seria ^^, así que los esperamos en los demás fic's**

"**esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba"**

**Atte: Inner y Shasad Naoko. (aun esta llorando)**


	20. Compromiso

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**Compromiso…olvidado**

* * *

-que tipos de problemas? – pregunto el anciano

-no sabemos cómo se filtro la información del secuestro de Sakura…pero…ahora todos los accionistas se están retirando de la empresa – informo Tenten al viejo

-como? – Yoshihiro se paro de golpe de la silla en la que estaba, le dio la vuelta al escritorio y casi arrebato los papeles de las manos de la joven secretaria – esto no puede ser…ellos no… -

-incluso los clientes extranjeros están exigiendo se les devuelva su dinero si no se les asegura nada, la sede en Nueva York no va del todo bien Yoshihiro-san –

-tenemos que mandar a alguien que se haga cargo permanentemente de ella…pero a quien? –

* * *

-tienes que ir a revisarte –

-ya te dije que estoy bien, no es necesaria una revisión –

-dije que vas a ir y esa es mi última palabra – dijo Sasuke terminando la conversación que sostenía con su novia camino al doctor.

-Sasukeee – dijo Sakura a modo de queja

-he dicho – y sin más detuvo el motor del auto, bajo y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la peli rosa

-por favor!, no quiero que me revisen –

-yo solo quiero estar seguro que el bebé está bien – se excuso el muchacho

-pero… -

-nada, anda vamos – los dos entraron a consultorio médico y esperaron, lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad sobre todo el aspirar el olor a hospital, no es que no le agradara, pero en su condición la mareaba de sobre manera.

-Sr. Uchiha – llamo la asistente del médico – pueden pasar – indico abriendo la puerta frente a ellos

-gracias – respondió el y paso junto con Sakura, la revisión no tardo mucho, solo fueron preguntas para ver como se sentía la chica y una que otra prueba, al final, el bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones, aun no podían saber si sería niña o niño o cuantos iban a ser.

-espero que por lo menos sean dos – dijo Sasuke una vez fuera de con el doctor, había llevado a Sakura a comer helado, puesto que los antojos del embarazo empezaban a salir a flote

-estás loco! – Dijo casi a gritos Sakura – ojala sea una –

-niña?...vez por eso quiero que sean dos, así tenemos una niña y un niño –

-ahora me vas a decir que quieres niño? –

-por supuesto, un niño podría llevar fácilmente los negocios, más aun si hereda mi cerebro –

-ojala que no herede tu gran ego –

-dijiste algo? –

-si, que no herede tu ego! – le repitió la chica casi en la cara al Uchiha

-asi!?...pues espero que no adopte tu carácter porque entonces estaremos perdidos –

-Sasuke… - dijo Sakura para luego bajar el rostro – piensas que hecho todo a perder? … -

-demonios…los cambios de humor – dijo para si el albino y trato de abrazar a su novia – n-no es eso l-lo que quise decir –

-quítate!! – grito, atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en el local – tu no me quieres – decía una y otra vez hundida en un mar de lagrimas

-e-esto n-no es lo que piensan – decía nerviosamente a la gente que se les quedaba viendo – l-la cuenta por favor – pidió Sasuke, se la llevaron inmediatamente y el mesero lo vio feo, pago rápidamente y salió con Sakura de ahí, la subió al auto y trato de calmarla – ya, cálmate – decía mientras trataba de acercarse

-me…me quieres? – pregunto tímidamente la Haruno

-te amo – Sasuke elimino toda distancia entre ellos y hábilmente beso a su novia, un beso tan tierno que era casi un pecado romperlo

-yo también te amo – dijo Sakura para luego abrazar a su pelinegro, una inmensa felicidad la embargaba, una felicidad, que esperaba durara para toda la vida.

* * *

-Señorita, el periódico ha llegado – informo un viejo mayordomo

-estupendo…lee la noticia principal, por favor – pidió una joven sentada en una gran mesa

-de acuerdo – el viejo tomo el periódico con ambas manos y leyó en voz alta – "Rescate de ensueño" – hecho un vistazo a la muchacha, al vio desayunando y siguió – nadie tenía idea de los momentos de angustia que vivió la familia Haruno, al ser secuestrada Haruno Sakura, informes muestran que es hija de Kazumi Kazuko y Kai Haruno, la primera, hija de Yoshihiro Kazuko, un gran empresario japonés – hizo una pausa y se asomo por encima, vio un par de ojos viéndolo expectante y prosiguió con la lectura – la joven, fue secuestrada, según nos informaron, por su rival de amores, la cual ya se encuentra tras las rejas, Haruno, fue rescatada nada más y nada menos que por Uchiha Sasuke, el joven accionista revelación del año, por llamarlo de alguna manera, el cual, es novio de la chica, suponemos que ahora se encuentran los dos muy felices luego de su reencuentro puesto que… - el viejo ya no pudo leer mas porque quien estaba sentada tranquilamente se levanto cual gacela y le arrebato el periódico

-Sasuke Uchiha has dicho!? – grito viendo de arriba abajo el periódico buscando el nombre

-no tiene porque leer, porque no mejor mira la foto? – dijo señalando una imagen en primer plano, donde se podía aprecia a Sakura y a Sasuke besándose, ambos con lagrimas en el rostro –e-es Sa-Sasuke…n-no puede ser –

-quiere que le traiga algo señorita? –

-tráeme lápiz y papel y consigue un mensajero – ordeno molesta la joven, al parecer no le agrado mucho la noticia.

* * *

-entonces que haremos? – pregunto Tenten muy afligida a Kazuko

-por el momento no quiero que Sakura se entere de esto – dijo muy preocupado

-si me disculpa – dijo la chica ganándose la atención del viejo – yo creo que es algo que ella debería saber – aconsejo

-solo le daría preocupaciones en vano y es lo menos que quiero hacer, dejemos esto como esta y veamos que tanto empeora o se compone, después veremos que hacer –

-de acuerdo, pero creo que es mejor que se lo digamos, tal vez Sakura ella sepa como… –

-decirme que? – pregunto Sakura quien venía entrando a la oficina

-Sa-Sakura… - dijo nerviosamente la de ojos chocolate

-Hola querida – la saludo Yoshihiro

-Hola abuelo, Tenten…y bien, que es lo que tienen que decirme – ya había llegado hasta su escritorio y depositado sus pertenencias cuando los volteo a ver

-este… -

-es que estaba platicándole a tu abuelo, que queríamos hacerte una despedida de soltera – dijo Tenten – pero como no sabemos para cuando es la boda, pues…por eso queríamos preguntarte, cierto? – añadió viendo al viejo de reojo

-si muy cierto –

-boda… - dijo Sakura un tanto triste

-bu-bueno…yo me retiro, debo seguir capturando unos pagos, con permiso – dijo Tenten y salió de la oficina

-paso algo? – pregunto Yoshihiro a su nieta y tomo asiento

-de hecho, nada – dijo un poco afligida – es que, una despedida de soltera, es algo…precipitado, ni siquiera me ha pedido que me case con el –

-a es eso – el abuelo de Sakura se levanto y rodeo el escritorio para abrazarla – no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto lo hará –

-no lo sé abuelo, cuando estoy con él me siento tan bien, pero, tengo miedo a perderlo –

-que te hace pensar eso? –

-no lo sé, es un presentimiento…y no me gusta cómo se siente… -

Sakura se quedo ahí, abrazada de su abuelo pensando si Sasuke estaría ya próximo a hacerle la gran pregunta y pensando se quedo dormida

-te vez tan linda hija – susurro el viejo – me da gusto que este niño te de tanta felicidad, solo espero que les pueda durar – dijo para después besar la frente de su querida nieta.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar de Japón…

-No puedo! – gritaba un hiperactivo rubio a un azabache

-si sigues asi, ella terminara cortándote – le dijo el

-es que si me dice que no!? –

-no seas negativo hombre, lo menos que puede hacer es desmayarse –

-es que llevábamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y yo no… -

-Naruto…la amas? – pregunto muy serio Sasuke

-mas que a mi propia vida –

-entonces a que le tienes miedo, a todos nos consta que ella te ama…pero tu porque te portas asi, esta mas que claro que te dirá que si –

-tengo miedo Sasuke y estoy muy nervioso –

-todo saldrá bien… -

-solo lo dices porque no sabes lo difícil que es estar en esta situación – dijo Naruto viendo fijamente a su amigo – cuando se lo piensas decir? –

-esa no es la cuestión en estos momentos… - trato de evadir pero no salió como esperaba

-no se lo has preguntado verdad?...Sasuke, van a tener un hijo y después que piensas hacer?, seguir con su noviazgo como antes?, van a ser papás y tu aun no se lo dices –

-Naruto yo… - Sasuke alzo la vista y pudo ver en la entrada del restaurant a Hinata quien venía entrando un tanto despistada – Hinata – susurro a su amigo

-QUE!!?? – grito Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos y también la de Hinata

-yo te dejo…los estaré viendo desde aquella mesa – dijo señalando al rincón – suerte –

Naruto sintió de repente un escalofrió recorrer toda su humanidad, sus manos de pronto comenzaron a sudar y sintió que perdía la capacidad del habla, escucho pasos a sus espaldas, asi que se giro, solo para encontrarse con la musa de su inspiración.

-Hi-Hinata… - dijo con mucha dificultad, ya que la chica se veía realmente preciosa, vestía un vestido blanco un poco holgado y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Naruto literalmente babeaba por ella, y ella al sentir la mirada fija de su amado se sonrojo a más no poder

-Na-Naruto-kun…Hola – saludo ella sin saber que mas hacer

-te vez hermosa – fue lo que dijo

-gra-gracias – y le correspondió con una linda sonrisa, entonces Naruto vio como Sasuke le hacía señas con una silla y comprendió que tenía que ayudar a su novia a sentarse, una vez que lo hiso llamaron al mesero y pidieron de comer, Sasuke casi se queda dormido en la mesa donde estaba y tuvo que pedir dos cafés para que no lo sacaran de ahí, cuando ya iba por el cuarto, vio como Naruto jugaba con sus dedos y se concentro en observarlos.

-Hinata…yo…te quiero pedir una cosa – dijo muy nervioso

-dime – dijo ella como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

-yo…yo te amo y… - Sasuke casi se arranca los cabellos de ver lo nervioso que estaba Naruto

-si…yo también te amo – le dijo Hinata un tanto preocupada – Naruto-kun…te pasa algo? –

-es que yo…yo… -

-Naruto…si no te sientes bien yo… -

-no…es que yo… - bien, Sasuke ya no soporto mas y se levanto y fue directo a donde Hinata y Naruto

-me odiaras en este momento pero me amaras mañana por la mañana y te prometo que luego de esto se lo pido a Sakura… - dejo a un Naruto un poco confundido y se volteo donde Hinata – Hinata, lo que Naruto quiere pedirte, es que te cases con el…dichas las cosas, buenas noches – dejo a la pareja sola y salió por la puerta, tanto él como ella se quedaron mudos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-e-es ci-cierto? – pregunto dudosa

-s-si…Hinata, yo te amo, y te quiero tener para siempre conmigo, jamás me gustaría separarme de ti y…quiero que nos casemos…claro, solo si tu quieres –

-Naru-Naruto-kun – empezó a derramar una tras otras lágrimas, hasta formar un rio cristalino que corría por su rostro

-si…te molesto…lo siento…pero…pero es que yo… - balbuceo y bajo el rostro

-n-no…seas tonto – dijo ella con la voz cortada y tomo el rostro de su amado – te amo Naruto, y nada me haría más feliz que pasar contigo el resto de mi vida –

-entonces…eso es… -

-Si Naruto, Si me quiero casar contigo – dijo sonriente la muchacha

-Hina-chan!! – grito Naruto para luego besar a su novia con mucho amor, y desde afuera, su amigo observándolos desde su auto con una sonrisa en el rostro, encendió el motor y se alejo del lugar, debía dejarles un momento de privacidad, después de todo se lo merecían.

-iré a visitar a mi madre – dijo en voz alta y desvió su camino, no se imaginaba la sorpresa que le esperaba.

* * *

-Señora – dijo un ya viejo mayordomo

-que sucede? – pregunto extrañada Mikoto

-acaban de dejar este sobre, va dirigido a usted y al señor – extendió su mano y mostro el sobre a la mujer

-a muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – dijo una vez que tuvo el sobre en sus manos

-Con su permiso – espero que el mayordomo saliera totalmente de su vista y abrió el sobre, comenzó a leer detenidamente, hasta que lanzo un pequeño grito – paso algo? – pregunto asustado el mayordomo entrando de golpe a la habitación

-llama a Fugaku – dijo muy preocupada – y también a Sasuke –

-bien…a si, señora, su hijo, Sasuke, acaba de llegar – informo

-es mejor asi… - susurro para ella misma – llama a Fugaku entonces y dile que es urgente que venga, haz pasar a mi hijo –

-si señora, con permiso - dijo para retirarse y darle paso a Sasuke

-Hola madre – saludo cordialmente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-hola hijo, siéntate, como estas? –

-muy bien gracias –

-a que debo tu visita? –

-no sé, me dieron ganas de venir a verte y padre? –

-amm…supongo que en unos minutos estará aquí, le pedí al mayordomo que le llamara –

-paso algo? –

-prefiero decírtelo cuando tu padre este aquí – dijo mirando a su hijo a los ojos

-tan grave es? – dijo preocupándose

-pues, aun no lo sé, por eso es mejor que esperemos a tu padre –

(toctoc)

-adelante – dijo Mikoto

-señora, el señor acaba de llegar –

-dile que pase –

-señor – el mayordomo nuevamente se hizo a un lado y luego desapareció de la vista de todos

-a que se debe tu llamada tan urgente? – pregunto extrañado su esposo – buenas noches hijo – dijo al ver a Sasuke sentado en un extremo de la sala

-buenas noches padre – respondió el

-toma – dijo la mujer extendiendo el sobre a Fugaku, quien leyó con calma el contenido mirando por intervalos a su hijo

-esto si que es un problema – expreso – uno muy grande –

-no se puede hacer nada? – pregunto Mikoto

-no lo sé –

-que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Sasuke hastiado de que no le dijeran nada

-escucha – dijo su padre y tomo la carta con las dos manos – _Queridísimos Señores Uchiha, el motivo por el cual escribo esta carta, es para saber cómo esta Sasuke, me entere que estuvo en peligro, no me gustaría que le pasara algo, bueno, también hay otro motivo por el cual escribí, hoy en la mañana mientras desayunaba, vi el encabezado en el periódico, en la sección de Noticias Nacionales, que Sasuke salió en primera plana con su "novia", me gustaría saber, desde cuando fue que rompimos el compromiso, porque que yo sepa, aun soy la prometida de su hijo desde que tenía 5 años, si no les molesta, iré a visitarlos unos días, llego mañana como a las 7 de la noche, para platicar con ustedes y discutir este asunto que me tiene muy preocupada, una disculpa por hacerlo de este modo, pero no encontré otro, el teléfono no es muy bueno que digamos, se despide de ustedes, Tayuya_. – Fugaku termino de leer y vio a su hijo

-Tayuya y yo…aun seguimos comprometidos? – pregunto exaltado

-esa es una cuestión que habíamos olvidado – dijo Mikoto

-al parecer con la muerte de su padre, el compromiso no se anulo, y asi debía de ser ya que ese fue el acuerdo – agrego Fugaku

-ese no es el punto!, yo tengo novia y la amo, y ella viene a echar todo a perder no se lo perdonare – se paro furioso de donde estaba y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo por la sala.

-Sasuke, tranquilo, hallaremos una solución a esto – le dijo su padre

-y mientras qué?... que se pasee por toda la ciudad diciendo que soy su prometido? –

-desgraciadamente, eso no lo podemos evitar –

-madre imagínate si Sakura se llega a enterar, le haría daño al bebé y a ella…y tal vez me dejaría – dijo con un tono triste

-hijo, hare todo lo posible por anular ese compromiso, no permitiré que algo malo le pase a mi nieto – le dijo su padre

-pero si es verdad que Tayuya viene, tendremos que tratarla como alguien de la familia, pero aun, si el compromiso no se rompe…tendrás que casarte – dijo ahora su madre

-pero porque tengo que hacerlo!?...no es que la empresa familiar este en peligro o si? – al ver la cara que sus padres pusieron, entendió que en ese matrimonio estaba en juego mucho mas de lo que pensaba

-siéntate hijo…te explicare todo lo que debí haberte dicho antes – dijo Fugaku

* * *

**Uff! Son las 11:36 y paro el reloj, acabo de terminar este capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero como ya esta es mi ultima semana de clases, me traen entregando trabajos finales por todos lados y es algo, frustrante sin contar estresante, salgo el miércoles y ya que salga, podre ponerme al corriente con todos mis fic.**

**Muchas Gracias por seguirme a:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

_alichaSxS_

_coolstar_

_maria alejandra_

_aanddreaa:D_

**con esta carta que le llego a Mikoto, planeo alargar el fic unos dos capítulos mas de los que tenia previstos, asi que aun me qeda un poco que escribir jeje, pero la noticia en el periódico y la falta de personal en America, son claves para el final del Fic, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, nos volvemos a leer en el próximo!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	21. Compromiso Parte 2

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

** Compromiso [2]**

* * *

-y que es eso que debiste haberme explicado? –

-el padre de Tayuya y yo, creímos que casándolos todo los asuntos de la empresa se arreglarían, pero firmamos un convenio que decía, que si cualquiera de las dos partes se arrepentía, ese entregaba su empresa al otro –

-ósea que lo que me estas tratando de decir…es que estoy atado a Tayuya!? – pregunto el moreno exaltado

-no es tan malo como parece – trato de explicar su padre, pero Sasuke estallo en gritos luego de lo dicho por su padre

-como que no es tan malo!?...hoy mismo tenia planeado ir a visitar a Sakura para pedirle matrimonio y ahora no puedo!... –

-Sasuke…había un punto muy importante – dijo su madre

-asi? Y cual es!? –

-que si el padre de la chica o tu padre fallecían, el compromiso quedaba anulado, por eso es que jamás nos preocupamos, porque dimos por terminado todo cuando murió – explico su madre

-pero creo que Tayuya no sabe de eso – dijo ahora Fugaku

-entonces, no estoy comprometido con ella? –

-son cosas que tengo que ver con los abogados, por el hecho que ya hace mucho tiempo que murió su padre, y jamás nos preocupamos por saber si todo quedaba anulado –

-y eso quiere decir? –

-quiere decir, que si los abogados dicen que ya es demasiado tarde como para anularlo…te tendras que casar con Tayuya o entregar la empresa… -

-con un demonio…y Sakura y el bebé? Que pasara con ellos!? –

-hijo, te prometo que ahora mismo voy con los abogados a tratar de arreglar este problema, solo no hagas una tontería como las que estas acostumbrado a hacer – advirtió Fugaku

-esta bien –

-Mikoto, iré a ver a Kakashi y a Yamato, espero que puedan resolver este problema –

-no llegues tarde – dijo la mujer

-como fue que llegaron a eso? – pregunto Sasuke una vez que su padre se había ido

-la empresa vivía momentos críticos…no creo que recuerdes mucho… pero incluso pensamos en vender varias propiedades para así sacar las deudas que teníamos – tomo aire y prosiguió – un dia mientras tu jugabas en el patio, llego el padre de Tayuya a la casa, tu padre y el de ella, eran muy buenos amigos y habían empezado negocios juntos –

-creo que lo recuerdo… entre a buscar un carrito, cuando la vi y su padre la mando al jardín conmigo –

-asi es, cuando salieron, el dijo que al parecer se simpatizaron… -

-se equivoco… - susurro Sasuke

-bueno, fuimos al estudio, y comenzamos a hablar – dijo Mikoto después del la interrupción de su hijo –alrededor del mundo, había una gran crisis económica, muchas empresas estaban al borde de perderlo todo, tu padre, se preocupo por tu futuro, asi que llegaron a esa drástica decisión –

-y por que yo?, porque no Itachi? –

-Itachi estaba familiarizado ya con la empresa y si, el era el mas indicado, pero el padre de ella, pidió que fueras tu el prometido, no se que habrá tenido en mente, y como te dijo tu padre, había un punto en el que, si una de las dos partes, llegaba a renunciar a ese acuerdo, la otra se quedaba con toda la empresa, lo hicieron pensando que todo iba a salir bien…desgraciadamente el padre de la chica murió en un accidente aéreo, el punto era que, dentro de ese acuerdo, había una clausula en la que se especificaba que en dado caso de que alguno de los dos, sufriera algún tipo de enfermedad o muerte, quedaba automáticamente anulado, pero como ya te dijimos, no hicimos mucho caso porque lo dimos por terminado, nos centramos mas en la familia y ayudar a Tayuya que por el contrato –

-me duele la cabeza – dijo tomándosela con ambas manos – esto es muy complicado… -

-creo que tal vez deberías quedarte en casa – aconsejo su madre

-si…creo que es lo mas conveniente – dijo para luego ponerse de pie

-Sakura no sabia que irias a verla…verdad? –

-no, no lo sabia, yo quería llegar de sorpresa…pero creo que ahora lo que tenia que decirle tendrá que esperar – se acerco a su madre y le beso la mejilla – buenas noches madre – agrego abatido y se retiro del estudio cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco

-como me gustaría reducir por lo menos un poco tu preocupación… -

* * *

-con un demonio! – grito Sasuke una vez en la habitación y en medio de su rabieta pateo la cama – aauch!...maldita cama debería ser mas blanda – dijo para luego sentarse a la orilla de la misma – se lo digo…o no se lo digo…maldita situación estresante! – y se dejo caer en la cama – creo…que mejor…tratare dormir…un poco – se durmió casi al instante y casi sin querer, en sueños recordó la primera vez que vio a Tayuya

_-tu debes ser Sasuke? – le pregunto una niña pelirroja_

_-aja…y tu eres? – pregunto volteando hacia arriba_

_-me llamo Tayuya – respondió la pequeña niña – que haces? – pregunto y se agacho a la altura del pequeño azabache_

_-trato de entender porque las hormigas cargan entre todas ese pedazo de pan – dijo señalando dos parejas de hormigas _

_-que asco! – grito Tayuya y se incorporo de inmediato – lo que deberías hacer es aplastarlas asi – dio dos pasos y quedo muy cerca de las pequeñas hormigas_

_-no lo hagas! – advirtió Sasuke_

_-que me harás? – pregunto retadoramente_

_-no te atrevas- le dijo de la misma forma_

_-lo siento – levanto su pie y aplasto a los insectos_

_-te dije que no lo hicieras! – grito Sasuke, se levanto y empujo a Tayuya a un charco de lodo_

_-aaaah!!, que horror, mi vestido! – dijo llorando y chapoteando en el charco_

_-yo te dije que no lo hicieras – le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa_

_-ayúdame a levantarme! – exigió la pequeña molestia_

_-porque? –_

_-porque puedo gritar muy fuerte y decir que me pegaste y a ti te regañaran…o me equivoco? –_

_-hmp – resignado se acerco al pequeño demonio, solo que no conto con que fuera tan traicionera y lo aventara al charco junto con ella –_

_-ahora, estamos iguales – dijo como si nada y se levanto del charco_

_-eres odiosa – dijo Sasuke también levantándose_

_-lo se, y seré tu esposa – Sasuke dejo instantáneamente de tratar de quitarse el lodo cuando escucho eso y abrió muy grandes los ojos_

_-tu estas loca!, yo jamás me casaría con alguien como tu –_

_-quieras o no, eso están arreglando nuestros padres – le dijo muy contenta_

_-madre! – grito Sasuke entrando a la casa, seguido de la pequeña, solo para enterarse de la fea verdad._

Sasuke se removió en la cama y lanzo manotazos al viento como queriendo espantar algo, y volvió a caer profundamente dormido.

_-estoy muy nervioso Naruto… -_

_-es normal, yo ya pase por eso y mírame ahora! – decía Naruto mientras anudaba el moño de su amigo_

_-aay Dios, ahora estoy preocupado – dijo en tono de broma hacia su amigo_

_-porque…oye! – _

_-jajaja…me quitaste un poco de nervios con ese chiste –_

_-no era chiste – dijo Naruto con unas cascaditas en los ojos_

_-aa no?...yo pensé que si –_

_-tu nunca cambiaras Sasuke, bueno vámonos, tu debes esperar a la novia…no ella a ti – Naruto tomo las llaves del coche y espero que Sasuke saliera del apartamento_

_-que es lo que estás haciendo? –_

_-estas muy nervioso y en ese estado no puedes manejar, así que lo hare yo – dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-ya que – hicieron 5 minutos de trayecto desde el edificio del moreno hasta la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda_

_-Naruto! – Grito Hinata – es para hoy no para mañana, ya casi se nos arrepiente la novia –_

_-eso no! – grito Sasuke quien venía corriendo – donde esta? –_

_-no, eso si que no – reprendió Hinata – la veras cuando entre a la iglesia, ahora apresúrense – dijo empujando a su esposo y al novio al interior del recinto, Naruto y Sasuke atravesaron el pasillo casi corriendo y se acomodaron cada quien en su respectivo lugar, una vez adentro, la música comenzó a sonar y la novia hizo su aparición triunfal, su vestido parecía hecho por los propios ángeles y el velo, le cubría totalmente el rostro, Sasuke volteo a un lado buscando a sus futuros suegros y al hermano de ella, pero estaba vacio el lugar donde se supone estarían ellos, ahí, solo estaba un viejo ataviado en un caro traje_

_-oye Naruto…y sus papás? – pregunto Sasuke despistadamente_

_-shhh – lo callo él_

_-hmp – volteo a su derecha y pudo ver a sus padres con un gesto de preocupación, por la mejilla de su madre corrían lagrimas, el quiso suponer que de felicidad, pero luego vio como su padre también comenzaba a llorar._

_Volvió su vista al frente, ya estaba frente a él y pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa debajo de ese velo blanco, ese velo que ya quería hacer a un lado para besarla ahora como su esposa, volteo hacia abajo y le extraño no ver la pancita que se suponía debía tener, busco con la mirada entre la gente pero no vio ningún bebé, tal vez lo dejo en casa, se dijo mentalmente y se concentro en la ceremonia, todo paso muy rápido, hasta que llego el momento decisivo._

_-aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte los separe? – solo vio como ella asentía con la cabeza y volteaba a verlo, volvió a ver una sonrisa_

_-y tu aceptas a esta mujer como… -_

_-acepto – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo _

_-yo los declaro marido y mujer – dijo un poco molesto el padre – puede besar a la novia –_

_Sasuke llevo sus manos a ambos lados del velo y sonriendo lo retiro suavemente, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al ver quién estaba detrás de él._

_-p-pero t-tu!? – inquirió Sasuke muy asombrado_

_-a quien esperabas Sasuke amor mío? – pregunto sínicamente Tayuya_

_-donde esta Sakura? – _

_-amm…déjame pensarlo, aaah, si creo que ya recuerdo, te boto cuando se entero que tenias prometida, si te acuerdas que se fue del país verdad? – _

_-n-no puede ser..el bebé –_

_-aah si, eso también te lo tengo que recordar?, lo perdió, le dolió tanto que perdió al bebé – dijo descaradamente_

_-el bebé…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura… -_

-Sakura!!! – grito Sasuke despertándose de golpe

-hijo estas bien!? – pregunto Mikoto entrando repentinamente en la habitación y corrió a la cama donde estaba su hijo

-Sakura…donde esta!? – pregunto a gritos

-ella, supongo que esta en su casa…que te pasa? –

-Tayuya…me case con ella y… -

-tu no te has casado con nadie – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa y lo abrazo – creo que fue una pesadilla –

-pesadilla… - dijo tomándose la cabeza y la sintió mojada – sudor? – se pregunto a si mismo

-creo que esa noticia te afecto mas de lo que pensé – dijo su madre

-tengo que llamar a Sakura… - busco el celular en el buro de la lámpara y no lo encontró

-tal vez tengas suerte en la bolsa de tu pantalón, no te cambiaste anoche – le dijo su madre y salió de la habitación, rebusco en su bolsa del pantalón y encontró su preciado celular, marco inmediatamente el numero de Sakura y espero impaciente en la línea

_-hola Sasuke – _saludo cantarina Sakura desde el otro lado de la línea

-Sakura te amo! – grito

-_amm…yo también te amo_ – dijo ella un poco extrañada

-un día sin verte se me hace una eternidad, y si no te tuviera a mi lado, te por seguro que ya no viviría… –

-_Sasuke…estas enfermo o algo así?...que paso?-_ pregunto muy preocupada

-si estoy enfermo, pero de amor por ti – le dijo – solo quería escuchar tu voz…ah, y estoy en casa de mi mamá –

-_aaa…bueno, este, sabias que Naruto le pidió matrimonio a Hinata? _–

-si, si sabia… -

_-y sabias también que un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos también negros, fue Cupido? –_

-este… -

_-jajajaja, fue lindo Sasuke, ahora te amo mas, te tengo que dejar, llegaron unos accionistas y, pues tu sabes…nos vemos después si? –_

-por supuesto, te amo! –

_-yo también, adiós –_

-adiós – contemplo el teléfono unos segundos y luego se lo volvió a guardar, se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto aun un poco adormilado cuando escucho una voz desconocida en el vestíbulo

-Ya llegue! – se escucho gritar a una voz de mujer

-señorita Tayuya! – exclamo el mayordomo con falsa alegría, sabia que Sasuke ya se había levantado, asi que era una forma para que se diera cuenta, y no bajara, cosa que asi hizo

-donde están Mikoto y Fugaku? – pregunto

-los señores están desayunando – informo el mayordomo

-y Sasuke? –

-el señorito Sasuke esta en su apartamento, hace tiempo que no vive aquí – le dijo una verdad a medias a la mujer, mejor así.

-mmm…entonces puedes alistarme una habitación? – pregunto dirigiéndose a las escaleras, Sasuke instintivamente retrocedió y se metió a su habitación, una vez dentro escucho los pasos de la chica resonar por el pasillo – esta era la habitación de Sasuke verdad? – pregunto poniendo la mano en el pica porte y girándolo lentamente, Sasuke sudaba frio, solo esperaba que algo lo salvara en ese momento

-señorita, no quiero parecer grosero, pero la señora tiene un afecto especial por esa habitación, asi que el ruego que no entre en ella – advirtió el viejo

-ash...esta bien – dijo para después dirigirse al fondo del pasillo – sabes, prepárame la habitación, iré a saludar a Fugaku y a Mikoto – se dio media vuelta y bajo por los escalones dando saltitos

-es tal y como era cuando niña – suspiro el mayordomo y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke – tardara mínimo media hora saludando a sus padres, porque no aprovecha y se va – luego se dio vuelta y camino hacia la que seria la habitación de la chica.

Ni dos veces se lo repitieron al albino cuando ya estaba en la puerta de salida, después llamaría a su madre para despedirse de ella, tenia que llegar cuanto antes a su apartamento, cambiarse y después visitaría a Sakura en su empresa.

* * *

-adelante – dijo Sakura después de escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta

-Sakura, Hinata vino a visitarte –

-ah, ok, pásala – dijo sin despegar la vista de unos papeles

-hola – saludo la ojiperla al entrar

-y como van? – pregunto la Haruno de igual forma

-etto…v-vengo a pedirte que seas mi madrina –

-estas hablando enserio? – pregunto haciendo a un lado todo papel que tuviera sobre la mesa

-ma-mas enserio no podría hablar… - dijo tímidamente

-por supuesto que si Hinata! – grito y abrazo a su amiga

-que bueno que aceptaste – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Naruto le pedirá a Sasuke que sea el padrino –

-aay, que feliz me siento por ti! – dijo con los ojos llorosos Sakura

-gra-gracias – y vio como la expresión de su amiga cambiaba – pasa algo? –

-es que… Tenten y mi abuelo me estaban diciendo que piensan preparar una despedida de soltera, pero, Sasuke aun no me pide matrimonio –

-te preocupa que no lo haya hecho? –

-un poco…vamos a tener un bebé y…no se, tengo miedo Hinata, siento algo feo en el pecho – confeso a su amiga

-crees que le haya pasado algo a Sasuke? –

-no lo creo, me llamo en la mañana, me dijo que estaba en casa de su mamá, pero lo note algo extraño –

-extraño porque? –

-porque grito que me amaba – respondió ella

- y desde cuando es extraño que un novio le diga a su novia que la ama? –

-no es eso, es que, pareciera que me fuera a peder, se escuchaba algo, nervioso, ansioso y preocupado –

-mmm…el te dijo que estaba en casa de su madre? –

-si –

-tal vez quiere que lo vallas a ver, es lo único que se me ocurre, si es que te dijo que estaría en casa de su madre –

-mmm…tal vez, tu crees que debería ir? –

-me parece que seria bueno, además, a la mamá de Sasuke una visita tuya le caería muy bien, no crees? –

-supongo que si, tienes razón, iré a visitarlo – tomo el teléfono y marco unos números – abuelo?...ah si soy yo Sakura, te quiero pedir un favor enorme…puedes venir a hacerte cargo de la empresa el resto de la tarde?...por favor…si?...aaw! gracias abuelo – colgó y miro a Hinata con una gran sonrisa – tengo la tarde libre –

* * *

-entonces, esta cancelado?? –

-no lo creo – dijo Tayuya a Mikoto – los abogados decidirán todo, no yo –

-pero, entiende, mi hijo ya tiene su vida hecha –

-no es mi problema que el tenga una novia en cinta, jamás debieron dejar esto inconcluso –

-es imposible tratar de arreglar algo contigo – refunfuño la señora Uchiha

-supongo, pero un trato es un trato, o sea casa conmigo, o se pierde todo – dijo sin piedad

-danos una semana, y los abogados absolverán todo – pidió ella

-tres días, solo tienen tres días, después, veremos si se casa o me dan todo –

-de acuerdo – Mikoto se puso de pie y salió rumbo a las escaleras, tenia que hablar con su esposo

-pff, esta familia si que es complicada – bufo y se levanto, escucho como tocaban la puerta y grito – Tocan! – pero el mayordomo ni sus luces – que tocan! – volvió a gritar – ahora tengo que hacerla de portera – se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de par en par – a quien buscas? – pregunto tratando de reconocer a la chica

-vengo a buscar a Sasuke – dijo inocentemente

-asi que me mintió…jha, total… - vio interrogante a Sakura hasta que la reconoció

-y tu…quien eres? – pregunto

-yo? – lo pensó muy bien, si, tenia que ser cruel, Sasuke era de ella – yo soy Tayuya, mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Sasuke –

-pro-prometida? – pregunto incrédula la peli rosa

* * *

**Emm…mis mas sinceras disculpas, no subi cap porque, ya estaba en mi semana final de clases, de hecho ya Sali ^^ y me siento realizada jejeje.**

**Segundo, perdi mi memoria y con ella, una graaan parte de mi vida, qien la encuentre encontrar muchas cosas, aparte de toooodo este fic, y las continuaciones de los otros, asi que, los otros fic's, tendrán que esperar, porque la vda, me tarde mucho escribiendo la continuación, porque no sabia que poner, y ahora qe perdi mi memoria, mas triste.**

**Hay dos noticias, una buena y una mala.**

**La buena es que el cap 21 de este fic, aun no lo tenia planeado asi que me pude inspirar y hacerlo**

**La mala es que ya casi termina, aparte qe, "trabajare" y me qedara literalmente poco tiempo para escribir, tal vez, para enero tenga el final, pero de todos modos, tratare de escribir en diciembre ^^ **

**Inner: hubieran visto la cara que puso cuando perdió la memoria!**

'**¬¬ cállate aun me duele recordarlo **

**Inner: lo se, lo se, a mi también me duele TT-TT **

**Gracias a:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

_alichaSxS_

_coolstar_

_maria alejandra_

_aanddreaa:D_

_armida110896_

_Lilu the Little witch_

**En verdad, gracias por seguirme ^^, etto, si entre ustedes, hay quien lee mis otros fic's, ténganme un poco de paciencia mientras recuerdo un poco de lo mucho que había escrito y nuevamente gracias, nos leemos próximamente ^^**

**Les adelanto un poco de lo que vendrá en el próximo.**

**-**_**asi es que tenias prometida! – grito enfurecida Sakura**_

_**-yo te lo puedo explicar –**_

_**-no quiero que me expliques nada, no se como fui tan estúpida como para creerte, vete, y no vuelvas –**_

_

* * *

_

_**-asi que era eso lo que me ocultaban? –**_

_**-hija, lo podemos explicar –**_

_**-no querían que me enterara…porque? –**_

_**-no queríamos preocuparte –**_

_**-demaciado tarde, ya lo estoy… ire yo –**_

_**-Sakura estas loca!, ir tu a Nueva York, que paso con Sasuke? –**_

_**-ah si, llama a Uchiha y dile que espero que liquide esa deuda pronto –**_

**Se pondrá algo fuerte, pero qien tiene la culpa??**

**Inner: Tayuuyaa!!!! Aargh! '¬¬ mira ves luego porque te qiero golpear**

**Jajaja, nos vemos! ^^**

**Atte: **

**Shasad Naoko.**


	22. Ultima Vez

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**La ultima vez, Una gran mentira.**

* * *

-s-su prometida?... –

-asi es, porque…te afecta en algo? – dijo fingiendo demencia

-n-no…a decir verdad…no – dijo un poco triste – asi que su prometida..he? –

-ya te dije que si –

-desde cuando? –

-cuando teníamos 5 años…disculpa tu quien eres? – pregunto obviando la pregunta

-ya veo…soy…una amiga… si, una amiga de Sasuke…disculpa…me tengo que ir – miro a la chica y le dedico una triste sonrisa – espero que sean felices – dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar

-lastima…pero es mío – dijo viendo como la peli rosa se alejaba del lugar

-quien era quien estaba… - el mayordomo callo de golpe al ver por el umbral del la puerta aun abierta a Sakura salir de la mansión – Señorita Tayuya – dijo tratando de sonar respetuoso – que fue lo que le dijo a la señorita Haruno? –

-a ella?... nada que no fuera cierto – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al mayordomo y volvió a sentarse en el sofá

-quien era? – pregunto Mikoto que venía bajando las escaleras a su mayordomo

-era la señorita Haruno – dijo viendo feo a Tayuya

-y ya se fue? – pregunto curiosa

-si, no se que le haya dicho la señorita Tayuya, fue ella quien la recibió –

-a si?... retírate –

-con mucho gusto señora –

-deberías pensar seriamente en cambiar a tu servidumbre, te hablan muy directo – dijo tayuya fulminando al mayordomo que iba entrando a la cocina

-ese no es problema tuyo, ahora dime, que fue lo que le dijiste a Sakura? –

-a ella era Sakura? –

-se perfectamente que lo sabias, no te hagas la tonta – dijo Mikoto abandonando su postura respetuosa – y respóndeme lo que te pregunte, que le dijiste? –

-solo le dije la verdad, espero que asi se aleje de Sasuke –

Plaf…

-jamás debiste hacer algo asi – dijo Mikoto con su mano en alto luego de haber abofeteado a Tayuya – donde esta tu corazón? – pregunto con creciente ira

-como te atreves! – grito ella con una mano sobre su mejilla coloreada de rojo

-de la misma forma que te atreviste tú… sinceramente, espero que ese compromiso quede total y completamente eliminado – le dijo con rencor y todas y cada una de sus palabras

-siempre imagine que no le caía bien… -

-y tu piensas que me agradaras haciendo eso?...tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? –

-solo defendí lo que es mio! – plaf!

-falso – de nuevo abofeteo a la chica pero ahora en la otra mejilla – acabas de arruinarle la vida a mi hijo… - su rostro cambio de uno enojado a uno triste

-que, estas triste porque ya no tengo otra mejilla para golpear? – pregunto altanera

-sabes…es curioso como llega una persona a terminar con muchas ilusiones… -

-de que diablos hablas!? –

-acabas de arrebatarnos a Fugaku y a mi la oportunidad de ser abuelos por primera vez… - dijo tristemente la señora Uchiha

-usted esta jugando?, Sasuke y yo le podemos dar muchos mas nietos de los que haría con ella –

-yo jamás jugaría con algo asi… - alzo su mirada y vio directamente a Tayuya –tres días, serán mas que suficientes – dijo para después subir las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto

-ya vera, Sasuke al final, será mío – susurro cuando la señora Mikoto abandono el lugar.

* * *

-Naruto, tenemos que tener listos esos contratos – decía Sasuke un poco estresado a su amigo

-teme, tranquilízate, todo está bien, a ver, porque mejor no me cuentas que te esta atormentando – dijo Naruto quien conocía mejor que nadie a su amigo

-hmp… a ti es imposible ocultarte algo – dijo con resignación

-a ver, que pasa por tu cabeza –

-esto, no lo sabe nadie, a excepción de mi familia y, ahora tu – dijo Sasuke haciendo los papeles a un lado y poniéndose serio – cuando niño, mis padres me comprometieron –

-eso es normal – dijo Naruto sin pensar – yo también estuve comprometido, pero todo termino y… - paro en cuanto vio la mirada de su amigo, no cambio en lo mas mínimo – paso algo? –

-el compromiso sigue… -

-QUE!!! – su grito al parecer resonó en toda la empresa y se abalanzo sobre su amigo – PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO!?... SABES QUE ESTO LASTIMARA A SAKURA VERDAD!? –

-Na-Naruto…ca-calmate y te explico – dijo Sasuke con mucha dificultad

-te escucho – le respondió él con el seño fruncido

-lo que pasa – dijo acomodándose la camisa – es que, el padre de mi "prometida" murió ya hace mucho, y se suponía que con eso, el trato entre él y mi padre, quedaba anulado…pero… -

-pero??... –

-ayer, mi madre recibió una carta de ella, prácticamente, decía que vendría por mi –

-y?, no tienes problema por eso o si?, tu amas a Sakura, y no porque venga alguien nomas por que si, los va a separar verdad? –

-eso mismo pensé, pero, el acuerdo era que si una de las dos partes se negaba, le entregaba la empresa al otro… -

-entonces, si te niegas…podrías perder la empresa de tus padres? – pregunto Naruto muy angustiado

-exactamente, solo espero que todo se arregle de la mejor manera… -

-si no, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría hacer Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con la vista clavada en el suelo

-no me imagino la vida sin ella Naruto…no puedo –

-cálmate, ya veras que todo se solucionara y después nos reiremos de esto –

-si, tal vez tengas razón, que raro… - dijo de pronto viendo su reloj

-paso algo? –

-es que, me extraña no haber recibido llamada alguna de Sakura en el día… -

-seguramente esta ocupada, sigamos trabajando – dijo Naruto y tomo algunos papeles y comezo a hojearlos

* * *

-ya, ya, cálmate Sakura, tu misma me dijiste una vez que siempre había una bola de arpías de tras de él, que te hace pensar que esta no es una de esas? – decía Suigetsu mientras abrazaba a la peli rosa

-es-esta vez es diferente – respondió ella tartamudeando – ella...estaba en su casa -

-cálmate…debe haber una explicación razonable para todo esto –

Sakura después de haber salido de la casa de los Uchiha, se sintió tan mal, que no podía ni ver a Naruto ni a Hinata, mucho menos a Sasuke, asi que pensó en Suigetsu, y fui a visitarlo en la pequeña casa que había conseguido, en el centro de la ciudad, una vez ahí, derramo lagrimas como nunca en su vida, y se lamentaba tristemente por lo que estaba pasando.

-una explicación!? – pregunto ofendida

-ca-calmante…no era mi intención que te pusieras asi… - dijo con miedo

-es que… - y volvió a llorar

-shh…shh – decía el peliblanco acariciando el cabello de su amiga – no se, tal vez una amiga celosa…o algo… - decía tratando de excusar a Sasuke de la culpa

-no creo que sea su amiga…es que…la vi tan segura de lo que decía…además…nunca la había visto –

-esta vida es tan complicada, salimos de Karin para caer a esto… -

-Karin era una cosa…pero ella es otra muy diferente, parece que viene de familia muy rica…y…y… me da tanto miedo perderlo…pero…si ella es su prometida…como pude ser tan tonta… - se decía Sakura a modo de reproche

-oye – dijo tomando el mentón de su amiga – escúchame, tu no eres tonta y, has estado muy sensible por lo de tu bebé, mejor deja de pensar en eso… -

-que deje de pensar en eso!? – grito – tu crees que es muy fácil dejar de pensar en que tu novio te mintió, que no fue sincero contigo, que te escondió que esta comprometido!?, tienes idea de cómo me siento!? –

-Sa-Sakura –

-pero sabes que hare – paso una de sus mangas por su rostro y quito todo rastro de lagrimas - daré todo por terminado y Uchiha Sasuke, no me vera llorar por él –

-no creo que sea buena idea… -

-buena o no, es la decisión que acabo de tomar – camino directo a la salida y ahí se quedo parada – siempre duele tanto? –

-de que hablas? –

-que haya otra persona además de ti – volteo a ver a Suigetsu – Karin, estaba enamorada de Sasuke…te dolió mucho…cierto? –

-tss…aun duele – respondió sin ánimos

-pues…el dolor que siento…lo cambiare por odio… - dijo mirando el suelo – nos vemos, Sui – abrió y salió de la casa de su amigo con un ruido sordo

-no tienes idea del daño que te harás pequeña flor… - dijo con tristeza sin apartar su vista de la puerta.

Sakura subió a su auto y manejo como alma que lleva el diablo, el recorrido que normalmente hacia en 20 minutos, lo hizo en 10, ni siquiera aviso que iba de regreso a la empresa, mejor asi, paso por la recepción y no vio a la muchacha encargada, seguramente fue a comer, pensó, y se dirigió al elevador, llego al ultimo piso, donde se encontraba su oficina, salió del elevador y le extraño no ver a Tenten en su lugar, camino hasta las puertas de roble pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación que se mantenía dentro.

-Todo se complico Tenten – decía Yoshihiro a la chica de cabello y ojos chocolate

-se lo dije, esto se nos iba a salir de las manos, y yo aun no encuentro quien pueda ir a tomar la presidencia de Nueva York – dijo preocupada

-creo que tendré que cerrar esa parte de la corporación –

-perderá mucho dinero sin contar que mucha gente quedara desempleada –

-lo que mas me pesa es toda esa gente que tiene trabajo con nosotros – tomo asiento en la gran silla y siguió – iría yo, pero no puedo viajar –

-y Sasori? –

-no, el jamás aceptaría, se enferma con solo pisar la compañía –

-los problemas aumentan Yoshihiro-san, la producción está bajando mucho, y la demanda está creciendo al 200 por ciento, necesitamos con urgencia alguien que se haga cargo –

-quien, quien – repetía el viejo sobándose las sienes

-yo opino que Sakura debería enterarse, ella tiene muchos contactos, tal vez ella… -

-no, por ningún motivo mi nieta debe enterarse… - en ese momento el teléfono de Tenten sonó

-es de allá – dijo viendo la cara expectante del señor – Hi – contesto, y a medida que la conversación avanzaba, su rostro se turbaba mas y mas – ok, yes…bay… - colgó y observo unos instantes al viejo _**(N/A: xD, see lo se, la platica estuvo fatal…pero mi inglés es nefasto…xP)**_

-y bien? –

-hay huelga…y las computadoras no responden…urge quien se haga cargo… -

-así que era eso lo que me ocultaban – dijo Sakura quien por fin se había decidido a entrar a su oficina

-hija, lo podemos explicar – decía Yoshihiro nervioso

-no querían que me enterara…porque? – pregunto a Tenten

-no queríamos preocuparte – le respondió

-demasiado tarde, ya lo estoy… iré yo – dijo decidida

-Sakura estas loca!, ir tu a Nueva York, que paso con Sasuke? – pregunto su abuelo

-ah si, llama a Uchiha y dile que espero que liquide esa deuda pronto – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Tenten – y por favor, déjanos a mi y a mi abuelo solos –

-está bien – salió de la oficina con cuidado de no hacer ruido

-porque abuelo? – pregunto un tanto decepcionada

-porque sabia que algo así iba a suceder…que tanto escuchaste? –

-todo, hasta la huelga…esto es muy delicado, lo primero que debiste haber hecho era avisarme – reprocho la chica – o es que no me tienes confianza? –

-no es eso…tu…el bebé, le iba a hacer daño –

-por mi hijo no te preocupes, se cuidarme, soy doctora recuerdas?... de cualquier modo, aun no corre riesgo, así que puedo viajar, y lo voy a hacer, como ya dije, seré yo quien valla a Nueva York –

-paso algo con Sasuke? – pregunto descifrando el estado de animo de su nieta

-exacto, ese es el problema…paso, y jamás y nunca debió haber pasado algo entre nosotros, no lo vez abuelo?, el amor solo lastima y en lo único que puede convertirse es en odio – respondió ella

-que sucedió? –

-es increíble como un compromiso puede terminar con todo – dijo y suspiro

-a que te refieres hija? –

-nada abuelo, nada, te ruego que me dejes sola, comenzare a ver cómo arreglar este problema –

-como quieras – se dio la vuelta un tanto triste y salió de la oficina

-que paso Yoshihiro-san? – pregunto Tenten muy preocupada

-todo y nada…esta decidida…se ira de nuevo – contesto con gran tristeza y se retiro del lugar.

-pobre – dijo y tomo asiento, justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono – si…Sakura? –

-_ya hablaste con Uchiha? _– pregunto seriamente

-no, aun no lo he llamado – respondió

-_mejor aun –_

-ya no lo llamo? – pregunto vislumbrando una luz de esperanza

-_claro que si, pero quiero que le digas algo mas, agrega al mensaje, que deposite el dinero a la cuenta de mi abuelo, el ya la tiene, y que no es necesario que me llame para revisar los términos, cualquier aspecto relacionado con esa deuda, que la vea con mi abuelo…entendido? –_

-si, todo esta claro… -

_-ahora llámalo, en un rato mas te volveré a preguntar –_

-está bien… - respondió y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

-Sasuke! – grito Naruto

-dobe, no grites, ni que estuviera tan lejos – respondió él al otro extremo del escritorio

-lo siento…es que fue espontaneo – dijo rascándose la nuca

-fue espontaneo… - repitió el imitando a su amigo

-joven – llamo Mati

-que sucede? – pregunto

-tiene llamada en la línea 1 – le aviso

-okey, gracias – espero a que la anciana se retirara y descolgó el teléfono, presiono el 1 y espero en la línea – si, bueno – dijo

-_buenas tardes –_ respondieron del otro lado de la línea –_ Sasuke Uchiha? –_

-asi es, el habla –

_-le estoy hablando desde la presidencia de Corporación Kazuko, para recordarle que mantiene una deuda con nosotros, la señorita Haruno, ha dado pie a que se le recuerde, que le queda poco tiempo para liquidarla, si tiene alguna duda referente a la deuda, por favor, diríjase directamente a Yoshihiro Kazuko, también se le da aviso, que a la cuenta donde debe depositar ese dinero, es a la perteneciente al antes mencionado. –_

_-_un momento…Tenten? –

_-algún problema? –_

-no…solo que…porque no es Sakura quien me habla? –

_-ay Sasuke…me es tan difícil hablar así y decirte esas cosas…pero es que, la misma Sakura fue quien dio esa orden –_

-que!?...pero como…que esta pasando? –

_-créeme que eso mismo quisiéramos saber su abuelo y yo…Sasuke… -_

_-_no me asustes Tenten –

_-Sakura volverá a Nueva York –_

-QUE!!? – grito Sasuke asustando a Naruto

-_asi es, volverá, tenemos algunos problemas, y ella, se ofreció a ir, su abuelo le pregunto por ti…y se me hizo extraño que se dirigiera a ti, como Uchiha… -_

_-_algo anda mal – susurro preocupado

-_bueno….yo ya cumplí con avisarte lo de la deuda…que tenga buenas tardes… - _ y colgó

-igual…mente… -

-hey teme…que paso…tienes la cara pálida… -

-Naruto…se va… -

-se va?, quien se va, habla claro por dios hombre! –

-Sakura…se va…regresa a Nueva York, Naruto…sabes lo que eso significa? – pregunto viendo a su amigo con miedo

-debes ir a hablar con ella… - aconsejo Naruto – ve, yo me encargo de todo aquí –

-gracias Naruto – dijo Sasuke y le dio un abrazo a su amigo para luego salir corriendo de su empresa, algo no andaba bien con su novia y debía saber que era.

* * *

-_ya avisaste a Uchiha sobre el adeudo? –_ pregunto Sakura a Tenten por medio del teléfono

-s-si, de hecho, acabo de colgar, dijo que no hay problema… - mintió

-_se perfectamente lo que le dijiste Tenten, en cuanto Uchiha llegue, déjalo pasar – _

-esta bien… - contesto ausente Tenten al sonido titilante de un teléfono sordo

Mientras, dentro del despacho, Sakura se encontraba contemplando la ciudad, con la vista fija en un punto inexacto, _maldito amor_, como era capaz de hacer tan feliz e infeliz a las personas, claro, ella había sufrido infinidad de veces por amar a Sasuke Uchiha, y cuando cree que lo olvida, aparece otra vez en su vida para torturarla, _estúpida_, se dijo mentalmente, como pudo haberse enamorado de alguien tan idiota, de alguien que jamás cambiaria su forma de ser, de alguien que tiene el orgullo tan grande como el mundo, pero para colmo…lo amaba, y se había embarazado de él, toco su vientre y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-me temo que crecerás sin padre – susurro a su vientre – o quien sabe…tal vez, encontremos alguien que no nos mienta… -

Si, Sakura Haruno se encontraba devastada y acabada mentalmente, pero si Uchiha tenía orgullo, ella triplicaría ese orgullo, no iba a permitir que la viera llorar otra vez, y menos por él, la primera vez que se encontraron, ella no estaba preparada, esta que sería la última, iba a ser totalmente diferente de aquella, se volteo y tomo el teléfono.

-Tenten, necesito que contactes a mi tía – ordeno

-_a Tsunade-san?_ –

-si, a ella, me entere que viajo a Nueva York, necesito hablar con ella –

-_enseguida –_ colgó y volvió a perder su mirada en la infinidad de la ciudad, el ultimo encuentro…se escuchaba terriblemente triste, pero era necesario si ya no quería volver a llorar ni a sufrir, el timbre del teléfono la saco de su pequeña burbuja –_Sakura, Tsunade-san, esta en la línea 2 –_

-gracias, ya puedes colgar – espero paciente a que su asistente colgara y pulso la tecla dos - Hola tía – saludo

-_Sakura!!, ya estaba empezando a creer que me olvidaste –_

-jamás me olvidaría de mi tía favorita – respondió un poco ida

_-soy la única tía que tienes, como estas? – _pregunto descifrando por completo el tono de voz de su sobrina

-a ti jamás te podre engañar cierto? – una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro y miro fijamente la puerta de roble – me gustaría que me ayudaras a conseguir un departamento por allá –

-_vendrás a visitarme? –_ pregunto ilusionada

-no – cerro los ojos y lanzo un sonoro suspiro – voy para quedarme –

_-Sakura, que fue lo que sucedió –_ de la nada, Tsunade cambio su tono de voz, a uno serio

-nada, solamente que la empresa esta pasando por un mal momento y yo iré a encargarme de la parte que esta allá –

-_y tu novio? –_ _dolió_ su tía había dado en el punto exacto, no iba a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, todo tenia que ver con él

-murió…murió para mi en el instante en que me mintió – dijo con un tono serio y triste

_-no te pediré razones en este momento, porque se perfectamente que solo te sentirás mal, me contaras todo cuando estés aquí, pero nada me gustaría mas que fueras feliz, hija, por favor, piensa bien las cosas, a veces todos cometemos errores, no se que clase de mentira te halla dicho, pero… -_

-pero nada tía, nada lo justifica…me conseguirás el departamento o tengo que hacerlo yo? – pregunto para dar terminada la platica

-_descuida…lo buscare yo, cuando vienes? –_

-parto en 3 días –

_-para mañana te tengo respuesta, adiós, y piensa mejor las cosas –_

-ya no tengo nada que pensar, adiós tía – colgó y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, su familia se había encariñado tanto con Sasuke que seria difícil de explicar lo que estaba pasando, suspiro, después de todo, nada era fácil, otra vez el teléfono la interrumpió.

-que sucede Tenten? – pregunto con fastidio

-_Sasuke esta aquí –_ le informo ella

-y que esperas, hazlo pasar- no espero respuesta de su asistente y colgó, todo estaba por decidirse.

* * *

-que pasa? – pregunto Sasuke angustiado

-colgó… - elevo su mirada y vio a Sasuke – pasa –

-gracias – su miedo lo iba consumiendo a cada paso que daba, estaba especialmente nervioso, debía enterarse a toda costa de lo que pasaba con su novia, tomo el picaporte entre sus manos y lo giro, el seguro se destrabo e hizo hacia atrás la puerta, ella estaba de espaldas, justo como cuando se volvieron a ver – Sakura… - la llamo

-sabia perfectamente que vendrías – la silla comenzó a girar y paro dejando a la peli rosa de frente a Sasuke – Uchiha –

-Sakura que es todo este cambio de actitud y porque me llamas Uchiha, que te pasa? – por inercia se fue acercando poco a poco al escritorio de la chica y se paro en seco al ver una blanca mano frente a él

-me gustaría que mantengas tu distancia conmigo –

-que te pasa? - ´

-que me pasa?...Ja, en cualquier otra circunstancia me hubiera parecido una muy buena pregunta, ahora, me parece una estupidez, tu debes saber perfectamente que me pasa, o es que tu prometida no te dijo que fui a buscarte? –

-mi prometida?...Sakura yo… -

-no, no me digas nada, ahora entiendo, todo esto lo habías planeado con ella para deshacerte de mi y del bebé cierto? –

-yo te lo puedo explicar – dijo en tono suplicante

-que me vas a explicar, que tenias prometida y no te acordabas? – dijo sarcásticamente la chica

-exacto – oh Sasuke, gran error

-ah, osea que todavía te das el lujo de jugar conmigo? –

-no…yo quise decir…es que…demonios –

-no Uchiha, las cosas no funcionan así conmigo, que estúpida fui al creer todo lo que me decías, y más estúpida por entregarme a ti, debí haberme imaginado algo así, nunca hablamos de matrimonio…y ahora todo tiene sentido –

-Sakura…yo –

-cállate! – grito fuera de si – no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar, se que te dijeron que me iré del país, pero no te pudieron haber mentido más, yo jamás me iría, sabes, es mas, me quedare para ver la cara que pones cuando absorba tu pequeña empresa por no liquidar a tiempo, recuerdas que eran 6 meses, te queda muy poco – todas y cada una de las palabras de la chica, eran mentira, todas y cada una, pero debía aprovechar ese impulso, y no dejarse doblegar por el amor que sentía hacia él – aun así, como no quiero que me busques, arregla todo lo de tu deuda con mi abuelo, quedo claro? –

-déjame hablar, lo que esta pasando no… -

-no quiero que me expliques nada, no sé como fui tan estúpida como para creerte, vete, y no vuelvas – camino hacia la puerta y la abrió – que esperas, sal fuera, déjame sola –

-Sakura… - susurro el azabache para luego mirar a los ojos a la chica, no había ni pisca de arrepentimiento, no había una esperanza de que todo lo que había dicho era una broma, una broma cruel y sin más, tuvo que salir derrotado de aquella oficina

-olvídate que tendrás un hijo – fue lo último que dijo Sakura casi en un susurro para cerrar la puerta en cuanto Sasuke estuvo fuera

-como fue todo? – pregunto Tenten en cuanto lo vio salir

-no te basto con lo que me acaba de decir? – Pregunto irónicamente y sin ánimos, camino mecánicamente hacia el elevador, su corazón se sentía oprimido, pero casi inmediatamente, busco culpables – Tayuya… -

* * *

**Chiquillos y chiquillas, Cap 22 y oh cielos!, hay problemas, me siento mal por haber puesto a Sakura asi, pero, algo tenia que hacer o no?.**

**Inner: TT-TT pobre Sasuke, no te da lastima?**

**Como crees que me siento, soy yo la que piensa esas cosas no tu! **

**Inner: esta bien…aaaay TT-TT**

**Bueno, ya, me tarde, lo admito, pero, es que dentro de mis "vacaciones" estoy haciendo mis practicas profesionales y bla bla bla, llego a mi casa cansada y mentalmente también, me he tomado ratos libres para hacer este cap, pero, fue totalmente terminado hoy, en Navidad, hoy que me inspiración salió a flote, y espero que les guste y como vengo diciendo desde hace mucho, Gracias:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

_alichaSxS_

_coolstar_

_maria alejandra_

_aanddreaa:D_

_armida110896_

_Lilu the Little witch_

_DanielitaXx_

_O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O_

_katia_

**Sus reviews me inspiran a seguir con mi fic y hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes, muchas gracias.**

_**-estas segura de esto hija? –**_

_**-por supuesto, no había estado tan segura hace mucho –**_

_**-pero y… -**_

_**-no, pase lo que pase, no debes decirle nada a nadie, mis padres piensan que ire de vacaciones, no saben nada de lo que realmente pasa, abuelo, no les digas nada, y sobretodo, no le digas nada a Uchiha Sasuke, el menos que nadie debe enterarse –**_

_**-esta bien… - respondió no muy convencido**_

_

* * *

_

_**-donde esta?! –**_

_**-señorito Sasuke, controlese… -**_

_**-Sasuke amor llegaste! –**_

_**-a ti te quería encontrar… -**_

_

* * *

_

**Se que no es mucho el adelanto, pero algo es algo, Ya, mi cabeza tardo un buen en asimilarlo, pero por mas que yo quiera, ya no puedo alargar mas el fic, asi que, después de este quedan 3 capitulos mas…si no es que dos, todo depende de cómo haga el próximo, pero, todo esta entre 2 o 3.**

**Me dedicare a mis otros fic's en esta semana, asi que tal vez no suba conti de este, pero es muy probable que lo haga xD, además estoy trabajando en otro proyecto, pero aun no se que nombre ponerle.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	23. Amigo incondicional

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**Amigo incondicional, toda la verdad**

* * *

-Tenten, necesito que convoques a una junta el día de mañana, a todos los accionistas, excepto a los de la N.S. por favor – pidió Sakura a la chica de ojos chocolate al salir de la oficina

-Sakura… -

-que –

-en verdad te irás? – pregunto temerosa de la respuesta

-ten por seguro que lo hare y quiero que te mantengas al margen de todo esto–

-pero… -

-no quiero que por ningún motivo Uchiha se entere, no debe hacerlo…me entiendes? –

-Sakura… -

-Tenten, lo siento, pero estos problemas no te incumben, limítate a tu trabajo…buenas noches - con un gesto de su mano se despidió y camino directo al ascensor dejando a Tenten quien quedo impresionada por la forma que la chica le hablo.

Dentro del ascensor, su rostro cambio completamente a uno triste, fue realmente duro ver a Sasuke, pero más duro fue hablarle de esa forma, la decisión estaba tomada, nada podía hacer y debía seguir hacia delante, pensando llego al último piso, salió y saludo a la recepcionista, luego siguió de largo hasta llegar a su auto, una vez dentro, lo encendió y permaneció un buen rato pensando, se odiaría en un futuro por sus elecciones en este momento, pero no había más que pudiera hacer, arranco el auto con dirección a casa de sus padres, recogería algunas cosas que le faltaron la primera vez que se fue a Nueva York.

-hola madre – saludo Sakura en la puerta de su antigua casa cuando su madre la recibió

-Sakura…porque no me avisaste que vendrías, así podría haberte preparado algo –

-no hace falta madre, puedo pasar? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-jeje…claro pasa hija – la casa olía al perfume de su madre, impregnado en todos los rincones del acogedor hogar, recordó que a su padre le encantaba ese olor y entonces pensó que ellos después de tantos años, aun conservaban su amor de adolescentes intacto, se amaban como la primera vez, se sintió tonta por estar pensando esas cosas cuando ella iba a irse lejos para olvidarse para siempre de su amor.

-madre, está abierta mi habitación? –

-si, siempre está abierta –

-que bien, iré a ella, tengo ganas de recordar algunas cosas, y así aprovecho para llevarme otras que deje aquí – le sonrió a su madre y subió las escaleras, camino por el estrecho pasillo y dio con la puerta que buscaba, ahí estaba todavía el letrero que había puesto tiempo atrás para que no entrara su hermano "No se admiten monstruos…lo digo por ti Sasori" , rio internamente, una indirecta así de directa su hermano tenía que haberla captado aunque no fue así, abrió la puerta y entro cual ladrón en su primer robo, todo tenía una ligera capa de polvo, sonrió melancólicamente y recordó cómo es que cada día que pasaba suspiraba frente al espejo pensando si Sasuke algún día se fijaría en ella, alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió a un pequeño mueble, abrió un cajón y encontró una foto donde estaban ella, Naruto y Sasuke, dejo la foto sobre el mueble, siguió buscando en el interior del cajón, se topo con una pequeña caja roja, la abrió y dentro encontró unas flores secas, las primeras que Sasuke le regalo cuando eran niños.

Flash Back—

_-llegas con dos horas de retraso Sakura – dijo Sasuke_

_-lo siento, pensé que habías dicho a las 2- le respondió la pequeña niña con una sonrisa_

_-hmp –_

_-creo que cuando seas grande ese "hmp" será técnicamente lo único que digas –_

_-y yo pienso que serás tan gruñona que será difícil que consigas novio –_

_-tonto… para que me llamaste? – pregunto luego de su "intensa" discusión_

_-quería darte algo, hace como dos días, vi que mi hermano le entregaba unas rosas a una mujer y le pregunte porque, me dijo que ella era su mejor amiga y que la quería mucho, por esa razón se las dio –_

_-aja –_

_-y…pues…yo…quiero darte unas – Sasuke metió su mano en una de sus bolsas y saco un pequeño ramo de margaritas – y-yo sé que no son muchas…pero te prometo que cuando sea grande y trabaje te regalare un ramo mucho más grande – dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_-Sasuke-kun! – grito la pequeña peli rosa y lo abrazo muy fuerte – gracias, yo también te quiero mucho y no importa si no me las regalas, estas están preciosas, las guardare por siempre –_

_-Sakura, por siempre no pueden durar –_

_-claro que si, dentro de un libro o una cajita, yo veré donde, pero las guardare –regalo una gran sonrisa al chico y se pusieron a jugar _

Fin Flash Back---

Observo la caja con algo parecido al odio y la refundió en el interior del cajón, lo menos que quería era acordarse de él, recorrió su habitación de lado a lado, en cada rincón aspiraba esa ilusión que tenía desde niña, tener el amor de Sasuke, el sentimiento la devasto, se recargo de espaldas a la pared y observo su espejo, ahí, sujetada a una esquina del mueble estaba una foto de ella con Sasuke, sus piernas le fallaron y callo arrodillada al suelo, rompió en llanto al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejar a todo y todos por alejarse de él, que bajo había caído y en tan poco tiempo.

-porque lloras monstruo? –

-Sasori! – grito Sakura alarmada – que haces aquí? –

-venia caminando por la calle cuando vi tu auto afuera, así que entre, mamá me dijo que estas aquí – atravesó el cuarto y se sentó a un lado de su hermana – ahora… cuéntame que tienes, te hizo algo el Uchiha, porque si te hizo algo yo… -

-no tengo nada – se apresuro a añadir – y tampoco me hizo nada… solo estoy sensible… y tu no debiste entrar, no sabes leer? – pregunto haciendo referencia al letrero en la puerta

-se leer cuando me conviene – le respondió él – si no tienes nada, porque lloras? –

-co-con el em-embarazo, las fibras sensibles de la mujer están muy vulnerables… y constantemente los sentimientos así como el estado de ánimo están subiendo y bajando… -

-pues… no soy doctor – dijo su hermano y ella se relajo un poco – pero se cuando me están mintiendo –

-pe-pero yo… -

-si no me quieres decir, tus razones tendrás, pero recuerda que nada es perfecto, y todo tiene sus riesgos, quizás yo no tengo idea de tu problema, pero por lo general, la vida es así – Sasori se puso de pie y camino hacia el umbral de la puerta – y recuerda, que por más molesto que sea, puedes contar con tu hermano – volvió su rostro hacia la chica y le sonrió – no todo siempre es como lo vemos, a veces, hay que ver mas allá, adiós Sakura – salió de la habitación y dejo sola nuevamente a la Haruno, quien solamente sonrió melancólicamente.

* * *

-donde esta?! –

-señorito Sasuke, contrólese… -

-Sasuke amor llegaste! –

-a ti te quería encontrar –

-paso algo? – pregunto Tayuya inocentemente

-pasan muchas cosas y tú tienes la culpa! – grito Sasuke quien era detenido por el mayordomo y un par de sirvientas para que no se fuera sobre la chica

-que son todos esos gritos? –

-Señora Mikoto – dijo una de las sirvientas – el señorito Sasuke viene un poco alterado… -

-NO ESTOY ALTERADO! – grito él

-suéltenlo – pidió la señora Uchiha – vuelvan a sus labores y ustedes dos, vengan conmigo – Sasuke por respeto a su madre no siguió gritando pero veía de vez en vez a Tayuya con ojos de odio, los tres entraron en la oficina todos separados de todos.

-que fue todo eso de allá afuera? – pregunto Mikoto a su hijo

-lo siento madre… pero es que gracias a Tayuya perdí a Sakura, no me quiere ver y todo es su culpa –

-deberías sentirte aliviado, no sé que le vez, esta pálida y su cabello es extraño –

-y tú crees que yo me fije en esas cosas? –

-pues entonces no se en que te habrás fijado… porque no tiene gran delantera –

-a ti te falta mucho de lo que ella tiene – tanto Sasuke como Tayuya se pusieron de pie uno frente al otro en afán de ver quién podía más.

-a mi me sobra mucho de lo que no tiene! –

-ella tiene corazón, uno muy grande que tú te encargaste de matar! –

-muerto el perro se acabo la rabia, si ya no tiene corazón, no tengo nada que envidiar –

-Cállense los dos de una vez – exigió Mikoto – siéntense – ordeno – Tayuya, quiero que te vayas de mi casa –

-perdón?... usted no puede… -

-si puedo, ya ordene sacar tus cosas y el que estés tristemente comprometida con mí hijo no te da derecho de vivir con nosotros –

-pero… -

-nada de peros, ya te esperan afuera, nos veremos en 3 días para la absolución de ese compromiso – Tayuya se paro y salió ofendida de la oficina dejando a Sasuke y a su madre solos.

-que paso con Sakura? – pregunto la madre a su hijo

-eso…que…ya no me quiere ver, vio a Tayuya y no sé qué rayos le dijo ella –

-pero…Dios, habrá que adelantar los trámites… -

-para que… me dijo que me olvidara que iba a ser padre… que voy a hacer madre…que?! –

-tranquilo hijo… todo se arreglara –

* * *

[Día Uno]

-_Sakura la junta esta programa para las 2 de la tarde_ –

-gracias Tenten… - colgó y vio hacia afuera, todo le parecía irreal, quería imaginar que jamás fue a la casa de Sasuke, que jamás vio a esa chica, que no trato mal a su amado… pero trágicamente todo había sucedido y ya nada podría hacer.

-_Sakura... – _otra vez el molesto teléfono, lo descolgó de mala gana y contesto

-que pasa Tenten? –

-_tu abuelo esta aquí afuera, dice que necesita entrar –_

-si, déjalo – colgó y otra vez fijo su vista al exterior, escucho como se abría y cerraba la puerta- te escucho –

-vengo a pedirte que recapacites sobre tu decisión –

-no tengo nada más que pensar abuelo… algo más que quieras agregar –

-estás segura de esto hija? –

-por supuesto, no había estado tan segura hace mucho –

-pero y… -

-no, pase lo que pase, no debes decirle nada a nadie, mis padres piensan que iré de vacaciones, no saben nada de lo que realmente pasa, abuelo, no les digas nada, y sobre todo, no le digas nada a Uchiha Sasuke, el menos que nadie debe enterarse –

-está bien… - respondió no muy convencido

-bueno abuelo, dentro de 15 minutos será la junta, quieres que vallamos de una vez a la sala de juntas? –

-creo que sería lo mejor… -

Fueron directo hacia la sala de juntas, donde entre ellos se formo un silencio incomodo y eterno, después de un rato, los accionistas empezaron a llegar Sakura inicio la junta a las 2 en punto, aviso a todos de su decisión de irse al extranjero para manejar la sede en Nueva York, pidió a su abuelo que se encargara de nuevo de su empresa, en pocas palabras, se despidió de los presentes y dio un informe de las acciones y de más cosas, al término de la junta volvió a su oficina, donde la estaba esperando su abuela.

-Sakura, me gustaría hablar contigo –

-bien, tienes toda mi atención, a que se debe el que estés aquí? –

-soy mujer y durante toda la reunión, vi tu semblante serio, te pasa algo?, porque tu repentina decisión de irte lejos? –

-abuelita, sé que puedo confiar en ti, lo descubrí después de tantos años de casi llegar a odiarte y también se que harás lo que te pida… - arrastro una silla y ofreció el asiento a su abuela, quien lo acepto pero en ningún momento dejo de ver a su nieta a los ojos – en esta vida, no termino de entender a los hombres… algunos son tan estúpidos, otros son tan lindos y otros simplemente no los puedes tener lejos pero tampoco cerca… -

-y todo esto a que viene hija? –

-abuela, Sasuke está comprometido… -

-que?...eso es… no puede ser… el te lo dijo? –

-no, ayer fui a su casa y me encontré con su prometida… una niña rica y a mi parecer, con pocos modales… me restregó en la cara que era la prometida de Sasuke, no sé si ella tenía idea de quién era pero por lo que me dijo y como me lo dijo, yo creo que si –

-entonces… todo esto de irte, tiene que ver con eso?... y ya intentaste hablar con él? –

-si, de hecho, ayer mismo estuvo aquí… me aclaro que estaba comprometido con ella…y que no se acordaba… -

-esos compromisos muchas veces se hacen cuando apenas se es un niño… sin idea de nada… tal vez eso pasó con él, lo comprometieron de niño… -

-abuela, un niño de 5 años ya tiene capacidad para almacenar gran cantidad de recuerdos y sencillamente, el debería de acordarse, pero como sea, el ya no representara dolor para mi, he decidido olvidarlo para siempre y dejar de sufrir por él, yo voy… -

-a odiarlo… - susurro su abuela y bajo su mirada – Sakura… te voy a contar algo que ni tu madre ni tu abuelo saben… por favor siéntate –

-que es lo que me vas a decir? – pregunto y se sentó junto a su abuela

-la historia de amor entre tu abuelo y yo… -

-entonces mamá también la sabe y el también…yo creí que sería algo mas… no se… -

-ellos no conocen la parte en la que yo sufrí por tu abuelo, mucho menos lo mucho que llegue a odiarlo… -

-como es que se puede odiar a alguien como mi abuelo… digo… es una gran persona y eso –

-son muchas cosas Sakura, muchas… como toda historia de amor, tu abuelo y yo éramos amigos, lo más grandes, cuando el tuvo su primer novia, para mí fue muy difícil porque ya casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos, el se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a ella, a mi me dolía, pero mi pensamiento en ese entonces, era que eran celos de hermana, yo lo veía como un hermano el que nunca tuve, así que pensé que sería eso, los años pasaron y el sentimiento creció trayéndome muchos problemas, termine con dos novios por pensar en Yoshihiro –

-espera… durante el tiempo que él tuvo esa novia tu tuviste dos? –

-así es, él y ella duraron aproximadamente 2 años… mucho tiempo pero al final terminaron por problemas entre las familias, el y yo volvimos a ser como antes, pero después, yo le confesé que me había sentido rara desde que el inicio relación con esa chica, entonces sonrió y me beso, me dijo que él sentía celos de los chicos que se me acercaban y que había entendido que era a mí a quien realmente quería, fuimos novios por 5 años y me pido matrimonio, antes de casarnos ya habíamos tenido relaciones y yo quede embarazada de tu madre… -

-bueno y eso que tiene de malo? –

-dos meses antes de la boda…apareció esa ex-novia, a tu abuelo le dio felicidad volver a verla pero a mí no, sentí algo extraño en el pecho pero no le tome importancia… luego de una semana, ella seguía cerca de él y yo me tome unas vacaciones, me fui por dos semanas para alejar todas esas ideas absurdas de mi cabeza, estando lejos, me llegaron varias cartas diciendo que era mejor que los dejara, que ellos hicieran sus vidas, que yo no significaba nada en la vida de Yoshihiro, llore mucho y lo llegue a odiar, me deje llevar por lo que me decían y decidí que cuando volviera, acabaría con todo y con él, en fin, volví y me encontré con ella en la casa de él, me dijo que ya se habían casado por lo civil, que el amor entre ellos era enorme, que no me metiera, porque ella había ganado la batalla… no te imaginas lo mal que me sentí y ahí mismo le dije a ella que podía irse al infierno, no me interesaba lo que ella y el hacían y dejaban de hacer, solo quería mis cosas y mi vida de vuelta, en ese momento el venia llegando y se sorprendió de vernos a las dos, a ella le pregunto que estaba haciendo ahí y a mi pregunto cuando había llegado, yo no conteste y ella se lanzo en sus brazos y lo beso, yo no soporte mas y me fui de ahí, tanto coraje y tanto esfuerzo me afectaron y termine en el hospital… cuando salí de ahí decidí largarme lo más lejos posible de él… y así lo hice –

-bueno…no entiendo si te fuiste, que haces con el –

-Sakura, cuando me fui, conocí a alguien y me case con el por despecho, esta es la parte que ellos no saben, entonces tenía 3 meses de embarazo, el me acepto pero yo no lo amaba, me obligaba a acostarme con él yo sabía que corría el riesgo de perder a mi bebé, solo dos veces lo hice las demás me negué rotundamente, al principio, todo iba bien, era atento y muchas cosas más, el tiempo paso y llegue al octavo mes, todo empezó a ponerse feo, se enojaba porque me veía gorda, a menudo me decía que debía perder al bebé, después de todo no era su hijo, llore y me maldije por caer en sus brazos, a finales del mes… intento matar al bebé… me defendí como pude y en defensa propia lo mate, tenia mas manos llenas de sangre y tenía un dolor horrible en el vientre como pude llegue al teléfono pero en el trayecto tire unas velas y una de las cortinas comenzó a arder, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso, marque a la cruz roja y el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, sentí algo mojado a un costado… el me había apuñalado en la costilla, estaba sangrando aunado a eso el dolor que sentía, estaba sumida en la total desesperación, el humo se estaba propagando por toda la casa… la parte alta ya se había consumido en llamas y la baja no tardaba en sufrir la misma suerte, me desmaye y después desperté en un hospital, estaba cansada y muy adolorida, los doctores me hablaban y yo apenas entendía la mitad de lo que decían, me pidieron el numero de alguien y yo les di el de Yoshihiro sin pensarlo, entre a cirugía y no supe nada del mundo –

-tu… en verdad pasaste por todo eso?... pero… abuela es algo muy fuerte…digo, el abuelo debió de haberse dado cuenta que no? –

-Sakura hija – su abuela sonrió y toco el rostro de ella – Yoshihiro me amaba tanto o más de lo que yo pensaba y por eso yo evite todo contacto con él cuando estuve lejos, pero yo siempre supe donde y como localizarlo, el salió en el primer vuelo hacia donde yo estaba, sentí la alegría más intensa cuando lo vi y volví a llorar, le pedí disculpas por molestarlo, pregunte que si ella no se había enojado porque él estuviera ahí, me sonrió y me abrazo, me confesó que después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, ella se asusto y le confesó todo lo que hizo para alejarnos, se enojo y le dijo que jamás quería volver a verla, me busco por cielo mar y tierra, cuando recibió la llamada jamás imagino que seria para informarle que el amor de su vida estaba en labor de parto y en mal estado de salud, me pregunto que había pasado… le conté una mentira, le dije que un ladrón entro a la casa y que yo me defendí y lo deje inconsciente, cuando iba camino al teléfono para llamar a la policía el dolor me ataco y me caí, tire unas velas y un incendio comenzó… el jamás supo la verdad… después de eso, mi vida con él fue muy diferente, nos casamos, durante mucho tiempo fuimos felices, pero luego ese fantasma me ataco… por eso me volví como era, le hice la vida imposible a tus padres, a ti y todo por no ser honesta con tu abuelo, quiero que pienses bien lo que harás, no quiero que después te arrepientas como yo… y tu vida termine como no lo planeaste – sin darse cuenta Saori estaba llorando y abrazando a su nieta, quien también lloraba – si él te quiere explicar… déjalo… no te dejes llevar por lo que te digan… por favor, no quiero este futuro para ti… -

-abuela… es triste lo que paso… pero aun así…yo me quiero ir, no quiero seguir aquí… pero te prometo que pensare muy bien lo que hare cuando me valla – se alejo un poco de su abuela y limpio todo rastro de lagrimas de su rostro – y sabes… creo que no será necesario que le cuentes al abuelo… -

-ya lo escuche… - la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió totalmente y Yoshihiro Kazuko estaba ahí, de pie con lagrimas en el rostro –

-esto de escuchar conversaciones ajenas se ha hecho una moda – dijo Sakura y le sonrió al viejo – te vi cuando abriste la puerta…tienes suerte que la abuela halla estado de espaldas a ella… -

-Yoshihiro… - susurro Saori y se levanto muy rápido de la silla

-Saori… perdóname por haber sido tan ingenuo… jamás me hubiera imaginado que pasaste por ese infierno… -

-yo creo que los dejo solos… hasta mañana… -

-es que ya no piensas volver más tarde? – pregunto su abuelo

-no, tengo que arreglar unas cosas… me voy en dos días, adiós – tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina dejando a sus dos abuelos a solas

Salió del edificio y fue directo a su casa, tenía que preparar la venta y muchas cosas más, tomo su celular y marco a larga distancia

-_bueno? _–

-Tsunade, como va lo del apartamento? –

-_muy bien en verdad, mañana te marcare por la mañana para confirmarte te parece? _–

-suena fantástico –

-_ok, adiós _–

Colgó y se acostó en uno de los sillones, su abuela la dejo pensando, aun así, se iría.

* * *

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por tardarme tanto, creo que mas de un mes, bien, las practicas me tenían arta sin mencionar que los días se me hacían eternos, no me quedaba tiempo para escribir, y no tenia inspiración.**

**Bueno, la semana pasada, ya tenia 1700 palabras de este cap, pero me qede sin cargador, y no fue si no hasta ayer que consegui otro, es por eso que hasta ahora subo cap 'n_n gomen.**

**Por lo demás espero qe les halla gustado.**

**Gracias :**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

_alichaSxS_

_coolstar_

_maria alejandra_

_aanddreaa:D_

_armida110896_

_Lilu the Little witch_

_DanielitaXx_

_O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O_

_katia_

_marijf22_

_sakutsubasa7_

**bueno ahora si puedo decir que qedan dos capítulos mas, sinceramente, no estaba planeado lo de la abuela, pero algo tenia que hacer para hacer entrar en razón a Sakura, ya verán porque lo digo, después se darán cuenta y pues bueno, sin mas que decir, les djo un pequeño adelanto de lo que será el cap 24**

_**-se que tu sabes muchas cosas abuela, por favor dimelas –**_

_**-no puedo Sasori, seria traicionar a tu hermana –**_

_**-que no ves que si no dices nada después va a ser peor!? –**_

_**-ella se piensa ir… tienes que detenerla… -**_

_**-eso es lo que voy a hacer –**_

_

* * *

_

_**-dejame en paz –**_

_**-solo escucha lo que tengo que decir –**_

_**-no quiero… -**_

_**-por favor Sakura –**_

_**-que seas feliz con ella –**_

_

* * *

_

_**-Sasuke habre la maldita puerta o la voy a tumbar! –**_

_**-para que Naruto, que demonios quieres! –**_

_**-necesito hablar contigo…se va –**_

_**-quien se va? –**_

_**-Sakura se va otra vez!! –**_

_

* * *

_

**Y pues si, si todo lo que en estos momentos estoy pensando, lo pongo en el siguiente capitulo, será intenso, hasta la próxima cuídense y espero que hallan recibido muuuy bien el año.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	24. Mi ultimo intento

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**Mi ultimo intento**

* * *

[Día dos]

-Naruto ya no aguanto mas!, necesito verla, necesito sentirla…esta situación me esta matando –

-me dejarías hablar con ella para saber qué es lo que le pasa?... digo, tal vez el coraje que tenía ya se le paso y quizás hable contigo –

-pero que sea en persona… - sentencio el pelinegro, quien se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la salida

-qu-que haces? – pregunto su amigo anonadado

-ir a buscar a Sakura, vamos – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-pe-pero… -

-pero qué? –

-y si todavía está enojada… -

-para eso te llevo a ti usurotankochi – le dijo su amigo y salió de la oficina

Después de un rato de asimilar las palabras de su amigo, se decidió a salir de la oficina, le dio alcance al pelinegro en el ascensor y se quedo pensativo unos minutos, ante el desconcierto de su acompañante que no hacia más que verlo extrañado.

-y ahora qué te pasa dobe? – pregunto Sasuke

-estoy pensando… -

-en qué? –

-Sasuke, yo siempre soñé con que Sakura-chan fuera feliz contigo, pero ahora todo lo veo como un simple sueño, cuando empezaron su relación, yo era el más feliz de todos, porque nadie como yo vio por lo que tuvieron que pasar –

-explícate… -

-mira… te parece si vamos primero a un café y luego pasamos a la empresa de Sakura-chan? –

-pero… -

-no se va a ir o algo parecido… además es muy temprano –

-está bien… vamos –

Salieron de la empresa, ambos subieron al auto del pelinegro y se alejaron de la zona comercial para entrar en las calles más concurridas de la ciudad, Naruto veía de un lado para otro esperando encontrar un local discreto para poder tomarse un café con su amigo, finalmente lo encontró, aparcaron el auto a un lado y bajaron, los dos con el semblante serio, entraron en el café y Sasuke rápidamente pidió un café negro muy cargado, por su parte el rubio pido un expreso, transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio el rubio miro hacia afuera y observo cómo la gente paseaba con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Sasuke, yo no quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, ni Sakura tampoco – soltó de pronto dejando impresionado a su amigo – digo, tú te volviste un mujeriego te metías con quien se te ponía en frente y decías que las mujeres solo servían para eso, Sakura mandaba a volar al primer idiota que le pedía una cita, le tuvo pavor a los hombres y a las relaciones, te odio por encima de todas las cosas pero su odio era tan grande como su amor… -

Flash Back---

_-Sasuke, tu sabes que tiene Sakura? – pregunto Naruto – la vi llorando pero no me quiso decir –_

_-tal vez Kabuto te pueda decir – respondió el pelinegro de mala gana_

_-te sientes bien? – pregunto_

_-Naruto, las mujeres son una molestia – espeto él, y se puso de pie_

_-molestia? – _

_-si una y muy grande, vamos a comer algo – le dio una mano al Uzumaki y se fueron a la cafetería_

_-estas algo serio – dijo –Naruto_

_-hmp, lo normal, oye conoces a esa chica de allá?- le pregunto_

_-no…para que quieres saber? –_

_-curiosidad – se acerco a la barra y pidió algo de comer, Naruto lo imito pero no dejaba de lado las miradas que Sasuke le tiraba a la chica esa, llevaron sus charolas a las mesas y se sentaron a comer, pasados unos minutos la chica se levanto y salió de la cafetería – me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño – le dijo a Naruto y se fue hacia la salida, no le tomo mucha importancia después de 5 minutos, pero pasadas media hora se empezó a preocupar, hasta que lo vio entrar_

_-pensé que ibas al baño –_

_-eso hice, pero… - tomo un bocado de su fría comida y esbozo una sínica sonrisa – lleve compañía – la chica iba entrando a la cafetería y en cuanto volteo a donde estaba Sasuke se sonrojo y paso de largo – se llama Mei – _

_-que? –_

_-ella, la chica, se llama Mei – Naruto vio a Sasuke impresionado_

_-quieres decir que tu y ella… -_

_-solo fue media hora Naruto, no es que me vaya a casar con ella – dijo restándole importancia y siguió comiendo…_

_-Sasuke!! – grito Naruto que venía corriendo del lado opuesto del corredor_

_-y ahora que quieres, no vez que estoy ocupado? – pregunto irónicamente con Karin a un lado_

_-quería preguntarte si viste a Sakura-chan –_

_-ha sí, se fue corriendo hace unos minutos, ahora déjame solo – se volteo hacia Karin y comenzó a besarla, Naruto se asqueo de la escena y tomo a Sasuke por la mano – que dem…aah… -_

_-espero que eso te sirva de algo – dijo el rubio quien acababa de incrustar su puño en el abdomen de su amigo – solo quiero que te des cuenta de cuan estúpido estas siendo – retomo su camino y se perdió por donde el moreno le dijo que se había ido la pelirrosa, corrió como loco tenía que alcanzarla y saber que rayos les pasaba a los dos, al fin la encontró doblando la esquina – Sakura-chan!! – grito, obtuvo la reacción deseada, la chica se paró en seco y lo volteo a ver_

_-que pasa Naruto? –_

_-necesito hablar contigo –_

_-ahora no, tengo prisa –_

_-es ahora o nunca – dijo el tomándola del brazo_

_-que es lo que quieres? – pregunto ella viendo el suelo_

_-que les pasa a ti y a Sasuke? –_

_-hn…es gracioso que me preguntes de él…yo lo veo muy bien y tú?...y yo, estoy viva que no?, de eso a nada? – _

_-Sakura… -_

_-y ahora me vas a decir que le importo a ese idiota?! – dijo alterada – no Naruto, yo sé como son estas cosas – levanto la mirada y dejo ver sus ojos vidriosos – a él no le importa nadie –_

_-pero… -_

_-oye, ya me puedes soltar – dijo señalando la mano del rubio quien la quito de inmediato – no te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa _

_-te creo – dijo el de la misma forma – oye, a donde vas?, tu casa no queda para allá –_

_-voy al aeropuerto Naruto –_

_-a que? – la pelirrosa solo le sonrió de nuevo y retomo su camino dejando a Naruto solo en la acera viendo por donde su amiga se fue._

Fin Flash Back---

-aun recuerdo ese golpe – dijo Sasuke

-lo siento… pero verte con Karin me dio coraje, nunca debiste haberme dicho tus sentimientos por Sakura –

-eres mi mejor amigo… que esperabas dobe –

-eres el mejor teme – dijo Naruto – que serias capaz de hacer por Sakura? –

-porque lo preguntas? –

-no lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-eh?... –

* * *

-Sakura los trámites para el cambio de presidencia están casi listos –

-están enterados en la otra planta de mi llegada? – pregunto la peli rosa revisando unos papeles

-si, está todo listo para tu llegada, un comité te ira a recibir al aeropuerto –

-bien, necesito… -

-SAKURA-CHAN!! – se escucho gritar afuera de la oficina de la peli rosa

-Naruto? – pregunto extrañada Sakura, se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta, salió al pasillo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Sasuke y Naruto - que rayos pasa aquí? – pregunto viendo el alboroto que armaron

-Sakura-chan, el teme tiene algo que decirte – respondió su amigo con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke camino hacia la pelirrosa con la mirada triste y un semblante serio, subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos verdes y comenzó a hacer lo que pocos sabían que le gustaba…empezó a cantarle una canción a Sakura.

-_cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza has alimentado el amor de mi alma, y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento, que será de mi si no te tengo, si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire corazón vacio, estando en tus brazos solo a tu lado siento que respiro, no hay nada que cambiar no hay nada que decir, si no estás conmigo, quedo entre la nada me muero de frio, cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos, hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir me enamore de ti –_ el rostro de la pelirrosa denotaba asombro, ella jamás lo había escuchado cantar, y definitivamente se había enamorado más de él, pero no cedería, tomo su decisión y nada la cambiaria.

-que significa esto? – pregunto a Naruto quien se quedo mudo y Sasuke estaba decidió a recuperarla

-_quédate por favor, yo no sé vivir sin tu amor, moriré de dolor no te vayas no me dejes hoy, quédate… -_

_-_Sasuke por favor, solo estás haciendo el ridículo – dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo a media canción – salgan de aquí por favor – los empleados de la empresa no tenían idea de que se trataba y se amontonaban para poder enterarse – y todos ustedes vuelvan a sus labores! – pero sus palabras no surtieron efecto

-Sakura-chan… -

-nada Naruto, váyanse! – ordeno fuera de quicio y Sasuke quien no podía mas con la situación tomo a la chica del brazo y la jalo hacia él

-que demonios crees que haces!? –

-quiero recuperarte – ronroneo en su oído para luego besarla, el moreno sintió como caían sobre su rostro lagrimas que derramaba Sakura, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran lagrimas de rabia, no podían ser de otra cosa, aflojo su agarre y enseguida sintió una gran bofetada propinada por ella.

-Sakura!! – grito Naruto que pretendía acercarse a sus amigos, pero Tenten lo detuvo, enseguida el rubio supo porque, del rostro de su amiga corría un rio de lagrimas

-déjame en paz – dijo en susurro – no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo… -

-solo escucha lo que tengo que decir – suplico él

-no quiero… -

-por favor Sakura –

-que seas feliz con ella – dio media vuelta y entro en la oficina, tanto empleados como Naruto y el mismo Sasuke se quedaron sin habla, y entre tanto silencio se pudo escuchar claramente como la chica ponía llave a la puerta y tiraba cosas dentro de la oficina.

El de poco sirvió lo que Sasuke hizo, los empleados se sentían muy mal por el joven Uchiha y en silencio se retiraron del lugar, él por su parte solo lanzo una mirada de tristeza a la puerta y dio la vuelta.

-Sasuke… -

-hn… nos vemos después Naruto – le respondió sin voltear a verlo y entro en el ascensor

Naruto se quedo plantado en medio de la recepción de la oficina de su amiga, miraba alternamente la puerta y el ascensor, bajo la mirada triste y una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Naru… -

-soy todo un tonto no? – pregunto a Tenten

-tu no… -

-los lastime mas…adiós – tomo el mismo rumbo de su amigo pero con una dirección diferente…

[Día Tres]

-Sakura por favor dime algo – pedía Hinata desde el lado opuesto de la puerta

-Hinata-sama, no creo que salga, está ahí desde ayer, pidió algo de ropa y comida…está muy mal – informo Tenten

-ya veo…si se decide a salir, puedes decirle que me marque? –

-con mucho gusto… -

-hasta pronto –

Mientras que Sakura dentro de la oficina se preparaba para al día siguiente abandonar la ciudad, lloro mucho durante la noche pero al fin decidió que era lo mejor, la confesión de su abuela aun rondaba por su cabeza, ¿y si Sasuke y ella no están comprometidos realmente?¿si todo es una cruel invención?...no, ella se lo confirmo, incluso él se lo dijo.

-Tenten… -

-_Sakura! Me alegra que hables Hinata-sama dijo que…-_

-marca a Tsunade – ordeno con voz gélida y colgó, espero impaciente que su asistente le comunicara con su tía

-_Sakura…Tsunade esta… -_

-gracias – se limito a descolgar el teléfono y tomar la llamada – tía, ya lo tienes? –

-_hola Sakura, estoy bien gracias y tu?... –_

-a veces eres molesta tía… - dijo la peli rosa sin ánimos

_-jajaja, lo sé, el departamento que me pediste ya está listo y amueblado, esperando a que llegues –_

-bien, salgo mañana por la mañana, espérame en el aeropuerto tía – colgó y se quedo observando la ventana, sería un día un tanto largo, pero nada con lo que no pueda, aquellos días en los que podía estar tranquila le parecían tan lejanos.

* * *

Ese día paso lento, no solo para Sakura, sino también para cierto pelinegro que se encontraba en el juzgado esperando la resolución del problema que tenia con Tayuya, Naruto, Hinata, sus padres y su hermano se encontraban presentes, para apoyar a Sasuke en caso de que no salieran la cosas bien y felicitarlo si sucedía todo lo contrario.

-la corte decide, que el compromiso no es válido – dijo el juez con su voz potente y autoritaria – la señorita Tayuya, no tiene derecho alguno sobre el señor Sasuke –

-que!? –

-por favor, guarde la compostura – pidió el señor amablemente

-el y yo no vamos a casar!, ese fue el acuerdo que hicieron con mi padre!! –

-por desgracia su padre murió y esto se trato mucho tiempo después, lo siento mucho, pero el documento no tiene valor ante la ley, ni usted ni Uchiha están atados de ninguna manera – hizo sonar su gran mazo y salió de la corte.

-temee!! Felicidades eres libre otra vez! – grito Naruto y corrió a abrazar a su amigo que tenia la mirada perdida

-gracias… - susurro

-hijo… - Mikoto sentía en cada fibra de su corazón el dolor que su hijo padecía, daría cualquier cosa por evitar que sufriera

-quiero estar solo… - inicio su caminar pero a mitad de la puerta de salida Itachi se planto frente a él – muévete… -

-deberías estar feliz, ahora tú y Sakura… -

-no la menciones… no lo vuelvas a hacer… - advirtió el menor con la vista clavada en el suelo

-pero… -

-dije que no! – grito – déjame pasar – exigió a su hermano

-que fue lo que paso? –

-la perdí…eso paso…ahora quítate si no quieres que te golpee –

-no lo harías… -

-quieres apostar? – de un golpe en el estomago Sasuke doblego a su hermano y paso a la puerta – lo siento…pero era necesario, no te ibas a apartar – salió de la corte ante la mirada atónita de Ino y Fugaku, Naruto se esperaba algo así de su amigo, lo conocía muy bien, así que lo mejor sería dejarlo un momento…después hablaría con él.

* * *

-bueno abuela, un taxi me llevara al aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale a las 10 –

-pensé que lo reconsiderarías Sakura –

-así lo hice – Sakura había ido a la empresa solo para despedirse de su abuelo, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su esposa, Yoshihiro no se presento a trabajar, no quería ver partir a su flor de cerezo, ella podía entender ese sentimiento pero mas no podía hacer – por eso me voy, no hay nada que me lo impida – sonrió y fijo su vista en el horizonte – sabes, lo que más voy a extrañar será esta ventana, cuando me paraba frente a ella, soñaba despierta todo el tiempo –

-lo mismo le pasaba a tu abuelo… -

-que irónico…bueno abuela, debo irme, aun tengo que pasar por mi departamento por algunas cosas – se acerco a Saori y la abrazo con mucho cariño – te extrañare vieja amargada – dijo en tono de burla

-y yo a ti mocosa mal criada – se separaron y con la mirada se dijeron mucho mas, Sakura salió de la oficina y dejo sola a su abuela, pasaron cerca de 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no era su nieta – Sasori?...que necesitas? –

-abuela, quiero saber que sucede con Sakura? –

-a que te refieres? –

-algo me dice que esas vacaciones son inventos de ella – Sasori miro fijamente a su abuela y la tomo por los hombros – que es lo que está sucediendo? –

-no sé de que hablar, deben ser invenciones tuyas, ve a tu casa a descansar… -

-de un tiempo para acá ella te tomo mucho aprecio, y sé que eres a la única que pudo haberle dicho la verdad… -

-Sasori…yo… -

-se que tu sabes muchas cosas abuela, por favor dímelas – rogo el pelirrojo

-no puedo Sasori, seria traicionar a tu hermana –

-que no ves que si no dices nada después va a ser peor!? –

-ella se piensa ir… tienes que detenerla… - confeso al fin la vieja

-eso es lo que voy a hacer –

-búscala en su departamento, si no está ahí estará en el aeropuerto su vuelo sale a las 12!!! – grito Saori, observo como su nieto se perdía en el elevador y ella volteo a ver el reloj, eran las 11 en punto – no queda mucho… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, se qe había puesto otro adelanto, pero al final decidi dejarlo para el capitulo final, válgame la redondancia.**

**1.- perdón, se que me tarde dos semanas pero tuve muchas tareas cuando recién entre a la escuela, y estuve cumpliendo con todas asi bien, pero de todos modos se me juntaron.**

**2.- el viernes pasado me fui a Mexicali y volvi el sábado, asi qe me fue imposible actualizar**

**3.- esta semana no he tenido clases…la escuela ha estado en paro pff, y como estuve entre …ire o no ire no había podido subir, y ya hoy (jueves) dije aaa la buu, terminare el fic y asi fue.**

**Creo qe este cap estuvo mas corto que el pasado, pero con justa razón, qizas haya un prologo, qizas y solo qizas, dependiendo de cómo desarrolle el capitulo final, qe si me sale mucho verboo estén por seguros qe el 26 será un prologo.**

**Gracias:**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

_alichaSxS_

_coolstar_

_maria alejandra_

_aanddreaa:D_

_armida110896_

_Lilu the Little witch_

_DanielitaXx_

_O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O_

_katia_

_marijf22_

_sakutsubasa7_

_love-sasusaku4ever_

_Ela_

_-_Minako_Uchiha_-_

_hatake-katia_

**aaay, actualmente me encuentro trabajando en el capitulo final y en el segundo capitulo de otro fic qe aun no publico pero que espero qe también sea de su agrado, ahora no les pongo adelantos, porque arruinaría la sorpresa no creen?, y sin mas que decir hasta el momento, mas que hasta la próxima, se despide de ustedes.**

**Shasad Naoko.**

**PD: Esperen el fin del fic para la prox semana, si no, tengan por seguro qe una semana después actualizo, pero de qe el final sale sale ^^.**

**Canciones Utilizadas: Me enamore de ti – Chayanne y Quedate - Peewee**


	25. Nuestro Feliz Final

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**Nuestro Feliz Final**

* * *

-Sakura estas ahí? – golpe tras golpe y nadie atendía la puerta, Sasori llevaba casi 10 minutos y nadie contestaba – Sakura! –

-busca a la joven de cabello rosa? – pregunto una anciana que salió del departamento de enseguida

-sabe algo de ella? –

-salió hace 10 minutos, llevaba un par de maletas…parece que se iba de viaje –

-no se imagina… - susurro Sasori

-dijo algo? –

-nada, descuide…muchas gracias – el chico salió lo mas rápido que pudo del edificio, subió a su auto y ahí mismo marco un numero muy rápido – vamos vamos…contesta estúpido cuñado – el sonido de espera sonaba y sonaba en cada intento hasta que el tono de ocupado lo sustituyo – cuando lo necesito no aparece… - cuando iba a encender el auto vio de reojo que una mata de cabello rubio se acercaba lentamente al edificio – Naruto?... – susurro para sí mismo y salió de inmediato – Naruto! – grito una vez fuera

-Sasori…que sorpresa verte por aquí –

-si si – respondió impaciente – sabes algo de Sasuke? –

-lleva casi un día encerrado en su departamento… - dijo Naruto sin ánimos

-ya veo…y tu a dónde vas? –

-vengo a ver a Sakura-chan, necesito platicar con ella –

-ella no está…Naruto, necesito que vayas a buscar a Sasuke y lo lleves a aeropuerto cuanto antes – Sasori se monto de nuevo en su auto y lo prendió

-aeropuerto?...que es lo que está pasando? –

-Sakura se va y si no llego cuanto antes, puede que lo logre…por favor, busca a Sasuke, ya después ajustaremos cuentas… - puso en marcha el auto y se alejo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un Naruto algo aturdido.

-aeropuerto…Sakura…Sasuke?... ho no! es como la vez pasada! – grito y corrió de vuelta por donde llego, tenía que llegar con su amigo, si no, la perdería como aquella vez

* * *

-Gracias! –

-no hay de que – contesto un taxista a una chica de cortos cabellos rosas , Sakura le sonrió al sujeto y se alejo del taxi para adentrarse en el aeropuerto, una maleta era todo su equipaje, no tenia caso llevar muchas cosas, miraba su reloj cada minuto ansiando que fuera la hora de su vuelo, tomo asiento en una de muchas sillas a esperar, era el principio del fin, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, estaba mal no haberle dicho a nadie la verdad, pero si quería ser feliz, debía hacerlo a su manera…

* * *

-Naruto-kun, estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? – pregunto Hinata a su novio

-Sasori me lo dijo, tenemos que hacer entrar en razón al teme –

-pero no era más fácil ir al aeropuerto a detenerla? –

-de nada sirve si Sasuke sigue en ese plan – los dos iban en el elevador camino al departamento del pelinegro – así que quiera o no lo voy a llevar – llegaron a la puerta del chico y comenzaron a tocar – abre! Sasuke se que estas ahí, ábreme de una vez! –

-Na-Naruto-kun, no creo que sea la forma de… -

-Hinata, es la única forma de que este animal se dé cuenta de muchas cosas! – grito el rubio fuera de control haciendo que los vecinos salieran a ver qué era lo que causaba tal alboroto mientras que adentro…

Botellas tiradas a lo ancho del departamento decoraban el piso, un pelinegro se apoyaba en el bastidor de la puerta de su cuarto mientras se empinaba una botella de sake, escucho levemente los golpeteos a la puerta, puesto que en su letargo le era casi imposible entender nada de lo que el rubio gritaba, solo pensaba en unos ojos verdes que lo miraban tristes, camino desde la entrada de su habitación hasta un sofá frente a la puerta donde se dejo caer sin ganas observando un punto inexacto lanzando suspiros de vez en vez.

-Sasuke! Sasuke! – se vio interrumpido por el constante golpeteo a su puerta

-dobe – murmuro y dio un largo sorbo a su botella

-Sasuke abre la maldita puerta de una vez o la voy a tumbar! –

-para que Naruto, que demonios quieres! – grito ya fuera de sí haciendo trizas la botella

-necesito hablar contigo…se va – dijo Naruto como último recurso para hacer que su amigo saliera del apartamento

-quien se va? – pregunto confundido, algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo, se paro del sofá y camino lentamente hacia la puerta

-Sakura se va otra vez!! – _Sakura…se va?_ Pensó el Uchiha y un fuerte golpe sonó del otro lado de la puerta

-Sasuke! Estas bien? – pregunto Naruto asustado por la magnitud del golpe

-e-estás seguro de lo q-que dijiste Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke dudoso

-Sasori me lo dijo, ahora el va camino al aeropuerto a detenerla…tenemos que ir rápido! – Naruto y Hinata esperaron tras la puerta unos minutos sin obtener resultados.

Su vista se nublo y gotas gruesas y saladas resbalaron por su mejilla, ella se iba, su flor de cerezo lo iba a dejar solo otra vez, no era posible que después de tanto amor, se fuera como así, acaso no ella fue quien le dijo que nunca lo pudo olvidar, los dos se juraron amor eterno, y ahora tendrían con ellos el fruto de ese amor, aunque nadie se diera cuenta, Sasuke ya tenía la ilusión de ser padre a flor de piel, todo el día soñaba con que iba a hacer primero cuando tuviera a su hijo entre sus brazos, que le enseñaría, como se llamaría, y ahora…como una cruel pesadilla, todo se tornaba frio y obscuro, simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como todo por lo que había luchado y construido se iba a pique, limpio todo rastro de lagrimas y corrió a su habitación a ponerse ropa limpia, el olor a alcohol no se le quitaría ni tampoco las locas ansias de encontrarse con su novia una vez mas y aclarar todo lo que les hacía daño y lastimaba a los dos.

-Naruto-kun, vámonos, no saldrá – dijo muy triste Hinata tomando a su novio de la mano

-Sasuke… - susurro Naruto esperanzado que su amigo saliera, ambos dieron la espalda a la puerta y caminaron desilusionados hacia el ascensor cuando la puerta se abrió tras de ellos Naruto fue el primero en darse la vuelta

-quiero ir a buscarla – fueron las palabras que devolvieron la sonrisa al rostro del rubio

-vámonos rápido – Sasuke cerró la puerta y corrió a alcanzar a la pareja, irán a encontrar a Sakura, y esta vez no sería como la ultima.

* * *

-_pasajeros del vuelo 580 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York favor de pasar a la puerta 3_ –

-es hora, igual que la otra vez – Sakura tomo sus maletas y camino lentamente hasta la puerta indicada, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, mientras a escasos metros tras de ella, Sasori corría lo más que sus piernas le permitían, llego a la puerta principal del aeropuerto y busco entre la gente el cabello rosado de su hermana

-Sakura por favor aparece – susurraba de vez en vez su hermano cuando sintió que la había encontrado el timbre de su celular lo perturbo – bueno!? – respondió frustrado

-_Sasori…paso algo? – _pregunto la voz de Naruto

-por un momento creí haberla encontrado pero gracias a tu inoportuna llamada perdí su rastro – dijo mientras seguía buscando

-_lo siento…vamos llegando al aeropuerto, Sasuke viene con nosotros –_

_-_menos mal…Naruto apúrense…creo que ahora ya la encontré… -

-_enserio?? oye… -_ Sasori colgó y se guardo el teléfono de nuevo mientras se metía entre la muchedumbre para llegar a una joven alta de cabellos rosas

-Sakura!! – grito, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción, corrió más rápido empujando a quien se le atravesara hasta llegar con ella – Sakura – tomo su hombro y la chica se dio la vuelta

-disculpa? – era una joven extraña, tenía solo la parte trasera de su cabello de rosa, en la parte de adelante resaltaba un negro muy profundo, además de tener aretes por doquier

-lo siento…te confundí – la chica se alejo y Sasori quedo mas confundido que al principio

-Sasori? – preguntaron a sus espaldas, era su voz, se dio la vuelta lentamente y la vio, tenía una maleta pequeña y un gorro que le cubría el cabello "_genial, así cuando la iba a encontrar"_ pensó el pelirrojo – que haces aquí? –

-que que hago aquí?, vengo a detenerte eso es lo que hago – tomo a su hermana de la muñeca y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de recorrer gran distancia Sakura se freno de golpe – que pasa? –

-detenerme?...de que ratos hablas? –

-tu no vas de vacaciones querida hermanita – Sakura bajo la mirada, como fue que él se dio cuenta, todo estaba muy bien planeado a menos que…

-Saori? – pregunto temerosa de la respuesta

-no la culpes, te quiere mucho y yo también, por eso estoy aquí –

-yo me quiero ir Sasori, no quiero estar aquí –

-porque? – tomo a su hermana por el brazo y la alejo de todo el mundo

-Sasuke…tiene una prometida y yo… -

-oye, sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre, hermana, nada es lo que parece, tal vez fue un mal entendido, tal vez ya todo se soluciono…porque no te quedas para averiguarlo? –

-aunque quiera, no puedo… -

-porque Sakura, que es lo que te detiene? –

-renuncie a mi cargo en la presidencia de la empresa aquí en Japón, la traslade a Nueva York…tengo que irme…o encontrar un reemplazo ya…y dudo mucho que lo segundo pase – unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y sonrió tristemente – por mucho que quiera escuchar a Sasuke…es humanamente imposible… -

-puedes cambiar el boleto? – está bien, Sasori había tomado una gran decisión de la que tal vez en un futuro se lamentaría, pero ahora, el presente de su hermana estaba en juego y no solo el de ella, si no el de tres personas, quizás su idea sea un poco alocada, pero es lo que hay

-supongo que si…pero solo de nombre…¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sasori? –

-vamos a cambiarlo –

-pero que… - la peli rosa se vio jalada por su hermano a lo largo del aeropuerto hasta llegar con la vendedora de los boletos

-buenos días señor, en que lo puedo ayudar? –

-quisiéramos cambiar un boleto, solo el nombre –

-a nombre de quien está? –

-Sakura Haruno – Sakura no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, que rayos se le había ocurrido a su hermano, que era lo que pretendía

-a nombre de quien lo voy a cambiar? – Sasori regalo la más amplia de sus sonrisas a su hermana, dándole entender lo que con palabras no podía, por primera vez haría un sacrificio…

* * *

-donde dijo que estaba? – pregunto un impaciente pelinegro

-no lo dijo solo colgó!! – respondió un rubio histérico

-y si se tranquilizan? – Hinata aun no entendía cómo es que a gente como Naruto le dejaban una licencia para manejar así como así y como a alguien como Sasuke se le permitía entrar con olor a alcohol a un aeropuerto…hombres…quien los entiende

-no!...no hay tiempo para eso Hinata! – respondió Sasuke – tenemos que encontrarla antes que… -

-_última llamada, pasajeros del vuelo 580 con destino a Nueva York, puerta 3, despegamos en 5 minutos –_

-Sasuke…tu crees que? –

-solo hay dos vuelos a Nueva York en el día…y ese es el ultimo! – ambos corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían, atravesando el aeropuerto en tiempo record, dejando a Hinata atrás, Sasuke iba revisando su reloj, 1 minuto para el despegue, llegaron a la puerta 3 donde se oponían a dejarlos pasar, el Uchiha estuvo a punto de poner en marcha el método de la vez pasada, por suerte Naruto se interpuso y distrajo al guardia, dando tiempo para que su amigo pasara, llego al hangar y vio al avión moverse – maldición… - salió a la pista y se acerco lo mas que pudo al avión, mas le fue imposible, la fuerza del motor se lo impedía – SAKURA!! – grito consiente que nadie dentro del avión lo escucharía, el monstro volador se alzo poco a poco y fue tomando velocidad, Sasuke no podía hacer más que quedarse parado viendo como se iba y se llevaba consigo a su amada.

-estas bien? – la voz de su amigo sonó mas apagada que de costumbre, el también sentía el dolor que lo embargaba

-supongo que si…estoy vivo…de eso a nada? –

-Naruto-kun – Hinata por fin había podido alcanzarlos y tristemente le toco presenciar la escena – estará bien…solo quédate a su lado – sonrió a su novio, le dio un beso en señal de despedida y lo abrazo – ahora lo que más necesita es a un amigo – soltó al rubio y camino en dirección a la salida, por su lado, Naruto solo veía fijamente a Sasuke, esperando alguna reacción negativa, y obtuvo todo lo contrario

-ahora si siento que la perdí – decía y se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo – una vez la recupere, otra vez lo hice de nuevo…ahora dudo mucho que ella vuelva…Naruto…no podre resistir – Sasuke derramaba todas las lagrimas que antes no pudo, se deshago como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Naruto triste igual que él, se puso a su lado y lo abrazo

-no puedo decirte que todo saldrá bien, porque ni yo sé lo que el futuro te tiene destinado… lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que aunque ella se vaya, siempre te va a amar, muchos se interpusieron entre ustedes, y lo habían librado bien, hasta esta ultima, a veces se gana otras muchas se pierde, pero todo pasa por algo – y Naruto también lloro, esa tarde ambos amigos se ahogaron en lagrimas en el departamento del pelinegro, sacaron todo lo que tenían dentro, Naruto, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada por su amigo y Sasuke, lloraba de dolor.

* * *

-_el vuelo procedente de Japón esta arribando, pasajeros saldrán por la puerta 10 _–

-ya era hora, esta niña me tiene esperando aquí desde muy temprano – una rubia con una muy buena delantera estaba impaciente junto con su asistente, tenían tres horas esperando ese vuelo y por fin había llegado

-Tsunade-sama, no se moleste, es normal que esto pase, los cambios de horario y los meridianos… -

-meridianos mis polainas!... esa niña no tiene perdón de Dios! – las dos mujeres caminaban hacia la puerta 10 en medio de una discusión, toda la gente las miraba extrañamente pero ellas no prestaban la mas mínima atención – en cualquier momento debe salir un plumero rosa de esa puerta –

-y no cree que pudo ya haber salido? – pregunto Shizune

-no, no lo creo, y porque yo lo digo, saldrá ya – estuvieron así 15 minutos, en los que, desfilaron todos los pasajeros del avión y ningún "plumero" rosa se asomo entre el mundo de cabellos

-y si no era este vuelo? –

-si no era este vuelo…me voy y ella vera como llega al departamento – se quejo la rubia

-tu nunca cambias verdad tía? – pregunto una voz masculina a espaldas de ambas mujeres, las dos se giraron lentamente hasta topar con Sasori

-tu qué haces aquí? –

-si tía, yo también te quiero y me alegra mucho verte, pues, vengo a tomar el lugar de Sakura – respondió

-aaah…si…hola…QUE!? –

-lo que te acabo de decir, yo soy el presidente de la empresa en su sede aquí – Sasori sonrió abiertamente al ver el rostro que Tsunade había puesto – hay algún problema? –

-Sa-Sakura me las va a pagar – susurro con un tono malvado y la vista clavada en el suelo

-lo…lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama, mando decorar el departamento para una chica…y ahora… -

-tengo que cambiar la decoración – seguía hablando en susurros cada vez mas lamentadores y tristes – mucho dinero a la basura…pequeño demonio rosado me las pagaras!! – grito atrayendo la mirada curiosa de mucha gente

-Tía….creo que mejor nos vamos – Sasori empujo a su tía como hacia cuando era pequeño, la escena le causo gracia, tal vez no sería tan malo quedarse un tiempo lejos de casa.

* * *

Había pasado exactamente un día, Naruto y Sasuke amanecieron con lagañas tamaño campeonato después de haber llorado tanto, sin contar lo desvelados y cansados que estaban, el rubio se fue a su casa para bañarse y luego irse al trabajo, por otro lado el joven Uchiha aseguro que se presentaría a trabajar a pesar de la insistencia de su amigo de que no lo hiciera, después de todo, necesitaba algo en que distraerse.

Los dos llegaron alrededor de medio día a la empresa, entraron al elevador sin decir palabra alguna, por un lado, porque Naruto no quería decir algo que hiriera más a su amigo y por otro, porque realmente no había nada que decir, llegaron al último piso y cada quien se fue a su oficina, no sin antes darse un abrazo de verdaderos amigos, Sasuke paso a un lado de Mati la saludo y pidió un café negro, entro en su oficina y cerró la puerta, miro de lado a lado el lugar, ahora que lo veía detenidamente lo veía muy grande y vacio, igual que su corazón, dejo su maletín sobre una silla y se sentó en uno de los sillones, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

-pase – dijo sin ganas de nada y se levanto del sillón –

-aquí está tu café Sasuke – dijo la anciana – te vez mal, no debiste haber venido – dijo mientras colocaba el café sobre el escritorio del pelinegro

-Naruto dijo lo mismo, pero por todo lo que ha pasado, necesito algo en que distraerme o por lo menos perder la mayoría del tiempo que uso para pensar en ella –

-se que las cosas del amor son muy complicadas Sasuke-chan, pero no por eso imposibles de comprender, trataste de ponerte en su lugar? – al ver el gesto negativo del chico prosiguió – ni ella intento ponerse en tu lugar, si lo hubieran hecho, nada de esto estuviera pasando y todos estarían felices, hazme caso hijo, no te atormentes, la vida está cambiando momento a momento, y nunca sabes cuando realmente te sorprenderá y te hará feliz por el resto de tus días – la anciana sonrió y acaricio el rostro de Sasuke – aun estas muy joven para dejarte hundir, ten fe y veraz como todo se soluciona – le dio la espalda y lentamente se dirigió a la salida – ha por cierto, tu café está bien cargado, para que no te de sueño en el día –

-Mati… -

-dime? – pregunto con la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-tráeme el estado de cuenta, quiero revisarlo –

-como digas – sonrió internamente, sabía que al revisar el estado de cuenta, se iría a su casa, eso era lo que hacía cada día a ultima hora, salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue a buscar el estado de cuenta, por su lado Sasuke se levanto a contemplar la vista de la ciudad, quizás Mati tiene razón y debería dejárselo todo al destino, una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos, pareciera que este día todos querían interrumpirlo

-diga? –

-Sasuke, tienes llamada de larga distancia –

-quien? –

-no me dio nombre, solo dijo que era urgente –

-mmm…no pierdo nada, pásamela y tráeme lo que te pedí –

-bien – estuvo unos momentos en la línea esperando hasta que un timbre diferente sonó

-habla Uchiha Sasuke, en que puedo ayudarle? –

-_cuñado!, me alegra encontrarte en tu oficina _–

-Sasori?...a que debo tu llamada? – pregunto un poco aturdido

-_bueno solo quería saludar_ – mintió – _quería saber cómo estas_ – si todo salía bien, su hermana estaba entrando en esos momentos a la empresa, así que él debía alargar la conversación hasta que la puerta se volviera a abrir – _me pregunto si el clima está bien_ –

-no estoy para tus juegos – dijo de mal humor

-_lo siento…te cuento un chiste?_ – mientras Sasuke mantenía una amena conversación con su cuñado, en la recepción una joven ataviada en una gabardina negra iba entrando, paso de largo hacia el ascensor y llego rápidamente hasta el último piso, en ese preciso momento Naruto iba saliendo de su oficina con dirección a la de Sasuke y Mati estaba a punto de entrar a la misma, cuando el ascensor se abrió y dejo a la vista a la joven

-Hola Naruto, buenos días Mati – saludo y les regalo una sonrisa

-pe-pero…se supone que tú no estás aquí…como? – Naruto estaba en shock, todo por lo que pasaron ayer parecía un juego y a quien tenía enfrente al hacia miles de kilómetros de ahí

-pues, aquí estoy, Mati…eso es para Sasuke? – al ver que la aludida asintió se acerco a ella – no te molesta que los entregue yo verdad? – tomo los papeles en sus manos y sonrió

-me alegra que estés aquí – dijo la anciana y dio pase a la chica

-yo también estoy muy contento – expreso Naruto – y al teme le hará mejor –

-eso espero – dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, pudo escuchar como Sasuke peleaba por el teléfono, seguramente su hermano había empezad con sus chistes, la silla de él se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, lo que le dio a todo un toque más misterioso, cerro de golpe para que su hermano escuchara por el teléfono y puso los papeles sobre el escritorio-

-Sasori, en verdad, no tengo humor ni ganas de mantener un debate sobre chistes crueles por el teléfono –

-_solo quería hacerte sentir mejor, en realidad mi llamada era para informarte que el presidente de la sede en Japón será el mismo que antes –_

-que?...puedes explicarte mejor?...Mati espera dos minutos mas – dijo tapando la bocina del teléfono

-_pues, te explicare todo resumido, yo en estos momentos estoy en Nueva york, haciéndome cargo de la sede de aquí, mientras que haya será el mismo presidente que tu conociste antes de todo este embrollo –_

-lo…que tu me estas tratando de decir es que… -

-Sasuke, tal vez no espere toda la vida – dijo la otra persona dentro de la oficina, y definitivamente no era la voz de Mati

-_creo que estas ocupado –_ dijo Sasori – _en otro momento platicamos cuñado…se feliz –_ el tono de ocupado acompaño a Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba frente a él – Sakura… -

-no todo tiene que terminar igual que la ultima vez…no ahora que estoy segura de lo que tu sientes por mi – Sasuke tiro el teléfono y literalmente brinco sobre el escritorio y estrecho entre sus brazos a la peli rosa lo más fuerte que pudo con el temor a perderla

-te amo Sakura…tu eres la única para mi…yo jamás te engañaría o te haría daño…créeme yo… - Sasuke fue callado por un beso tan tierno y tan dulce que le fue imposible seguir sin probar mas, Sakura poco a poco fue separándose de él y acaricio su rostro

-me toca a mi pedir perdón por ser tan cabeza dura y no haber querido escucharte… ahora se por todo lo que pasaste – sus ojos verdes se vieron nublados por lagrimas que salían por si solas dándole un toque mágico al momento – perdón por haberte hecho sufrir tanto –

-no importa…lo que ahora importa es que estamos juntos…y juntos permaneceremos por el fin de nuestros días…Sakura… -

-dime? –

-quieres casarte conmigo? – los labios de Sasuke se vieron atacados por su amada y compre dio a la perfección la decisión de ella, pero tenía que oírlo salir de su boca – y bien? – pregunto una vez que se separaron

-por supuesto que sí – ambos se fundieron en un mismo abrazo, donde demostraron todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro…

* * *

4 años más tarde…

-Hikari niña traviesa ven acá! –

-no es necesario que le grites, solo con llamarla por su nombre te hará caso Sasuke –

-pero esta niña es un demonio! – se quejo Sasuke

-que esperabas, tu eres su padre – dijo Sakura y se hecho a reír de buena gana

-aun no entiendo porque tenemos que dejar que Naruto lleve a pasear a la niña –

-es su padrino, es normal que lo haga, además Hikari y Tamaki se llevan muy bien, hija ven aquí por favor – pidió Sakura a su hija, una melena rosa se asomo debajo de la mesa, la niña traía puesto un vestido verde mal puesto, una colita y un zapato, salió de su escondite y corrió donde Sakura, quien la subió a su regazo y se dio a la tarea de acomodarle su vestimenta

-pues, si pero viene muy seguido por ella – se quejo el pelinegro

-no seas celoso, además es la segunda vez en el mes que vienen por ella – deshizo la coleta que la niña traía y le cepillo el cabello

-que tal si se lastima…o si a Naruto se le olvida –

-por eso va Hinata con ellos – compuso el vestido y le puso el otro zapato a Hikari para luego dejarla en el suelo – tus ojos son tan negros como los de tu padre – le dijo Sakura a su hija y la abrazo

-mami, cuando yo sea "ande" "vo" a "tabaja" y me "vo" a "pone" loca como papi? –

-no hija, tu papa se pone loco por que quiere – respondió tratando de no reírse

-papi – la pequeña se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Sasuke esta vez – yo "vo" a "se" "igua" de bonita que mami? –

-si hija, igual de preciosa que tu mamá – Sasuke tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la estrecho fuerte

-"suetame" no "pueo" "espilal" – le dijo la niña, Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa y la conservo entre sus brazos

-estás segura que tenemos que dejársela a Naruto? –

-que si Sasuke –

-Sakura-chan!!! – gritaron fuera de la casa

-ese debe ser Naruto – dijo Sakura que fue a abrir la puerta

-el dobe llego… - susurro Sasuke

-papi…tío "Naluto" es dobe? –

-si hija…- Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, ahora alguien más aparte de él le diría dobe a Naruto – a tu tío Naruto le gusta que le digan así –

-dobe?...dobe dobe dobe dobe – repitió la voz cantarina de Hikari mientras su padre la llevaba a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos

-Hola Naruto – saludo Sasuke y bajo a su hija para que fuera donde Tamaki, el hijo de Naruto y Hinata

-Tamaki-kun! – grito la pequeña haciendo que un niño de cabello rubio y ojos perlados saliera de atrás de Hinata

-Hola Hikari-chan –

-te la encargo mucho Naruto – dijo Sakura y se puso a un lado de Sasuke

-no te preocupes Sakura, la vamos a cuidar bien – aseguro Hinata

-papi… - Sasuke volteo a ver a la niña – puedo?... – el enseguida supo a que se refería y le dio su aprobación

-tío "Naluto" dobe dobe dobe – empezó a cangar la pequeña, haciendo que la cara de Naruto cambiara

-Sasukee-teme! –

-si Naruto? – pregunto inocentemente el Uchiha

-papi – llamo Tamaki

-que? –

-porque eres dobe? – la autoestima del rubio callo aun más bajo y cascaditas salieron de sus ojos

-yo creo que nos vamos antes que Naruto colapse – dijo Hinata con una gotita en la nuca – Hikari, Tamaki, vamos –

-si!! – los dos niños salieron delante de la pareja cantando "dobe", mientras que Hinata sacaba a Naruto a rastras, Sakura cerró la puerta y volteo a ver a Sasuke reprobatoriamente

-de donde crees que la niña saco semejante palabra Sasuke? –

-amm…no sé, pudo haber sido de cualquier parte…hoy en día los niños escuchan muchas cosas que no deberían – dijo

-aja…y te voy a creer –

-pues… podrías hacerlo o – abrazo a su esposa por la espalda y deposito pequeños besos en su cuello – yo podría hacerte creer –

-Sasu…Sasuke…no…tenemos que ir a trabajar…aun… - a Sakura le era imposible contenerse en realidad ella también quería lo que su esposo

-hagamos lo que hicimos la primera vez…lleguemos tarde – Sasuke tomo a la peli rosa en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse y ser felices junto a su pequeña hija – Sakura… -

-hn… -

-quiero unos gemelos…. –

* * *

**Fue un final un tanto extraño y a decir verdad…no era el que tenia en mente, pero salió mejor jeje, este es el primer fic que termino completamente, me divertí mucho conforme escribía y jamás imagine que llegaría a tener tantos capítulos, originalmente eran 15, pero de ahí aumentaron 10 mas xD quien lo iba a decir, ni yo misma la verdad, estoy muy feliz de terminar mi primer proyecto y solo me resta decir, GRACIAS.**

_Setsuna17_

_Pau-chan22_

_JoLuRoO_

_lili-cherry-uhiha_

_anely uchiha_

_Tsusina_

_BigBang8_

_asukasoad_

_Baby_

_chocolatito_

_EditH_

_NARUTO-SAMA_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Jesybert_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_M-Manakel-K_

_chabe06_

_Nekoyesy chan_

_lili-little-witch_

_Hatake Nabiki_

_itZabella_

_sasusakuxnaruto_

_gotic flower_

_Karina Natsumi_

_kyo nakamura_

_pame_

_Nini Cullen Uchiha_

_susanapo87_

_JenniDubalinaa_

_lovecullensofia_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_llTsuki-Chanll_

_SaMa Uchiha_

_Geanella-Asakura_

_Tsuki Saki_

_sonia_

_Silvermist23_

_alichaSxS_

_coolstar_

_maria alejandra_

_aanddreaa:D_

_armida110896_

_Lilu the Little witch_

_DanielitaXx_

_O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O_

_katia_

_marijf22_

_sakutsubasa7_

_love-sasusaku4ever_

_Ela_

_-_Minako_Uchiha_-_

_hatake-katia_

**muchas gracias por seguir mi fic hasta el final, ahora que termine este, me dedicare a seguir los demás, además de publicar uno de reciente creación mia, tengo ya 2 capitulos listos, pero esperare a tener 3 o 4 para no atrasarme en publicaciones.**

**Atte.**

**Shasad Naoko.**

**^^ ahora me siento muy feliz =DD**


End file.
